


Grimm of Roses

by Shadow_blade_alpha



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, It's slightly chaotic, not shown, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 113,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_blade_alpha/pseuds/Shadow_blade_alpha
Summary: A boy with an artificial semblance is about to embark on journey of revenge and of acceptance as he is accepted into Becon academy and meets a certain silver eyed girl. Sometime a grim out look on life is best.





	1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of vale (kingdom)

A Beowulf lies on it's side with it's head separated. The killer picked up the head.

"Tch, not scary enough." He said as the head and the rest of the body dissolved.

The killer was young boy with black hair and and blue eyes with flakes of red. He wore a black trench coat zipped up with many pockets. His black pants reached down past his ankles. His gloves were blood red. The boy's tan face has a long scar across his left cheek

"And I thought you were a semi decent low class grim." The boy complained with a pout. "Aw well. Better luck next time." The boy said getting up.

The sun slowly crept up the sky. The boy put him self in direct light and bathed in the suns wamrth. A small smile spread in the boys lips as the sun warmed his body.

When the boy opened his eyes, the red flakes in his eyes have all but vanished.

The boy walked into a small town. People raining from hunters to beggars all greeted the boy with great respect, by giving various forms of a quick salute.

A big and fat boy walked in front of the boy. "Where do you think your going, Jack the Grimm?" The fat boy taunted.

Jack stopped and rolled his eyes. "Home, Ryan. Where you need to be?" Jack answered with a glare. Jack faster than a human can blink pulled a jagged machete a uzi attached to the hilt put to Ryan's neck

"And you know not to use the nickname in public where forginers can hear." Jack continued icely. The red flakes in jacks eyes reappeared and glowed. Ryan scoots backs and nods in fright and runs away.

The observers glared at ryan's retreating. "Ryan's an idiot, does he want everybody to find out about Jack's semblance?" A older women states. The crowd murmurs in agreement. Jack again rolls his eyes his in asumement and puts on a warm smile started again towards home.

Jack's POV

I opened the door to my house. It was small and baren but it's home.

I was about to get some food from the fridge but a knock on the door diverted my attention. I apprroched the door with my hand on havoc, which was sheathed and opened the door.

In the door way was none other than Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy. "Mr. Ozpin, this is a surprise." I said genuinely surprised.

"May I come in." Ozpin asked. I motioned him inside.

"I see your not much into decorating." Ozpin commented. The house had little out side basic amenities except for a small group of trophies that look alive.

I chuckled. "I don't ussualy stay here long, so i don't decorate it." I explained. Ozpin got up and examined a particular Beowulf.

"You make figures of the older grim?" He asked looking at a Beowulf with scars on it's side.

"That particular one was the first grim I have ever faced. Tricky beast." I said. It was the also the first Grimm to fall to my semblance.

"To why am here. I want you to attend Becon academy." Ozpin stated plainly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me explain." Ozpin said as he sat down. "I found your name through Ironwood." He began. I narrowed my eyes. "And through some friends I found out about your reputation here. Basically I want not only you to help others to become great hunters but also to have you fight on the front lines with your... unique semblance and also to protect you from Ironwood's wrath" Ozpin explained.

I sighed. I close my eyes for a minute to think on it. On one hand I would get the best training in vale, and get to see and fight new Grimm but on the other hand I would possibly get hated by a lot people because of semblance and I mean hunted-till-the-end-of-remnant kinda of hated. There is also the fact that Ironwood would find me eventually

The town could do without me. The hunters here are top of the line, with some help from me.

I though for one more minute then opened my eyes. Decideing to show that I am serious I channled a little arura into my eyes. "I accept. Just make sure that you keep my semblance a secret between you, me and anyone else who I deem worthy enough to know about until it's dreadful public reveal." I said without emotion.

Ozpin smiled despite my seriousness. "Welcome to becon, Jack Erebus the Reaper."

I smiled at the use of my public nickname. "Thank you headmaster." I said formally as we shook hands.

Ozpin blinked liked he was confused on something. "What do you mean dreadful public reveal?" He asked

I sighed. "It's a guess but, sometime in Becon, someone will find about my semblance and it will only escalates from there." I explained. Ozpin nodded in sympathy for my predicament.

"You'll be leaving two days. Enough time to set affairs in order, I hope?" Ozpin asked. I nodded. "Good." Ozpin said. He walked out the door and shut the door softly.

I shook my head. I am getting my self into a lot of trouble, I can feel it already.

I walked into the town walked to the market. An old couple were talking happily with a stall owner. "Garm, Gramps." I called.

The couple turned around and when they saw me, gram hugged me tightly. "Jack it's good to see you." She said.

They're not really my parents nor my grandparents . They took me in when I was 12, after getting away from a facility.

Gramps patted me on the back. "Let the poor boy go, love." He said stifling a laugh.

"So how's my little reaper?" Gram asked. An odd name for your adopted son but hey, I am not at all normal.

"Good, actually I have something to tell you guys." I said.

"You got a girlfriend?" She asked immediately. I laughed a little.

"No, I got accepted into Becon." I said. Gramps scrunched his eye brows.

"I don't remember you applying." Gramps said. Gram eyes widen at the realization

"I didn't, Headmaster Ozpin himself came looking for me." I admited. The old couple looked really and confused and happy at the same time. "He found name through blood throne" I explained darkly.

They hugged me at same time. Blood throne is the organization that ruined everything and gave me a semblance that was really useful but that could be easily hated.

Two days later

I woke up easily. I am a morning kind of person so it didn't take long to have everything set up to go plus I don't have many things.

An air ship landed just outside the town.

Towns people gathered just on the street that led to the air ship. The hunters of the town greeted me first with a wish for good luck.

As I boarded the airship the majority of the town waved goodbye. A smile shown on my face before enter the airship. Then I replaced my emotions with a mask of netruality.

I fell asleep sometime after takeoff.

Dream

When I came to I was surrounded by Grimm. "All of you want another shot at me?" I asked sarcsticly. All the Grimm growled at once.

A grin grew on my face as I unsheathed havoc. "Well? Have at it!" I yelled. All the grim charges me at once and I began to slaughtering them with a grin.

Real world

I woke up with the grin which I turned into a frown immediately. An envelope was in front of me.

I opened it up and there was letter inside.

Mr. Erebus.

There will be a period of one week where you will be waiting in vale till the rest of the freshmen get to vale and are ready to enter Becon. I have booked a hotel room for you at the dusty hotel.

Sincerely Headmaster Ozpin

I folded the letter and stashed it inside a pocket.

The city of vale entered veiw it was beautiful with tall towers and and and with Becon standing out.

When we landed I shouldered my pack. The bay door opened and I walked into the the tarmac of the air port. I took in a deep breath and smelled plenty of stuff plesent and unplesent. I also got the faintest sent of something i was all to familiar with, Grimm. I guess I can satisfy my needs here in vale.

Ozpin was waiting at the terminal. "I take it smelled the Grimm?" He asked quietly as I walked up. I nodded. "Ah, don't mention that I made a house call, don't want anyone think that I am playing favorites." Ozpin said. I nodded.

We both walked out. As soon as we walked out of the airport I put on my hood. I heard Ozpin chuckled. I rolled my eyes and entered the taxi.

"Where to?" Asked the cab driver.

"The Dusty hotel." Ozpin said.

The drive was short and sweet. The hotel looked nice enough and wasn't old and falling apart.

"5 Lein." The taxi driver asked for. Ozpin gave the coins before he exited the vehicle.

Third person POV

A humanoid Grimm in a cell with thick iron bars and a energy shelid. 10 heavily robo gaurds stood motionless .

Black tar seeped into the cell floor.

"Danger: massive spike in Grimm essence. Protocol 17: subdue the subject." A monitor On the wall stated. The robo gaurds turned they're weapons towards the cell as small Grimm started to spawn

The Grimm stood up and destroyed the iron bars.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jack's POV

I poured some water into a cup and walked to the window.

Outside was Vale in all it's glory. As I looked across the city I spot many types of people and drink the water.

I walked back inside and put the glass on the table.

The world started to tip. "Dammit, again?" I asked as I passed out.

Flashback.

"Die!" I yelled as I stabed a women in the chest with a knife as I started my way out of the facility. Bodies layed behind me bloody and stabbed and slashed. The knife was covered completely in blood.

"Objective: Terminate test subject." Robots said as they pointed guns at me.

The exit was blocked and the way back would also be blocked.

The grim realization finally came to me and the horrible things I have done rested on my mind. My soul felt blank. My is semblance is gone, my family is dead, and soon I will be to.

My blood came to a boil. I will not die here, in atlas, where my family was killed just for helping Faunus. My vision turned red.

I grew to the point where I was eye to with robots where I was a few feet shorter before. One thing ran through my mind at the point, Kill.

Bone like claws slashed against the robot chassis. Sparks flew as the robots were they ripped apart. "Protocol." One the of the robots began before I tore it's head clean off.

Four men and women charged out, probably expecting a thirteen year old kid fallen into despair, helpless.

"H-how the?!" A women asked before I charged at him. "Ahhh!" A women screamed as her chest was impaled. She was thrown aside like a rag doll. Blood driped down from my claws.

Her blood covered the wall she was thrown into.

A man fired into my body. Bullets lodged in my hide like fleas. I grabbed him and slammed him into the remaining women.

"The exparament was a mistake." The only man standing said to himself. He drew his weapon a broad sword. "Time I fix this mistake." The hunter stated.

I growled at him. "Heh, maybe you'll actually give a fight unlike the beast you 'invaded'." The man stated.

It became a blur as blood flew. Screams meshed with gun shots and clattering of machines. One sound stood out, A howl of Beowulf.

End flashback

I unsteadily got back up. Pain explodes in my head. I put my hand on my head. I walked to my suit case and searched for some headache medcine, finding that I did not have any headache or migraine medicine. Sighing I grabbed havoc and walked out the door.

I got outside and almost ran into a girl with a black dress with red trimmings, and a red cape.

"Sorry." I apologized. The girl's sliver eyes caught my attention. She's going to get quite the burden if my guess is correct.

She nodded with a concerned look. "You okay?" She asked.

I snorted. "Not really, major headache, no medicine on hand." I explained. The pain slowly increased as time went on. The girl's voice did have an odd effect on my headache. Soothing really.

The girl smiled. "The nearest drug store is a few blocks down and to the right down." She said. I groaned in annoyance. These headaches last weeks if untreated. If the head ache wasn't assaulting my brain this would be easy.

Buuut this headache messed up my sense of direction, and my abilitiy to precive is shot.

"Can you walk with me miss? I don't trust the streets and my ability to percive is shot. I also don't trust taxis in my current state" I stated. "Plus, I'm not familiar with the city at all, and this headache puts me in a precarious situation." I continued.

The girl smiled and nodded with gusto. "Sure." She said as we set off.

"Names Ruby Rose by the way." She said as we walked.

"Jack Erebus." I said. Even with my headache I noticed a man with grey jacket acting a bit odd. "Watch the the man with the grey jacket, push me into him descretly if he tries anything." I ordered quietly.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Guy is probably a pickpocket and I just need to make sure that he takes nothing." I said. And if need be I take his life.

The man brushed past me. Ruby lightly pushed me into him. I checked my pocket and found a note instead of something being taken.

Brace your self. That's all it said. "What the heck." I muttered.

"What happened?" Ruby asked. I didn't look back knowing he disappeared.

"A note, appearntly he wasn't a pickpocket." I said putting the note away.

Ruby talked to me as we walked to the drug store. The headache leveled up into a migraine. I hate when those flashback happen.

We stopped in front a store with a plus on a sign. "And here it is." Ruby said cheerfully. I smiled a little.

"Thank you Ruby. I will find my way home after this. Until we meet again." I said walking into the store with a wave.

After being 50 lein shorter and having a clear mind I walked outside.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me."I muttered. A man with a red arm band with a throne on it is walking on the opposite street.

Third person POV

"Ozpin you are sure that you have not seen the boy?" James Ironwood asked.

"No, I have not seen boy. Honestly I think the boy is dead." Ozpin lied holding his cane losely.

Ironwood sighed. "The boy killed an entire operation plus he spent a good amount of his life in our mountains, I don't think he is dead." Ironwood stated.

"So did you find out what caused the boy to commit genocide?" Ozpin asked.

"No, all the data was deleted." Ironwood said with a slight hint of anger.

"Sir, we have problem." Male voice said off screen.

"I'm sorry Ozpin I must cut this call short." Ironwood said shortly before shutting down the communication.

Ozpin sighed in relief. He leaned on his cane a to

Gylnda Goodwitch entered the room. "Are sure it's okay to have the boy to come here." She asked.

"Yes, Jack is sane and can think. Don't let his artificial semblance prevent you building trust in him." Ozpin said having a sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ozpin but, the fact his semblance is what it is, I think the others will have a hard time trusting him, most probably will call for his imprisonment or his head." Gylnda stated sadly.

"While I can do with out the call for his death, he is prefect for a being a leader of a team that we will require in the future." Ozpin said.

"What team?" Gylnda asked. Ozpin walked over to a file and gave gylnda

"This team." The first thing that is in the file is a mug shot

A warehouse

Inside a lot people with red arm bands with a throne on it are moving around crates

Smoke drifted from a man with a cigarette. His arm has a throne with swords crossed. "You have your orders get to it." The man said.

A inhuman growl emanate from the rafters All the people looked up to the rafters. "Who's there? Show your self coward." A henchmen called out.

A dark chuckle followed. "Careful for you wish for." The voice said darkly.

Havoc cleaved the poor henchmen in half. Havoc was much longer than normal, the extra length was black as a Grimm's hide.

The sight of the blood stained blade caused a wave of fear withen the ranks. Some ran in complete terror.

Jack landed next to his blade. He yanked the blade out of the ground and shouldered the enlongated blade.

"Who's next?" Jack called. Fear is obvious on the men faces as more people ran.

"Jack the Reaper. It's good to finally to meet you." The leader said pulling a assault rifle. "What are you waiting for? Attack!" The leader yelled.

The remaining henchmen was hesatint at first but they started to attack.

Jack smiled. With his shouldered blade he charged with a sound close to a howl.

Jack jumped over the first guy, bi secting a women in half. Jack then had to dodge a pistol shot from a another henchmen and sweeped havoc across the men. Blood spilled across the floor soaking the boots of the other henchmen.

The leader clicked his tounge in annoyance and took aim. He pulled the trigger and bullets flew and hit flesh but not Jacks. "Dammit, don't get in my way." The leader yelled out.

Jack kicked a henchmen to the ground. "I think you should run." Jack said with ice funnily returning to his personality.

All the remains henchmen men ran. "Cowards." The leader snarled.

Jack simply started at him with blood red eyes.

"Actually they probably have the right idea." The man said and ran.

Jack's POV

Attacking the blood throne may have not been the best idea but eh, they would have found out about my where abouts sometime later anyways. Plus, they can't talk about about semblance.

I have small scratches on my flesh and rips in my clothing. Nothing to bad.

Sirens went off in the distance. "Aw heck." I muttered.

"What's this?" I asked as i picked a file the ladder dropped. One look disgusted me. "Ozpin would probably want to see this." I muttered.

I walked out side of the warehouse and somehow got back into my room. Looking at the blood me it might take awhile.

Gylnda's POV

The sight in front of me was appalling to say the least. Bodies and blood were every where. Some where bi sected or beheaded

"Ma'am! We got a survivor." A cop yelled.

A women in her early thirties with blond hair and blue eyes was wrapped up in a shock blanket. "Ms. I'm sorry to bring bad memories but, please tell me what happened." I said.

The women looked at me with scared eyes. "T-h-he Gr-i-I'm-m." She said before her eyes rolled back into her head fainting of shock

I sighed but an article of clothing caught my eyes. A red arm band with a throne.

I took it off her arm. It was covered in a blood but the symbol stood tall despite the blood. A small sentence was on the bottom of the arm band. Man will sit upon a throne of blood. Bit of a grisly saying.

"Ma'am should we be looking for the Grimm that did this?" A cop asked.

Remembering Jacks semblance I shook my head. "I don't think it's an actual Grimm." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Gylnda's POV

I walked into Ozpin's office.

Ozpin smiled at me. "Gylnda, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"I found this on a survivor of the massacre." I stated handing over the arm band. Ozpin took it, studied at called someone.

Jack appeared with wet hair and a towel around his neck. "What do you Headmaster?" He asked.

"Do you know what the symbol on this arm band means?" Ozpin asked. Jack didn't give away emotion as he looked at the arm band.

"You found a arm band? The blood throne must be getting sloppy." Jack said emotionless.

"Who is the blood throne?" I asked.

"A bunch of psychos who's main goal is to kill all faunas." Jack explained. My eyes widen. "They also preform cruel exparaments on Faunus and humans that harbor Faunus."

I adopted a disgusted look. "You have any clue why Blood Throne is here?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "No clue." A ding went off in the background. "Quick question where are some Grimm?" Jack asked.

"There is forest near Beacon. Why?" I asked.

As soon as I asked he looked almost giddy. "Just curios. Goodbye." Jack said as he shut down communications.

I looked towards Ozpin. "You'll see soon." He said cripitcly.

Time skip.

Jack's POV

I knew I should have bought more dust. I just checked my dust supply and I was running low on gravity dust

A few a pickpockets tried they're hand at my pockets and empty handed on my way to dust till dawn.

I walked into the store. An old man was manning the counter. "Welcome to Dust till dawn, for all you dust and weapon needs." The old man said.

I nodded and walked to a dust disspenser. It was gray, gravity dust. I use that quite a bit for taking on tough Grimm.

Thinking about the last few days, my thoughts landed on Ruby Rose. She was qutie the character. Enrgentic and caring she's seemed would make freinds fast, like she did with me.

"Hands up!" Someone yelled. Why does crime follow me like a lost puppy. I looked to the right was a masked man in a black suit and a mask.

"Can you and your buddies please leave." I asked nicely with a bit of annoyance.

The thug just put they're finger on the trigger. I sighed and put the gravity dust away and punched the thug. The thug flew and crashed into a wall. I grabbed a bag full of lein.

Three thugs charged me. I punched one thug in the head knocking them out, kicked another one in the balls crippllig him, and jumped behind the last one and punched them into the wall.

I walked to the front of the store. "You okay sir?" I asked. The old man nodded. I dropped the bag lein onto the counter. "For the dust and damages." I said.

The breaking of a window. I spied a man with a white coat ordering his men to attack Ruby.

She handled all the men with quite a bit of grace. The fact she was using a scythe was pretty white coated man pointed his cane at Ruby.

"Need some help Ms. Rose?" I asked formally as I walked out the door with Havoc drawn

"Nice to see you Jack." Ruby greeted happily. The man with cane looked behind himself in shock. His expression then turned to a scowl

"You have to be kidding me." The man said. He fired at me but I batted it away with havoc, exploding in the distance. He also fired at Ruby and ran.

The guy climed onto a roof. Ruby jumped, pointed her scythe behind her. "Clever girl." I muttered as I jumped onto a low roof and jumped to the roof that Ruby landed on.

The man stopped. "The two of you are quiet persetent." He said.

Ruby charged the man. The man raised his cane and blocked Ruby's scythe. As I charged at him I fired my uzi. He jumped away from Ruby.

A quiet humming caught my attention. A bullhead rose behind the man. He jumped and pulled out a red dust crystal. "End of the line, red." He said as he threw it at Ruby. I ran at top speed placing myself in front Ruby. Pressing a button Havoc the machete blade extended into it's full form. The barrels shrunk into the grip.

The man fired his cane. The crystal exploded.

The explosion was blocked by a women with a purple cape using a protection circle. Gylnda Goodwitch by the person clothing.

"Wha? The man said.

Third person POV

Purple streaks of power emanated from Gylnda's wand. It strikes the bullhead shaking the caft.

"We got a hunter!" Roman Torchwick yelled. He switched places with the women in the cockpit and took control.

Gylnda formed a storm cloud above the bullhead. "Show off." Jack muttered.

"The hell?" Roman asked. Hail started to fall from cloud, hitting the craft hard nearly decapating Roman.

The redhead women fired red energy at Gylnda but she deflected the stuff. A red circle appeared under Gylnda. A pillar of fire exploded from the ground but Gylnda jumped out of the way.

Jack started to run at bullhead. He pointed havoc behind himself with gravity dust loaded. When jack reached the edge he jumped, like Ruby Jack pulled the trigger and proposed my himself further.

Jack slashed at the bullhead putting a decent mark into the Bullhead when he go into range. Jack used gravity rounds to propell himself back towards the building where Ruby and Gylnda stood on.

Not quite having enough distance Jack jammed Havoc into the side of the building stopping his fall.

Gylnda formed a spear of ruble and attacked the Bullhead. The women inside the burned away the rubble.

Ruby started to fire at the bullhead with crescent rose in rifle form. The women inside blocked every bullet.

Then the women inside conjured flame circles under Gylnda and Ruby's feet. Gylnda forced Ruby out of the way. The caft flied away using that distraction.

Ruby's POV

I turned words the hunter. "Your huntress." I stated. "Can I have your autograph?" I asked.

The huntress tumered towards the side that jack jumped off of. "Mr. Erebus!" She called.

Jack poped up from the side and landed on his feet. "You called ms. Goodwitch?" He asked formally. His sword was sheathed on his side.

"You and this girl will follow me." The huntress ordered. Jack nodded.

The huntress started to walk away. Jack and I followed.

"What was with that jump maneuver." I asked. All that the maneuver did was put a deep scratch into the Bullhead's side.

"To catch the women's sent." Jack said. I tilted my head in confusion. "My senses are greatly enhanced as a side effect of my semblance." Jack explained.

"So what is your semblance?" I asked. Jack stopped for a second. A grim look crossed Jack's face.

"It's something I don't talk about. It's nice to see you Ms. Rose by the way." Jack explained.

Third person POV

Unknown location

"What happened?" A man hidden in darkness asked.

"The Reaper found us and slaughtered my men." The leader who led the blood Throne members to they're death reported.

"The Reaper? So that monstrosity is in Vale? Heh, while I would normally tell General Ironwood about this, I think we can do without his over sight, don't you agree Metal?" The man asked.

Metal nodded. "The monster will be dealt with sir." He said.

"Wait for reinforcements, then starting hunting Erebus down and anyone he is affiliated with." The man in the shadows ordered.

Metal nodded and left.

"Let's see how your gonna deal with this, Jack." The man in shadows said to himself.

Ruby's POV

"I can't believe I'm going to beacon!" I yelled as Jack and I walked down the street. Jack chuckled at my antics.

"What are you laughing at?" I questioned with my hands on my hips. Jack put his hands up with a smile on his face.

"Nothing Ms. Rose" jack said chuckling a little.

I calmed down. "By the way, why do you keep calling ms. Rose?" I asked.

Jack put his gloved hands behind his head. "I call acquaintances by they're last name combined with Mr. Or misses. But I guess your not much of a acquaintances, Ruby." Jack said. I beamed at him.

"So what's your weapon's name?" I asked staring at the swors at his side.

"Havoc, it got me out of plenty of trouble in the past." Jack said.

Jack stopped all of sudden. "Well Ruby this is were we part ways." Jack said as he walked into the hotel.

Jack's POV

Ozpin's face was on a scroll. "So what you want me to do?" I asked.

"You know of the lengend of people with sliver eyes?" Ozpin asked. I nodded. "I want you to watch Ms. Rose and help her in anyway you can, if you deem that she need help, of course." Ozpin said.

"Will I be partnered up like everyone else?" I asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "No, during the initiation, retrieve a relic and watch Ruby and her partner. All the teachers at beacon know about your semblance by the way." Ozpin said. I narrowed my eyes then huffed in understanding.

"You will not be partnered for a bit, when you are partnered up, you will also become the leader of a team that I personally put together."


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ruby's POV

I walked up the ramp to the airship. I didn't tell Yang, my sister, so it would be surprise.

"Hello Ruby." Someone said behind. I used my semblance in shock and went flew a ways ahead leaving rose petals behind me

Jack ran up to me laughing. "I guess shouldn't sneak up behind you anymore." He said making a little flustered.

"Jack! Your here. So that means your attending Beacon?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "Yep, wanted to keep it as surprise." He said with a small grin.

We talked about nothing in particular as we walked along the ship. We entered the viewing bay when I head a familiar voice.

"Ruby!" Yang called. I faced her when she gave me a bear hug.

Jack's POV

I chuckled at the duo. It's quite amusing to see Ruby being crushed and praised by her sister.

My mind wandered to what Ozpin said earlier. I was to lead a team of his design. What kind of team? Ozpin was not telling.

Ruby saying she doesn't want to be the bees knees broke me out my thoughts

"I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special." Ruby said with head down.

Before Yang (Ozpin told me about Ruby's family) could say anything i grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "You are special, I mean I haven't seen anyone who could weild scythe like you can, plus you fought those thugs was pretty awesome." I said. Ruby looked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ruby who's this?" Yang asked just realizing my presence. I stood to the side of Ruby adopting a emotionless mask on instinct.

"Oh, This Jack Erebus, Jack this Yang Xiao Long, my sister." Ruby said.

"Nice to meet you ms. Long." I greeted holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Yang said gripping my hand. She tried to crush my hand, so I retuned the favor.

We let go after two seconds. Neither of our hands hurting.

".. was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continued to evade authorities. If you have any information on his where abouts please report is to a local police department." The reporter said.

The news then proceeded to show a Faunus protest. I shook my head. The way things are going, a war is going to break out in a few years.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Said a recording of Gylnda Goodwitch.

I heard Yang ask who was she.

"My name is Gylnda goodwitch." The recording continued. I snorted as heard Yang give out an 'Oh'.

Gylnda basically said that Beacon is very prestigious and they're duty is to protect the people.

When Gylnda finished people noticed the outside. "Oh wow, You can see signal from here! I guess home isn't to far away." Ruby stated.

I smiled sadly. My home is on the skirts of the kingdom so, I won't see home from here. "Beacon is our home now." Yang said to Ruby. I guess she's right.

I heard someone throw up.

1 hour later

"You ready, Ruby, Ms. Long?" I asked. Ruby happily nodded.

"I've been ready for along time!" Ruby yells. I smile at her antics. Yang just rolled her eyes.

We disembarked and the guy threw up before vomited more into a trash can. Motion sickness probably.

In front of us was Beacon which looked really cool. I let out a whistle in appreciation of the academy.

Ruby turned into a chibi version of her self looking at all sorts of weapons.

Yang pulled on Ruby's hood as she followed a girl with a flaming sword. "Ow ow ow." Ruby complained.

They went back and forth on Ruby's slight obsession with weapons.

".. why don't you make some friends of your own. Like Jack here." Yang said grabbing my arm and pulling me right next to her.

"Why do I need freinds, when I have you and Jack?" Ruby asked taking off her hood.

"Well.." Yang began. All of a sudden seemingly random people appeared around Yang. "My friends are here. Gotta catch up bye!" Yang yelled as she and her group dashed passed us.

Ruby and I spun around. "Did anyone get the name of that Beowulf that ran pass me?" I asked as Ruby and I fell into some luggage.

"What are you two doing!?" A girl yelled.

"Uh, sorry." Ruby said getting up.

"Sorry! Do you have any idea you would caused!?" She said.

"Not much, unless you have any crystals in those cases princess." I stated as I dusted off my trench coat.

It goes down hill from there. The girl ignored me and focused on Ruby, yelling at her. The girl took a vial from a case that Ruby was holding filled with fire dust and started lecture Ruby. Dust leaked from the vial and some got into Ruby's nose, making her snezze.

A small explosion took place right of the two girl.

"Unbelievable! This is the kind of thing-!" The girl began

"Shut up." I interrupted angerly.

"What did you say." The girl questioned

"I said shut up. It wasn't Ruby's fault that you guys exploded. You were the one shackig the vial of fire dust that wasn't properly sealed. And can you blame us for falling because we're dissy. Think before you say." I said angryly using my arua to change my normally blue eyes to bloody red

The girl looked away. "Well girls like her shouldn't be here." She said facing Ruby again. I felt like ripping the girl into ribbons.

"Wel-l I" Ruby stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not for sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, so.. watch your going!" The girl yelled. I began palming havoc

Ruby having enough stood up "well I said that I was sorry princess!" Ruby yelled

"Heiress, actually." Stated a female voice. To our right was a girl with a black dress and black bow walking towards us.

"Weiss Shcnee, heiress to the shcnee coperation, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The new girl said. Her sent was that of a cat so, my best bet was cat Faunus. So Weiss is her sister.

"Finally! Some regonition!" Weiss yelled.

"Also the same company infamous of it's controversial workforce and questionable business practices." The girl continued.

That left Weiss stunnded. The girl with the ribbon turned toward me.

"Jack Erebus, also known as the Reaper, known to take down many Grimm from the young age of fourteen." She began.

"And?" I asked knowning my reputation.

"And known to kill criminals with little remorse ." She finished.

Weiss started at me with surpise. The heirsses then turned around and walked away with her helpers pushing along the dolly with cases of dust.

Third person POV

"This will be a simple job they say, it won't be problem for you, what load Grimm dung." A man said as he was shooting at guards with a tommy gun.

The man is wearing a blue suit, with shirt, blue pants and shoes with a blue fedora. The man's brown eyes swept acrossed crazed as bodies fell.

The police stopped attacking. "Al capain! Your surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" The police Sargent yelled.

"Dammit." Al said as he pulled out a flash drive. "I guess I need to go out with blast." He said. Al separated into five versions of himself, each one with different weapon.

The original and the clones charged out the door. They started to fire on the cops who returned fire. The cops paid dealy but they were eventually able to destroy al capain's clones.

"Bloody blazes." Al said as he wiped blood away from his mouth. Pressing a hidden button, the round magazine traveled up the gun. The body of the gun turned into a staff. A purple sphere of dust formed.

With reckless ambandon Al charged the police. He was soon brought down with a hail of gun fire and swords.

A few hours later

"Al Capain" a female police Sargent said. "Wanted for multiple cases of arson, theft, and first dregree murder. If it was up to me you would get a life sentence but, it seems that Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon has other plans for you." She said.

Al didn't say anything in fear of the Sargent for a few moments before he had flirted with her before making a rude comment. He paid with a bery sore jaw.

The Sargent placed a scroll with a video ready. She pressed play.

"Al Capain, as you already know my name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. To the point, in exchange for a few months in prison, you will join Beacon and a predetermined team." Ozpin began.

Al looked at the scroll like Ozpin was crazy. "No am I not crazy." Ozpin said. Al eyes raised up in surpise.

"The team leader will be already attending Beacon and will heavily monitor you and two other teammates actions." Ozpin finished. The video ended there.

"So. What is your choice?" The Sargent asked looking at her nails.

"Well that's a hard choice sweet cheeks." Al said sarcastically. "A life in prison or going to Beacon." He said.

"I'll take up Ozpin's offer." Al said with a smirk at the officer.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jack's POV

Ruby and Jaune, a boy that we met after the incident with Weiss Schine, where talking about stuff as I led them to auditorium.

I have a bit of history with the Schnne family, with Weiss's sister to be exact. I don't think nearly beheading them leaves a good impression.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Yang called as we entered the auditorium.

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you guys later." Ruby said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey wait!" Jaune yelled. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah great where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to." Jaune complained.

I snorted at that, delved into the crowd and walked to the front.

Ozpin then soon then gave a speech about being here in Beacon.

Gylnda walked up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow is your initiation. Be ready, dismissed." She said.

Before we went inside the ballroom people are given a mat and sleeping bag.

The ballroom was getting pretty crowded. I chose a spot next to the giant window. The shattered moon looks nice tonight.

Ruby's POV

I was writing a letter when Yang crashed next to me.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said surportimg her head with her hand.

"I don't think dad would like all the boys." I stated as I finshed the letter.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she looked at some boys. When Jaune took notice she returned to reality. "What's that?" She asked.

"A letter to the gang back at the signal." I said. "I promised to tell them about Beacon and how things are going." I continued.

"Aww cuuute!" She said. I threw a pillow to shut her up.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing about anyone here!" I said angrily

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go, plus one friend! That's a hundred prevent increase!" Yang said.

I turned onto my back "pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." I said.

Yang sighed and then perked up. "What about Jack? You seem to get along well with him?" Yang said.

I blinked. I totally forgot about him.

"See! Back to one. Plus strangers are friends that you haven't met yet." Yang continued.

We noticed a candle being lit in the corner. There was girl with a ribbon reading a book.

Yang dragged me over and introduced us. Blake introduced her self with annoyance. It got pretty awkward really fast.

Soon we fell asleep. Well at least tried.

The nervousness I had earlier faded and I couldn't sleep because of my excitement.

I looked around in the dark. Someone with black hair was looking out the window.

I used my semblance to get over to them. "Ruby? Having a hard time sleeping as well?" Jack asked.

I smiled knowing who it is. "Yea. I'm just to excited to sleep." I admitted.

Jack smiled. "Just a nightmare for me." Jack said. He is wearing a lose fitting pj shirt with long sleeves.

I looked into Jack's eyes and saw red flakes in his sky blue eyes. "What was it about?" I asked a bit worried.

"Nothing to worry about." Jack said quietly.

"What's it like, killing people I mean." I asked.

Jack was silent for moment. "It feels wrong but, sometimes it's unavoidable, I take no pride in it." Jack said. "Grimm on the other hand, that's a different story." Jack said with a slight chuckle.

We stood there for a little bit. "Do you want to here a story from the edge of the kingdom?" Jack asked. I nodded.

We sat down sat down and Jack started a tale of a boy who crossed the wilderness to reach a home he never though he would get. Jack was enthralled in telling the story and I couldn't stop listening. Soon darkness took hold.

Jack's POV

I opened my eyes. I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down. There was black hair obscuring my vision.

"JJJJAAAACCCCKKKK!" A familiar voice yelled angerly.

Ah, biscuits. Ruby and everyone else was roused by Yang's yell. Ruby then realized that her head was on my chest and jumped back a little and blushed.

"Stay still!" Yang yelled as started to chase me.

"No way, phsyco!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I looked back and Yang's eye had murdered fire and her hair was a flame.

I lost sight of Yang

I walked into the locker room. I opened my locker. Inside was my Coat, a box of throwing knifes, cloth and polish, and Havoc was laying against the wall. A black shirt with long sleeves and black pants was hanging on a separate hanger.

I grabbed my coat. The weight of the coat was much heavier one would expect. It's custom made to be really heavy for weight training. I think I need to order a heavier coat. I also grabbed the shirt and pants and Havoc, leaving the cloth and polish.

I put my clothes on the restroom. When I exited Yang was waiting for me. Considerably less pissed but still mad.

"Listen Jack." Yang began. "You may think your tough but, if you hurt Ruby outside of a sparring match, I will kill you." Yang threatened.

I didn't flinch. I only ran to avoid unneeded harm. I grabbed the glove on my right hand pulled it off. My hand was heavily scared, it was like there was not even an inch of unscared skin. Yang eyes widen surprise . I uncovered my second hand revealing the same thing.

"I will never hurt Ruby, she is.. special and I will never hurt her unless it is to train." I said as I put my gloves back on. "Your threats have little meaning anyways, as you've seen people have already tried and failed." I said. Yang glared at me.

"You don't earn the nickname 'Reaper' for killing just Grimm." I finished. With a flourish I left Yang alone in the locker room.

I walked out on to the launching platform. "I assume that you made your self familiar with the forest." Ozpin asked as he walked next to me.

"Somewhat, but I have identified the ruin. So I guess I will go on a little spree until Ruby gets near the Ruins." I said.

Ozpin smiled. "How did you meet Ruby in the first place? You seemed to know her before the heist?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I suffer headaches and migraines every so often. The first day here I either ran out or forgot my medicine and had to get some more when I realized it. Sadly it was during one my headaches that I realized it." I said. Ozpin seemed a bit amused as well as worried.

"I ran into Ruby, and had a quick conversation to which she offered to guide me to the nearest drug store. Seeing as my sense of direction at the time is about good as dust in space I took her up on the offer." I continued.

I heard some voices in the distance. "I believe the other students are starting to make they're way here." I announced. Ozpin smiled and nodded. He then motioned me to the plates. I chose the farthest to the left.

Students stood randomly on each pad.

Ozpin then gave a speech about how the partner chosen her will last all four years. Of course my partner and team have been predetermined.

I was brought out of my musing as Ozpin said to "destroy everything in your path or you will die." I put on a grin at that.

He then told everyone to retrieve a relic at the ruins and then questions and promptly ignored Jaune.

"Now take your positions." Ozpin ordered. I put my left leg forward and bent my right leg back and put my hand on Havoc.

Soon I was flying through the air.

Right where I was landing was Beowulf. Perfect.

Ruby's POV

I landed with a roll and popped up and started running.

I started to think on who to partner with. Jaune, is nice and funny but, I doubt he would survive a fight. Blake loved books and was clam and mysterious but I doubt I would able to hold a conversation with her. Then there was Jack, cool, calm, mysterious, I can hold a conversation with him, and I doubt he would lose in a fight.

A sound caught my attention. Through the trees I saw something that made no sense. A Beowulf with a ton of scars on it's side was tearing the throat out another Beowulf's neck.

I tripped a little but regained my balance. I make eye contact with Weiss who was standing in a clearing. It was silent for a moment before Weiss left.

"Wait where you going? We're supposed to be partners." I mumbled he last part out.

Soon Weiss returns and grabs me by the hood and drags me along. "By no means, does this makes us friend's." Weiss stated. I ignored that.

"You came back!" I said happily.

After little while Weiss seemed rushed. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not have my mission be delayed because you are to slow! I swear, if i get a bad grade of your..." Weiss began ranting. Deciding to prove her wrong I used my semblance to speed ahead of her leaving rose petals behind as I went.

"What the?" Weiss asked in surprise as I popped up in front of her with a smile.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me." I said.

Jack's POV

I stabbed the Ursa with my claws. I then ripped the Ursa into two. The other Grimm didn't attack me, wary of my prowess. I roared a challenge.

A much bigger Ursa roared back and charged at me. Using my unnatural abilities I jumped above the Ursa and dug my claws into it's hide. The Ursa tried to fling me off but I held strong and ripped into the hide.

It ran me into a tee the arm that was already severely hurt was soon removed. There goes chunk of aura.

Getting my sense back together quickly I jumped over the Ursa again but only to bite it into the neck Killing the Ursa. The very body of the Ursa rippled and flowed into my snout. What remained was a skeleton.

The other Grimm probably having seen enough started to back off but I pressed the attack. Soon there was nothing but dead Grimm, myself, and the trees.

My heavily scared Beowulf form rippled and the dark essence retreated into my body. I fell to the ground with a slight thud despite not being very far off the ground.

I grabbed my head and twisted it so it was touching my shoulder getting a satisfying string of popping sound from my bones and repeated the action with the other shoulder. I haven't done that in a while.

I heard girls screaming from a while away. I looked up and saw two people ridding a nevermore. I recognized the girls almost immediately. Who's idea was it to ride a nevermore? Then again I can change into a nevermore.

The direction of the nevermore was towards the ruins. Huh, well that's one way to get to the Ruins.

A few minutes later.

Ruby's POV

I panted from excretion. The head of the nevermore was sitting on it's side unmoving. I sat down to recover.

A caw had me jump up and point Crescent Rose at the source of the noise. A black bird was staring at me.

"Hello birde." I greeted tiredly. The black bird flew over to the head and started to pick at the corpse.

Then the bird plucked out an eye and flew off with in it's beak. A little bit afterwords it dropped the eye.

Third person POV

The eye landed in Weiss's collar. "Eww! What landed in my, AHHHH" she screamed as she looked at the eye.

Everyone laughed at Weiss's expense.

A group of guys approached the ruins.

"So, we just grab a relic right?" One of them asked.

As one of them was about to grab the black king a caw drew they're attention. The black had it's talons stretched out. It plucked the king from the pedestal and away from the group.

With Ozpin

Ozpin was staring at the tops of the trees. "Ah here he comes." Ozpin said to Gylnda.

The black bird soared up to Ozpin and dropped the black king into his waiting hand. "A young nevermore, I assume." Ozpin said.

The body of the bird rippled and in it's place was Jack. "Spot on." Jack confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Third person POV

"..Blake Bellodana, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnne, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin called. Said girls walked up to the podium. "The four of you retrieved the white knight. From this day forward you while working together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced.

Ruby was stunned and Yang hugged her in celebration. When Ruby looked at the crowd she caught Jack's eyes. Jack gave a smile and nodded.

"And finally: Jack Erebus." Ozpin called. Said boy walked up to the podium. "You alone retrieved the Black King." Ozpin continued.

Whispers broke out amount the crowd. Ruby looked at Jack with confusion. Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, looked at Jack in surprise

"As you know, your team will be assembled in a few months. For now you can help any team you chose for the time being." Ozpin said.

Jack's POV

I layed on my bed waiting to go sleep. A buzzing caught my attention. I picked up my scroll. The caller ID was 'secure'.

"Hello Cite." I greeted. Cite was a one of the best programmers Atlas until four years ago. He retired and contacted me. Since then we've been working together.

"Hello Reaper, I see you've been accepted into Beacon." He said.

"Yep, Ozpin in exchange will protect me from Atlas." I said

"Good deal. Anyways since you are staying in Vale set up the SC, it's located in a trash can a mile northwest of you in an ally. Then I want you extract info from a man named Junior, the info will be about a women named Mary Cherry. 3 favors." Cite stated

"Okay. Talk to you in a few." I said. I opened the window and transformed into the young nevermore.

I shrank as my vision was tinted red. When my transformation finished I flew out the window. The cold air flowed through my feathers. The city was alive below me as people went about they're merry way.

I landed in alley. I transformed back into myself, put on my hood and reached my hand into a trash can a pulled out a package. The SC is a set of communication disks that we set up just in case the towers are destroyed.

After I hooked up the last SC I walked up to the bar Junior runs. I walked inside. It was crowded with men in black suits and sunglasses. The dance floor was flashing different colors. The music was very irritating and loud .

"What you looking for kid?" A man with black vest and a white shirt and a black tie.

"Are you Junior?" I asked folding my arms

He nodded. "What do you want?" Junior asked weairly

Third person POV

Unknown location

A man with a blood red coat sat a at conference table.

"So project Dark Blood finally made his appearance in a city." He said.

A man nodded to the coated man's left. "The boy has certainly made a mess of things, not so different from what he did at research base Falls." The man said with a raspy voice.

"Ironwood was not happy to lose that base." A Women pointed out.

"Dark Blood has disappeared from view. We do not know how many Grimm types have fallen to the boy." A man far to the coated man's right.

"The Coat is certainly new." The women to the left of the blood coated man said.

The Blood coated man laced his hands together. He closed his eyes. "We need to restart project Dark blood. But this time, I'm will be the subject."

Jack's POV

Dream

I stood in front of Grimm that I take the forms of often. Instead of growling at me like they usual do they were growling at a growing purple fog.

I looked at each of the Grimm, each angry unlike I have seen on any Grimm before, even the Goliath was angry. I put on my hood just in case. A female figure appeared from the fog

"Come back to me my pets." The figure called sweetly reaching out to the Grimm. The sacred Beowulf howled in anger. The figures hand retreated.

"Well, well, well. Rebellious Grimm, no Grimm have ever resented my call. You boy must be the cause." The figure said.

"I would believe so, the fact that the Grimm here don't like you, I will respect them and do the same. Leave or be killed." I said threateningly drawing Havoc.

The figure remained. "I could offer you much. What do you desire?" The figure asked. The Grimm lined up beside me. What happened to the Grimm? This figure's appearance really agitated the Grimm but not against me. I could use to this

"There is nothing you can offer me and since you won't leave your blood will be spilled." I said. On an invisible signal, the Grimm charged with me.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as we charged. I got up in the figure's face. She a deathly pale face, with black veins.

Real world

I opened my eyes. Light streamed through the window into my eyes.

Pain erupted in my head. "Not again." I said.

I found my medicine and downed a pill. The pounding slowly seceded. I look at my scroll for the time. 7:50. Later than usual but, eh classes are at nine.

I get dressed and grabbed polish and cloth and started to polish Havoc. The serrated blade gleamed when I finished polishing. I took two throwing knives and hid it in my uniform.

I grabbed my scroll and my satchel and went to class. Which was defense against Grimm.

It was a waste. Professor Porch just gave info about his own fights against Grimm which were exaggerated.

"The moral of this story? A huntsmen must be honorable!" Prof. Port began. I open one of my eyes.

"A true huntsmen must be dependable!"

"A true Huntsmen must be-!"

"I disagree with first statement." I interrupted with out care. Normally I wouldn't do something like this but, he is giving everyone a bunch of lies.

Everyone looked at me. Weiss looked angrily at me. Probably for defying a teacher. Port just seemed confused. "Why my boy?" Porter asked.

"Your saying that Huntsmen must me honorable. While dealing with civilians being honorable is fine. But against older Grimm and criminals, honor is about as useful as a knife to a Goliath's hide." I said nonchalantly.

"I assume this comes from personal experience." Port asked. I nodded.

"Do you wish to back your words?" Port asked. I smiled. Port motioned to the floor.

I drew havoc and laid it on my desk. I felt a lot of questioning gazes on my back as I walked down.

"You ready?" Porter asked as walked right to the cage nearby. I nodded.

"You got this Jack!" Ruby yelled. I gave a thumbs up as I focused on the cage.

Porter opened the cage and boartusk charged out. "To shorten what i was saying earlier." I began. I dodged the charge without problem. "We must learn a balance between grace." I continued. The boar charged and I did a flip over it. The boartusk charged again. I dodged to the side and kicked the Grimm into the wall getting it stuck in said wall.

Weiss's POV

I flinched as the Grimm got stuck in the wall.

Jack walked over and unstuck the Grimm. He rolled the dazed Grimm onto it's back and held it their. He raised the foot holding foot holding the Grimm in place letting the cracked to hold it.

"And brutality." Jack said as brought down his foot on the Grimm's neck. A sharp snapping sound rang out from Grimm's shattered neck. Jack dug in his foot causing the more snapping sounds.

A moment of silence reigned before Ruby started to clap. "I knew you could do it Jack!" Ruby yelled. Jack just smiled.

Professor Port stood silent and then nodded. "I guess you have your point Mr. Erebus." He said with slight tone of defeat.

"Give it up for Jack! A hardened warrior!" Professor Port said. Hardened warrior? Jack is like the rest of us. A bunch of kids who attended combat schools.

"That's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and... stay vilgent. Class dismissed.

Almost immediately Ruby and Yang and went up to Jack and started questioning him.

"Ms. Schnne, Ms. Bellodana!" Jack called.

Both Blake and I walked over to him.

"Seeing as I don't have a team, I might as well help you guys." Jack said.

"So after classes, meet in the training room!" Ruby said thrusting her fist into the air. Jack chuckled at Ruby's antics.

"See you guys later." Jack said as he walked away.

"Ruby, do you know what Prof. Port meant? He should have gone to a combat school, like the rest of us." I said.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed really use to fighting that Grimm, plus I bet not everyone went to combat school." She pointed out.

I huffed and walked to class.

A few hours later

Jack had his hands folded in front of his chest. "So team RWBY, to get an under standing of what I am working with, I need to fight each and everyone of you." Jack said.

I narrowed my eyes. What is he planning.

"Yang, your up." Jack said. Yang smiled with a fire in her eyes. Jack just shook his head.

"Ready?" He asked.

Yang popped her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this." She said. Ruby was conflicted on who to cheer

They took they're stances and do not move. Then Yang charged and threw a punch at Jack's face. Jack dodged her fist but had to block her second fist.

"Well, at least you know some strategy, bloody psycho." Jack taunted and charged. Yang punched the air and shotgun blast flew from her wrists. Jack took one to the shoulder but charged through. Jack then delivered a punch to Yang's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and back several feet.

Yang got back up as she caught her breath. In that time Jack drew his blade. Yang charged and fired again. Jack spun his blade to deflect the blasts. Jack then jumped over Yang and jamed his elbow into Yang in the back. Jack slashed across Yang's back to further throw her off balance.

"Jack is being very brutal with Yang." Ruby pointed out.

"It seems that Jack wants to bring out the best in us. The best way to do that is put on a lot a pressure on us." Blake said.

A small strand of blond hair fell to the ground.

Yang looked down at her hair. She looked up with a murdereds light in her eyes. "You are so dead." Yang said smashing her fists together. Yang's seemed to be on fire as power radiated from her.

Ruby put her head in her hands. "Jack is soooo dead." She muttered.

Said dead boy just smiled and got into a combat stance.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Third person POV

False flames dance in Yang's hair as she started angerly at Jack who just smirked. A single strand of blond hair was between the two fighters.

Yang charged in with reckless abandon, confident that her semblance is all that she needs.

Jack stood still as Yamg jumped up. At the last moment Jack rolled to the side and swung and Yang as she shattered the ground. Jack's sword cut across her stomach. Yang staggered back, Jack then swept Yangs feet making her fall.

"You are tough one, Ms. Long." Jack praised as Yang got back up.

"AHHHH!" Yang yelled as she charged again. The two fighters exchanged blows. Jack didn't seem very bothered at all, while Yang seemed very tired.

Jack dodged a punch to his side and opened fire with Havoc pelting Yang with bullets. Yang fell to her knees as her firey arua died down. Jack leveled Havoc at Yang.

"Well fought." Jack said as he sheathed Havoc and held his hand out. Yang took his hand and hoisted herself.

"You can put up a pretty good fight, just don't let your anger get to you. Also don't relie on your semblance to much." Jack said. Yang huffed and walked next to the rest of team RWBY

"Ms. Bellodana, your up." Jack said.

Blake walked into the ring. "Hope your ready." She said.

Jack just smiled and charged unarmed. Blake luanched herself over Jack and tripped him up. Jack caught himself on the ground and spin kicked Blake in the side. Both fighters got on to they're feet and drew they're respective blades. They charged each other. Blake flipped over Jack and tried to strike his back.

Jack rounded about and blocked Gambol shroud. Blake fenited left then attack on the right, a clone of Blake continued the attack on the left. Jack blocked the clone's blade with his arm, a metalic sound ringed out. The clone cracked and blackened as Blake continued her swing. Jack blocked it with Havoc.

Jack head butted Blake throwing her off balance. She fell but rolled backwards.

"You very agile, almost like a cat." Jack commented. Blake's eyes narrowed. "Let's see if those claws are just for show." Jack said as he charged.

Blake tried to jump over Jack but he jumped at the same time and kicked her to the ground. Blake made a copy of Gambel shroud as she rolled and got up. Both fighters clashed in middle. They struggled against each other's blades.

Jack smiled as he jumped back throwing Blake off balance again and charged at Blake again. He swung at Grambel shroud. The swing forced the weapon out of Balles hand. Jack then started to swing wildly. Blake was unable to recover and was hit several times.

"Your done, you did better than Yang." Jack praised. Blake nodded and joined the others.

"Jack's really skilled if he can fight like that." Blake said. Yang nodded.

"If his hands are anything to go by. He fought a lot." Yang whispered as jack stood there with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked with tiltx

"Jack's hands, they are really scared, I mean there is barely any unscarred skin." Yang said. Blakes eyes widen in surprise.

"Ms. Schnne, your turn." Jack said with his eyes still closed.

Weiss walked into the arena. "Can I ask a question?" She asked.

Third person POV

Al Capain's cell

"You have a visitor." A guard said as Al capain was led to a stall with a pane window. On the other side was a man a black trench coat and fedora.

"I was looking into a way to get you out of trouble when I learned you already made a deal." The man said.

Al smiled. "Yep, spend some time in jail and get attend Beacon." He said with a smile.

"But." The man said.

"But I will be in a predetermined team, with a leader who will crack down on me." Al amitted with a little shame.

The man on the other side of the glass stroked his wiskered chin. "Do know the leader's name?" He asked.

Al nodded. "Some guy named Jack Erebus." Al said with a shrug.

The man nodded. "Well, how's everything in jail." He asked.

Jack's POV

"Together, I assume you guys are really tough, I'm not insane enough to test that." Jack parised.

Ruby beamed at me, yang smiled wildly, Blake smirked, Weiss simply glared at me. I have no love for you either Weiss.

"Ms. Long, obviously you can deal with a ton damage, you can take most opponents with little to no problem, and you can take a lot damage, you semblance only furthers that." Jack said. Yang's smile only grew.

"However." Jack began. Yang's smile instantly faded. "You let anger get to you really easily, and you have to be careful, from what I can tell you are vulnerable for a certain amour time before your semblance ." Jack said. Yang nodded with a small frown.

"Don't let anger control you and if not, fight carefully unless you want to be unconscious." I recommended.

"Ms Bellodana, you are quite skilled with and without your weapon. You can hit hard and fast. Probably unsurprisingly, you have the least to work on." I said. Blake nodded in understanding.

"Ms. Schnne, you are very good at fencing as well as putting your gylphs to use." I said. She is nowhere close to her sister's, fortunely for me. I hate gylphs with a passion.

"Your endurance is your major weak point, one solid hit is all oppents need to take you out. I'll see if can find anyone to help you in that regard."I said. Weiss just glared at me.

I smiled as I faced Ruby. "Last, but certainly not least." I began rubbing my shoulder. It's still sore after Ruby pounded me with high callibur shots "Ruby, to my knowledge there is very few people who wields a sythe on your level, creasent Rose also being a high capacity sniper rifle only shows your skill." Jack praised. Ruby nodded with a smile.

"Of course there is a big problem, your hand to hand combat sucks. Luckily I can definitely held you in that particular feild." Jack commented. We started at each other for a little longer than needed.

"And your without your problems." Weiss said halting the staring contest.

I shook my head. "Alright, since you asked so kindly." I said with dripping sarcasm.

"My problem is my regeneration of arua, it is really slow. So I use my arua sparingly." I said.

My scroll started to ring. "Great timing." I said picking it up.

"Yea well, your not gonna like what I have to say." Cite stated.

"I hate this conversation already." I said.

"Me to, anyways Blood Throne is going all out on hunting you." Cite said chuckling at my response.

I clenched my teeth. "Of course that leaves they're bases with a sekletion group to maintain the bases." Cite continued.

I let out a sigh "make sure the mercs gather the data." I said

"Will do." Cite said cutting off the call

This is bad. "I have to talk to Ozpin." I announced. I walked towards the door without waiting for answer.

I walked up to the observation deck to meet Ozpin who was watching.

"What did you want to tell me." Ozpin asked with a mug of coffee in his hand.

I sighed. "It seems that Blood Throne had enough, they're sending nearly everything they after me."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "That seems a bit drastic for one person." He pointed taking a sip from his mug.

I nodded. "Normally I would agree, but I would do the same thing for the person that kept on dismantling my operations and slaughtering my men."

Ozpin nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get Blood Throne so mad at you?" He asked.

I stood there for a moment. I weighed some options and opted to tell something a about Bliod Throne.

I looked out the window. "About five years ago, a Blood Throne agent found us smuggling Fanus out of Atlas. To punish us, the agent took us to research base and exparamented on us. Dad died first, his body was pitch black when I saw it. Mom died because an overdose of painkillers, they injected a ton to get mom to stop screaming in pain." I said angerly. My attitude darken greatly

I took a deep calming breath. "They injected a black sludge into body multiple times, The winter maiden, Winter Schnne was as always there. I assume they had Winter used her powers to dilute potency of the sludge in my body. Soon I was able to invade, asorb, and transform into Grim. After that, I slaughtered everyone in the base, there was no other prisoners, and deleted all the info I could get my hands on and, ran away." I said

Ozpin simply stood where he was. "What will you do once the Blood Throne is gone?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "If you let me, finish here at Beacon, and do what i've grown accustomed to, hunting Grimm." I said with finality.

Ozpin didn't say anything for a moment. "Do you plan to have a family?" He asked.

"No." I said without a second thought.

"What about Ms. Ruby Rose, you seem to give her plenty attention outside of what your assigned to do." Ozpin said with his mug to his lips.

I clenched my fist. Ruby's face appeared in my mind's eye. "A girl like Ruby deserves better than a monster." I said.

We stood there for awhile. "How is the arm band hidden?" Ozpin asked.

I turned to him, thankful for the change in subject. "It's heavily caked in dust to prevent anyone but Blood throne members seeing the arm band."

Third person POV

A man in a gray coat stired some tea. The he was in decently sized with a couch, table. On the table there was pen, paper, some newspapers, a scroll, a tea kettle, and a vase with a white rose.

The man drank his tea and picked up a scroll and dialed a number.

It rang twice. "What do you need." Asked a young female voice.

In a heavily accented voice "I would like to arrange a hit on a man." He said

"We will meet in an ally, with a three spots on the side, near the quicksand casino." The voice said hanging up.

The man refilled his tea and brought the tea cup to his lips. The door to the outside. A women with a white cloak. A white rose emblem sat on the women's belt

"Welcome back Summer." The man said in a much less accented voice. His toxic green cat eyes staring at the wall across from him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss's POV

I angerly walked away from Ruby. She just so childish and isn't fit to lead.

I started to look for professor Port. I walked up on to roof of the school and found Professor Port staring out of Beacon.

"Professor Port." I called.

"Hm? Ah Ms. Schnne! And what do I owe to this fine pleasure?" He asked.

My confidence wavered. "I-I enjoyed your lecture." I told him.

Port smiled "of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port praised.

I smiled "you really think so?" I asked not meeting Port's eyes.

"Of course!" Port said. He noticed I wasn't meeting his eyes. "Hmmm... something is bothering you."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port said.

"I-I think I should be the leader of team RWBY!" I said.

Port was silent. "That's preposterous!" He said.

I gaped at him. Then my anger took over. "Excuse me?!" I yelled.

Port shook his head. " I believed in Ozpin for many years, and the man's never led me astray!" Port stated.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even seeing how exponential I am." I said referring to the the initiation.

"With all do respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield, is only matched your poor attitude." He said

"How dare you!" I growled.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entirely getting exactly what she wanted." Port said.

I grumbled and looked defiant with my arms across my chest. "That's not even remotely true." I stated. I soon withered under Ports gaze. "Well not entirely true." I amitited.

Port then gave a small speech on how to be a better person.

I was about to walk away when a though popped into my head. "Professor Port, why did you call Jack a hardened warrior?" I asked.

Port stood silent for a moment. He then sighed. "Please don't go around telling people this." He said seriously. I nodded.

Port then sighed. "Some of the other professors and I are weary of Mr. Erebus." Port said.

I gave Professor Port a confused look. "Jack is easily one the most dangerous students here. He has battled many opponents. Grimm, human, fanus, he has done mortal combat with each of them and obviously won." Port said firmly.

Jack is strong enough to give even the Professors pause? "But it is somewhat expected from a boy who grew up on the edge of the kingdom and fought for most of his life." Port said.

"But, if you don't irritate Jack to much, he will be a great ally." Professor Port said.

I smiled nodded and walked away. I tried sorting out what I just learned.

Ruby's POV

I happily walked from Ozpin's office.

I bumped into someone enough that I fell. "Got yeah." The person said as they grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The hand was gloved and was blood red.

"You okay there?" Jack asked as he looked straight down at me.

"Yep." I replied stepping back.

"What got you so chipper?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing much." I said with a smile looking into Jack's sky blue eyes, which were empty of the red flakes I've seen before.

Jack smiled a little. "By the way Ruby, Tuesday and Thursday sound good for training days?" Jack asked.

I thought about it. "Sure, sounds good." I said. We chated as we went along.

We stopped in front of team RWBY's room. "Night Jack." I said.

Jack smiled. "Night Ruby." He said.

Jack's POV

I closed the door behind me.

I pulled out my dust case. I pulled out every type of dust I have stored. "Hm. I think I have enough of each type to last me awhile." I said out loud to my self.

I took out a small case. It was a standard dust case except for a small 5 digit code pad. I pushed the combination. It opens with a small sigh of air. In side where a pitch black crystal and a dust cartridge with Black slash marks and a little droplet dripping from the middle.

Good, I don't have to replace these. I closed the dust case and hid it under my bed. I'm ready for what Blood throne throws at me.

Third person POV

"So you want me to kill this person and gather all the information he has and bring it back to you." Asked a blond girl. She is wearing jeans with a purple top.

The man in gray nodded. "The target will be moving by train, I hope this won't be a problem." He said. The girl smiled widely.

"It would be no problem at all." She said happily.

The girl started to get up. "Ms. Iris, I will pay 2% more for every file on a project named Dark blood." The man in gray.

Iris nodded and walked away into the crowd. "Hope this helps Ozpin." The man said to himself chuckling.

Jack's POV

Dream

The snowy landscape around me was quiet, The quiet was deafening.

I took a step out into the woods. Foot steps echoed from near by. I drew havoc in caution.

Out of the brush came the scared bewoulf, Fenrir as I have come to call him.

"Fenrir, do want fight my old friend." I said warily.

Fenrir huffed at me, relaxed and lose, kinda unusual for a Grimm. I relaxed slightly and I stabbed Havoc into the ground, the serated metal gleamed in the small amount of light that existed.

"If you don't want a fight what do you want my old friend." I asked. Fenrir motioned to a tree with a very crude drawing. It depicted a stick figure of a man and of a wolf standing togther.

"Nice drawing" I complimented. It took me a second to understand the meaning. "You want us to work together?" I asked

Fenrir nodded.

"Why now? Was it because of the figure?" I asked. Fenrir nodded.

I stood their for awhile. "The other Grimm won't be as friendly, will they?" I asked.

Fenrir laughed as much as Beowulf can laugh. The strange sound echoed through the quiet forest. I smiled at that.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. A familiar rining echoed through the forest.

Real world

I opened my eyes and grabbed my scroll. "What is it?" I asked.

"I know it's early in the morning and you just finished an errand for me, but I need you help." Cite said.

"This better be good." I said unhappily.

"The women that I had you ask junior about, well thanks to his info, i found her. I need you to interrogate her." Cite said

"Why would I need-" I began

"She's blood Throne." Cite interrupted.

I sighed. "What kind of leverage do we have on her." I asked

"None, this gal is completely devoted to Blood Throne. Almost fanatical." Cite said l.

This going to be be long day. "What's my window." I asked.

"She will be in vale in a few weeks, then you have week." Cite said.

"A few weeks, Why tell me now?" I asked.

I heard a sigh on the other side. "I'm telling you no because I'm going off line for awhile. Personal stuff, I'll see if get some place ready for the interagation."

"Later cite." I said.

"Bye Reaper." Cite said ending the call.

I got up and walked up to the window in my room. Outside was the emerald forest, where many Grimm lived. The sun started to rise, the sun light streamed into my eyes.

Blood Throne messed up my life and ended many others. I will end them, even death won't stop me.

Ruby's POV

I tapped foot impatiently as the clocked ticked. Dr. Ooblencks lecture though somewhat interesting has me at lost since he's talking really fast.

"That's all for today, rember to read all the required material." Dr. Ooblaneck said before speeding out the door.

I grabbed my stuff and left. Jack and I agreed earlier today to train after classes.

I grabbed Creasent Rose and started to head for the training ground.

"Where are you going Ruby?" Yang asked from her bunk bed.

"To the training field to train with Jack." I said.

Yang raised an eye brow. "You and Jack already scheduled training times? That was fast." She commented.

"Yep, every Tuesday and Thursday after class." I said happily.

"So your gonna learn how to fight hand to hand?" Yang asked jumping off her bunk.

"Yep." I said walking out the door.

Jack was waiting with his back towards the door. "Ready for the first day of training?"

He asked without turning around.

"You bet I am." I said cheerfully. Jack turned around. A evil glint shone in Jack's eyes.

"Your not gonna be saying this after this training session." He said chuckling.

I laughed nervously. "So what do we do first?" I asked. The glint in jack's eyes dimmed but it was still there

"Let's work on your most glaring weakness, hand to hand combat." Jack said.

Jack walked into the center of the training area. "Now, based on our duel yesterday, you physical strength is enough to wield Creasent Rose, but your actual punches are lack luster.

I held my head in shame. "Don't worry about it, in fact you being a sniper and being pretty fast gives me an idea." Jack said.

I titled my head. "What do you mean?" I asked

"A man has the ability to kill anything with one hit, and yet he can't kill a man who moves faster than sound. The basis of a story I once read as a child. Ruby strength is all well and good, but with speed, percision, and accuracy will win any battle." Jack lectured.

Jack then started to teach me various fighting styles.

I punched jack in face forcing him to step back. "Your a fast learner." He complimented.

We kept on exchangeing hits. While my strikes where rough and unpracticed, Jack's were smooth and powerful.

Slowly and surely however it became more erratic, more wild.

Jack halted a kick to my side. His eyes flowed red an devilish smile was in his face. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening his eyes where back to being sky blue.

"I think that's enough for now." Jack said, his smile turning into a smirk.

I fell onto my butt taking in deep breaths. "That was exhausting. I can barely feel my arms." I complained.

Jack didn't seem that tired. "You did a pretty well for a girl who only a day before who couldn't do anything like this a day before." He said holding out his hand.

"Thanks, your a good teacher." I said.

"I don't know about that." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack shook his head. "Anyways good job. You want get dinner?" Jack asked.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Ruby's POV

Nora has been trying to tell us about her dream without getting to over dramatic, Ren intervened when she did get over dramatic. Yang and Blake were eating. Weiss was filling her nails. Jack was reading an old book he got a week ago. Jaune was just playing with his food.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her leader.

"Hm, oh yeah, why?" Jaune asked.

"It just seems that you seem a little... not okay." I elobarated.

An audible sigh came from Jack as he closed his book before Jaune could say anything. Jack reached into his collar and pulled out a pair of throwing knives he always keeps on him. Jack aimed at Cardin who was pulling on girl with rabbit ears.

Jack threw one of the throwing knife which barely missed Cardin's hand. Everyone looked surprised at Jack's throw. He got up calmly and walked over to Team CRDL.

Cardin got up, probably to question and intimatdate Jack.

"What the heck is Jack doing?" Yang asked.

"Jack has a problem with bullies, he really hates people who bully fanus." I said taking a sip of water.

After what seemed to be a heated conversation, Jack punched Cardin in the face and wrenched his throwing knife out of the table.

The rest of team CRDL attacked Jack. He ducked under one swing, and tripped another. Jack the grabbed Dove's head and slammed it into the lunch table, forcing Dove into unconsciousness. Russel and sky back offer from Jack and ran when he prepared to throw it. Jack put away the knife.

Cardin tried to hit Jack into back but Jack grabbed his arm forced him onto the table face up. After a short amount of time Jack let go of Cardin then delivered a punch to Cardin's head in the temple.

Jack faced the Faunus who nodded numbly. Jack then walked back to our table and grabbed the book he was reading.

Everyone was quite for a moment. "Can I ask you question, Jack?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Why did defend that famous like you did." Blake asked making eye contact with Jack.

"To me Cardin, is a person who need to be in his place. As for why i did it like I did. People like Cardin, human or Fanus only respect strength." Jack said.

Everyone was quiet. "Also, in the past I have helped Faunus in the past. I've seen much worse things done to Faunus than what Cardin did. I'll have none of it." Jack said gravely.

After a second Ren spoke up. "How did you knock them out, they're arua should have prevented that."

"Simple, arua protects you the best when you see the attack. When comes to surpise attacks aura doesn't protect you too well." Jack said.

Lunch ended with everyone trying to digest what was said.

Jaune's POV

"You two have been struggling since day one! Now I don't know if it's lack of interest or just Your stubborn nature but, what ever it is" Dr Oobleck took a long sip from his cup.

Dr. Oobleck just went on about how history must be studied to prevent it from happening again. When he dismissed Cardin and I, Cardin shoved me to the ground when I was in the door.

As Cardin walked off laughing Prryha glared at his back. "You know I should really break his legs." She muttered. A light sparks in Prryha's eyes.

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" Pyrrha said before grabbing my arm and started dragging me somewhere. On the way I though I heard the sound of flapping wings.

We came out to a rooftop of one of Beacon's buildings that had a clear view to the central tower. "Prryha, I know I'm having a bad time but, I am not that depressed." I said looking over the edge.

Horror appeared on Prryha's face at the realization. "N-n-n-o!" Prryha said as she pulled me away from the edge."that's not why I brought you here." She stated.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" Prryha said.

I looked at her in shock. "What?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Prryha said.

"You think I need help?" I asked insulted.

Soon I went on a tangent about how I don't belong in Beacon. Prryha then tried to offer her help again.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" I said.

A cold laugh rang out behind me. "Being a hero isn't it's all cracked up to be." A familiar voice said with a slight chuckle.

I turned around and saw Jack with his arms crossed leaning against a wall. His eyes seemed to glow a little.

"You try to do the right thing, and you get an entire kingdom after your head." Jack said seemingly joking. "Also your a fool if you only do things by your lonesome." Jack said.

"As for for your fabrication of your transcripts, that's not all that bad." Jack said nonchalantly.

"You heard all that?" Prryha asked a little shocked that Jack was listening in.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You guy's weren't exactly quiet." He said.

"By the way Jack, what did you want originally?" Prryhra asked.

Jack leaned on the rail. "Simple, I want you two join Ruby and I tranning sessions." Jack offered.

"Why?" Prryhra asked.

Jack smiled. "Several reasons, Jaune you have a lot of potential, you just need a little help."

"Prrhya, your a champion but, even champions need a little help with training." Jack stated

"As for me, as I much I love training with Ruby, a fighter needs a diversity of opponents to be any good. If your willing to join, go to the training room tomorrow." He said vaulting over the rail.

"See you guys later." He said back flipping off the roof.

We rushed into the rail. A black bird shot up from below. What just happened.

Jack's POV

I don't really know why I did that. I mean sure I have a slight flare for the dramatics but, that was bit much. The warm air beneath my wings pushed me up higher into the sky.

Vale was beautiful from above but, i have a job to do.

I landed on a perch next to my targets hotel room. When I am in cities i use this Grimm,Over, because people think I am just another raven when they see me

My target is a women in her thirties, tall with magenta hair, who apparently was also a bit of a snob.

I saw her talking on a phone. Good, she's distracted. The window was open slightly just enough for tiny bird to get in. I swooped in with least amount of sound.

"Yes sir, in a few days I will learn where dark blood is living." She said.

She then closed the phone and went on her computer. Lines of code appeared on the screen.

Thankfully, my transformation between human and Grimm was silent. I transformed back into myself and put my hood up. I crept behind her. The chair didn't cover her neck, thankfully.

I delivered a simple yet strong to her neck and she collapsed like a puppet severed from her strings. I smirked and destroyed the computer.

I gabberes her and heaved her over my shoulder. I opened thedoor to the rest of the hotel. Using the silenced pistol Cite gave me, I shot the cameras in the hall way before I moved out.

Once i got the roof I started to run and jump across the roof tops.

After dodging the police I made it to my a little hideout. I have two in Vale, this one is the one I will destroy once I am done interrogating the woman. The other one was when I needed to escape from everyone.

I tied her to the chair in the middle of the room. It was completely white, and bare. It's meant to drive people insane with loneliness.

I exited the room and to the rest of the place. I am in a a basement of a 1 star hotel.

Outside was a two carts of equipment. I had my limits to interrogateion but, there is more than more than one way to skin a Grimm

She finally roused. "Where the heck am I." I heard through a speaker.

I walked through the door with my hood up. "You were looking for me, but I found you." I said. Her eyes widen.

She cussed enoigh to make a sailor blush. "Dammit." She said finally, out of breath.

"How did you find me?" She asked snarling. I remained impassive.

"A monster's secret." I said.

"What do you want, Dark blood?" she said spitting.

I dodged the projectile. "Information, and I will force it out of you." I said.

She remained silent, glaring at me. "Take off the hood, Dark Blood. Take it off so I know your man enough." She said.

I let out a dark laugh, if not a little psychotic. "You know better, I am no man, I am monster." I said focusing my arua into my eyes, making them glow blood red.

2 hours later

I was in the sky again. The women was stubborn, I give her that. I got barley any info out of her.

I'm getting tired of this, hiding my semblance, my past but, I have to keep it under wraps as long as I can

I always kept my window open. I flew in and transformed back into human self.

I crashed into my bed. My time to rest was interrupted by a knock on my door. I sighed and opened my door. On the other side was Gylnda Good witch.

"What can I do you Professor?" I asked tiredly. Gylnda was obviously not happy either.

"Ozpin wants to speak with you." She said stiffly. I nodded and followed Gylnda.

The hallways were quiet as nearly everyone was asleep. We entered Ozpin's office. The man was sitting at desk.

"I'm sorry that I called you in so late." Ozpin apologized. I shrugged.

"So Jack how is Ruby's training?" Ozpin asked.

"Her only weakness psychically was her hand to hand combat. She has gotten much better." I said.

"How about mentally?" Ozpin asked. I closed my eyes. Ruby will be a great if it all it took was skill.

"She is to friendly. She is quick to trust unless told other wise. If one her close friends dies..." I trailed off. "If the legends are true, as much as I want to be there for Ruby, I think I need to be at least a mile away from her." I said sadly.

Ozpin nodded knowing the legend. "Yes, that would be problematic."

All three of us stood their silent.

"Thank you Jack, for letting us know of Ruby's progress." Ozpin said.

I nodded and walked out.

Third person POV

Ozpin layed back into his chair with tired look on his face.

"Ozpin if you don't mind me asking, why did you assign Jack to assist Ruby. I mean he is a good person but, his reputation would have many parents and students doubt us." Gylnda stated.

Ozpin sighed and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his desk. The room darkened somewhat. "A long time ago, I once thought that a simple and honest soul will put a end to all this trouble." Ozpin began.

"For a long time I believed that, until a friend of mind confronted me on it." Ozpin said standing up to look out the window.

"A single person changed your mind?" Gylnda asked.

Ozpin smirked. "The man, may be younger than me but, he is much more in the know about the events going on in the world. He gave me warning that made me second guess myself. He told me that while Ruby can defeat Salem, it doesn't mean she will or it might cost her life in the process." Ozpin said as he voice got graver

Both of them went silent.

"I chose Jack because of his background, he is a hunter of men and Grimm. He can protect Ruby from dangers that others can not." Ozpin said gravely


	10. Chapter 10

 

Cite's POV

I walked out of the firey building. My pistol knife hanging neatly on the side as I walked. The fire department won't be responding nytime soon. The wonders of technology.

People rushed passed me as they tried to get a look at the burning building. An exsplosion ripped through the air, throwing most people to the ground. A dark laugh escapes from lips.

The white hooded coat i am wearing currently is based off my friend Jack, or as I call him, Reaper's own trench Coat, thought his is black as night and mine isn't weighted.

A lot of myncirrent outfit is actually based off of Reaper's own casual attire, gloves, coat, with enough differences that people won't arrest me. That would be bad. As soon I was far enough away I took off my hood revealing my face.

The fire department finally arrived to deal with the inferno. I ducked into a near by cafe. "An expresso." I asked simply. The cashier nodded.

"Ten lien." I handed her the card strip, she swiped it gave it back, grabbed the coffin and sat down at a table, withen sight and hearing range of the television.

"A mysterious fire broke out on Storm avenue only to explode minutes later. Authorities are baffled by what caused the fire." The lovely news anchor said. A match and some carpet was all it took.

"In other news the search for the Reaper is still going, despite unable to find since the search began 5 years ago." She continued. Your not gonna find Reaper, either he's going silence you, or I will.

Reaper and I came to agreement 5 years ago to deal with anyone who would snitch his location. It turned to be a very beneficial agreement because a lot of those would be snitches turned out be Atlas agents that we often just messed with they're memories. If they're blood Throne how ever, they're dead withen minutes.

My scroll started to ring. "Hello?" I greeted

"Cite, we destroyed the compound." A male voice said. The merc group I hired to destroy the Blood Throne had a fegeling reputation for being destructive and that is what I needed. Though I had my regular group take on the rest of the bases

I grinned. "Well done, transferring the Lien." I said. I transferred the appropriate Lein to the merc's account.

"Thank you, I hope we can work together in the future." He said before hanging up.

I typed a few buttons on my scroll and brought up a list of rich people and and big corporations. I hit random. The list spun until it landed on the Schnee corporation.

Jack's POV

I jumped back from Ruby's swing. She has gotten much better. We exchanged blows

"Let's add our weapons." I said. Ruby smiled as she quickly Creasent Rose. I drew havoc and charged at Ruby. She jumped up and tried to hook Havoc with Creasent Rose but I swung havoc fast enough to prevent that particular situation.

"Nice try, but no dice." I taunted. Ruby transformed Creasent Rose into it's sniper mode form and started to fire at me. Ruby isn't the only one who improved during tranning. A bullet barley missed my face as I ducked.

I caught the sent of Prryhra and Jaune as swung my blade to slice a bullet in half. I sent a surge of Arua to my eyes to signal the end of the fight. Ruby lowered Creasent Rose and I sheathed Havoc.

"So you guys took up my offer, if a little late." I stated turning towards the duo. Prryhra nodded while Jaune's eyes was wide open in shock.

I looked at my scroll. I have half of my arua left, not exactly a good amount of arua.

I turned towards Ruby. "Ruby, can you answer Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc have? I need get my arua topped off." I said.

Ruby nodded with a smile. "No problem Jack." She said. I smile and nodded and walked out the door.

Ruby's POV

"Ruby what does Jack mean by topping off his arua?" Jaune asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Jack's Arua regens at a really slow rate and I mean really slow. So to fix that problem, Jack has a way to quickly fill his Arua." I explained sitting down on the ledge.

"He knows a way to quickly recharge aura? Do you know how he does it?" Prryhra asked.

I shook my head. "No, he never said how he does it. Jack did say if anyone else tried, they would be dead." I explained.

The two of them started at me. "Ok what about his coat, even during class he doesn't take e the damm thing off." Jaune commented.

"Tranning." Answered a familiar voice from behind. I turned around, Jack was leaning against the wall. A cocky smirk sat on his face.

"That was fast." I commented.

Jack shrugged. "I got what I need." He said, his sky blue eyes connect with mine for a moment and then shifted towards Jaune and Prryhra. "My coat is heavily weighted, in the hundereds if I have to guess. If I take it off... let's just say even though I am fairly strong, I consider my speed is what wins me fights." He explained with a grin.

I nodded. Jack actually showed me how fast he is when he takes off his Coat, I have to use my semblance to keep up.

We started to train. As Jack suspected Prryha was really tuff but, then again we arn't using our semblances. Jaune definitely need help he tried his best but it seems that he really didn't know how to use his shield and sword in tandem properly.

Jack and Prryhra rectified that quickly. With Prryha using her own shield and Jack being a master with a sword, they got him into decent place for one day.

I didn't really mind them focusing on Jaune, it alowed me to work on moves that Jack showed me. He was very adiment on teaching moves that incapacitated men.

Jack walked over to the ridge and sat down sweating but not as much as Prryha and JUne who were swearing like Zwei on a summer day.

Havoc was stabbed into the ground as Jack started off into the distance. His hair was sweaty and messy but it just seemed right on him. Jack looked at his gloved sighed and took both of them off. Heavily scared flesh came into view. All kinds of saves populated Jack's hand stabs, slashes, burns.

"Jack, what happened to your hands?" I asked quietly. My question broke him out his thoughts as he blinked in confusion.

"Hm? Ah, most the scars are battle I have fought, some when I fought poorly and my enemies got quite a few hits in, or they got lucky." Jack explained as he showed me his scar on one his hands.

I grabbed his hand and studied his scars. Some where deeper than others. There was small patches of unmarked skin. You would think someone with this many scars would be much older, not 17.

"How many battles did you participate in?" I asked.

Jack's smile faltered. "I lost count, I just get myself into fights one after another with or without arua." He stated with a smile that didn't reach his ears.

I let go of his hand and jack reatreated his hand into of his coat's pockets.

"Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos, you guys want to get some dinner?" Jack yelled.

Jaune Prryha was still fighting when we're talkimg. Both them stopped. Obviously, Jaune was in a worse state than Prryha.

A growl escape from Jaune's, Prryha's, and mine's stomach. Jack chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack said with a smile getting up slipping in his hands into his pockets along with his gloves.

Jack's POV

I walked into the hotel. As expected it was pretty fun down and grim, no one will miss this place. I walked down into the basement.

Mary was has long since gone mad due to a combination of drugs and solitary. I opened the door with a tray with a single needle.

I placed the tray on the table. "You have been a fountain of information, now all I need from you is a name. The name of the leader of Blood Throne." I said staring right into her eyes.

Mary eyes switched between focus and unfocused. "Stalin Mao." She said after awhile. I smiled.

I walked behind Mary and delivered a chop to the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. I grabbed the needle on the tray. I injected the fluid into her forearm. The final drug netrualizes the other drugs in her system and erases her memories of the last few days.

I sat down in seat outside of the interrogation room and picked up a book. It contained various lengends and tales of Remanet. I began reading the story of little red ridding hood. After a hour I put down the old book and walked back to Mary. I made a small cut on her skin.

I held my finger on the wound. I focused my aura on the finger on the wound. Black sludge, the very Sam sludge that was injected into my body seeped into the wound. I took a roll of bandages I had in the other room. I wrapped the wound and cut her bindinings.

I dropped her off in nearby ally. My book of legends was safely tucked into a pocket of my coat.

I jumped into a roof, which had a great brow of the one star hotel. I took out my my scroll and pressed the alarm button. A small amount of people streamed out. After enough people left I pressed a bright red button

An explosion crippled the base of the hotel. It fell backwards into the harbor causing a large to crash against the land.

My scroll began ringing. Cite was calling.

"Perfect timing Cite. I just disposed of secondary hideout." I said.

"Good, just transfer the info and we'll call it a job well done." Cite said.

I nodded and sent the info I gathered. Cite whistled. "That's more than enough information." He said. "Welp, talk to you later Reaper." Cite said. I nodded and ended the call. I stood of and jumped off the building transforming into Ovar quickly and flew towards Beacon.

I dived into my room. I stopped shot of the door and transformed back into myself. I unzipped my coat and alter it on a post of my bed.

I jumped onto my bed and opened the book that was hidden in my coat. The story I was on was about the sliver eyed warriors.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Third person POV

A man in a grey coat sat at a chess table. Each of the chess pieces were holographic. There was no moved made. The man across from the table wore a red suit, toxic green eyes with a rim of red was locked with similar eyes but without the red rim.

"Give up, you know not going to win." The man in Grey said.

The other man snarled. "I will not back down you connard." The red rim eyed man insulted.

The man in grey eyes narrowed. "This is a one way trip, if you do not back down, this will end blood shed." The man in gray said.

"It will only end in you and your puppets deaths!"

On a train

"Anything good in the television?" A Gaurd asked his buddy.

"Nah, just bunch of junk, except for that news on the exploded building." The second gaurd said.

The first gaurd turned around when a something clattered onto the floor of the train. "What the?" He asked. When he had his back turned his buddy was pulled out the window.

The gaurd turned around and found a shotgun in his face. "Oh shi!" He began before his head was blown off, leaving a bloody mess behind his body.

"Oops." Iris said innocently. The golden shot gun in her hand had a trail of smoke rising smoke. Iris simply smiled walked into the next car with a little bounce in her step. Humming,

Iris opened the door.

Three gaurds wipped they're heads around and started at the intruder. "Hello boys." Iris said with a slightly seductive face before blasting a gaurd in the chest. The second drew his sword.

In response iris transformed her shotgun into it's bo staff form. She blocked the incoming swing. She smiled sweetly before forcing the end of the staff into the man's stomach forcing the Gaurd to drop his sword. He collapsed in pain.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Iris said sweetly before ramming her staff into the man's throut, crushing his espghogus. Iris doged just in time as bullets flew through the air in the place she was only seconds ago.

The man kept on firing at Iris. Two bullets struck Iris but was harmless due to her arua. She jumped in front of the Gaurd and hit in the balls, crippling him.

"You have a lot arua." Iris stated with hunger in her eyes. She grabbed the man's face and started to drain the man's aura. Soon the Gaurd eye's glazed over. Iris threw the man to the side.

She waltzed up to a door and knocked. "Come on out, I know your in there." Iris said. The door splintered open as a war hammer smashed through the wooden door. A carzed looking man held the hammer with his short ginger hair burnt in places.

"Come on you!" He began when Iris shoved her bo staff in shot gun form into his mouth. She smiled sweetly before pulling the trigger. Blood splattered every as the man's head blasted into goo.

Iris smiled went into the room that carzed man came from. A single computer dominated the room. "Let's see what we got here." Iris said to her self.

After a bit she checked the man's scroll and opened her own and called someone.

"The man's dead and I got all the files." She said.

"Good, send me the picture and the files and I'll transfer the Lein to your account." The man in grey said on the other end.

Iris did just that. "Thank and as promised, along with the bonus it comes to a total of ten thousand Lein." The man in grey said.

Iris blinked. "Before I go, you soon will meet the result of project Dark Blood." He said cryptically before ending the call.

"Okaay." Iris said to herself a little creeped out. She quickly smiled and skipped out into the car. Before she entered Iris shot the curling connecting the train cars before settling into a little nap.

Jack's POV

"So, you've just tested them." Ozpin stated.

I was leaning against one of the pillars in Ozpin's office.

Flashback

I was shrouded in darkness as I watched the interaction between Cardin and Jaune. The class I had at this time was canceled due to some trouble the teacher ran into.

Jaune had just sheathed Crocea Mors after he had decapitated a Ursa Major that threatening him and Cardin. Prryha, Weiss and Ruby smiling at Jaune.

Time to shake things up. I jumped down. My body rippled as I transformed into Fenrir. I let out a low growl. Everyone's face snapped to my location. I walked into the clearing. Everyone drew they're respective weapons.

I let out a blood curtling howl. Everything me took a step back in fear. Fenrir is a much older Beowulf and much larger than the standered Beowulf. Jaune, probably hyped up adrenaline, charged at me. The others charged with after a slight delay.

Jaune swung diagonally to try and bi sect me. I held my left claws in front of his blade. I swung my right arm. Jaune blocked with his shield but was bashed away. Jaune flew several feet and landed on his back.

Pyrrha fired at me with milò in rifle form. I tanked a few hits. Prryha slowly walked forward as she fired. Pyrrha then transformed milo into its sword form and pulled Akoúo off her back and charged at me.

She jumped up into the air and started to swing downward. I dodged to the side only to get my left claw get chopped off. Jaune apparently had gotten up and had charged at me while I was distracted by Pyrrha's attack.

"Take that you flee bag." Jaune taunted. I growled and I got hit in the head by sniper shots from Ruby. I jumped over the shield weilding duo, surpsimg them. I landed and charged at Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss conjured a speed gylph under her's and Ruby's feet. Both dashed at me speeds that require me to take off my coat. I hate gylphs.

I shifted my weight left and tumbled, rolling into Weiss, surpsing her and knocking her to the ground. Ruby tried to cut me up but she didn't want to hit Weiss.

I stood up and faced the hunters. All of them ready to continue the fight. I snorted and walked over to the carcus of the Ursa Major. "What is it doing?" I herd Ruby asked.

"No clue." Prryha replied. I grabbed the severed head with my good claw and stuck the stub of hand into the body of the Ursa Major. The essence of the Grimm flowed into my body. The stub grew into back into a claw.

I held the fresh limb up to the sun. I heard gasps from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Everyone seemed uneasy. Prryha and Jaune were in front, more than ready to fight. Cardin looked more than ready to wet himself.

I stared at the group for a second before snorting and running into the forest. As soon as I crossed into the forest I released howl.

Flashback end

Ozpin sighed. "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

I nodded. "While i know They can fight other humans, I wanted to test how they did against a Grimm, a smart one at that." I said.

Ozpin nodded. "Should I expect a report on They're performance?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, in fact.." I said. The sound of foot steps echoed from the hall way. "They'll tell you themselves." I said transforming into Ovar and flying into the rafters.

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Prryha, and Cardin entered the room with Ms. Goodwitch bring up the rear. "What seems to be the problem the problem?" Ozpin asked.

"There seems to be a new type of Grimm in the forests." Gylnda stated.

Ozpin motioned. "It looked like a Beowulf and acted like one until it started to fight" Ruby began.

"It fought like a human, extremely calculateing and cunning." Weiss continued.

"I was only to cut off left claw. I killed a Ursa Major a little bit before we started to fight the Beowulf. It grabbed the Ursa head and jabbed its stump of an arm. It completely absorbed the Ursa, it regrew it's claw that way." Jaune said

Ozpin nodded. "That is very troubling, what did this cannibaliistic Grimm look like?" He asked.

"It was larger than any Beowulf I've seen, it had many scars on it's side." Cardin contributed.

The group gave as much information on Fenrir as they could before Ozpin dismissed them. As son as the doors closed I flew down and transformed back into myself.

"Was that really nessarery Mr. Erebus." Gylnda asked.

"Which one, eavesdropping on the conversation or the test?" I asked with smirk.

"Both." Gylnda replied clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong with wanting to know what's being said about you." I said. "As for the test I wanted to test Ruby and her friends on how they did against a Grimm, an older and smarter one at that." I explained.

"And how did they do?" Ozpin asked.

"If it wasn't me, the Grimm they fought would have been dead for sure." I said. "Ruby her self did not contribute much but, that was due to me leaving." I explained.

After that little meeting I met up with team RWBY.

"-umbled into Weiss and then it stood up." Ruby's voice echoed from Team RWBY's room.

"It absorbed the Ursa that Jaune killed earlier, it regrew it claw and showed it off." Ruby expaliedyto her captive audience.

"Then it just ran away." Ruby finished.

"It ran away!? What kind of Grimm runs away!?" Yang yelled hurting my ears.

"Hey bloody Phsyco! Can you not yell!" I said annoyed. Yang just stuck her tounge out at me.

After a little bit afterwords I was walking out of team RWBY's room a little bit brused because I wanted to conserve my aura. Why is yang so sentive about her hair?

"Jack." Called a female voice from behind me. Blake walked up next to me. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Ms. Bellodana, what i can do for you?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Blake asked. I nodded and started to walk.

"Follow me." I commanded. Without looking back, I took a route to the emerald forest that won't be watched by anyone. When we got deep enough Into the forest I turned around and leaned against a tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked calmly.

"How do you know!" Blake demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Know what? That your a cat fanus?" I said.

Blake nodded with her arms crossed. "Two things tipped me off." I said holding up a fist.

"I have enhanced senses, which includes smell. Once we fought, I smelled cat on you." I said pointing up my index finger. "Of course you could have been a girl who loved cats, but it presets to this day, and I'm pretty sure there hasn't been cats here in Beacon for a long time, besides yourself." I amitted.

"Second, your bow." I said. Blake just gave a confused look. "When ever a small sound went off that goes unheard by normal humans, your bow twitches. Combined with your appearance and it wasn't hard to get rid of the bow and replace it with cat ears." I said holding up my middle finger as well.

Blake stood their silent, then sighed. "Please don't reveal this information to anybody, your kind isn't so kind to fanus." Blake pleaded.

"For one thing, don't classify me as human because I am not. I understand your reason, and it's all because of white fang." I said. I looked up into the sky.

"It's saddening to see how White turned from a peaceful group to a terrorist one. I was part of white fang, one of the few humans that were part of white fang." I admitted remembering when I was 12. Good times.

I walked deeper into the forest with the sun setting, with hunting Grimm in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Blake's POV

I watched as Jack walked deeper into the forest. I could barely process what Jack just told me. First, he was part of white fang!? I don't remember any human being part of white fang at all.

Another thing that bothered me, Jack said not to call him human and yet he looks human. Though his clothing may be hiding something but didn't he say he one of the few humans to be part of white fang. I felt a migraine coming on.

I walked back to Beacon, trusting that Jack would make his own way back.

A few days later

Jack's POV

"The Vytal festival! Oh, this wonderful!" Weiss said cheerfully. Honestly, it was slightly creepy.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby began, frowning. "It's kinda creepy." Ruby echoed.

I tuned out the conversation by keeping a eye on my surroundings. Blood Throne has been quiet and I don't like that.

I snapped out of musing when Blake and Weiss started to argue about White fang. "Stop that Fanus!" Someone yelled as a blond monkey Fanus ran past us, winking at Blake as he passed.

The group started to chase the Fanus. As we ran I saw a man with the Blood Throne arm band and decided to follow him. I slowed down for a second before speeding up again. It might be a trap but, I don't really care.

I followed the Blood Throne grunt, until I was in the middle of a street. One side was completely empty, the other side, not so much.

It practically covered in Blood Throne goons. In the center was the only person not in Blood Throne. The man was tall, with tan skin, heavily muscled and wild blue hair. The man smiled that was only slightly blinding.

"Long not time, no see Jack." The man greeted

Ruby's POV

I waved good bye to penny when I noticed someone of our group was missing

"Hey guys, where's jack?" I asked worriedly.

"Huh,I thought he was behind us the entire time?" Yang amitted.

I sped past my friends and started to look for Jack. "Ruby, Jack is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Yang said pulling on my arm.

"I'm more worried about what he's going to do." I said.

"What's the worse can Jack do?" Yang asked.

I was going to say something when I saw Jack in front of a crowd of mean looking people.

"Jack who are these people?" I asked.

"Who's your Girlfriend?" The man in front asked.

Jack let out a low groan. "Not you too, first it was gran, now its you Thatch? Life hates me." Jack said dramaticly. Thatch chuckled.

"This is Ruby Rose. The blond one behind me is Ruby's sister Yang Xio Long. You know Ms. Schnne." I said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Thatch said bowing.

"Now on to business, I think you should leave." Jack said changing his tone quickly.

"But the boss wants your head. I'm sorry, but I have to take the Girl's heads as well." Thatched stated. His eyes shifted upwards and Jack tensed.

"Leave them out of this." Jack replied angerly. A strange logo appeared on the in the store to the right, Jack suddenly relaxed slightly.

What the heck is going on!? It feels like we just stepped into a elaborate plot. The people behind Thatch eyes me and the rest of team like pieces of meat while Thatch kept his eyes connected with Jack's.

Jack then pulled out Havoc and a fire dust crystal. Thatch drew out a giant two handed Broard sword with Intercate chiseling. The rest of us drew our weapons. Jack dropped the dust crystal.

All hell broke louse. People's scream echoed in the air. Smoke started to leak from pipes and some the men behind Thatch was electrocuted. Despite all this Jack and Thatch charged recklessly at each other.

I charged at the thugs since Jack seems to have a handle on Thatch. I swung at goon who had a sword. He flew into a group of his buddies.

Yang fired a kinetic blast at A goon would have attacked me from behind. I smiled at her as we started to plow through the goons.

Wiess and Blake were tearing through another group of thugs while Jack was still fighting Thatch, though it wasn't a lack trying. Thatch kept on swinging his blade which was on fire that also sent pillars of fire every time it hit the ground.

The battle was starting wind down with a bunch of unconnious thugs laying about. A thug with a shotgun had taken position behind Jack was about to fire when I fired my own shot at the goon knocking him out.

Jack was breathing heavily while Thatch had cut along his body. Suddenly both of them jumped back from each other and sheathed they're respective weapons.

"It was good seeing you again Jack." Thatch said waving.

"Same Thatch, a drink next time?" Jack asked.

Thatch nodded with a smile. "Why not? Later Reaper." He said walking into a nearby ally. Wiess tried to chase but Jack was in front of her.

"Don't try to chase him." Jack said.

"But he's a criminal!" Wiess complained.

"And I'm a notoriours killer. I don't care, don't chase Thatch." Jack said with annoyance.

"Plus I'm more concerned on where Ms. Bellodana is." Jack said.

"Who were they?" Yang asked.

"Blood Throne, people who want the complete extermination of Faunus." Jack said darkly. He spit on a unconscious Blood Throne member.

"Though they aren't partial to cause pain to humans who help Faunus." Jack continued.

Jack started to walk away. "By the way Ruby, Thanks for the save." He said with a smile.

Third person POV

Thatch started at a hologram of a man in cloak. "I failed to bring down Dark Blood, as usual he was a few steps ahead of us." Thatch said In a monotone voice.

"I'm most.. displeased with your performance." The man said.

"With all do respect sir, none of your agents have ever done any better, Dark Blood has always been slippery." Thatch countered. "But, he had help some help, A blond haired girl with a temper, Weiss Schnne, and a small girl who wielded a scythe." He continued.

"Interesting, wait for further instructions." The hooded man said as the hologram flickered out. Thatch left the room. As soon as he closed the door a toothy, blinding grim broke out. "Sucker." Thatch said. His scroll started to ring.

"Ah good to see Cite, my old friend." Thatch greeted as he walked away from the door.

"Same here, did he fall for it?" Cite questioned.

"He's got the hook in the roof of his mouth." Thatch commented with his blinding smile.

"Thatch, can you please tone down your shine?" Cite complained with squinted eyes.

"Sorry." Thatch apologized.

"Anyways, it would have been nice if you would have reported in at least once." Cite commented.

"Again, sorry." Thatch apologized, chuckling.

"You know cite, we should have one of our get togethers again." Thatch suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Jack's idea?" Cite said with a raised eyebrow

Thatch head fell "I can never take one of Jack's ideas can I?" Thatch commented.

"Nope." Cite said popping the p. "I'll get a time set up and send you guys the place."

"Can't wait!" Thatch said cheerfully.

"Same here."

A few days later

Jack's POV

I watched as Ruby, a girl with orange hair, the monkey Faunus from earlier, and Blake beat up a group of White gang members and Roman Torchwick. I head foot steps along with a cane tapping against the roof. "Glad you can join me, Ozpin." I greeted without turning around

"How are they doing?" Ozpin asked.

"Very well, definitely a force not to be reconded with." I said. A slightly familiar entered my sight. I took a set of binoculars. I looked through them and clicked my tounge.

"Chiron, let's see how they handle him." I muttered.

Ozpin evidently heard. "Who's Chiron, if you don't mind me asking." Ozpin asked.

"Chiron, is a killer who has murdered a lot people over the years. Now if I wasn't so keen on watching, I would take his head here and now." I amitted.

I noticed a barrel of a gun because of small flash of light. Poor Chiron didn't even got a chance to bring out his weapon when he gets shot in the head.

"Well, they beat me to the punch." I said only slightly annoyed.

I transformed into Ovar and flew behind a crate and transformed back into myself.

"Silence, it's good meet you." I greeted. The cheetah Faunus glared at me as she stood over the body.

She was wearing an dark orange jacket with a black T shirt and grey pants. Her hair was the color of her ears. Lily's a deep green.

"What do you want Reaper?" Silence asked guarded.

"I have a proposition for you." I offered. Silence had a intrasted look.

"In exchange for joining Beacon, your crimes will be expunged from all records." I explained.

"What's the catch?" Silence asked.

"You'll be part of my my team." I replied.

Silence shrugged. "I don't think that will a problem." She said.

I heard footsteps approching. "Jack!" Ruby called.

I smiled and waved. "Hey Ruby" I greeted. I heard a gushing sound. Silence has just decanted the body to get its head. "Really? You had to do it now?" I questioned.

I heard someone throw up. I turned my head and it was Ruby who still looked a little green. I sighed and walked over to Ruby and rubbed her back. "How do you get use to that?" I heard her ask once she was done.

"Honestly, I don't know" I answered.

"Silence, you could have waited to do that?" I said.

"I want to be gone before the cops get here." Silence stated.

I sighed as Ruby studied Silence. "Go, once your done, go to Professor Ozpin's office, he'll explain." i said pinching the brige of my nose.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked completely recovered.

"That was silence, her real name is Lily Adams, and she a well known bounty hunter. Now she's my team mate." I said.

Third person POV

Ozpin sat in his chair with Al Capin, Iris, and Lily all lined up. A black bird was pecking Ozpin's desk.

"First things first, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said with a smile and his cup of coffee.

"Not like I had a choice." Muttered Al and Iris. Lily just rolled her eyes.

Ozpin smirked. "Anyways from now on, you will be known as team JAIL" Ozpin announced.

Al looked around. "Sir, is there four letters or three?" He asked.

"Why do you ask Mr. Capain?" Ozpin asked with his mug to his lips, concealing his smile.

"There's only three of us." Al stated.

Lily stared at the bird on the desk happily pecking at crumbs. All of a sudden the bird extending its wings and out a loud caw. The sudden action startled Iris and Al who drew they're weapons.

Lily smirked.

The bird seemed to laugh as it landed in front of the trio and its form wavered. In it's place was jack who was laughing.

Both iris and Al paled while Lily chuckled.

"I did not sign up to be under Reaper's command!" Al said. Jack rolled his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Blake's POV

I watched as Jack walked deeper into the forest. I could barely process what Jack just told me. First, he was part of white fang!? I don't remember any human being part of white fang at all.

Another thing that bothered me, Jack said not to call him human and yet he looks human. Though his clothing may be hiding something but didn't he say he one of the few humans to be part of white fang. I felt a migraine coming on.

I walked back to Beacon, trusting that Jack would make his own way back.

A few days later

Jack's POV

"The Vytal festival! Oh, this wonderful!" Weiss said cheerfully. Honestly, it was slightly creepy.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby began, frowning. "It's kinda creepy." Ruby echoed.

I tuned out the conversation by keeping a eye on my surroundings. Blood Throne has been quiet and I don't like that.

I snapped out of musing when Blake and Weiss started to argue about White fang. "Stop that Fanus!" Someone yelled as a blond monkey Fanus ran past us, winking at Blake as he passed.

The group started to chase the Fanus. As we ran I saw a man with the Blood Throne arm band and decided to follow him. I slowed down for a second before speeding up again. It might be a trap but, I don't really care.

I followed the Blood Throne grunt, until I was in the middle of a street. One side was completely empty, the other side, not so much.

It practically covered in Blood Throne goons. In the center was the only person not in Blood Throne. The man was tall, with tan skin, heavily muscled and wild blue hair. The man smiled that was only slightly blinding.

"Long not time, no see Jack." The man greeted

Ruby's POV

I waved good bye to penny when I noticed someone of our group was missing

"Hey guys, where's jack?" I asked worriedly.

"Huh,I thought he was behind us the entire time?" Yang amitted.

I sped past my friends and started to look for Jack. "Ruby, Jack is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Yang said pulling on my arm.

"I'm more worried about what he's going to do." I said.

"What's the worse can Jack do?" Yang asked.

I was going to say something when I saw Jack in front of a crowd of mean looking people.

"Jack who are these people?" I asked.

"Who's your Girlfriend?" The man in front asked.

Jack let out a low groan. "Not you too, first it was gran, now its you Thatch? Life hates me." Jack said dramaticly. Thatch chuckled.

"This is Ruby Rose. The blond one behind me is Ruby's sister Yang Xio Long. You know Ms. Schnne." I said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Thatch said bowing.

"Now on to business, I think you should leave." Jack said changing his tone quickly.

"But the boss wants your head. I'm sorry, but I have to take the Girl's heads as well." Thatched stated. His eyes shifted upwards and Jack tensed.

"Leave them out of this." Jack replied angerly. A strange logo appeared on the in the store to the right, Jack suddenly relaxed slightly.

What the heck is going on!? It feels like we just stepped into a elaborate plot. The people behind Thatch eyes me and the rest of team like pieces of meat while Thatch kept his eyes connected with Jack's.

Jack then pulled out Havoc and a fire dust crystal. Thatch drew out a giant two handed Broard sword with Intercate chiseling. The rest of us drew our weapons. Jack dropped the dust crystal.

All hell broke louse. People's scream echoed in the air. Smoke started to leak from pipes and some the men behind Thatch was electrocuted. Despite all this Jack and Thatch charged recklessly at each other.

I charged at the thugs since Jack seems to have a handle on Thatch. I swung at goon who had a sword. He flew into a group of his buddies.

Yang fired a kinetic blast at A goon would have attacked me from behind. I smiled at her as we started to plow through the goons.

Wiess and Blake were tearing through another group of thugs while Jack was still fighting Thatch, though it wasn't a lack trying. Thatch kept on swinging his blade which was on fire that also sent pillars of fire every time it hit the ground.

The battle was starting wind down with a bunch of unconnious thugs laying about. A thug with a shotgun had taken position behind Jack was about to fire when I fired my own shot at the goon knocking him out.

Jack was breathing heavily while Thatch had cut along his body. Suddenly both of them jumped back from each other and sheathed they're respective weapons.

"It was good seeing you again Jack." Thatch said waving.

"Same Thatch, a drink next time?" Jack asked.

Thatch nodded with a smile. "Why not? Later Reaper." He said walking into a nearby ally. Wiess tried to chase but Jack was in front of her.

"Don't try to chase him." Jack said.

"But he's a criminal!" Wiess complained.

"And I'm a notoriours killer. I don't care, don't chase Thatch." Jack said with annoyance.

"Plus I'm more concerned on where Ms. Bellodana is." Jack said.

"Who were they?" Yang asked.

"Blood Throne, people who want the complete extermination of Faunus." Jack said darkly. He spit on a unconscious Blood Throne member.

"Though they aren't partial to cause pain to humans who help Faunus." Jack continued.

Jack started to walk away. "By the way Ruby, Thanks for the save." He said with a smile.

Third person POV

Thatch started at a hologram of a man in cloak. "I failed to bring down Dark Blood, as usual he was a few steps ahead of us." Thatch said In a monotone voice.

"I'm most.. displeased with your performance." The man said.

"With all do respect sir, none of your agents have ever done any better, Dark Blood has always been slippery." Thatch countered. "But, he had help some help, A blond haired girl with a temper, Weiss Schnne, and a small girl who wielded a scythe." He continued.

"Interesting, wait for further instructions." The hooded man said as the hologram flickered out. Thatch left the room. As soon as he closed the door a toothy, blinding grim broke out. "Sucker." Thatch said. His scroll started to ring.

"Ah good to see Cite, my old friend." Thatch greeted as he walked away from the door.

"Same here, did he fall for it?" Cite questioned.

"He's got the hook in the roof of his mouth." Thatch commented with his blinding smile.

"Thatch, can you please tone down your shine?" Cite complained with squinted eyes.

"Sorry." Thatch apologized.

"Anyways, it would have been nice if you would have reported in at least once." Cite commented.

"Again, sorry." Thatch apologized, chuckling.

"You know cite, we should have one of our get togethers again." Thatch suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Jack's idea?" Cite said with a raised eyebrow

Thatch head fell "I can never take one of Jack's ideas can I?" Thatch commented.

"Nope." Cite said popping the p. "I'll get a time set up and send you guys the place."

"Can't wait!" Thatch said cheerfully.

"Same here."

A few days later

Jack's POV

I watched as Ruby, a girl with orange hair, the monkey Faunus from earlier, and Blake beat up a group of White gang members and Roman Torchwick. I head foot steps along with a cane tapping against the roof. "Glad you can join me, Ozpin." I greeted without turning around

"How are they doing?" Ozpin asked.

"Very well, definitely a force not to be reconded with." I said. A slightly familiar entered my sight. I took a set of binoculars. I looked through them and clicked my tounge.

"Chiron, let's see how they handle him." I muttered.

Ozpin evidently heard. "Who's Chiron, if you don't mind me asking." Ozpin asked.

"Chiron, is a killer who has murdered a lot people over the years. Now if I wasn't so keen on watching, I would take his head here and now." I amitted.

I noticed a barrel of a gun because of small flash of light. Poor Chiron didn't even got a chance to bring out his weapon when he gets shot in the head.

"Well, they beat me to the punch." I said only slightly annoyed.

I transformed into Ovar and flew behind a crate and transformed back into myself.

"Silence, it's good meet you." I greeted. The cheetah Faunus glared at me as she stood over the body.

She was wearing an dark orange jacket with a black T shirt and grey pants. Her hair was the color of her ears. Lily's a deep green.

"What do you want Reaper?" Silence asked guarded.

"I have a proposition for you." I offered. Silence had a intrasted look.

"In exchange for joining Beacon, your crimes will be expunged from all records." I explained.

"What's the catch?" Silence asked.

"You'll be part of my my team." I replied.

Silence shrugged. "I don't think that will a problem." She said.

I heard footsteps approching. "Jack!" Ruby called.

I smiled and waved. "Hey Ruby" I greeted. I heard a gushing sound. Silence has just decanted the body to get its head. "Really? You had to do it now?" I questioned.

I heard someone throw up. I turned my head and it was Ruby who still looked a little green. I sighed and walked over to Ruby and rubbed her back. "How do you get use to that?" I heard her ask once she was done.

"Honestly, I don't know" I answered.

"Silence, you could have waited to do that?" I said.

"I want to be gone before the cops get here." Silence stated.

I sighed as Ruby studied Silence. "Go, once your done, go to Professor Ozpin's office, he'll explain." i said pinching the brige of my nose.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked completely recovered.

"That was silence, her real name is Lily Adams, and she a well known bounty hunter. Now she's my team mate." I said.

Third person POV

Ozpin sat in his chair with Al Capin, Iris, and Lily all lined up. A black bird was pecking Ozpin's desk.

"First things first, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said with a smile and his cup of coffee.

"Not like I had a choice." Muttered Al and Iris. Lily just rolled her eyes.

Ozpin smirked. "Anyways from now on, you will be known as team JAIL" Ozpin announced.

Al looked around. "Sir, is there four letters or three?" He asked.

"Why do you ask Mr. Capain?" Ozpin asked with his mug to his lips, concealing his smile.

"There's only three of us." Al stated.

Lily stared at the bird on the desk happily pecking at crumbs. All of a sudden the bird extending its wings and out a loud caw. The sudden action startled Iris and Al who drew they're weapons.

Lily smirked.

The bird seemed to laugh as it landed in front of the trio and its form wavered. In it's place was jack who was laughing.

Both iris and Al paled while Lily chuckled.

"I did not sign up to be under Reaper's command!" Al said. Jack rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Jack's POV

I carved a path to the edge of the emerald forest through many Grimm. "How many Grimm are there!?" Al yelled as he cut down a group of Grimm with his Tommy gun, bank.

"A lot, do mind that i did just become a beacon of hatered." I commented as I asorbed an Ursa. A very light shroud of darkness covered my form.

"Jack, just how much arua can you absorb!?" Iris asked as she blasted a group of Beowulf's with her shotgun with fire dust ammo.

I shrugged. "I haven't reached my cap just yet, though it gets very annoying after I slaughter enough Grimm to get my arua to be actually be solid." I said

"Soild!? If your arua wasn't so foul, I would be happily absorb it." Iris said with a slight pout.

As we burst out of the forest, I changed Havoc's regular dust clip with an ice dust clip. I swung Havoc in front of me. The ground froze in front of us. "Jump!" I yelled. Iris and Lily followed my order but Al just kept on running.

Al slipped on the Ice and fell on his butt and slid across the ice. "You should have followed Jack's orders." Iris taunted. Al glared at Iris for that comment.

"Shut up." Al yelled back as he got back up.

"There is time for bikering later, we've got Grimm to cut down." I commanded. Iris and Al shut they're mouths and prepared to mow down the Grimm. Four clones split from Al, all were a different color and had a different weapon, mafia rush.

A group of Grimm rushed out of the forest. A hail of gunfire meet the Grimm as they came. The ice gave the Grimm a hard time getting to us.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to be put to the test quite like this." Al commented. I switched the ammo clip, not smelling any Grimm, and aimed Havoc at the ice. I pulled the trigger and four separate plums of fire hit the ice and melted the ice.

"I'm not exactly the most, normal of leaders. I mean I'm practically killing my own kind. Then again I am still do that anyways, even if I wasn't part Grimm." I said. My team nodded with a roll of they're eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"Now? Now you guys all have to wear 100 pound coats all day and all night." I joked. My team froze for a second then relaxed.

"Like the one your wearing?" Al asked playing along.

I nodded. "Yep." I relied. All of us burst out laughing. Ozpin meet us as we climbed back up to Beacon.

"How did your trip into the emerald forest go?" Ozpin asked with his classic mug of coffee in his hand.

"Pretty good, I have a well rounded team." I complimented.

"Good to hear it. I just wanted to warn you that the students of Atlas will be arriving tomorrow." Ozpin warned.

I groaned. "So, the hunters if of the kingdom that wants me dead is arriving tomorrow, Great! I was having a good week too." I complained. Ozpin smiled at my expense.

I faced Al and Iris. "Now, by the way, is the time when you guys can start bikring." Said with a smile retiring to my face.

"He/she started it!" Al and Iris said at the same time. They spiraled into senseless bikring after that.

"Why did you do that?" Iris asked as we walked away from the duo.

"They were restraining themselves from arguing the entire time. So I willing set them to prevent an even bigger argument breaks out." I explained.

"Good idea." Lily said.

Next day

Third person POV

A small group of air ships flew across Vale, towards Beacon.

"Ironwood loves to take his work everywhere he goes." Gylnda commented.

"Running an academy and a military does make him a very busy man." Ozpin said. "Though, they are an eyesore. My only problem is that he will cause problems with Mr. Erebus." He continued.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted as he entered Ozpin's office.

Ozpin stood up in attention, out of respect.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he shook hands with Ozpin. "And Gylnda! It has certainly been to long since we last met."

"James." Gylnda greeted with a wave. "I'll be outside." She said. Gylnda walked outside without a second thought.

"She hasn't charged much." Ironwood stated.

Cite's POV

I maneuver though the crowd effortlessly. A five star hotel, the curtains.

"Welcome to the curtain. What can I do for you?" The attendet asked. I made eye contact and the man straightened a little.

"Welcome sir, I assume the pent house will suffice?" The attendant continued.

"Yes, I assume the network is secure." I asked placing some Lein on the desk.

The attendent nodded slightly. "It's better than Atla's security." The attendent replied taking the Lein

"Good, has Reaper met with the leader here?" I asked.

The attendent nodded and handed me the key. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Sir" the attendent said happily.

I walked over to the elevator, once the door closed I opened my Scroll.

An older gentleman appeared on screen. A small grey beard was hanging off his chin. The same grey hairs dangled from underneath a blue cap.

"Sir, we weren't expected you. Sorry if things aren't up to par." The man said.

"No problem Ryan, it was a bit last minute." I replied.

"Right, so Reaper made contact a week ago and had everything set on high alert, and added white Fang to our watch list." Ryan said.

"Good call, I will talk you later." I said closing the scroll.

I walked thought the hall. A great variety of people passed by without a care in the world. A select few however, straightened in response to my presence.

I walked in front of my penthouse's door and opened it.

It was luxurious inside, as to expect from a penthouse. I took off the pack that was in my back and pulled out my main computer.

After entering the passcode, a string of data flashed passed my eyes.

A quick scan through data from various contacts and spy's brought up a very disturbing image. "Maybe the Vale branch of the white Fang should be on the red list." I muttered to myself.

Time to put a little strain on the White Fang. I sent some mail to Thatch, data on White Fang movemts that I got though a some informants.

I sent a second message to an ally who lives at Jack's town.

Thatch' POV

My ever preasent smile put off even the most harden killers, as I am doing right now. Several Blood Throne dismissed themselves just to get away from me.

My scroll went off. Cite had sent me some mail describing White Fang movements and the reason why. I got up and walked towards the comm room.

I opened a channel. A brown haired women answered. "What do you want Smiley merc." She asked.

"Mrs. Verdel, I was wondering your stance on White Fang?" I questioned. Verdel is one of the inner circle of Blood Throne and my employer

"White Fang must be destroyed, monterus creatures." verdel muttered the last part. The inner circle of Blood Throne seems to hate Fanus for what ever reason .

"A friend of mine has come across information on White Fang movements." I said sending the info.

"Oh, this is good, Thatch, you will be getting a nice little bonus." Verdel said with a gleam in her eyes. I looked at my scroll and saw a nice little boost in my money.

Jack's POV

I heard footsteps run down the empty hallway. Ruby ran into a girl with green hair and brown skin. To the girl's right was boy with sliver hair.

The women in the center had black hair slug off to the side. The smell of ash drifted into my nose. It was the very same smell that I smelled from the woman who rescued Roman.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Ruby asked. I slowly crept closer to get a better look, and be ready to have a little chat.

"I'm fine, just watch where your going." The green haired girl said helping Ruby up.

"It was mistake coming here." I said calmly walking out of the darkness. Ruby and the the trio faced me.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ruby asked. I walked right next to her and glared at the black haired woman.

"I do not know how you fooled the administrators, but you will not fool us." I said. The sliver and green haired people stiffened and prepared to fight. The black haired one simply gave me a confused look.

"What do you have against us?" The black haired women asked. A weaker sent reached me. The smell of an unbelievablely powerful Grimm. A slight growl emanated my throat. The duo behind the women backed off.

"I don't know who you are but, you have a poor choice of companions. In any rate, you will be under heavy watch. Don't try to find them." I commented.

The black haired woman narrowed her amber eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

My mind blurred slightly and a cruel smile cross my lips. "I hope you enjoy stay, it won't be pleasant, servant of Grimm" I said with a slightly distorted voice.

I grabbed Ruby's hand and led her away from the trio.

Third Person POV

"Who was that Cinder?" Emerald asked.

Cinder looked at the path where the duo departed. "That was the Reaper, if my hunch is correct." She said.

"What do we want with a guy with a possibly title that he gave himself." Mercury scoffed.

"Salem asked for the Reaper to be brought to her. She says that he can control Grimm." Cinder explained.

Both Emrald's and Mecurey's eyes widen surprise. "Are you serious!?" Mecurey yelled.

Jack's POV

"Sorry about that, Ruby." I apologized letting go of Ruby's hand. I had pulled Ruby a good distance away from the trio.

"What was all that about?" Ruby asked.

"The women with the black hair was the very same person that helped Roman escape when we were chasing after he robbed Dust through Dawn." I explained.

"I thought I regonized her!" Ruby exlamied. I smiled and nodded.

"Ruby, do you plan on going after the White Fang?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yea, why?" Ruby asked tilting her head cutely.

"If you need any information that seems impossible to get, just to talk to me. I have friends who probably have the information you seek. Anyways let's gets you back to your team. That was a bit of a hold up." I said.

Ruby nodded and we started for the library.

A few hours later

Dreamworld

The snowy forest was cold as ever. Fenrir stood in the tree line. "Hello old friend." I greeted. Fenrir nodded and approached.

"Do you have any idea what I meant by servent of Grimm?" I asked. Fenrir nodded and showed me the drawing of the figure that was in the fog.

"So that black haired women follows the women in the fog? And I'm guessing the figure is part Grimm as well. I smelled a particularly strong Grimm on her that had to lived for a very long time." I said. Fenrir nodded.

I put my hand on my face. "As if I don't have enough strange enemies already." I grumbled.

A caw broke me out of my thoughts. Ovar was perched on one of the branches on a black tree. Ovar flew down and perched on Fenrir's head who didn't even care.

"So I'm guessing your want work with me, like Fenrir here." I asked.

Ovar bobbed his head in agreement.

A foorboading feeling crawled up my spine. A familiar Purple fog rolled in.

"It seems that we have intruder." I said putting on my hood.

The figure from before appeared. "You really shouldn't hide behind your spy's, then again I'm no different." I said.

"Hm, no matter, I suggest you join me, you wouldn't want your friends hurt or killed." She said.

I laughed. "if I was any other man I would be going on how I would stop you, I'm not some other man. No, if my friends get hurt i would help them through the pain, as for if you try to kill them, I have special way of dealing with people like that." I said tapping Havoc.

"Another point, I suggest you put on purfime when ever you meet you meet your associates, I could smell the Grimm on your little spy." I taunted. The figure took a step back in surprise.

"One more thing before I forcefully eject you from my mind, what is your name? My dad once said the game is always more fun if you know your opponent's name." I asked.

The figure nodded. "Your father is a smart man then and he is right. My name is Salem." Salem said.

"Until we meet again." I said. Grimm gathered around and charged with me against Salem.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Third person POV

"The original Darkblood must be destroyed." One of the Blood Throne council declared. The council had already have gone over the more trivial subjects and moved on to something pressing.

"Easier said then done, he has years of training. Plus he probably invaded many Grimm to bolster his strength." Another contered

"But our own Darkblood should be able to take on the original." The first council said. A figure in the dark straightened.

A dark skinned council member shook his head. "He is untrained and arogent. The original would defeat him handily." He said wisely. The figure growled.

"Enough! The original Darkblood will not go down in a show of force. He has made that much clear." Stalin yelled. The council grumbled in agreement.

The black skinned council member pulled out a file. "There is something we can try to bring down the original Darkblood." He said handing the folder to Stalin. "Inside is a picture of a girl who he spends an unusual amount of time with." He explained.

The file contained a picture of Ruby and Jack outside of a bakery. Ruby was hanging off Jack's arm seemily begging for something. Jack was just smiling, amused by the girl's antics. "In the five years the original Darkblood has been around, to our knowledge, a girl never has never elicited such a reaction from him." The black skinned counciler continued.

Stalin stared at Ruby's eyes. "They're sliver." He commented. The figure in the dark stepped forward. Faired skin with brown hair and hazel eyed, the teenager peered at the picture.

"What is so special about sliver eyes? I mean they look cute on her." The boy said.

"People who have silver eyes are said to have incredible power." The black skinned councilor explained.

"How did you get the picture, Raze?" Stalin asked putting down the file.

"With a long rang lens, the agent who took it was found dead soon after, unfortunately." Raze said sadly.

Stalin nodded. "Is she under heavy watch?" He asked.

"People are almost always with her." Raid confirmed.

"Retrieving Ruby Rose will be vital to be defeating the original Darkblood." Stalin anncounced.

The young Darkblood started at the picture of Ruby and Jack. "Ruby Rose." He said. His eyes flickered betweeen colors.

Yangs' POV

"I thought that class would never end." Blake admitted as she tightened her wraps around her arms.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins today!" Ruby said cheerfully. I jumped off my my bed almost landing on Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that your taking this so seriously." She said sarcastically.

I frowned "we have a plan, that's.. some what serious."

An hour later

I rode the streets of the ruined part of Vale on my motorcycle, bumblebee with Neptune, sun's friend holding on to me.

I stopped I front of a dance club. I took of my helmet as I stepped off my motorcycle. "Come on, my friend's in here." I said motioning towards the dance club.

Third person POV

"Hurry! Close the doors, she's here!" A man yells as he ran through the doors. Mass hysteria started instantly.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Junior yelled. A women in a suit who was sitting at the bar, talking to Junior raised an eyebrow.

"This should be intrasting." She said.

An explosion blasts open the doors, flinging several goons across the room. "Guess who's back!" Yang said. She smiles and poses as about eight guns are aimed at her head.

Neptune popped from behind Yang. "So, can you please define 'friend' for me." He asked unamused.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" Junior said as he was pushing trough the crowd. "Blondie, your here! Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she pulled him towards the bar.

"So your the girl that destroyed the club not to long ago." The women in a suit stated as Yang sat down.

"Yep! Yang Xio Long." Yang greeted.

The women in the suit smiled. "Violet Mesh." She said. "What do you need dear Junior for? His drinks are excellent but, he is not very good source of information." Junior frowned at that comment.

"You think you can do better?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm am very sure but, ask Junior here first, I'll fill in details he may have missed, which is more than likely." Violet said.

Yang turned towards Junior who was behind the bar. "What do you know of Roman Torchwick?" Yang asked.

Junior stiffened a little. "Why?" He asks carefully.

"The last I was here I saw you talking to him." Yang pointed put.

Junior shook his head. "I don't know anything about the guy, I leant him some of my men, none of them returned" Junior said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "While it is terrible about your men, like I said he's a terrible source of info." She said.

"Let's see, ah here it is!" Violet said looking at her scroll. "Roman Torchwick, infamous thief, particularly greedy, works with white Fang. Recently stole a Paladin-290, he also works for group that is mostly unknown." Yang blinks her eyes in surprise.

"That's, wow, your right, you are much better soruce of info than Junior is." Yang praised. Junior grumbled while Violet smirked.

"How did you get this info." Junior questioned. Violet shrugged.

"My bosses monitor every move any criminal makes. Anyways, if you ever need to find me, ask for me at the Curtain hotel." Violet said.

"Thanks." Yang said. "Neptune, we're leaving."

"Did you get everything?" Neptune asked.

"Yep." Yang replied smiling.

Before they could walk through the door Violet called out. "Blood Throne will be attacking a local White Fang recruitment meeting today."

White Fang hideout

Blake's POV

"What do we do?" Sun asked nervously as recruits go up cheering.

After laughing with a girl he eyes us.

"I think he sees-." I was interrupted by an exsplsion. The wall that stuck out into the ally was was destroyed. When the dust settled, a group of brutes with red arm bands stoood there with savage grins.

"Who are those guys?" Sun asked fearfully.

"Who are you?" Roman asked surprised.

"We are Blood Throne, and you all will die!" A grunt declared.

Blood Throne charged the unprepared White Fang. They stopped when lights started to flicker wildly, some even popping, speakers started to emit jumbled up noises. A person in a white hooded trench cloak had jumped down in the middle of the two groups. "Hello, nice night we're having." The man said looking up to the sky

The man had a stubble on his chin, I couldn't see much besides that. He was bit on the shorter side of things. The trench coat was reminiscent of Jack's own trench coat.

Roman jumped into the Pailidan and powered it up.

"Take White Fang, I'll handle Blood Throne." The man said looking back at Sun and I. Blake slowly nodded. Thatch nodded and faced Blood Throne. "Let's dance."

Ruby's POV

My scroll rang. When I opened it was Blake and Sun. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Blake was interrupted with Sun yelling help in the back round.

"Big robot! I mean it's really big!" Sun yelled.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" I said excitedly inside a dumpster

An hour later

Roman muttered to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "

Yang charged Roman and fired at him. A pink and brown haired girl appeared in front of Roman and opened a pink umbrella blocking Yang's shot. The multi colored hair girl closed her umbrella and put it over shoulder.

"Ladies, ice queen.." Roman said

"Hey!" Weiss yelled

"Always a pleas- WHAT THE HELL!" Roman yelled as a bullet grazed his cheek.

"Going somewhere Torchwick?" A man in a white Trench coat asked as he walked towards us.

"I hate to ask, but who are you?" Roman asked pointing his cane at the man while the multi haired girl faced us.

"Name's Cite, Hacker, information broker and you Roman Torchwick are wanted dead or alive, I'm fine with either." Cite said with a shrug. A white pistol was is his left hand.

"And what makes you think that your gonna get to catch me?" Roman questioned nervously. The multi haired girl tighten her grip on her umbrella.

Cite had a familiar cruel smile on his face. A siren started to go off. A bullhead came spinning down and crashed in a firey explosion. "That is why." Cite said pointing his pistol at Roman.

"Well, that's a good reason." Roman said gulping.

Cite smiled maliciously and started firing at Roman. "Come on!" I yelled chargeing. The rest of my team charged with me.

Yang reached the multi haired girl first.

Third Person POV

Violet watched as the fight raged on below her. "Team RWBY is performing much better than I expected. No doubt due to your intervention?" She asked.

Jack carefully watched Ruby as she surpise Neo with a kick to the gut. "I just analyzed they're fighting styles and gave them some insight on how to improve. The only one who I really trained is the leader, Ruby Rose." Jack said quietly.

"Oh?" Violet said with a teasing smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were retiring early." She tanunted.

Jack grunted. "You know that is not the case. I'm not that old." He commented.

Violet snorted. "If not that, then..." she said watching the fight below.

Neo was cornered, she was fighting against four huntress in tranning and Roman was busy with Cite. Ruby had sheathed Creasent Rose in favor of her fists due to the scythe being too big to fight with face to face. Surprisingly Ruby was able to keep up with and beat the ice cream colored girl but, it also because that Neo is becoming tired.

"I see." Violet said mischievously.

"What?" Jack questioned with out taking his eyes off the fight.

"You l-" Violet began before she was interrupted. A stray bullet from Cite bounced off the highway above them.

Cite had engaged Roman with his pistol in hand. Cite had fired his pistol at Roman's shoulder but missed. Cite caught Roman in a kick forcing him to the side. Neo regrouped with Roman with a flip.

"You and your ice cream haired friend are very hardy, I'll give you that." Cite said regaining his composure.

"Thank you but, we really must go." Roman said. He fired his cane at a heavily destroyed pillar, the high way above, due to missing pillars, collapsed.

"Move!" Cite yelled as he ran towards the other side. The girls ran as the bridge nearly crushed them.

Team RWBY was laying the floor as the dust settled. "Well. I can guess you say this little operation fell apart." Yang said. Everyone but Blake giggled.

"I have to agreee, though I should have seen that comming." Cite said, muttering the last part to himself.

Violet blinked. "That was unexpected." She commented.

Jack finally let a grin cross his face. "I guess I have to take tranning up a notch." He said.

Ruby's POV

I dusted myself as I got up. "Thanks for for the help Mr. Cite" I asked.

Cite smiled. "No mister, just call me Cite." He said. Ruby happily nodded.

"How did you know that Roman would be here?" Blake asked.

"I keep an eye on all criminals, big and small." Cite said. Yang had on a inquisitive look on her face

Another hour later

I started up at the celling. As much as my body was sore and tired, I just couldn't sleep.

As time went on I couldn't stay still either. I tried everything from counting Grimm, to listening to music. Having enough I got up and quietly left my room.

I started to wonder around the school as quietly as I can. On my second round I heard someone groan in the court yard. Jack was laying on the ground starring at the night sky. I quietly entered the court yard.

"Hello Ruby, can't sleep?" Jack asked.

"Yea." I said walking towards him and sat down next to him. "What's keeping you up?" I asked. Jack's face said one thing, annoyance.

"You first." Jack said.

"The adrenaline from earlier is keeping me up, I guess." I said laying down.

"I got a call today from my home town. It was from best friend, Finn Quill. He told me that he and his family and my adoptive Grandparents are coming to Vale for the Vytal festival." Jack explained.

"That doesn't sound to bad." I said.

"It also means that Finn's sister, Sherry, is also coming along." Jack said sounding a little annoyed. For some reason, the mention of Sherry made my gut tighten for some reason.

"She is much more annoying than Al, well that may because he's does only periodically, and mostly flirts with Yang which isn't so bad." Jack said. I smiled at the thought. My gut unclenched at the word annoying.

"I guess you can call her a major fan girl. After she 15, all she did was hound me for a date or something. I don't know why she so smitten with me but, she flirts with me any chance she gets, no one else." Jack stated with his anger obvious in his voice.

"Why don't you have a fake girlfriend or something?" I asked. For an odd reason, I felt slightly giddy with excitement.

"I won't involve anyone else, it's just me, Sherry, and Finn." Jack said looking at the shattered moon.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Third person POV

"The original Darkblood must be destroyed." One of the Blood Throne council declared. The council had already have gone over the more trivial subjects and moved on to something pressing.

"Easier said then done, he has years of training. Plus he probably invaded many Grimm to bolster his strength." Another contered

"But our own Darkblood should be able to take on the original." The first council said. A figure in the dark straightened.

A dark skinned council member shook his head. "He is untrained and arogent. The original would defeat him handily." He said wisely. The figure growled.

"Enough! The original Darkblood will not go down in a show of force. He has made that much clear." Stalin yelled. The council grumbled in agreement.

The black skinned council member pulled out a file. "There is something we can try to bring down the original Darkblood." He said handing the folder to Stalin. "Inside is a picture of a girl who he spends an unusual amount of time with." He explained.

The file contained a picture of Ruby and Jack outside of a bakery. Ruby was hanging off Jack's arm seemily begging for something. Jack was just smiling, amused by the girl's antics. "In the five years the original Darkblood has been around, to our knowledge, a girl never has never elicited such a reaction from him." The black skinned counciler continued.

Stalin stared at Ruby's eyes. "They're sliver." He commented. The figure in the dark stepped forward. Faired skin with brown hair and hazel eyed, the teenager peered at the picture.

"What is so special about sliver eyes? I mean they look cute on her." The boy said.

"People who have silver eyes are said to have incredible power." The black skinned councilor explained.

"How did you get the picture, Raze?" Stalin asked putting down the file.

"With a long rang lens, the agent who took it was found dead soon after, unfortunately." Raze said sadly.

Stalin nodded. "Is she under heavy watch?" He asked.

"People are almost always with her." Raid confirmed.

"Retrieving Ruby Rose will be vital to be defeating the original Darkblood." Stalin anncounced.

The young Darkblood started at the picture of Ruby and Jack. "Ruby Rose." He said. His eyes flickered betweeen colors.

Yangs' POV

"I thought that class would never end." Blake admitted as she tightened her wraps around her arms.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins today!" Ruby said cheerfully. I jumped off my my bed almost landing on Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that your taking this so seriously." She said sarcastically.

I frowned "we have a plan, that's.. some what serious."

An hour later

I rode the streets of the ruined part of Vale on my motorcycle, bumblebee with Neptune, sun's friend holding on to me.

I stopped I front of a dance club. I took of my helmet as I stepped off my motorcycle. "Come on, my friend's in here." I said motioning towards the dance club.

Third person POV

"Hurry! Close the doors, she's here!" A man yells as he ran through the doors. Mass hysteria started instantly.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Junior yelled. A women in a suit who was sitting at the bar, talking to Junior raised an eyebrow.

"This should be intrasting." She said.

An explosion blasts open the doors, flinging several goons across the room. "Guess who's back!" Yang said. She smiles and poses as about eight guns are aimed at her head.

Neptune popped from behind Yang. "So, can you please define 'friend' for me." He asked unamused.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" Junior said as he was pushing trough the crowd. "Blondie, your here! Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she pulled him towards the bar.

"So your the girl that destroyed the club not to long ago." The women in a suit stated as Yang sat down.

"Yep! Yang Xio Long." Yang greeted.

The women in the suit smiled. "Violet Mesh." She said. "What do you need dear Junior for? His drinks are excellent but, he is not very good source of information." Junior frowned at that comment.

"You think you can do better?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm am very sure but, ask Junior here first, I'll fill in details he may have missed, which is more than likely." Violet said.

Yang turned towards Junior who was behind the bar. "What do you know of Roman Torchwick?" Yang asked.

Junior stiffened a little. "Why?" He asks carefully.

"The last I was here I saw you talking to him." Yang pointed put.

Junior shook his head. "I don't know anything about the guy, I leant him some of my men, none of them returned" Junior said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "While it is terrible about your men, like I said he's a terrible source of info." She said.

"Let's see, ah here it is!" Violet said looking at her scroll. "Roman Torchwick, infamous thief, particularly greedy, works with white Fang. Recently stole a Paladin-290, he also works for group that is mostly unknown." Yang blinks her eyes in surprise.

"That's, wow, your right, you are much better soruce of info than Junior is." Yang praised. Junior grumbled while Violet smirked.

"How did you get this info." Junior questioned. Violet shrugged.

"My bosses monitor every move any criminal makes. Anyways, if you ever need to find me, ask for me at the Curtain hotel." Violet said.

"Thanks." Yang said. "Neptune, we're leaving."

"Did you get everything?" Neptune asked.

"Yep." Yang replied smiling.

Before they could walk through the door Violet called out. "Blood Throne will be attacking a local White Fang recruitment meeting today."

White Fang hideout

Blake's POV

"What do we do?" Sun asked nervously as recruits go up cheering.

After laughing with a girl he eyes us.

"I think he sees-." I was interrupted by an exsplsion. The wall that stuck out into the ally was was destroyed. When the dust settled, a group of brutes with red arm bands stoood there with savage grins.

"Who are those guys?" Sun asked fearfully.

"Who are you?" Roman asked surprised.

"We are Blood Throne, and you all will die!" A grunt declared.

Blood Throne charged the unprepared White Fang. They stopped when lights started to flicker wildly, some even popping, speakers started to emit jumbled up noises. A person in a white hooded trench cloak had jumped down in the middle of the two groups. "Hello, nice night we're having." The man said looking up to the sky

The man had a stubble on his chin, I couldn't see much besides that. He was bit on the shorter side of things. The trench coat was reminiscent of Jack's own trench coat.

Roman jumped into the Pailidan and powered it up.

"Take White Fang, I'll handle Blood Throne." The man said looking back at Sun and I. Blake slowly nodded. Thatch nodded and faced Blood Throne. "Let's dance."

Ruby's POV

My scroll rang. When I opened it was Blake and Sun. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Blake was interrupted with Sun yelling help in the back round.

"Big robot! I mean it's really big!" Sun yelled.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" I said excitedly inside a dumpster

An hour later

Roman muttered to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "

Yang charged Roman and fired at him. A pink and brown haired girl appeared in front of Roman and opened a pink umbrella blocking Yang's shot. The multi colored hair girl closed her umbrella and put it over shoulder.

"Ladies, ice queen.." Roman said

"Hey!" Weiss yelled

"Always a pleas- WHAT THE HELL!" Roman yelled as a bullet grazed his cheek.

"Going somewhere Torchwick?" A man in a white Trench coat asked as he walked towards us.

"I hate to ask, but who are you?" Roman asked pointing his cane at the man while the multi haired girl faced us.

"Name's Cite, Hacker, information broker and you Roman Torchwick are wanted dead or alive, I'm fine with either." Cite said with a shrug. A white pistol was is his left hand.

"And what makes you think that your gonna get to catch me?" Roman questioned nervously. The multi haired girl tighten her grip on her umbrella.

Cite had a familiar cruel smile on his face. A siren started to go off. A bullhead came spinning down and crashed in a firey explosion. "That is why." Cite said pointing his pistol at Roman.

"Well, that's a good reason." Roman said gulping.

Cite smiled maliciously and started firing at Roman. "Come on!" I yelled chargeing. The rest of my team charged with me.

Yang reached the multi haired girl first.

Third Person POV

Violet watched as the fight raged on below her. "Team RWBY is performing much better than I expected. No doubt due to your intervention?" She asked.

Jack carefully watched Ruby as she surpise Neo with a kick to the gut. "I just analyzed they're fighting styles and gave them some insight on how to improve. The only one who I really trained is the leader, Ruby Rose." Jack said quietly.

"Oh?" Violet said with a teasing smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were retiring early." She tanunted.

Jack grunted. "You know that is not the case. I'm not that old." He commented.

Violet snorted. "If not that, then..." she said watching the fight below.

Neo was cornered, she was fighting against four huntress in tranning and Roman was busy with Cite. Ruby had sheathed Creasent Rose in favor of her fists due to the scythe being too big to fight with face to face. Surprisingly Ruby was able to keep up with and beat the ice cream colored girl but, it also because that Neo is becoming tired.

"I see." Violet said mischievously.

"What?" Jack questioned with out taking his eyes off the fight.

"You l-" Violet began before she was interrupted. A stray bullet from Cite bounced off the highway above them.

Cite had engaged Roman with his pistol in hand. Cite had fired his pistol at Roman's shoulder but missed. Cite caught Roman in a kick forcing him to the side. Neo regrouped with Roman with a flip.

"You and your ice cream haired friend are very hardy, I'll give you that." Cite said regaining his composure.

"Thank you but, we really must go." Roman said. He fired his cane at a heavily destroyed pillar, the high way above, due to missing pillars, collapsed.

"Move!" Cite yelled as he ran towards the other side. The girls ran as the bridge nearly crushed them.

Team RWBY was laying the floor as the dust settled. "Well. I can guess you say this little operation fell apart." Yang said. Everyone but Blake giggled.

"I have to agreee, though I should have seen that comming." Cite said, muttering the last part to himself.

Violet blinked. "That was unexpected." She commented.

Jack finally let a grin cross his face. "I guess I have to take tranning up a notch." He said.

Ruby's POV

I dusted myself as I got up. "Thanks for for the help Mr. Cite" I asked.

Cite smiled. "No mister, just call me Cite." He said. Ruby happily nodded.

"How did you know that Roman would be here?" Blake asked.

"I keep an eye on all criminals, big and small." Cite said. Yang had on a inquisitive look on her face

Another hour later

I started up at the celling. As much as my body was sore and tired, I just couldn't sleep.

As time went on I couldn't stay still either. I tried everything from counting Grimm, to listening to music. Having enough I got up and quietly left my room.

I started to wonder around the school as quietly as I can. On my second round I heard someone groan in the court yard. Jack was laying on the ground starring at the night sky. I quietly entered the court yard.

"Hello Ruby, can't sleep?" Jack asked.

"Yea." I said walking towards him and sat down next to him. "What's keeping you up?" I asked. Jack's face said one thing, annoyance.

"You first." Jack said.

"The adrenaline from earlier is keeping me up, I guess." I said laying down.

"I got a call today from my home town. It was from best friend, Finn Quill. He told me that he and his family and my adoptive Grandparents are coming to Vale for the Vytal festival." Jack explained.

"That doesn't sound to bad." I said.

"It also means that Finn's sister, Sherry, is also coming along." Jack said sounding a little annoyed. For some reason, the mention of Sherry made my gut tighten for some reason.

"She is much more annoying than Al, well that may because he's does only periodically, and mostly flirts with Yang which isn't so bad." Jack said. I smiled at the thought. My gut unclenched at the word annoying.

"I guess you can call her a major fan girl. After she 15, all she did was hound me for a date or something. I don't know why she so smitten with me but, she flirts with me any chance she gets, no one else." Jack stated with his anger obvious in his voice.

"Why don't you have a fake girlfriend or something?" I asked. For an odd reason, I felt slightly giddy with excitement.

"I won't involve anyone else, it's just me, Sherry, and Finn." Jack said looking at the shattered moon.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Jack's POV

I was walking down the hallway before I was yanked into a room. I quickly drew a throwing knife at pointed Jaune, who pulled me in. Ren was sitting on his bed. Nora had headphones on reading a book. Prryha was leaning against a post.

"What the hell Jaune. You know better than to do that!" I repermined, shearing the throwing knife in a padded sheath in my collar with a huff.

"Sorry Jack, but i wanted to ask you both something." Jaune stated. I nodded with my arms crossed.

"Go ahead." Ren said sitting down in a chair.

Jaune sighed. "You two really turned things around for me. I though I would flunk but, you two really made it possible for me to succeed here!" Jaune praised.

"Cut to the chase Jaune." I said not amused. Though the corner of my eye, i saw that Ren was the same way.

"I need your guys advice on... girls." Jaune said.

I raised a eye brow. "Girls?" Ren questioned sounding surprised, as he was reaching out for some clothes.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did Ren and Nora... y'know..." Jaune said nervously.

I looked on amused at Ren who looks really awkward.

Nora cleared her throat. "Were actually not together, together." She said.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune yelled. Nora quickly did what she was told.

Ren focused on his leader and friend. "Jaune, what is this about?"

Cite's POV

I moved some data out of my way. It was cluttered and info was constantly coming in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a purple ball of code. It's a virus that I made not to long ago named Teddy.

I dropped the ball of code. When it hit the floor, it sunk into the ground. Purple lines of code spread out from where the ball dropped. A string of blue data revesersed from its original course.

"Good, the virus is set. Now all I have to do is wait." I said. I willed the digital ground to open up beneath me.

Real world

I opened my eyes and saw Violet above me. "How's everything?" I asked.

She shrugged and allowed me to get up. "Swimmingly, though Reaper has put Beacon on high aleart."

I nodded. "Blood Throne is here in Vale, and he has put clear mark on three people at Beacon." I said. Getting off the couch.

A buzzer went off. "Sir, two girls are here to see Ms. Violet." The bellman called over the loud speaker. I raised an eyebrow at Violet.

"I spoke to them earlier, they needed info." She explained. I nodded.

I connected my mind to the speaker system. "Send them up." I thought.

"Right away Sir." The belhop said.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Want some?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed two wine glasses from a cabinet. "Why not?" She said.

A few minutes later and the door to the penthouse opened. Yang and Blake walked in looking all around.

"What can I do for you?" Violet asked holding up a wine glass.

"We want everything you got on White Famg!" Yang yelled.

"Everything? That will cost you." I said taking a sip of wine.

"Cite! What are you doing here?" Yang yelled.

"Your talking to one my most trusted employee. And this is my penthouse." I stated.

Yang blinked and stood there.

"What's the cost?" Blake asked.

"Escort a man to this hotel, that is all I ask of you." I said taking another sip of wine.

"That's all? We will get them here in no time." Yang said throwing a fist into the air.

"It harder than you think. White Fang will be after him." I explained

"Then we will kick there buts!" Yang yelled. I sighed and nodded.

"When you decide to escort the client give me a call. I will assign one my men to join you." I said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"They will be there to monitor what happens." I said. Both of the girls nodded. "Since you two a keen on taking the job, will give some info on the white fang, I don't know if this will be helpful or not." I said.

"The White Fang here in Vale is much more violent than other branches. It's partially why I'm here. Anyways, until next next time." I said dismissively.

"Thank you for your time." Blake said.

When the door closed. I turned my head slightly to Violet. "You could have said something." I stated plainly.

Violet gave me a devious smirk. "I know but, I think my words are better used for a different purpose." She said with a wink.

I shook my head. I turned to look at a window. War was coming, everything was pointing to it. Blood Throne will get they're wish, Darkblood will be a weapon of war.

Third Person POV

A pool of blood sat an entrance to a cave. Sort walked up to the cave. "Poor fools." He said to himself.

The ground shook. A humanniod Grimm stomped out into the open. A roar emanated from the Grimm, birds flew off in fright.

"I know your in there." Sort said unfazed. "Forever tormented by the Grimm."

The humanoid Grimm roared and swung at Sort. Sort jumped into the sky, landing on the highest branch. The ground heaved where the Grimm's made contact, throwing earth into the air.

"I can do this for all eternity." Sort stated. The Grimm swung at the base of the tree, destroying it. Sort simply jumped to the next tree.

"Your son is doing well you know, he's attending Beacon." Sort said landing on an another tree. The Grimm snarled and slidge dropped off it form. Tiny nevermores formed and flew at Sort. He drew his blade cut through the nevermores.

"Sadly, Jack has turned into quite the killer. I guess that's what is needed from protector like your son." Sort said as the Grimm tore through the trees as he jumped from one to another.

"Just hold on. Your torment will be lifted in time. Your son is the only one who can, the other Darkbloods will be fighting for the wrong side and will be to weak to stop you, time is Jack's ally." Sort stated. The Grimm hesitated before continued its path of destruction. Sort smiled.

"I'll come back to let you know of Jack's progress." Sort said before disappearing. The Grimm sniffed the air. It growled in confusion and walked back to its cave.

Jack's POV

-t it done. As long it doesn't harm innocent, I don't care how it's done." I stated before closing my scroll. I was standing on top of the clock tower, not bothered that I was very high up.

I ran hands through my hair. "Salem, your becoming even more of a problem than before." A smirk crossed my face. "But unfortunately for you Salem, you not touch the shattered moon." I said knowning that a young nevermore had perched it self on the edge of the roof.

It cawed at me and flew away. I opened my scroll to check the time. It's almost time for thev dance. I looked down at my clothes. I wore a custom tux, unfortunately I could not get it weighted. Havoc was hidden in the back of tux with two pistol in the front. Vials of poison where at the bottom.

I transformed into Ovar and flew into my team's room. "Secret business?" Al asked. I nodded and transformed back into my self.

"Why do you keep stuff from us boss?" Al asked. "I mean we are team mates and we all are criminals." Al said.

I sighed. "I play a very dangerous game. People's lives are in the balance, and there's a lot more than just lives in the balance now." I said crypticly.

I shook my head and put on a false smile. "Enough of the downer stuff, let's focus on the dance." I said. Al nodded and left the room with a huge grin. I opened my dust case and pulled out four lighting dust clips. I loaded two and stored the others.

I left the room and walked down the hall. War is right around corner and people are dancing the night away without a care in the world. Being the blade of the moon is very taxing.

Ruby's POV

"I told you she would come." Yang said smiling. Blake was having fun with Sun. Off to the side Prryha and Jaune were dancing togehter happily. It was almost like a fairy tale.

"You look cute Ruby." A familiar voice said behind me. Jack was walking over from the door. His movement was bit strained, probably trying not to move too fast. A blush took over my face at the compliment.

"Thanks" I said. Jack nodded.

"Do you want to dance?" Jack asked

I shook my head. "I'm not a dancey sorta girl." I grumbled.

"A wise man basically said this: dancing is nonviolent form of fighting. It's all about grace, which is something you have in spades." Jack praised. I blushed a little more. "Just give it a try." Jack urged.

"Fine, but your buying me more cookies after this." I said giving him my best glare. He just smiled and held out his gloved hand like a gentleman. I took his hand and let him lead me ontot the dance floor. At first I had a lot of trouble, I have never walked in high heels before. Soon I was able to get the hang of it, of course I stepped on Jack's toes more than a few times. He thought ahead though, instead of toes, I stepped on steel.

As soon I stoped stepping on Jack toes, I enjoyed the dance. Before I started to dance, it seemed like a fairy tale but now, it really felt like one. Everyone was happy, everyone was enjoying themselves, we all don't have a care in the world.

That train of thought came to a screeching halt when I looked into Jack's eyes. He was having fun yes but, he was on edge. It reminded me of our little mission.

"Here comes trouble." Jack whispered. I looked towards the door. Sure enough the team from earlier. The women that Jack called 'the severvent of Grimm' was in front, surveying the room.

"Don't look at them directly. Just have fun while still being on gaurd, I know it's easier said then done, but at least try." Jack said. I sighed and nodded. The dance went on. We kept to the edges to keep an eye on the little group. Soon the leader left the ballroom.

"Lets go." Jack said as we seankly got out. Once we got outside we started to run across the roof tops. Jack slowed down so I could keep up.

The high heels were giving me a lot of issues. "Can you hold these?" I asked as I took them off. Jack just rolled his eyes and stowed them away somewhere.

When we got to the base of the tower there was an Atlas gaurd laying on the floor. I pulled out my scroll and ordered my weapon locker. Once it arrived I took out Creasent Rose.

"Lets go." I said. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave me back my heels which I put away in the locker and sent it back. "Now lets go." I said a little grumpily.

We got into the elevator which closed by itself and started to go up. When we stopped and the doors opened, there was gaurds on the ground. The room was dark with monitors that showed a black queen chess pieces. I heard jack snort in amusement.

Jack's POV

I drew Havoc and put myself in a gaurded stance. "Hello, anyone there?" Ruby called into the dark. A women stepped out from her hinding place. I instantly fired at the women when I saw her. Ruby, trusting me, opened fire as well.

The women dodged the first round except for a shot that scratched her face. I charged forward with Havoc. The woman blocked with one of her blades that she had on hand. She slashed at me but I grabbed her wrist. The dresses glowed.

The women smashed through the window and the elevator opened with ding. I sheathed Havoc and turned around to the new comer. The monitors flicker and the black queen was replaced with a shattered moon with a shadow of a bow on it.


	18. Chapter 18

 

Jack's POV

Ruby left Ozpin's office. We just told Ozpin, Gylnda, and Woody Aka General Ironwood, minimal info about Cinder Fall, the women that we tracked last night.

"Can i ask, why the Reaper is attending Beacon?" Woody asked, looking at Ozpin with narrowed eyes.

Ozpin sighed. "General, Mr. Erebus is here for several reasons." He said.

Woody continued to glare at Ozpin. "Care to explain." Woody said.

I chose to step in for Ozpin. "There are three reasons, one I am someone the students could look up to, you know that I have fought Grimm for a long time. Two, I have extensive knowledge of the criminal underworld." I said connecting my Scroll to the hologram that Ozpin had, with his permission of course.

Pictures of random criminals appeared as well what they're wanted for, the bounty if they have one, and they're current location. Almost all of them a clear circle, some had a green circle, while the rest had a red circle.

A picture of Ruby enlarged. There was no crime nor bounty, which is to be expected. She had a grey circle which had my personal insignia.

"Third, Ruby Rose is under my personal protection, any hostile actions against her that's outside of tournament regulations or other wise will be meet with deadly force." I stated staring right into Woody's eyes.

Woody took a deep breath. "Anyways, I suggest we lead as many troops as we can to the southeast, learn as much as we can, and destroy any forces in our way." Woody suggested.

I visibly frowned and Gylnda was equally unhappy about it. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di !"

"Gylnda!" Ozpin interrupted.

"Woody, keep your men here in Vale, the bigger threat is coming here." I said angerly.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked while Woody was glaring at me.

"Ozpin, do you know of a women named Salem?" I asked. The atmosphere darkened.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ozpin said looking directly at my eyes.

"She visited my dreams twice now, each time she asked me to join her cause, twice I ejected her from my dreams with her own beasts." I said.

"The Grimm listens to you?" Ozpin asked surpises.

I nodded. "Only two of them are friendly. I guess time in my mind let the Grimm think for themselves, they began to hate Salem because she let them get slaughtered by the hundereds, at least that's my guess. When Salem isn't around they ignore me. Only Fenrir and Ovar willing to visit me the rest of the time"I explained.

Ruby's POV

"That was risky." Weiss scolded. I just explained what happened last night. I looked down in shame.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake argued. I smiled at Blake.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said taking out of package that was long as Yang's arm.

"What's that?" I asked.

I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang explained.

"Oooooh! Something from home." I said. I jumped I used my semblance to rush onto Yang's arm. I reached to get the package when it opened by it self, a hairy black cylinder fell out. It winked a little before turning into a corgi. All of us leaned over it. The dog barked twice. I realized who it was.

"Zwei!" I yelled jumping up in joy.

"He sent a dog?" Blake questioned in disgust.

"In the mail!" Weiss said in shock.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang explained.

"Your father or the dog?" Blake questioned from my bunk. Oh, right she's a cat Fanus, she would hate dogs, oh well.

"Are you telling me that this mangy drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said falling in love with Zwei.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake asked.

The speaker crackled to life. "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater." Gylnda ordered.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss said concerned for Zwei who scampered over to my bunk. He started to bark at Blake.

Yang pulled out a letter from the package. Zwei ran over next to Yang. "Look, there's a letter! 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang read.

A more than a dozen dog food cans fell on top of Zwei. He popped out of the top of the pile.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. Yang shook the package and a can opener fell out, bouncing off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said dropping the paper she had in her hands.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are." Weiss said before turning into baby talk as she walked by. Blake just smiled around.

I stared at Zwei, a idea popped into my head and a mischievous smile took over my face. Zwei just yiped at me, shaking his little tail.

A few minutes (and a back pack) later

I gently set down the back pack and joined up with my team in the auditorium. Team JNPR is right in front of us.

Ms. Goodwitch called the entire room to order.

Ozpin walked up to the mike "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said.

Everyone cheered and started to file out of the auditorium.

Jack's POV

Iris and Al agruing with each other. Lily was watching a movie on her Scroll.

Gylnda Goodwitch walked in. She was throughly annoyed with Al and Iris's birkering over nonsense. "Enough you two, debriefing time." I said sternly beating Gylnda to the punch.

Al and Iris glared at each other for one more second before focusing on me. "You have the stage Ms. Goodwitch." I said giving the spot light to Gylnda.

"Thank you Mr. Erebus. Due to your guys criminal history, Ozpin thought it best to you deal with criminal as well as Grimm." Gylnda explained. "The local police department is having trouble with an under ground fighting ring. Not only is it heavily gaurded but, it's said that they also have fighters fight against Grimm." Gylnda continued.

Al nodded. "I've heard of it. Dad wants the ring because of its prime real estate. It's right next to the main power Grid." Al explained.

"So they can't shut down power to place or use explosives without damaging the main Grid." Iris said with a finger in her chin.

"Capain, do you know who runs the ring?" I asked. Al nodded.

"A man named Jin Prince. He's major jerk, supposedly the fights are rigged, only the fighters that Jin likes ever win." Al explained. A thought popped into my head.

"Capain, can your father spare some men for this?" I asked.

"I'll have to ask. Why?" Al asked.

I smiled. "Here's my plan."

A few minutes later

As much I would like to believe that everything will be fine, I still have a bad feeling. Al, Iris, Lily and Ms Goodwitch are off to meet Al's father. I stayed behind to ease my mind a little about the situation. I was leaning against the wall waiting for team RWBY.

"Ruby!" I called. She turned around in confusion.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" She asked.

I walked over. "I just need to ease my mind on something, so I want you to have this." I said pulling out and handing her one of my specialized pistol. "It's a modified walther PPK, its primary use is for stunning human threats. It uses electric dust to overload a persons nervous system rendering a human paralysied for awhile." I explained while handing Ruby two extra eclectic dust clips.

"Thanks but, why?" Ruby asked stowing the pistol.

"I just have a bad feeling about all this." I said shrugging. The feeling grew a little more. I decided to be slightly reckless. I leaned down and kissed Ruby on her cheek.

Al's POV

"Hello Father." I greeted. Jack some how arranged a meeting with my Dad, Greg Capain, at the five star hotel which has an awesome restaurant.

"Al my son, how are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Good, this is my team mates, Iris and Lily." I said, introducing my team mates. Dad nodded and he made eye contact with Goodwitch. They both stiffened.

"It's good to see you again, Gylnda." Dad greeted coldly. Goodwitch only nodded.

"You two know each other?" I asked surprised.

Goodwitch nodded. "It's a long story but, we are here for business reasons, not to tell stories." Goodwitch insisted

I looked between dad and Goodwitch then took a deep breath. "We need some help in dealing with Prince's underground fighting ring." I said. I explained Jack's plan. Dad a huge grin on his face while eating some food that the waiter brought.

"Killer and a decent con man. Tell Reaper, I mean, Jack that he has the Vale mafia behind him on this one." Dad said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Your really to just go along with this Greg?" Goodwitch asked my father. Dad just smirked at her.

"Gylnda, Gylnda, Gylnda. In all these years, you've still yet to learn how the criminal underworld works but I digress. Jack's plan is simple and easy. All it takes is some smooth words and some elbow grease. If it goes wrong, I wouldn't be opposed to having some bloody decorations." I said chuckling.

Goodwitch looked disgusted at my Father. "Al, can you tell Jack one more thing?" Dad asked me. I nodded.

"Tell it exactly how I say it. The red ax lays in the shadow of the shattered moon. You'll understand when you take over" Dad promised.

Jack's POV

I was standing on the side walk with my hood up. My team came into sight with Gylnda who had a cloak on, hiding her identity. There was also four extra people with them. Al had a small brief case in hand. When they reached me I started to walk along with them.

"I got the schedule for the fights, there's one in thirty minutes. Anyone can enter." Al explained.

"Do your people know what to do?" I asked quietly.

Al nodded. "They know." He said.

We soon arrived at a entrance to a rundown looking building. Al directed us into the ally next to it. There was men who where smoking in the ally. Al held up a flyer. One of the men checked the flyer. "Who's your fighter?" He asked gruffly.

Al pointed his thumb at me. "The Reaper." He stated. The duo chuckled like they did not believe him.

"Alright." The man said opening the door. Time to steal an arena.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Ruby's POV

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Dr. Oobleck said.

"Mount Glenn." I stated.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang explained glumly.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.

Oobleck smiled. "Precisely." He said readjusting his glasses.

There was short period of silence.

"By the way Ruby, what held you up." Yang asked.

"Jack just wanted give me a stun gun to deal with people." I explained. I felt heat on my cheeks as I remember that Jack kissed me after giving me the stun gun.

My sister unfortunately noticed. A wide smile crossed her lips. "So Jack gave you something more than a gun." Yang teased. I looked away.

Third Person POV

A very giant and heavily muscled man punched a much less muscled man knocking him out, an arm was dislocated and the body of the knocked out man was also heavily bruised. People cheered in delight.

"The titan reigns surperme!" The announcer yelled through his microphone. The cheering grew even louder while the much less muscled man is carted away.

"This is terrible, and people enjoy this?" Gylnda asked whispering with a distorted voice and a mask.

Al nodded. "This is the criminal underworld. It's not a very child friendly place. Jack's up next." Al stated. Titan left the arena

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Up next is an another one v one. It's the wolf vs the Reaper who is sponsored by the Vale mafia!" The announcer yelled. The crowd cheered loudly as both fighters enter the arena.

The wolf had on a wolf mask and mostly grey clothing with a hood. Jack is wearing his iconic trench coat with a Grimm mask on. He cracked his knuckles as he walked forward.

"You smell odd, Reaper. Have you been liven in the dumps lately." The wolf fanus taunted.

"You talk to much." Jack said in a low voice. The fight bell rang and wolf charged at Jack.

"Take this ya piece of ah-ugh." Wolf said as he got punched in the gut. Wolf was flung backwards. Wolf landed face dirt into the ground. The crowd cheered. Wolf go up, weary of his opponent.

Jack ran towards wolf and jumped into the air. Wolf narrowly dodged the falling kick which cracked the ground. Jack then punched wolf in the face who went flying back again. "What the hell are you." Wolf muttered.

"A monster." Jack said before smashing wolf's head into the ground knocking him out. The crowd cheered loudly.

"What such brutal end to this fight, fitting for a man of such a grusume reputaion." The announcemer said. The crowd cheered in agreement.

"I'm starting phase two, don't start fighting without me." Iris whispered to Al as she got up. Iris walked out of the area. Three men with evil looks on they're faces got up and followed Iris.

"They are sooo dead." Al muttered. Lily smirked.

In an al.

The men, as quietly as they could snuck behind Iris. "You shouldn't have followed me." She said. The three men were shot in the head and fell down dead. Two men walked out of dark.

"Lets go to work." Iris said walking away.

Back in the arena

Two heavily muscled where on the ground unconscious. Jack attempted to leave when the gate shut in front of him. "The Reaper must now face the most feared creatures in remanet, the Grimm! Courtesy of our gracious host Jon Prince!" The announcer said. Jin bowed from his place in the arena.

Three Ursas entered the arena. All them growled at the Darkblood. Jack just turned to his opponents. The Ursa's charged widely. Jack jumped over the first Ursa and slammed his foot into the neck of the second Grimm killing it. The black essence of the Grimm flowed into Jack's leg.

The third Ursa swung its claw only to hit air. The Ursa looked at paw and looked at it in confusion. The first Ursa looked around only to be met with fist to the face. It reared back in surpise. The crowd looked on in excitement.

Press box

"Get every bit of info on Reaper." Prince ordered. A sevrvent bowed and walked away.

"What's bothering you boss?" A thug asked with a ak-47 in hand.

"Something happened with the Grimm that Reaper just killed." Prince said as the last Grimm's leg was crushed. It was quickly silenced.

"And that's that folks. On to the next fight!" The announcer yelled.

Ruby's POV

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Dr. Ooblneck asked. We arrived at mount Glen and Zwei popped at the worse time possible.

"I, uh.."

"Genius!" Dr. Oobleck yelled as he snatched Zwei from my backpack. He began Zwei spinning around. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours! " he exclamed.

Zwei barked in excitement.

I was stunned for a moment. "I'm a genius!" I declared. I heard someone faceplam.

"So, what are your orders Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Ooblneck said dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." He said

"Uh... what?" I asked confused.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck stated.

"What!" Yang yelled arming herself, Blake and Weiss did the same. I looked to Dr. Oobleck for orders. A lone Beowulf walked out into the streets.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered.

"Huh?" Blake asked as she sheathed Gambol Shroud. Yang and Weiss stood down as well, also confused.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.

"So we wait?" I asked.

Oobleck nodded. "We will also track, If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." He said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck stated

A lot more Beowulfs joined the first. They all faced us. Not good.

"What?" Yang asked.

"And now they seen us." Dr. Oobleck said, stating the obvious.

"What?" Weiss yelled.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Dr. Oobleck yelled onto Weiss's ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" I asked.

Oobleck nodded. "An accurate assumption, yes." he said.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked. We put our backs to Dr. Oobleck as the pack of Beowulfs surrounded us.

"Show me what you got." Dr. Oobleck

Third person POV

A man in a red suit stood on top of a demolished building. "Delicious." Th man said liking his lips.

"I'm sorry but we are not serving heroines tonight." Sort said sarcastically walking up to the man.

"How are you going to stop me, General?" The red suited man taunted.

Sort drew his crystal blade. "The same way that I dealt with you before, traitor. A sword through the neck." Sort declared with a straight face.

"So your using the blade of a God?" The man in the red suit asked, smirking. He drew his own blade. It was a claymore but it was solid red. Sort charged in and the two clashed.

"Xaoc, It may have been forged by a god but it is simply extremely tough to break, that's it is all that's special about it." Sort stated.

Both battles raged on. Ruby shot a Beowulf in the head then proceeded to slice another that got to close. Sort and Xaoc clashed continuesly, neither gaining the advantage. "Give up old man!" Xaocyelled angerly slicing at sorts eyes.

Sort just blocked with his own sword. "Don't get cocky." He said sternly.

Yang punched a Beowulf in the face killing it. She fired a Kentic blast but missing its original target. However it flying and hit Xaoc in the side. "Aghhhh!" Xaoc roared in pain. "I'm gonna kill that bimbo-ugh!" he mumbled under his breath before getting kicked in the stomach and fell off the building, landing on the unforgiving ground.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Sort scolded. Xaoc got up and glared at Sort.

"Stop treating me like I'm your underling!" Xaoc yelled angerly. Sort just looked on.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" Xaoc yelled before disappearing.

"Tch, what am I going to do with you, Eric?" Sort asked to nobody in particular.

Ruby's POV

"Woww!" I said awwed by the beauty of the land scape. It was covered in tress for long while until it broke out into mountains. There was giant elephant like Grimm roaming in line, Golaith, I believe they were called.

"Ruby, may I ask you question?" Dr. Oobleck asked. I nodded. "What do you fight for?" He asked.

"I want to help as many people as I can." I said quietly.

Dr. Oobleck smiled at me. "A good reason." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Let's return to the others. Don't want to keep them waiting!" Dr. Oobleck said turning around.

We walked back to the place we sep up camp. It was was in an abandoned building, on the highest floor that was intact. It gave a lot of space from the Grimm and gave me a perfect snipers nest.

Dr. Oobleck, as usual, rushed into the room where my team set up a camp fire. "Ah wonderful, a textbook camp fire." He declared. I sat down at the fire next to Zwei.

"So... warm.." I muttered. It got really cold when darkness rolled around.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Dr. Oobleck said. I put my hand up.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Yang asked.

"He did, I told him that I wanted to help people. Goodnight." I told Yang simply. I walked to a window and sat down.

Zwei sat in my lap as Beowulfs started to howl. I petted Zwei to calm him down. "Don't worry Zwei, it will get better, I hope." I said quietly.

Jack's POV

We set up in the dusty hotel, ironically the very place where I stayed during my first week here in. All of us got separate rooms. Havoc was layed out in front of me. In a way I'm fighting with someone else's soul. Even though I reforged havoc, I'm still fighting with someone else's soul.

I shook my head as my scroll rang. "Hello." I answered.

"Sir, the deed is done." The man on the other side said.

I sighed. "Thanks for reporting in, you know what to do." I said.

"Yes sir!" The man on the other side said. The call ened and just placed the scroll on the coffie table. I got up and looked out the window. The bad feeling in my gut is only growing. A sick smile crossed my face and i started to chuckle darkly. What goes around comes around, and I think, I'm finally paying for my crimes.

I calmed down a little and frowned. I just hope that the retribution won't involve Ruby.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Third Person POV

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. Here's the fight we all have been waiting for, the regining champion Titan." Said massive muscle man walked to the arena and walked around showing off his strength. "And the challenger, the Reaper!" the announcer finished. Jack walked into the arena with his hood up, shadows covering his face.

Titan settled into his corner of the arena pit. "The fight will begin in 3" the crowd yelled along with the announcemer. "2" Titan got into his fighting stance. Jack simply stood there, unmoving. "1" Lily, Al, and Gylnda tighten they're grips on they're respective weapons. "Fight!" The entire crow cheered.

Titan charged recklessly. "Showtime." Jack muttered. He jumped over the chargeing mass of flesh and the entire room went dark.

Prince's POV

"What the hell is going on! Get the lights back on!" I yelled. There was scuffle behind me as my men tried to figure out what's going on. Screams and rapid guns shot came from the crowd.

The lights turned on and the arena was a war zone. The Fanus in the crowd and in my staff were fighting the intruders. The cheeta Fanus was zipping around the stands, Al Capain was mowing down his opponents, and the masked women was leavatating objects and ramming the them into her opponents, the only person who did all this was Gylnda Goodwitch. Reaper was fighting Fanus that were in the arena with him. Titan was missing his head.

I pulled out a remote. Every fighter had a metal band on. The metal band, if I pushed a button, would start draining a persons arua and transferring it to Titan. I was about to press it when I felt a barrel pressed to the side of my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A young female voice said sweetly. "Reaper's aura is poisonous, I was luckily enough to drain a tiny sample and even then I had to purge his aura." The girl explained.

Soon all my men where unconscious or dead. The girl kept her single shot shotgun pointed at my head at all times. "Hello Prince, didn't see this coming, did you?" Al Capain said with a smug grin.

"Shut up Capain. So your gonna kill me?" I asked snearing.

"While I would prefer it, I have to up hold the law, mostly." Capain said with a grin.

"Enough Capain, get him bindings, make sure not to cut off his blood circulation." Reaper said sternly from the back, shadows covering his face.

"Scared to show your face?" I asked.

"No, just don't want a lousy escuse for a human being like you knowing who I really am." Reaper said amused.

I glared at Reaper before several cops walked in. "I'll kill you all." I threatened as I got picked up by the cops.

All four rolled they're eyes. "Get in line." They said at the same time. Everyone of them except Reaper look at each other in surprise.

Jack's POV

I watched as Prince's goons were hauled out. "Nice work with the Grimm, Officer Jay." A cop praised while holding out his hand. We killed the Grimm inside a little before we brought down the fighting ring.

"Thank you." I said shaking Jay's hand.

"You guys shut down this underground ring pretty fast. If being a hunter doesn't work out, maybe you guys should join the force." Jay suggested.

I smiled. "Thanks for the suggestion but I will be fighting Grimm to my last breath, I don't know about the others." I said.

Jay laughed. "If only we had men half as devoted to they're job as you. I'll probably see you later Mr. Erebus." He said walking away..

I hear insane laughing from behind me. I turned around and it was Al.

"I thought I said that I'm the only one who should be laugh like mad man?" I joked.

"Insane laughter, that's all of us boss. Psychotic laughter? That's all you." Capain said with a smile. "Anyways, the men made off like bandits, I think dad will start working with the cops more." He said.

"So what's next? I don't want to train and most of the teams are out on missions." Lily pointed out.

"Victory lunch?" Iris asked.

"Why not." I said shrugging.

Iris had a devilish smile. "Your paying Al." She declared before running off.

"Yea- wait hold on! Get back here!" Al yelled angerly as he started to chase the aura Vampire.

I put my hand on my face. "Sometimes, I feel like they're kids instead of criminals." I stated with a little amsument.

"You just grew up faster than the rest of us." Lily said before zipping away. I sighed and looked up.

There was a loud crash. This is definitely not good

Sometime earlier

Ozpin POV

I walked up to Ironwood who was staring at the darken sky.

"What's wrong James?" I asked.

James was silent for a moment. "Why are you so passive Ozpin?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a sip of my coffie.

"You are just sitting back watching the world before you is getting thrown into turmoil." James stated.

"Inviteting Mr. Erebus is not being passive, it's called being defensive." I said.

James gave me a raised eyebrow. "How so." He asked.

"Mr. Erebus has been watching Vale ever since he got here, though he has brought his own set of trounles. A group called blood Throne attacked Mr. Erebus along with team RWBY." I stated.

James's eye furrowed. "Blood Throne? They are just a research branch of the Atlas military." He said confused.

"They wear a red arm band correct?" I asked. James's eyes narrowed.

Ruby's POV

I woke up when Zwei stood up suddenly. "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." I said but Zwei ran off. I chased after him.

I found Zwei peeing. "Really Zwei? You could have done it anywhere." I scolded. Zwei barked at me.

"What was that?" Someone said. I hid behind a collapsed wall. I looked around and there was two people with Grimm masks on, White Fang gaurds I guessed.

"I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." One gaurd said.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." The other said. They started to walk back. Zwei and I started to tail the duo.

We followed the duo to a ruined building with metal doors. I hid behind the corner and held Zwei out so he could see around the corner. "Are they gone? One bark means yes." I said. Zwei barks after the door shuts with a thud.

"Ok, this is it." I said. I pulled out my scroll so I could Yang. At the top comer said low signal. "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" I said. We started to run down the street when the ground gave way. I grabbed the ledge and then caught Zwei. I threw Zwei up. I tried to pull myself up but the ledge gave way.

I fell into a cavern which had a lot of ruined buildings. After I landed with a thud, I got up slowly. The doors burst open and two White Fang gaurds ran in.

"Freeze!" One of the gaurds yelled.

"Where the heck did she come from!?" The second gaurd asked.

I backed up slowly until I reached the edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl." one of the gaurds said threatened.

I reached for Creasent Rose. It wasn't there. My fingers wraped around the pistol that Jack gave me. One attempted to grab me but I whipped out the pistol and shot him in the chest, luckily the safety wasn't on. Stream of dim lighting hit the first gaurd in the chest and fell to the floor spasming out.

I quickly shot the second gaurd who the meet the same fate as his counter part. I checked the pulse of the gaurds both had a slow but steady. I sighed, greatful that Jack gave me a weapon that can instantly knock out people and was silent.

I snuck around. When I got out of the ruins I saw a White Fang member pilot a paladin, carrying large cargo containers. "Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" a white Fang gaurd yelled. Expslosives, why would they need explosives?

"Sorry sir!" The White Fang member in the mech said.

Roman looking at some map. "Everything is going smoothly. So far no hiccups. I probably just jinxed myself." I heard Roman say, probably to himself.

A exslpsion sounded down always. "What the heck?" Roman asked. A second exslpsion rang out. "Perry, could you take care of that?" He asked, putting a finger to his ear.

A third exsplsion rang out and some White Fang goons flew. Blake, Yang, Weiss, Dr. Oobleck, and Zwei ran out of the street.

Third person POV

Ruby jumped from her hiding place and started to run towards her friends. "Somebody kill them!" Roman yelled. White Fang members shot at Ruby as she ran, all missing.

Ruby was gonna run into a group of White Fang troops who were then blasted away.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

I'm fine but Torchwick has all kinds weapons, robots and explosives!" Ruby said.

"What?!" Blake asked as she handed Ruby Creasent Rose.

The train started up and the group chased until they got on.

Oobleck checked a hatch at the suggestion of Weiss. "Oh, that my dear is a bomb." Oobleck said. Team RWBY backed away from the bomb.

"We got baddies!" Ruby yelled as White Fang members climbed up on the the roof of the train.

"Well I didn't expect them-" the bomb armed. "To go easy on us, Time to go!" Oobleck yelled. "Blake, detach the caboose!" He ordered.

"On it!" Blake said. She went to decouple the caboose but it decoupled by itself.

"It decoupled by it self!" Blake yelled.

"What!?" Oobleck yelled.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang commented. The Caboose exploded after got far enough away from the train.

"That's not good." Oobleck said.

Sort's POV

I appeared in a train car. Yang was unconscious and Raven was standing over her. "You must be Raven, mother of Yang." I said.

She pointed her blade at me. "Who are you?" Raven asked.

"My name is Sort and I bring a warning." I said with a bow.

"What is it?" Raven asked warily.

"The time for hanging back in the shadows is starting to come into an end, I suggest takeing a much more active role in the world." I said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bronze medallion with a shattered moon with a bow imprint. I threw it to her. "If you need something that you not acquire your self or through other means, look for a man named Cite, he will get what you need. He'll do it for free if you show him that medallion." I said

I walked open up the door to the outside. "Good luck Raven." I said jumping out.

Jack's POV

I walked towards where the sounds of exsplsions. "What do you think is happening?" Al asked.

"I don't know but-" I said before being blown back. I dusted myself off when tons of Grimm flooded through the breach. You have to be kidding.


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Jack POV

I have fought alot of Grimm, if the amount I have to deal in my dreams is any indication, so fighting a big pack like the one that's was flooding through the breach in the wall is not that frightening.

"Team JAIL! Slaughter the Grimm, don't let them through!" I ordered as I drew Havoc. I started to think about Blood Throne and other people who commuted similar crimes. My blood started to boil with anger and the Grimm focused on me.

The sound of automatic fire started to fill my ears as Al started to fire bank. Iris was jumping around either smashing Grimm into the ground or blasting them with her shot gun/bo staff. Lily was sniping from a high point.

I swung at the air as there was a line of Grimm in front of me, I pulled the trigger and a hail of gunfire struck the Grimm, killing them. The alarm blaring in the background only gave more reasons to fight. I locked eyes with a king Tijitu. I charged through the seeming endless horde of Grimm.

Through the corner of my eyes I saw Ruby and her team join in the fight. I refocused on the King tiJiu as it dived at me. I jumped into its head. I ran down the Grimm holding the trigger. It hissed in pain as I ran down. Jumped from the tail and reloaded in mid air and landed on a Beowulf. The TiJiu lunged at me again, I rolled to the side holding Havoc. It cut along the side.

As the cut was nearing the tail, i started to asorb its essence. The tithe started to slow down in its movement. The air around my body darkened.

Al's POV

It was general panic as civilians screamed they're heads off as they ran. They better be glad that we taking the attention away from them. A idea sprung into my head.

I switched mags and started to ice the ground. "The forest?" Iris asked as finished citing the primiter of the breach.

"Yea, I'm not sliding in my butt this time." I said changing mags. She laughed and then slammed her bo staff into the eye socket of a Grimm.

A orange haired girl jumped over us and smashed the King titju killing it. "Here comes the calvary" I muttered.

A hail of gun fire came from behind at really fast rate. A girl with a Gatling gun walked as she kept her finger on the trigger, mowing down Grimm. We were then joined some teachers who helped push back the Grimm.

After clearing a lot Grimm Ms. Goodwitch collapsed the tunnel. I lowered bank and let a relived sigh. No more Grimm, no more more problems. I thought too soon.

Jack came walking out pretty pissed, if the deep scowl on his face was indicatetion. He was holding a red arm band in his left hand and Creasent Rose in scythe mode in his right.

"Boss, what's up? Where Ruby?" I asked worriedly.

"Blood Throne kidnaped her during the breach, I don't know how but they did." Jack said angerly.

"Oh, that's bad." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's worse than you think." Jack said storming off to Beacon, his arua making him look extremely dangerous, not that he doesn't look dangerous already. What kinda leader did end up with.

Third Person POV

Jack walked past people who were just in a panic due to the breach. A female reporter ran up to the angry Darkblood. "Escuse me sir, but weren't one you one the people at the site of the breach?" She asked. Jack was about to respond angerly when he calmed down.

"Yes, I am Jack Erebus, leader of team JAIL, the first hunter team to respond." Jack explained.

"Do you know what caused the breach?" The reporter asked.

"No, but there are more distressing matters since the breach has been closed." Jack stated with a hint of anger.

"Like what?" The reporter asked.

"A fellow hunteress in training, Ruby Rose has been kidnaped by a criminal organization that is not White Fang." Jack said.

"That is troubling but why do you say it's not White Fang?" The reporter asked.

"That will not be disclosed, All what I will say is that this group will pay in Blood." Jack said before starting for Beacon.

Some time later.

Jack tossed the armband onto Ozpin's desk. Ironwood and Ozpin were in the room as well.

"We need to find Ruby, we also might want to stall the Vytal festival." Jack suggested.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Why stall the festival?"

"One, to prevent the intruders taking avantage of the chaos. Two, just in case the rescue effort fails and blood Throne succeds, if that happens, pray to which ever god you believe in and have eveyone run." Jack stated.

"Why would we do that." Ironwood asked.

"If the legends are true and Blood Throne succeds in they're little gamble, Ruby would be able to kill a person, no matter who they are with just a look." Jack said gravely. He then started to stare out the window.

In a secret location

"So this the Ruby Rose that the original Darkblood is protective of." A Blood Throne scientist commented.

"She's pyschally healthy, no alregies. She's prefectly healthy specamine, though she has to go through the conditioning." A second scientist commented.

"Let's hope the Orginal Dar- you know what? I'm gonna call him Reaper instead. Anyways let's hope Reaper doesn't find us any time soon." The first scientist said.

"Ha, if he did come, he'll be in for a surprise." The second

Sort's POV

"DAMMIT XORC!" I yelled as I punched the wall. I took a breath and focused. This is definitely should have not happened buttont Xorc like a good meddler should, meddled in something that would change the time line drastically. Fine, he wants play hard ball, I'll happily ablige.

I dropped my self into the neither, the mother of all highways. I walked myself to though a portal, one of many that lined the walls of the cold and empty highway.

I appeared right in front the door that Summer lived in for the time being. I walked and summer was staring some mash potatoes, probably bored out of her mind.

"Morning Sort." Summer greeted. It's actually 4 pm but this area is designed to keep in sync with the occupants home time zone so they won't have to adjust when they go home.

"It's time for you to go home." I said. Summer immediately perked up with a smile. "It won't be happy reunion however, Ruby was kidnaped and was given to Blood Throne." I stated with indifference, like a general telling his men the odds.

"Who would do such a thing?" Summer asked. Her anger was very evident. Good, angry mothers were the best at saving their children.

"Don't worry about who have Ruby to Blood Throne, I will deal with them personally. Worry who has Ruby at the moment." I said.

Summer nodded. "Okay." She said.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "When your ready, close your eyes."

Jack's POV

I was twirling one my throwing knifes. How the hell did I let Ruby get kidnapped?

Flashback

I waved at Nora as she got up from killing the King titju. Jaune and Prryha where fighting a group of beowulfs. Ren shot a Ursa in the head.

I found that Yang and Blake were working together, taking down a nevermore. Weiss was icying some Grimm. I couldn't see Ruby anywhere. As the battle wound down I started to get reallly worried.

I saw Creasent Rose laying on the ground. I ran over. Beside was a dirty Blood Throne armband. Ruby's sent ended right here as well. A little ways away was a shattered scroll. Anger flooded my thoughts

End flashback

I sheathed the throwing blade and transformed into Ovar. I need to get myself lost.

I flew through the air until I reached Cite's penthouse. I landed on the sill and pecked on the window. Inside Cite was unconscious, his head was on Violets lap. Violet looked at me and set Cite's head on the couch she was sitting on.

"That was bold, revealing information to a reporter like that." Violet commented as she opened the window.

"I'm not in the right state of mind right now, even more so in a few." I said as I changed back.

"Cite is monitoring foarems and social sites. Nothing to bad so far." Violet said. I opened the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Your little girlfriend's kidnapping is weighing on you, isn't it?" Violet asked.

I pulled out three wine glasses. "How is not? Not only is she my responsibility but I love her dammit." I said with a bit of anger. I also pulled out the

"A little bit of time can change a lot." Cite said waking up.

"You know it best." I said opening the bottle.

"Thatch has a lead but it'll take time." Cite said.

I poured some wine into all three wine glasses. "We have week at most. Any longer and we will lose Ruby." I stated.

"I think we need to pull out Thatch." Cite stated as I handed a glass to him.

"Agreed." I said taking a sip of my own wine.

"Jack, rest for now, we will get Ruby back." Cite promised. I looked at the wine in my hand and my grip on glass tightened. I won't Ruby or anyone else suffer by the hand of Blood Throne if I can do anything about it.

Third Person POV

"Ruby Rose has been delivered to us by a friend." Verdel announced.

"Good, inject her as soon as possible. How is the research come along?" Stalin asked.

A man in a lab coat stood up. "Its has nearly reach perfection, however true Darkbloods still require a maiden to balance the essence." He said.

Stalin nodded. "It's expected Carl, but I want you to start the process." He ordered.

Carl nodded. "I'll start ASAP sir." He said.

Stalin leaned back in his chair. "I'll finally get rid you Erebus, five years you've been a pain, buts it's worth it. Too see you fall Erebus would set the stage for Blood Throne to get rid of great menace." He muttered.

Cite's POV

I looked amused at a passed out Jack. He drank himself until he became drunk. Jack has amazing self control even drunk even though his sense of direction is shot.

"He's got it bad doesn't he?" Violet asked.

"Yep, even when the girl he loves has the ability to kill him with just a glance, he'll still come blade in hand." I said with a chuckle.

Violet smiled then frowned somewhat. "So we're increasing security." She stated.

I nodded. "Blood Throne has crossed the line, White Fang and the infiltrators are also big problems." I stated.

Al's POV

"Team RWBY has the worst of luck." I stated.

"How so?" Iris asked reading a magazine.

"Team RWBY had to be rescued several times already, and Ruby has been kidnapped, wouldn't be surprised if when they try to save the world, they're gonna be need to be saved." I commented.

"Be nice Al, they're new to all this, plus they've haven't been trained to the level we were. Plus whoever kidnapped Ruby was professional, except for the arm band bit." Iris chastised.

"So, how hard do you think Boss is gona train us?" I asked.

"Probably to our limits without breaking anything, also probably with his coat off." Iris said, she shivered when she finished the sentence. I did the same. Getting punched at the speeds Jack can run with the coat off is NOT fun.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Jack's POV

Even though I have a migraine, i still think having a little drink was worth it. After taking some Advil I called Ryan. "Hello Ryan." I greeted.

"Reaper, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Just checking in on how tight the security is." I said.

"Considering Blood Throne just a move, White Fang is still out there, and those infiltratiors have unknown, nobody does anyhtihng without us knowing." Ryan stated.

"Good, one more thing, prepare for a war." I said.

"You got it Reaper." Ryan said ending the call.

I took a quick look around and Violet and Cite weren't in the room. They're probably in the bedroom. I stretched and walked to the window that I came in. I opened it and flew out as Ovar.

I landed in the courtyard. "Yo, boss!" Al called.

Al, Iris, and Lily ran up to me. "Where you last night?" Lily asked.

"Sorry if I worried you guys, I was at a friends place." I explained. "Anyways, in three hours I want you guys to drag Team RWBY, and JNPR to the training room. Until then, enjoy yourself." I said.

"You got it boss." Al said dragging the girls away. What's that about? I just shook my head and started towards the training room.

Three hours later

"Hey guys." I greeted as my team mates dragged in team RWBY and JNPR.

"Jack what is this about?" Prryha asked.

"As you guys know, Ruby has been kidnapped." I said, stating the obvious.

Yang gave me an annoyed look. "Of course, how can I not know that my sister was kidnaped." She stated angerly.

"What you guys don't know is that teams JNPR, JAIL, and what remains of team RWBY have been nominated to be the rescue effort." I said.

"Who nominated us, if you don't mind me asking." Weiss asked. I smiled.

"Sure, I did." I stated.

"Wait your saying that you, convinced Ozpin and General Ironwood to let us save Ruby." Jaune said

"It didn't take much convincing for Ozpin, for Woody on the other hand, he won't be crossing me anytime soon." I said.

"Woody?" Prryha asked.

"My nickname for general Ironwood." I explained. "Anyways first round of training, Team JAIL VS teams RWBY and JNPR!" I yelled taking off my coat

Even though teams RWBY and team JNPR were good opponents and terrors to grunts, my team are grunts, and all four of us were trained to fight people not just Grimm. I had Iris go after Yang, since her semblance can be very dangerous. I fough against Pryhha and Jaune. Ren and Nora had to deal with Al. Lily took on everyone else.

The fight was hard but in the end, team JAIL came out on top, not with out using up over a third of my aura. "I think that's enough training for one day." I said cheekily as I pulled on my coat.

Yang was sprawled on the ground with her hair frizzed up. Blake was sitting down, trying to get some air into her lungs. Ren and Nora were nursing they're arms. Weiss was flating her hair. Prryha and Jaune were sitting back to back.

Al was snacking on something he packed. Lily was sitting on ledge above the ground and Iris was leaning against her bo staff.

"Iris, can check Yang if she's unconscious." I said. Iris picked up a throwing knife that was stuck in the ground. She went over and cut a strand of hair. People gasped but Yang didn't react.

"Yep, she's asleep." Iris said.

"You know she's gonna try to kill you once she finds out." I stated

"Well then she's has to get in line." Iris said cheekily.

Cite's POV

"Hello James." I greeted. Ozpin was looking at me in surprise.

"Nick!?" James greeted in surprise. I nodded.

"Long no time no see." I said.

"James, who's this?" Ozpin asked.

"This is my... brother, Nickholas Ironwood. He disappeared some time ago." James explained.

I nodded. "James, don't assert control over Vale, if you do, I'll turn your little army against you." I threatened. James gulped, knowing that I could do that.

"My semblance allows me to put part or all of my consciousness into all machines that use a network, I call it the Matrix." I explained to Ozpin.

"So, you came to me after all this time, just to deliver a threat?" James asked.

"Partly, I also want to catch up." I said. James sighed.

"Fine, lunch?" James asked.

"There's restaurant in my hotel, my treat." I said. James shrugged and we started our walk. It was awkward, understandable since we haven't seen each other for long time, 11 years to be exact.

"Table for two." I said.

"This way." The waiter said taking us to a table.

We sat down at a table next to a window. This particular table had small air tube that transported items around the hotel.

"So.. what have you've been doing all these years?" James asked.

"I'm an information broker, I moved around a bit. I, also after five years got married." I said.

"Married? Who's my sister-in-law?" James asked.

"Her name is Violet, and you can guess, she's one of the few people I trust when I'm fully in the digital world." I explained. Mine and Violet's relationship is one of trust, since we both are criminals, and unsavory things is what we do.

James nodded as a waitress came over. "What would you like to drink sirs?" She asked.

"Water please." James and I said at the same time. The waitress nodded.

"Out of curiosity, do you have any info on Blood Throne?" James asked.

I nodded. James's scroll went off. He looked at it. "I said it once and I'll say it again, that matrix of yours is plain unfair." James mused. I smirked.

"It's not unfair when comes to Grimm, Jack has that honor, he's practically invincible." I said chuckling.

The waitress from before placed our water in the table. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked.

Third Person POV

In dry but dark cell, Ruby woke up. She was in a black suit, there was small Beowulf skull over her heart. "Ugh, where am I?" She asked rubbing her head. Fear slowly crawled onto her face as she realized her situation.

"Calm down." Ruby told her self. She got up and walked up to the bars. As soon as her fingers were in the gap, she was shocked. Ruby jerked her hand back. "Ow!" She complained. Ruby's eyes glowed for a second before dimming again.

A man in a white lab coat with a red arm band and a scroll walked in front of Ruby's cell. "Ruby Rose." The man stated. "Daughter of TaiYang Xio Long, a professor at signal academy and Summer Rose, a huntress who died mysteriously and who's body was never recovered."

Ruby remained silent. "You attended signal and then you were transferred to Beacon. You then became leader of team RWBY, a bit self serving. During that time you unwittingly caught the affectionions of Jack Erebus also known as Reaper, and us as Subject 13." He explained.

Ruby blushed a little but had as stern look on her face. "What does that have to with anything?" She asked.

"Jack Erebus was for five years, untouchable. We had no way of hurting him, he was very true to his nickname, he killed our men then disappears. We were desperate for ways to bring him down, psychical confrontation is a death sentence." The man explained. "But now, we have you, subjects 13's ultimate weakness." He said.

Ruby glared at the Blood Throne scientist. "I won't help you in any way!" Ruby yelled

The blood Throne scientist chuckled "You won't be saying that at the end of the week." The scientist promised.

Jack's POV

I was down at a shooting range. I unloaded a clip into the target. All hits where either a bullseyes, or right next to it. That was good but I could do better.

After a hour in the range I walked out satsfied, it wasn't pinpoint but I'll leave that to Lily.

"Jack!" A familiar voice called. I looked for where it came from. Finn ran up to me.

"Finn!" I greeted with fist bump. "How are you?" I asked.

"Good, Sherry is at the hotel we booked, though doubt that will be the case for long." Finn warned.

"Okay, want to the arcade?" I asked. I may be a harden killer and on a mission but, I'm still a teen. Human, not so much.

"Why not? I haven't been to an arcade in awhile." Finn commented. I nodded and I started to lead Finn to the arcade. I've been there once or twice but I made sure to memorize the map of Vale and all it's land marks.

"So was your trip?" I asked.

"It was fine, I can not believe your use to the cold." Finn commented.

I chuckled. "An yet you can freeze things easily." I taunted.

He tried to respond but he couldn't, resembling a fish. So he went for something simple. "Shove off." He said shoving me lightly.

"So uh, what's happening here in Vale?" Finn asked.

"The Vytal festival is postponed, I am currently dealing with a kidnapping." I said.

"Who's the unlucky victim?" Finn asked quietly.

"Ruby Rose." I said at the same volume.

"Oh, that's really horrible." Finn said, unsure what to say.

"For now, lets focus on the arcade, ok?" I asked trying to focus on the now. I trained hard today, and Thatch has a lead, I deserve a break, besides being drunk.

"Sure." Finn said a little bit cheerfully. We mostly played skill games. Finn and I have a bit of competition between each other. Even though I looked a lot older, he still challenged me to games of skill and thus a competition.

"JJJJAAAACCCCCKKK!" A female voice called excitedly.

"Oh hell, its Sherry." I stated with dread.

Finn put the plastic gun he had in his hand down and saluted me. "It's been an honor serving with you brother." Finn declared dramatically.

"I hate you." I said before getting tackled into the ground. We landed with a hard thud and I think the ground cracked. Sherry snuggled into me. I really hate Finn right now.

"I missed you so much Jack." Sherry stated. I glared at Finn for a second before looking at our surroundings. As expected, people looked at us weirdly. I spotted Yang amoung crowd and deciding that Finn wasn't gonna help me, I mouthed 'help me'.

Stalin's POV

"All of our men in Vale have gone dark." A blood Throne concil member said.

"Atlas has also cut our funding." Another member stated.

I frowned. Too many things are happing at once, all bad. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack, Dark Blood, subject 13 or what ever people call him, is behind this. Why does he protect the monsters that are the Fanus? He even has a team mate that's a Fanus!

It's always been bit of game between us, Jack and I. When I saw that boy the first time, I knew something was off, just like his predecessor subject 7. When the boy killed the entire base, I knew we were gonna clash again.

And I was right, only month and week afterwords, I get the report that my men have been slaughted. I knew it was him. So, I decided to entertain him by sending men to kill him. I should have taken the boy seriously.

From then on I tested the boy and now, I regret injecting him with the sludge but it has given me a worthy opponent. I've never liked people who simply followed orders but I will tolerate them, since they are needed

Jack was my only opponent currently. Ironwood would be easy to get rid of, he's not much of threat, unlike his counter part.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of my advisors asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said folding my hands. It will be sad yes, but this game must come to an end sooner than later.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Yang's POV

I snickered at Jack's predicament. It's not every day you see the great Jack Erebus being to pinned to floor by a girl. Hmm, now that I think about it probably happens a lot more than anyone one knows, except for Jack himself and my sister.

"Haveing a good time down there?" I taunted. Jack glared at me.

"If you don't help me, I will make your life hell." He mouthed. I rolled My eyes but went over to help. "Can you please get off Jack? He kinda needs to get up." I said.

"Oh." The girl said getting off of Jack with a huge blush.

"Thanks for that Yang. Sherry would have ignored me and her brother wouldn't be any help!" Jack said pointedly at boy who was laughing. He went over and hit over the back of head of the laughing boy.

"Ow!" The boy complained. It was interesting to see Jack interact with the new people. Jack seemed to be friends with the boy while he avoided the girl named Sherry.

"What am I doing? Finn this Yang Xio Long, Ruby's sister. Yang this is my best friend, Finn. The girl who tackled me is his twin sister." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you Yang, I hope Jack hasn't been too cruel in his training, if he gave you any." Finn said.

"Welll I've only trained twice with Jack, both times I ened up on the ground, though last time it was because of his team mate." Yang explained.

Finn rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips. "That's sounds like him, always sending in the right person for the job." He said with a bit of fondness. Jack smirked in the back round while trying to keep away from Sherry.

"So where's Blake or Weiss for that matter?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know but Blake and I are going on girls night out." I lied. Blake and I are gonna do the job that Cite offered us.

Jack bought it and nodded. "Well have fun." He said before his scroll started to ring. He checked it before sighing.

"I'm meeting up Ozpin and Ironwood." Jack explained tiredly before taking off.

Finn snorted. "Even now he is still pulled away, sometimes I wonder he doesn't drink more." He commented shaking his head.

That night

"I'll let Cite know that we are here." Blake said

"But Blake, I'm sure that we can escort this guy by our selves." I complained.

"I know but I'm not taking any chances." Blake said typing on her Scroll. A second later Cite message back.

"That was fast." I commented.

"Cite said that his man will be here shortly." Blake said.

"More like he's here right now." A familiar voice said from an ally. Jack was leaning against the ally wall with a smug smirk. "So you two were not going out on a girl's night out." He said.

"You work for Cite?" Blake asked.

"With, I work with Cite." Jack insisted.

There was a moment of silence. "Well? Aren't you guys gonna get the client? I'm only here to monitor things." Jack said with a raised eye brow.

Blake walked to the door of the store the client owned. She knocked, and after a few moments a female Fanus opened the door.

"You three are the escort?" She asked. The women seemed to be a Puma Fanus.

"Yes Mam, the transport has been taken care of." Jack said with his hood up. I saw a small medallion hanging off his trench coat.

"Good, they'll realize my betrayal soon." The women warned as she stepped out and closed the door.

"Okay, let's get going." I said cheerfully which did nothing for the somber mood.

The walk was quiet. Jack, who was in front, stopped and looked up. "Yang, Blake." He called.

"What's up?" I asked

"The White Fang is here, since I am only here to watch, you two will deal with them." Jack said with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Fine, but you owe us." I said.

Jack shrugged as five White Fang thugs appeared around us.

"You will p!" A thug said before I hit him with a kentic blast.

Blake shot a thug in the chest sending him flying back. I charged at a thug and punched him in the stomach.

The fight went pretty smoothly. "You guys did well." Jack complamented.

"Thank you." I said. Jack nodded then started to walk towards the port.

There was a small boat with several men milling about. When Jack got into sight of the men they immediately snapped to salute and then relaxed. I heard Jack chuckle, clearly amused.

"Sir, you brought the client?" One of the men asked.

Jack shook his head. "All I did was watch, this lovely duo where the ones that did most of the not so hard work." He said pointing at Blake and I.

"Thank you for escorting me." The women said bowing before heading on to the boat, where a deck hand helped her on. The boat then sped off on into the dark.

"What will happen to her?" Blake asked

"She will be transported to a safe house, then she starts her new life." Jack replied. "Come on, we have to speak to Cite."

A few minutes later

"You did well, despite it not being all that big." Cite said.

Blake's scroll beeped. When she looked at what she receivedc, her eyes widen. "T-this is a lot info." She commented.

"Think of it as bonus for being friends with Jack" Violet said leaning on Cite who didn't seem to mind.

"T-thank you." Blake said. I just raised an eye brow.

Jack's POV

"How much info did you give them Nick?" I asked, knowing that he absolutely hates being called his given name, he only allowed with his brother to call him by his given name because neither have seen each other in person in ages.

Cite scowled for a moment. "I gave them everything we have, as well it being able to be updated." He said. Violet soothed Cite and gave me an annoyed look. I just snorted in amusement.

"Has Thatch said anything?" I asked seriously.

"He's got a solid lead but, you know, it takes time." Cite said calmly

I sighed. "Ok."

"How was your meeting with Ozpin and James?" Cite asked

"Intrasting." I said

Flashback

"So what are the possible locations of this secret base?" Woody asked

"If we knew who kidnaped Ruby and how, I could give an estimate on how long it would take and possibly they could be but.." I trailed off.

"Let's start off with the bases that you know of." Ozpin suggested.

I brought up a map of Remeante. I typed in a few cordantes and red dots appeared all over the map. "These bases are the ones that were destroyed or abandoned." I said. I typed in some more coordinates, grey dots appeared on the map.

"Those ones are the ones I know that are active." I said "there could be a whole lot more than I know about." I added.

"This is concerning." Ozpin said. There was at least five red dots in each kingdom.

"How did I let let them grow so much?" Woody asked himself.

"Don't beat your self over it, they have a lot of contacts that you and even I don't about." I said. "Anyways Blood Throne might have Ruby somewhere in Vale." I said.

A ringing sound came from Ozpin's desk. "Come in." Ozpin said pressing a button.

An angry tall, tan, blond man walked through the doors. "Ah Taiyang, I didn't realize you were coming." Ozpin greeted.

"I want to know what your doing to find my daughter." Taiyang demandied.

"Tai, we are doing the best we can, it takes time to find Ruby and she could be anyway where in remnant." Ozpin stated. Woody was gona say something but I mouthed 'keep quiet'. He did what I said.

"Mr. Xio Long, I understand that your mad, but the people who kidnaped Ruby are not to be trifled with." I stated.

"And you know this how?" Tai asked.

"I fought them plenty times before. Anyways I think that they will unleash Ruby on Vale because of the Vytal festival, a perfect test." I grudgingly admitted.

"Wait, what do you mean unleash?" Tai asked

"They kidnaped Ruby so they could turn into a super weapon." I said with a hint of anger. I also know that Stalin is also doing this to emotionally destroy me.

"Are you sure about this?" Tai asked, visibly shaking in anger.

"They haven't sent any messages about ransoms." I stated.

There was a moment. "Have you planed out who's rescue my youngest?" Tai asked.

"What remains of team RWBY, team JNPR, and team JAIL, which is my team." I said. "The first ones obvious, the entirety of team JNPR is friends with Ruby and are all reasobly skilled. The reason for my team is because I'm the one assigned to protect and I failed, so I'm righting it and might as well drag in my team into this." I explained.

End flashback

"Only you Reaper, so did Taiyang ask about what you meant about being assigned to protect?" Cite asked.

"Not yet, he'll probably relize it during or after the rescue." I said.

"You willing to bet on that?" Cite asked. Cite, from time to time challenged me. It's has been always been on the actions and reactions of people.

"50 Lein." I said pulling out the Lein

"70." Cite beted

We shook on it. "See you later Cite, Violet." I said transforming into Ovar. I flew through the air, it was realtivly cool, I always enjoyed flight for what ever reason, I guess because it's really peaceful. I remembered the intation test, maybe Ruby would like to ride a nevermore that won't try to throw off.

I flew through my teams dorm's window. No one was in the room. I shed my clothes and put on my PJs. I pulled out my books of legends. I've read this book so many times I could probably recite all these legends from memory.

I chuckled. Two legends in the book are true. The maidens, since the sludge had to be weakened by them and the sliver eyed warriors since, the fact Iris told me that Ruby's Aura is the exact counter to my aura in a I-get-killed-if-get-hit kind of way is kinda evident.

My scroll rang. I smiled when I saw who was calling. "Hello Gran." I greeted.

"Jack it's good to hear you!" Gran said.

"Same here, how's back home?" I asked.

"Not much has changed, there are some neighbors but not much else, what about you?" Gran asked.

"It's been hectic, I'm am working bringing back a girl that was kidnaped, and it also happens that the kidnapers is blood Throne." I said with venom.

"Jack, after this rescue why don't you step down?" Gran asked knowing what I do beside a criminal and hunter.

"Gran, I can't resign, not now." I insisted

Gran sighed. "Alright, just come back alive. I don't want another dead grandson to morn." Gran said.

I chuckled. "I'll be fine, night." I said.

"Night." Gran said before hanging up.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Flashback

I stood across from Finn, who had a blade drawn, Sherry cheered on her twin. My new mentors, Thatch Pyrus, and Nicholas Ironwood or Cite, as he prefers to be called stood to the side watching. Gran and gramps also stood on the side, giving me an encouraging smiles.

"Ready to go, shorty?" I taunted, though in a much more bland voice than I would use only a few months ago.

"Your gonna pay for that Jack." Finn said.

"Begin!" Thatch said in a booming and cheerful voice, with his creepy eternal grin.

Finn charged at me with his blade pointing down at the ground, slightly behind his body. He swiped at my side which I blocked and pushed causing him become unbalanced due to my wight bearing down on him.

And there began a series of exchanges of swords. Due to my training with my parents, and the drugs Blood Throne gave me, I was able to easily block and counter Finn's swing, who was getting progressively more angry.

After a few more exchanges, Finn had enough. After being blocked again, he kicked me in the shins and using the opening, cut me along my cheek. I then tripped Finn and pinned him to the ground.

"Done!" Thatch yelled. I helped up Finn, who had settled down a little. I unrestrained my aura, I could feel it trying to heal my wound.

"That'll scar but I don't think it will be to bad." Cite said walking.

"Sorry Jack." Finn apologized. I just smiled holding my hand to the wound.

"You were frustrated and angry, I can't really blame you for attacking me like that." I said.

Flashback end

I smiled fondly as I traced the scar on cheek. It was simpler back then, I was student of two powerful men, I had two great friends and I wasn't an active criminal.

Of course my life had made one big turn. I looked at my teammates who were sleeping. Al was snoring loudly, lily had ear phones blocking out Al's snoring, Iris had ear plugs, and I just slept through it.

It was amusing really, as much as they all from different criminal backgrounds yet they work nearly perfectly together. I quietly got off my bunk

I snuck into the training arena. "Training computer, level 20, keep going until I drop." I demanded drawing havoc.

Third person POV

"He's going at it." Ironwood commented as Jack carved through holographic opponents.

"Jack spends a lot of time training, he dedicates his life to fighting Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"Level 25!" Jack yelled as the number of attackers increased as well a skill. " I can see why you'd call him something the other students should look up too. His skill is a bit unevering." Ironwood said.

Jack jumped high in the air and pulled the trigger on his Uzi machete. Flames sprouted from the barrels of the Uzi Machaete. The holograms disappeared in the intense heat.

"Level thirty!" Jack commanded and the fight continued. Jack's eyes started to glow red and his breathing became a little more erertic.

"What's this?" Ironwood asked.

As the fight went on Jack steadily became more insane. "This is so much fun!" He yelled, laughing like mad man."

"This is new." Ozpin stated drinking his coffie.

Jack's new fighting style was wild and unpredictable, a complete contrast to his regular logical and methodical style of fighting, it was almost like watching a Beowulf rip through civilians.

A few minutes later, Jack was on his knees using Havoc for support. The red in his eyes completely dissapered.

"I once heard Jack, while talking to another student, called himself a monster. I have to wonder if his previous personality is the cause or is it his semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"His semblance?" Ironwood asked.

"Don't mention this to anyone else." Ozpin said handing over his scroll.

As ironwood read on, his eyes brow creased. "This is... i see why Jack absolutely hated Blood Throne." Ironwood said, "they must be dismantled ASAP." He declared.

Jack sheathed Havoc and set it down and picked up two wooden training swords. "Computer, one on one, level ten." Jack commanded.

A single hologram popped up. It wielded twin blades like Jack. "Begin."

A few minutes later, Jack came out. "I can see why people fear you, your either extreamly caculating or chaotic and unrelenting." Ironwood complimented.

"I've had the right trainers for awhile now. Its because of them that I'm this skilled." Jack stated.

"So what do you want?" Jack asked with his back turned.

"To say sorry. I-" Ironwood began

"Stop, you have nothing to aplogize for. By declaring me a criminal, you opened the door for two best people to teach me and allowed me access to something that opened my world, so I should thank you instead of you apologizing." Jack said with a smile.

"Your a strange one, you know that?" Ironwood stated.

"I've been called worse." Jack stated with a smile.

Jack's POV

It's been six days, and I'm on pins and needles. I trained hard and long and driving the others into the ground while I kept going. I never was much a sleeper even before Blood Throne stepped in.

So I surprised my self when I layed down in the courtyard. I guess it's because it my enjoyment of the simpler things in life and my respect of nature. Who wouldn't have a respect for nature if you lived in the wilderness for a few months?

Soon after a few moments in thought I heard something. A black and white corgi walked and pee on a bush. Who owned a dog? As I thought about it, I rembered an odd smell on Ruby that I brushed off.

"So your Ruby's dog." I said simply. He barked and then started to sniff me. I wonder if he could sniff the blood on me?

"Am I that big of a mystery?" I asked the little corgi as he continued to sniff me. He then tipped at me and licked my face. I guess he thinks me a friend.

The tiny dog soon wattled off on his stubby legs. My scroll rang. "Go ahead." I said.

"Thatch knows where they're keeping Ruby." Cite stated.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Sending you the map." Cite said. When I looked at the map there was red dot in the forests of Vale. It was deep in a forest, so it was likely that they where using Grimm as a deterrent, clever.

"Thanks Cite, join me in Ozpin's office, I'll let him know that your coming." I said ending the call. I raced up to Ozpin's office.

"Hello Jack." Ozpin greeted knowing this is important.

"Hello Oz, my contact found where they're keeping Ruby." I stated in a professional voice to keep any emotion out of my voice.

"This great, so when do you want to start the operation?" Ozpin asked. Since I know Blood Throne pretty well and have done this kind of thing before.

"As much as I want to do it right now, we have to plan now and we will rescue Ruby tomorrow, I will make sure the effects are minamized if they do inject Ruby." I said. I tested if I can asorb sludge from people.

"Would Weiss Schnne and Jaune Arc please come to my office." Ozpin said onto his intercom.

The intercom rang. "Come in." Ozpin said a little on gaurd. Cite walked into the room.

"Oz, this Cite, one of my mentors." I explained. Ozpin and Cite just nodded at each other.

Weiss and Jaune walked in. "What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"We are in the middle of discussing on how to assault the complex that is holding Ruby." I said looking at the map. Cite also put up the digital blueprints on.

"Where is it?" Weiss asked.

"In a forest in Vale, its deep in there so people won't see it from above and there should be plenty of Grimm in the forest, so they could be a deterrent." I explained. "We will take bullheads to get close and then we will walk the rest of the way, any objections?" I asked.

No one spoke out. "Good, there are two entrances to the complex, however we will be only using one of the entrances." I stated

"Why don't we attack form both directions? It would give our opponents multiple fronts deal with?" Jaune asked.

I nodded. "We could do that but I will only do that with four teams or more but we only have three teams and I won't trust any other team with this operation." I stated keeping my professional tone. Cite gave me an raised eyebrow.

Weiss and Jaune were a little uneasy. "Anyways, once we all get inside, my mole will join in the fight with us, you will regonize him Weiss." I said.

"Are you sure this mole can be trusted?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, I trust the guy with my life." I stated. "After the mole joins us, split into your teams. Clear the complex, don't leave anyone awake, or alive if your so inclined." I said looking at Cite, I know the others wouldn't kill anyone, I actually take that back, Yang might.

"Kill? You actually expect us to murder someone!?" Weiss yelled mortified.

I shook my head. "I was speaking for myself and Cite since he's coming along for the mission." I explained. "Though I might start training so you guys will be prepared for so an event." I mumbled. I heard Ozpin clear his throut.

I shook my head. "Anyways, if anyone finds Ruby, let me know, ecspeally if she has a needle in her and pray that I get there in time to remove most of the substance." I said tightly.

"Substance!?" Weiss and Jaune yelled in shock.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Right, I forgot to tell them. "Blood Throne kidnaped Ruby to turn her into a super weapon." I explained. "She won't be the same once the substance runs its course. She will be angry and bitter, her entire personality will be destroyed and.." my mouth went became a desert as conjured up an image of a grown up Ruby.

"And what?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"The growth serum." Cite realized with a smirk.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"It forces the person injected to grow up, literally. It's very painfully and very nutrient heavy." Cite explained. "And Jack is imaginy a grow up Ruby." He said laughing.

I threw one of my throwing knifes at Cite. He caught it with his middle and index fingers mid flight and he keeps on laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days." I muttered darkly.

"Mr. Erebus, please refrain from throwing knifes in my office." Ozpin said amused. I nodded.

"Any questions?" I asked, really wanting this meeting to end now. To make it clear I put some arua into my eyes, letting them glow a very bright red.

That did the trick, Cite was just plain amused. "Good, that concludes the meeting, we will be attacking at dawn, so set your clocks for three in the morning." I said trying my best to keep being professional.

I walked out of the room and transformed into Ovar as soon as the doors closed and flew out of the school. I landed on the middle of emerald forest. "AGHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	25. Chapter 25

 

Third Person POV

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure.. but are you sure you can trust Jack?" Taiyang asked his oldest daughter.

"I'm pretty sure, why?" Yang asked.

"He's just rubs me the wrong way, he seems really shifty and dangerous." Taiyang asked.

"He's fine dad, he-" Yang began before her Scroll buzzed.

"Gotta go, team meeting!" Yang explained as she ran down the hall.

Team RWBY's room

"So why did you call the meeting Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Jack said that his mole found the compound where they are keeping Ruby." Weiss declared.

Blake's and Yang's eyes widen in surpise. "Really!?" The both asked at once.

"Yes, they did. I just sent the rescue plans to you guys." Weiss said. "Jack also gave explicit instructions to alert him to Ruby's location. He also said that Ruby will be different physically than we remember." She explained.

"How so?" Blake asked.

"Cite said that Ruby will be a fully grown women." Weiss explained.

"How did Jack react with this information?" Yang asked with a glint in her eye.

"He was staring off into space for a little bit. Why?" Weiss asked

Yang put on a wicked grin. "No reason." She said innocently

Jack's POV

I checked my equipment several times. I hope we can get to Ruby on time. Think back to when I was injected, the bitterness, the anger and the bloodlust. I won't let Ruby go through same thing I did.

I took out a napkin and a vial of clear liquid. I poured the poison onto the napkin and proceeded to coat Havoc in the poison. It's not deadly, it'll just put them into a coma like state to increase they're chance to survive, if I don't kill them out right.

I rub my gloved thumb along the serrated edge. The blade didn't leave leave a mark on my glove. I had the glove made out of tough materials so it won't rip even if I run a serrated blade across it.

I sheathed Havoc and placed the sheath to the side. I pulled out a secure case and unlocked it. All dust can be deadly if used incorrectly, that's especially true with the dust in the case.

Like my semblance, it's artificial. The only way to get it is for Grimm sludge or Grimm like aura to soak into dust. It had nasty effects, anyone who breathed in the gass it creates will turn into Grimm if I don't intervene. The forced transformation is extremely painful and any Grimm in the local area will come running. So far the only effect it has on me is getting my attention.

I carefully plucked a dust crystal and slid it into one of many pockets in my coat, after sealing the pocket I closed the case and hid it. It's a very dangerous tool, one that I take very seriously, the only person allowed to have it is myself.

My head started pounding. "Shove off Salem." I muttered quietly as I got some headache medicine.

Al's POV

A small ringing noise started to annoy me. I opened my eyes and saw with his scroll out. Iris just woke up as well, Lily was glaring at Jack.

"Show time." Jack said simply and he walked out the door.

"He's a jerk sometimes." I stated.

"But he's our leader, and Ruby is very special to him." Iris said getting up.

"I just wish he used such annoying noise to wake us up." Lily complained.

"It could be worse." Iris and I said at the same time. We know better than to argue before a mission.

When we exited the room, team RWBY and JNPR were like zombies. I walked up to Jaune and slapped him.

"What the heck was that for!?" Jaune asked.

"Being sleep during a mission will get you killed, even before you actually start it, I've seen it happen." I said seriously. That got everyone awake.

Lily and Blake took the lead while we walked to the landing pad. It was a tense silence as we walked out. Ozpin, and Cote where standing on either side of Jack, who had his hood up, a soft red glow emanated from his eyes.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked.

"I'm your partner and I think this gonna be fun." I said amused.

"It'll be interesting, feeling the difference in Ruby's arua, if there is any." Iris stated.

"We are criminals, from robbing the Schnee family to rescueing a friend, we have to be ready for anything." Lily said. Jack smirked at her antics.

"I'm not let anyone get away with kidnaping my little sister!" Yang declared.

Everyone one else said they're little quips. Jaune said something about being a protector, Weiss just glared at Lily, Blake said something about Fanus, I couldn't hear Ren, Nora yelled something about pancakes and broken legs. Prryha didn't say anything.

"Good luck." Was all Ozpin said.

The three teams boarded two Bullheads, Team Ruby joined team JNPR on one Bullhead while we got on the other.

The take off was smooth. "Boss, what did you and Ozpin talked about?" I asked.

"The political mess that this mission will cause." Jack said.

"Explain." I said.

"For one thing, we are attacking a Atlas research complex, even if said research is unethical. Second, people will finally put two and two together, which will create an even bigger mess." Jack said, thoughly annoyed.

"Then why didn't you keep silent about the mission?" I asked.

"I was mad, plus someone would have noticed anyways." Jack insisted.

The rest of the flight was a tense silence. "Touch down in five." The pilot said.

We touched down in a clearing. When we got off the bullhead it immediately took off. "Goggles on." Jack said. Iris and I slipped on our night vision goggles, how Jack got these, I don't know but I wish to know. The reason Lily didn't wear one was obvious, apparently Grimm have night vision and Jack shares that trait, only if he applies enough Arua to his eyes though.

"Here they come." I said as the second bullhead landed. Cite was the first one to disembark , cool and calm. Prryha was also cool and calm. Jaune tried to act calm but I could see that he was nervous. Nora was plain excited and a little nervous. I couldn't tell a thing from Ren.

Blake was the same as Ren, damm ninjas. Weiss was a little nervous. Yang on the other hand was trying to seem calm but, she was close to being a wreck of older sister.

"Let's go, Lily with me." Jack commanded. Every started to follow Jack, who had Cite on one side and Lily on the other.

I walked up to Yang as we were walking through the forest, killing Grimm as we went. "Yang, stressing out is not a good thing while on a mission, especially when during rescue missions." I commented, shooting a Ursa in the stomach.

Yang sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it. "I know but, what if we don't get to Ruby on time?"yang asked.

I was silent for a moment. "We a plan for every possibility, even one where Jack dies." I said quietly.

Flashback

"Al, I need to talk to you in private." Jack said.

"Okay boss." I said. We walked out onto a balcony. I stuck near the door.

Jack tossed me a medallion. "It is the last resort, if I'm dead, as well as Cite and our mole, and Ruby has been turned, twist the medallion, leave it on the ground and run." Jack said gravely.

I examined the medallion. Besides the odd engraveing, there's nothing odd about it. "Are you this is the last resort?" I asked, not really believeing that this medallion is the last resort.

Flashback end

I shook my head. "It'll be fine, if anyone can save Ruby, we can." I said confidently. She smiled at me

Jack stoped. Lily then aimed down her sniper rifle. She fired two shots in quick succession, killing the gaurds.

Jack walked up to the door to the complex. "I have complete control over the camera system, I'm feeding them loops." Cite announced

"Right, let's give them hell." Jack said before freezing up. His widen in fear, I think I heard a wimper from him. Jack then clenched his teeth.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Jack said, thoughly annoyed.

The doors opened and it was a bloody mess. I heard some puking from behind me, pansys.

There was a man with a very creepy smile with a big blade that was in a corpse. "Took your time." The man complained.

"Let's just get to work." Jack said with Havoc drawn, walking pass the mess.

"How can you guys stand this?" Blake asked.

I shrugged. "I've seen worse." I said nonchalantly.

Third Person POV

"What was that?" A blood Throne grunt said before getting blasted with a hail of gun fire.

The three teams split off into different hallways.

Yang, Weiss and Blake ran down a hallway. Several Blood Throne gaurds turned around the corner.

"What-!" A gaurd said before getting punched in the face.

In the forest, a few minutes before

Sort and Summer appeared in a clearing. "I will be with you until you get to the door way, then on your on own." Cite said.

Summer sighed. "Thank you for helping me at least this much." Summer said .

Sort shrugged and started to walk to the compound. Unfortunately, they get surrounded. "Summer, you might blast these guys, there's not much time." Cite said with his crystalline blade drawn.

"How long?" Summer asked, her eyes glowing.

"Few minutes at best." Sort said.

A blast of energy erupted from Summer's eyes. The Grimm were vaporized in a sliver light.

"Let's go!" Summer said running towards the complex. "Sort?" She asked as she defeated the Gaurds with her chained sickles.

Sort smiled and walked up to the door. He placed his hand on the door which turned to dust. "Well, I'll leave you to it, I have an annoyece to deal with." Sort said walking into the dark.

Summer walked into the complex with her white hood up.

Two gaurds walked out into the hallway. Summer threw her chained sickle at the grunts, striking one in the head. The sickle then wraped around the second gaurd and then Summer dragged the unfortunate gaurd and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

Jack's POV

These guys are annoying. I nicked the arm of a grunt, who laughed at me. I dodged an electric shot that I saw through the corner of my eye.

"Heh, your just like they say, hard to hit, probaly a coward." The thug boasted.

"A coward wouldn't lead a rescue mission." I said. He shot at me again.

"Doesn't matter." The grunt said. I ran up to him and punched in the gut, I grabbed the gun he had in his hand. It was the pistol I gave Ruby. I fired the gun into his neck.

"Got everyone?" I asked.

"Yep, what do we with the unconscious ones?" Iris asked.

"Leave them, I'll take care of it later." I said.

My team really was something. Plowing through a base like this is not easy. Thatch and Cite split from us to do gather up the sludge and deal with any other personnel.

A semi familiar scent entered my nose. It was human but Grimm at the same time. I started to run towards the sent. They created another Darkblood.

Third Person POV

A scientist carefully held a a needle with Grimm sludge. "They came at a bad time." The scientist grumbled.

"I know but, you know the saying no time like the present." Another scientist said as they prepped Ruby, who was barely conscious. When the the needle pierced Ruby's pale skin and the essence was injected, Ruby started to scream and writhe in extreme pain.

An cloud of gass poured into the room. "What the heck is this?" A scientist asked as he yanked and fell asleep. The other scientist fell asleep as welll as Ruby.


	26. Chapter 26

 

"This is my fight." I said as walked in front of a white hooded women that was facing off against the Darkblood

My fellow Darkblood stood across with a pcysotic grin. "The original dark blood stands in all his glory." He said as he laughed. This is guy is annoying as he is dangerous.

"Leave, if you value your life." I said with a snarl.

"I know you want to get back to your precious rose. It would be a shame if you couldn't." The Darkblood taunted. My anger came to a tipping point.

A feral growl escaped from lips. "Leave Ruby out of this." I yelled. The second Darkblood eyes just glowed blood red.

I charged the Darkblood with a Grimm like roar. The Darkblood charged with his two swords.

We clashed. "Only one of us is coming out alive and the winner gets the Rose." The crazed Darkblood said. I will not let him win.

"She's not a prize to be won." I replied. We jumped back and charged again. He swung at my head but ducked and slashed at his stomach. His second blade bounced off an armored part of my coat. Aura proctected his stomach.

We exchanged blows. The Darkblood swings though expert were a bit slow. I cut across his chest, his clothes barely protected him. He was good fighter, I have to admit but, five years training with hunter and criminals alike really made the difference.

It was clear who was going to win. The Darkblood retreated, heavily bruised and bleeding a little. My own injuries were not as bad, minor bruiseing. "If I can't beat you as a human..." the Darkblood trailed off. This guy is getting desperate.

Third person POV

Yang and team JNPR arrived to see the face off.

The second Darkblood shimmered and changed into a Major Ursa. "What the hell!?" Yang yelled.

The second Darkblood swung his claws at Jack, cracking the ground as he missed as Jack jumped over the Darkblood. The group started to charge but stopped when Jack gave them a very chilling glare.

"Don't get involved! None of you can't fight a Darkblood!" Jack yelled as he cut across the back of the transformered Darkblood.

"What the hell is a Darkblood!?" Yang yelled back. Jack jumped as the transformed Darkblood swung under his feet.

"A person who are part Grimm, who can turn into Grimm." Jack yelled as he cut off an arm. The arm reformed soon after.

"Damm, he must have a high amount of arua in reserve!" Jack yelled. He hesitated in which allowed the transformed Darkblood to hit and send him flying into a wall. Jack fell out of the hole face first.

Jack got up with a wild fire in his eyes. Jack's form wavered and Fenrir took his place. Fenrir roared shaking the glass.

Jaune and Prryha's eye widen in realization "He's the one that attacked in forest." Jaune declared.

The two transformed Darkblood charged each other with reckless abandon. The rest of team JAIL and thatch arrived to see the fight.

Thatch let out a low whistle. "So they decided to make another one of Jack's kind?"

Yang turned on thatch. "Can you please explain what's going on!?" She yelled.

The fighting Darkbloods fell through the glass that showed the arena. The ruthless battle continued without skipping a beat.

The gates inside the arena opened. Grimm charged the warring Darkblood. Fenrir killed many more Grimm than his counterpart, giving him the edge

Thatch nodded. "Good thinking Cite. Jack will need the extra arua, and the newcomer seems a little green."

"Can you please answer my question!?" Yang demanded.

"Fine, its a battle between a species that should have never existed. The unholy fusion of Grimm and humanity. It seems that in this battle is for your sister." Cite began.

"The Grimm give them arua, in fact if the second Darkblood is the same as Jack, both of them are dependent on Grimm for the majority of they're aura." Thatch explained.

The second Darkblood was thrown against the wall cracking it. Fenrir stabbed the Ursa in the chest. The second Darkblood reverted to himself and fell to the floor, drained.

Jack reverted to himself. "It's hurt doesn't it?" He asked kicking the stomach of the defeated Darkblood.

"How am I not dead?" The second Darkblood asked weakly with fear and respect.

"A Darkblood can not be killed in any Grimm form, but the area where you were 'killed' or dismembered will scar." Jack explained.

The roof opened up and a bullhead hovered over head. "Return to you master, runt. Tell him that I'm coming, and when I find him, I'll make sure he'll feel the pain of the many fanus and problem he and his organization killed." Jack snarled.

The second Darkblood nodded walked into the bullhead. He barked some orders and the bull head took off.

Jack turned into Ovar and flew through the broken window and flew towards the lab ruby was kept.

Jack's POV

I transformed back into myself and looked around. Ruby was laying down, unconscious and strapped down to a lab table. She wore a black body suit that was remanesent of the body suit I wore while being a test subject. The scientist where unconscious, Cite's doing probably. When my eyes came across a needle, anger and fear made themselves apparent. I could sense the sluge that was in the needle.

I removed my gloves and put my hands on her soft cheeks. While I can do it with my gloves on, I absorb sludge quicker with them off. I felt the sludge flowing through her body. I started an attempt to asorb the sludge with out harming Ruby. When I felt my aura starting grow I breathed a sigh of relief.

I felt, as time went on, I felt something inside Ruby was weaking the sludge. That's good, also explain why Winter wasn't here. The more time went on, I could feel the something starting to eat away at me. I didn't care.

"Sorry I couldn't make it here on time." I muttered. I felt my mind numb as my aura grew. The exhaustion from the battle starting to get to me.

I was punched into the wall and grabbed by the throut by an angry Yang, figures. False flames danced in her hair. When I looked at my arm, my arua was visible and was a dark grey.

"What the hell are you doing to Ruby!?" Yang yelled with red eyes. What would have been causing others to choke, I barely could feel the pressure she was applying. My slightly muddled mind thought it was funny that she thought that she was scaring me.

"I'm trying to remove the very substance that turns people into a Darkblood." I growled. The more time the sludge is in her body, the more the sludge bonds with her cells and the more her soul is tainted

"Let him go." A sweet voice commanded. She looked back and was visibly shocked.

Yang's gripped slacked and I shoved her away, then I moved over to Ruby and continued to asorb the sludge. I could feel my mind slipping. It was a bit of a funny thing, the more aural had, the more powerful I became but I also lose my ability to make decisions.

When I asorbed as much as I can, I stood up. My aura was nearly pitch black. I frowned, my mind was dulled greatly. I frowned, I need to get rid of the extra aura.

I looked towards Thatch and cite. They both nodded and drew they're weapons. I transformed into Fenrir and they stabbed me. We repeated the process several times.

After the fifth time my aura wasn't visible at all. "Thanks." I said.

I looked at the women clothed in white. "I don't believe we've met. Jack Erebus." I introduced myself holding out my hand.

"Summer Rose." She said shaking my hand.

Ruby's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Jack smiling down at me. "Morning sleepy head." He said.

When I got up, I felt a little sore in my arms. "Where are we?" I asked.

The room we were in was spacious, with a desk, a book shelf, and a small desk with a rolling chair.

"In the base of your kidnappers. They have been dealt with." Jack assured me.

"How long was I out?" I asked. There was a camera in the conrner that obvious

"A few hours, at least since I found you." Jack replied.

I hugged him. "Thank you for rescuing me." I murmured. The memories of the scientists injecting me with stuff scared me.

"Your sister, your team, Jaune's team, and my own team also came to rescue you." Jack said hugging me back.

"What did they want with me?" I asked looking up at him.

His smile turned into a frown. "They wanted to turn you into a Darkblood. Like me." Jack explained.

I titled my head in confusion, knowing Jack would know what I would want.

"Your too cute for your own good, you know that." Jack stated with his hand covering his face. I put on a innocent smile. Jack sighed and relented. When he let go, I hosently was a little disappointed.

"A Darkblood, up to this point, are human beings that have been with a sludge that can be considered the essence of Grimm." Jack began. "It changes our DNA. While I still look human, I'm different enough to be considered a different species."

"Anyways, normally a human being would die being injected with the sludge, no matter how healthy they are. Certain steps have to be made so someone could survive. There actually has never anyone who was in the same situation as you." Jack said.

"Darkbloods, as far as I've seen, have the ability to absorb and transform into Grimm. We are much tougher than the average hunter. Though in exchange, our souls are corrupted, thus we lost our original semblance." Jack said.

"What was you semblance?" I asked. Jack smiled.

"My parents named it battle cognition. When I used it, time slowed down and i was able to take everything in and make a plan." He explained. "All that's left now is my incredible memory, and ridiculous reaction time."

I giggled a little. Yang had in the past tried to surpise him. That didn't exactly end up to well.

"I probably should tell you how parents were killed." Jack said sadly.

"Jack, you don't have to." I said. Jack gave a me a raised eyebrow.

"You told me how your mother died mysteriously. It's only fair I told you how my parents died." Jack said with a false smile. "Both my parents died to the experiment, mom overdosed on pain killers, one of the drugs caused her extreme pain. My father went brain dead, and the he turned into a Grimm. I never found dad's Grimm afterword."

I hugged Jack tightly. "I'm sorry about your parents." I apologized. I felt Jack hug me back.

"Ruby, its been five years since they were killed. I'm not the kind to dwell in the past." Jack said. His voice would have others believe that he was sincere, I know better.

Our faces were close enough to touch. The Red flakes were present in his eyes in his other wise clear sky blue eyes, combined with his scar across his cheek gave him a slightly demonic look that fit him nicely.

I honestly didn't want to end the hug again but he let go and got up to the door. There was a slightly look of mischief in his eyes and a little bit of sadness as well. "There was also one other person that helped to rescue you." He said.

When Jack opened the door and the person walked through my mind froze. My mother was standing right there, who everyone assumed was dead for 11 years.

I just stood there in shock. I then I asked the first question that came to mind. "How are you alive?" I asked quietly.

"That would be because of me." Someone stated. The man from the street that I pushed Jack into, was leaning against the wall next to the door. Jack eyes shoot open and drew Havoc the fastest that I've seen anyone draw they're weapon. Mom just rolled her eyes, as if used to this kind of entrance.

"Your the guy from the street." Jack said. The man nodded.

"Good memory, though I would expect that from a boy's who's former semblance was battle cognition." The man said.

Jack's eyes widen in shock then narrowed. "Who are you?" He questioned.

The man smiled. "I'll explain when everyone else is within ear shot, I don't want to explain more than once." He explained.

Everyone gather in what was the compounds dinning area.

"I man who knows much, too much sometimes if you ask me." He began.

"My name is Sort. " He said introduced himself. "Your mother was in my care for the last 13 years." He explained.

"I knew if I did not intervene when I did Summer here, would die." He stated. "I used my people's abilities, which I will not tell you what they are, suffice to say, timing is very easy thing for my people. Getting back on track, the only reason Summer did not return was twofold, I would not allow her, and she could not."

I just stared at the man with anger bubbling in my gut, what makes him think he can keep my mother away from me!? Yang looked angry as well while Jack eyes widen then narrowed, like he came to a conclusion that he did not like.

"Why couldn't mom come back until now?" I asked with anger in my voice. The man eyed me with his toxic green cat eyes, unevering me.

"It would start a chain of events, at the end of the chain, every resident of reminder will return to dust." Sort stated.

I hugged mom and let my tears go. I couldn't believe mom was here, but Sort had made things clear, there's more going on than I can comprehend

"I heard enough, Cite, Thatch with me. Team JAIL as well." I heard Jack stiffly. I heard tons of feet get up and started to move. Before the sound completely faded, it sounded like they were marching to an unheard beat.

Jack's POV

It was only years of practice and my own discipline that kept me from destroying something. My anger was enough to become a Becon if I wanted to. Salem has caused enough pain to make The pain Stalin's caused like is a tingle, insignificant.

I eyed the people that I gathered. All of us are criminals, killers. And that make us the perfect good guys.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Prryha's POV

Ruby was sitting nest to her mother. All this is a bit much, the Darkbloods, Ruby's mother coming back, and Ruby herself almost being turned into a Darkblood. All of it was a bit hard to swallow.

"Are you a Fanus?" Nora asked titling her head. It was a fair question, sort does have cat eyes.

Sort laughed a little. "No, these eyes, though very similar to cats, are not cat eyes." He said.

"Oh." Was all that Nora said. Thatch and Cite came walking in after a little bit.

"Team JAIL is having a little talk." Cite said.

"Your familiar with effects of the sludge, correct?" Ruby's mom asked the duo.

Both of them nodded. "Yes, what for?" Thatch said with his creepy smile.

"Is there any side effects that you know of that could happen?" Summer asked.

"The immediate side effects are an increase in speed, strength, endurance, and stamina due to the drugs injected into her beside the sludge. Another possible set of side effects is Ruby becoming slightly blood thirsty." Cite said

I could feel the temperature of the drop a little. "Why is that?" Summer asked seranly

"She was just injected with the sludge, the essence of Grimm wasn't she? I doubt she would be that blood thirsty though, she, from what I've heard only a small part of the sludge remains her body." Thatch said.

"Though it would be safe to have Jack have the final say, he is the only one went though something like this." Cite suggested.

"What happened with Jack?" I asked. If Ruby become a little bloodthirsty with a little bit of that sludge, what happens when you get injected with a full needle?

Cite looked down the hallway they walked down. "He nearly lost his entire personality,from what I was told, Jack had to take time to rebuild what was left and you can imagine it wasn't exactly the same as his old personality." He said sadly.

Thatch claps his hands together, startling everyone. Ruby, who apparently fell asleep, woke up with a start and fell out of her chair. "Enough of this downer stuff, Who wants to hear some stoires?" He questioned cheerfully.

Summer's POV

The little story time decended into chaos. Ruby was red faced while she was trying to wrestle Yang. Sort was simply smiling at the chaos in front of him. Jaune and Prryha were chatting about nonesesnse. Cite's eyes were rolled up into his head. Thatch was telling a story to Ren and Nora.

Team JAIL walked Into the room. Seeing the chaos Jack smiled and pulled out a whistle. His team covered they're ears. Jack took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. A shrill sound escaped and everyone clasped they're hands over they're ears. Cite snapped back into reality drew his weapon quickly and shot at Jack. He dodge the bullet which collide the metal wall.

Jack had an amused smile and a cocked eyebrow. "Really Cite? I thought that we were passed you testing my reflexes." Jack taunted.

"Screw you Erebus. You know not to surprise me when I am in cyber space." Cite cursed, annyoed with Jack.

"Language!" Ruby and i yelled at the same time. Cite grumbled out a sorry.

Jack laughed a little. "Ozpin found us. Bullheads in about ten minutes." Jack said calming down.

He was right, Bullheads touched down in a nearby clearing. When the first bullhead opened up Ozpin was standing there along with Qrow.

"The compound is secured, all opposition is either dead or unconscious." Jack said. Ozpin nodded.

"Any problems?" Ozpin asked with hint of worry in his usually calm voice.

"Only two, Ruby was injected, however I was able to minamize the effects, almost none of the sludge is in her system." Jack said.

"Ruby has what in her system!?" Qrow yelled. Ozpin and Jack didn't acknowledge him.

"The second problem was that one of my kind showed up. I sent them back alive, to delivering a message to Blood Throne." Jack continued.

Ozpin rubbed his forehead. "This is getting out of hand." Ozpin said. Jack nodded solemnly.

Qrow took a swig from his flask then he looked annoyed at Ozpin. "Can you please explain what going on Oz." He demanded.

Ozpin nodded. "This is Jack Erebus, he led the rescue effort." Ozpin said.

Qrow's POV

I took a swig from my cateen. I do not like being ignored but what happened to Ruby was more important. The adult looking teen that Oz introduced as Jack was standing in front us. There was a women in white cloak standing a little ways away.

"You must be Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle correct?" Jack asked.

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Ruby will look much older than she really is." He stated.

As soon as he said that a young women ran out of the foliage. "Uncle Qrow!" The women yelled. She crashed into me, hugging me as soon as we made contact. I was in shock. Jack's words echoed in my head.

The young women that was hugging me was Ruby. She was up to my neck in height and from the little time between her hugging me and the time she emerged from the foliage, she grew beautifully.

"It's good to see you uncle Qrow!" Ruby said happily.

"H-how?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Blood Throne injected Ruby with a growth serum that forced her to grow up, its painful as hell." Jack said rubbing his back. Ruby flinched at the mention of the growth serum.

"There was one other person that helped in rescuing Ruby." Jack said with a smirk as I was taking a swig from my cateen.

A women in a white cloak walked out of the brush and pulled down her hood. "Hello Qrow." Summer greeted.

I did a spit take and dropped my cateen. I got Ruby with the spray. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said disgusted.

"Sorry Ruby." I apologized. "Summer?" I asked.

Summer smiled. "It's me Qrow, not dream and what did I say about drinking in front of the girls?" She scolded. I laughed, this was definitely Summer.

"How are you alive?"I asked.

"Explain on the bullhead, we don't want to deal with any reinforcements that are on they're way." Jack said.

Soon a group of teens walked out of the brush, all talking with one or another, or in one duos case, arguing.

"Guys, get on the bullheads, I'll be blowing this place to the moon." Jack stated. The arguing couple and two girls immediately boarded.

I greeted Yang and the rest of her team including Weiss Schnne. "Aren't you coming?" I asked when everyone boarded.

Jack smirked. "Cite will explain during the flight, I'll catch up later." Jack said walking into the foliage. The hatch closed on my face.

"Don't worry about Jack, he will be fine. Even if the reinforcements get there on time, there will be a bloody pile of bodies." Cite explained with a cruel smile. The other guy thatch, just continued smiling like nothing is wrong with the world.

Summer frowned. the cat Fanus Blake, Weiss, and Yang looked a little green. Ozpin didn't looked disturbed at all. Ruby, on the other hand, looked conflicted. That was a bit worrying.

"What's got you conflicted?" Ozpin asked worriedly.

"I don't want Jack to kill anyone and yet..." Ruby trailed off. "I want the one to do the killing." Ruby admitted, sounding scared.

Both Cite and Thatch sighed. "We were afraid of that." Cite said.

"See, when Ruby was injected, we knew that something would be hard wired into her. We just hoped it wouldn't be this." Thatch explained.

"The days after the injection, unlike Ruby here hopefully, killing was not a want but a need."

Third Person POV

Stalin was furious, he just got word that the secret base was attacked when he was told they wouldn't be able to find it until it was to late.

The council waited on baited breath for the news on the base, and quietlyaking bets on whether or not that Stalin will kill the poor shmuck that brings him the news.

A young man named Blackving entered the chamber. "Sir the base was blown-" he was interrupted by getting in the head.

Lein traded hands while Stalin was fuming. "Can any of you tell me why the base was found?" Stalin demanded.

A female councilor gulped. "Sir, we think that Thatch, the smily merc, was a mol-" she was also shot in the head. Again, Lein changed hands.

"I want every base locked down and throughly searched, every staff member checked and double checked. I don't want anymore leaks." Stalin ordered angerly

The council left, only leaving Stalin and the newest Darkblood. "You did well." Stalin said.

"But I failed sir." The young man said.

"You fought Reaper one on one with him using his Grimm form, not many others can say the same." Stalin commented.

The young man nodded. "Reaper wanted a message delivered to you." He said. Stalin motioned for the young boy to deliver the message. "He said that he's coming and that you will pay."

Stalin clapped his hand onto the young man's shoulder. "Well, the next time you two meet, you will be prepared won't you, Seth Erebus?" Stalin asked.

Jack's POV

I watched from a tree branch as Ovar, a s group of Blood Throne lackeys entered the complex. Soon the compound exploded, killing many of them and the survivors were blasted backwards:

I took flight, acting like a scared bird. I soared through the sky. Beacon came into view. The Bullheads have already landed and people already disembarked. Cite was speaking to Violet who was giggling for some reason, thatch was doing what ever.

Iris and Al were arguing with each other. Yang was teasing Ruby about something. Bake was talking with Lily. Ozpin, Summer and Qrow where chatting amoung each other, probaly waiting for me.

I let out a caw as I flew next to Ruby, startling everyone. I landed on Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey boss/Jack." My team greeted. I waved with a wing.

"He can turn into a brid?" Qrow deadpaned. I bobed my head.

"The first time we saw Jack as a group, he was in the form he currently is in, pecking at bread crumbs." Al explained with a smile.

Everyone but Qrow was amused by this. "Let's get to my office." Ozpin said leading the way. I just rode on Ruby's shoulder, like a tame pet bird. Oz dismissed Everyone but the adults, Ruby, Jaune, and myself were dismissed.

It was a little before noon, students were milling about until they spotted us. They started to stare at us as we passed by. I heard one or two appreciative whistles.

I stared at more than a few people with my beady eyes, unevering them.

Zwei came running down the hall way and jumped into Ruby's arms. "Zwei!" Ruby yelled happily, as she hugged the corgi.

When the elevator doors to Ozpin's office closed, I flew off Ruby's shoulder and transformed back into myself.

"Jack, Ruby has some Bloodlust." Cite declared.

"How bad?" I asked. Cite looked towards Ruby.

"I felt like I wanted to be the one that did the killing." Ruby said quietly.

I let out a relived sigh. "When I was injected, I was worse than any Grimm." I said solemnly. Ruby looked little bit better.

"In all honesty, it might come in handy for what's to come, I'm assuming Sort told you?" I asked facing Summer. She had a grave look on her face.

"War." Summer stated. Everyone stiffened. I felt fear coming off of Ruby and Jaune.

"How do you know this?" Jaune asked.

I smirked. "General Ironwood wanted to apologize for declaring me a criminal, instead I thanked him." I said. Everyone looked alarmed except for Thatch and Cite who where nodding. "It allowed me to get me in a position that allows me to effect remnant as a whole."

I looked Ozpin straight in the eye. "I am the blade of the shattered moon." I said. It had the intended effect.


	28. Chapter 28

 

Third Person POV

Ozpin's eye widen, he then readjusted his glasses and looked at Cite and Thatch. Cite looked into his coat, Thatch looked up into the light in the elevator. Summer had also realized the weight of Jack's words. Ruby and Jaune looked really confused.

"I would have never guessed." Ozpin said softly. "How long have guys been reformed?" He asked

"We never disbanded, just went underground, literally in the beginning." Jack said nonchalantly as the elevator doors opened.

"Let's discuss the political backlash that this mission caused first." Cite suggested.

The forest

A crater was in the forest. A lot Bullheads hovered above it. A few men and women where loading Blood Throne grunts onto a gurney that was tied to the Bullheads.

"Mrs. Violet, all the of prisoners have been loaded." A man with a cap with the shattered moon logo.

"Good, get these guys to the mirror." Violet ordered. The man saluted and walked off.

"I hope your now what your doing Jack." She said to her self.

Finn's POV

I was wandering Vale. I don't want to deal with my sister and I've haven't seen alot of Vale in the short time I've been here. I then realized one tiny detail.

"I'm lost, aren't I?" I asked my self, face palming at my own stupidity. I looked around and saw a coffee shop. I could do with some coffee, scratch that, I need some coffee.

I ordered a Carmel latte and some food and sat down at one of the tables. The was screen that was displaying the news.

"In more recent news, Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon has continually denied the Vale police department information on the kidnapping of Ruby Rose, saying that Jack Erebus, a hunter in training, has everything under control." The reporter said.

I snorted. "If anyone has this under control, it's Jack." I said out loud.

"You know him?" A man with blond hair and a decent build asked from the table across from one.

"Yea, I'm his best friend." I said casually while preparing to freeze someone, can't be to careful.

"Can I sit with you?" The man asked. I nodded.

"Taiyang." The man introduced himself.

"Finn, so what do you want to know of Jack?" I asked.

Tai sighed. "Ruby is my youngest daughter, my oldest Yang, trusts Jack to lead the rescue effort. I was wondering why?" Tai asked.

I smiled. "Jack is not a typical hunter in training, in fact back home he was THE hunter. Jack also taught himself to fight human and Fanus, in his words 'our greatest enemy is not the Grimm who waits for weakness, it are those who create it.' The point is, out of anyone in Vale, Jack is the most likely to save your daughter." I stated taking a bite of bread.

Tai sighed, relaxed a little and took a sip of his coffee. "What was Jack like, when you first meet him?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow but I shrugged. "Emotionless." I said

Tai looked surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's a long and Bloody story, and it's not one for weak hearted." I warned.

Jack's POV

I let out a sigh relief. For a small moment, I am free from politics, the one part of job that I hate.

"So can you please tell us, what the heck shattered moon is?" Jaune asked, slightly pissed off.

"Okay, shattered moon is name of ancient organztion that has been around since humanity discovered Dust." I said.

"So your part of an ancient organization, what's the big deal about it?" Jaune asked. Ruby had a look that said she figured something out, which was cute as hell.

"The attack before I was kidnap, the people at the hotel, you have a hand all of those things." Ruby said.

I smiled. "Yep, okay quick lesson the hierarchy of Shattered moon each rank has to do with the state of mind except for the top. The first rank are dreamers, people who have just joined, they dreams of grandeur thus they're rank." I began.

"Awakened is the second rank, they are usually people who realized what being part of Shattered moon meant. Third rank is are the thoughtful, they have been in for awhile and trusted by a lot of Shattered moon and thus lead." Thatch continued

"Fourth are the actors, odd I know but they are the leaders that are knee deep in operations themselves. The last one before the top are the Insane, they are the truely grizzled members, they are trusted with the most sensitive info and are the most skilled." Cite said.

"I would think being called insane would be an insult." Qrow said from the back of the room. He kept reaching for his canteen but kept drawing his hand back while looking at summer with a tiny bit of fear.

Ruby quietly looked at her uncle confused. Can she feel his fear?

"Jack throws knives at Cite and Cite shoots at him and that is pretty normal, we kinda earned it." Thatch said shrugging.

"Anyways the last positions are the leaders, us." I said pointing at myself, Cite and Thatchz

"I am the light of the moon, i handles recruiting and similar responsibilities." Thatch said

"I am Thatch's opposite, I cover espionage and other things." Cite said

"Finally there is myself, the blade of the moon, I deal with people who try to betray the shattered moon as well as people who would try to take over remnant by force." I said.

Third Person POV

A crowd was gather before a stage. "-s here to discuss the rescue effort. The big question is this, why is the headmaster keeping a tight lid on the information on the kidnaping, and is Jack Erebus, the hunter in training who is leading the rescue effort, really fit for such a responsibility." A reporter questioned.

A few moments later and Ozpin walked into the stage. He was immediately flooded with questions. "Quiet everyone." Ozpin ordered kindly.

The noise slowly died down to hear the headmaster speak. "As of 9 O'clock am today, Ruby Rose was returned home." Ozpin announced. Of course, the reporters started to bombard him with questions.

"One at a time please." Ozpin asked nicely.

"Headmaster, what is the condition of Ms. Ruby Rose?" A female human reporter asked.

"Ruby is healthy in body, mind, and spirit." Ozpin replied.

"Who was responsible for the kidnapeding?" A reporter asked.

"The group responsible was a human surpremeist group who's end goal is to completely eredacate all Fanus." Ozpin announced. That shocked the crowd.

"How do you know this?" The female reporter asked.

"Jack Erebus, a student at Beacon, who also took lead on the rescue effort had been fighting the group for five years. He knows the group all to well."

Ruby's POV

"Hello, I am Doctor Pain, I know it's an odd name for my profession." The Doctor said as she introduced herself. Mom took me to the doctors to see if there was any health complications that Jack does not know about.

"I'm Ruby's mother, Summer Rose." Mom replied in kind.

"And you must be her father." The doctor guessed, looking at Dad.

He nodded. "Taiyang Xio Long." He said.

Flashback

We stepped out of the elevator that took us up to Ozpin's office. When we turned the corner dad was there. When Dad saw us he froze up. He then ran over to me and gave a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad your safe." Dad said.

"Please stop." I asked as he was crushing the air out of me.

"Oh, sorry." Dad said as he let me go.

He was about to say something else but it died in his throat when he saw mom.

"Hello Tai." Mom greeted with a smile. Dad was completely shocked. He mouthed words but no sound came out. His eyes then rolled up into his head and then passed out.

"Hm, I guess we should hold back on the surprises for today, I don't think his poor old heart can take anymore." Jack commented.

Flashback end

"Alright, now open your mouth and say Aw." The doctor ordered. The doctor did the basic check up, the only real problem was when she was testing my reflexes and she got kicked in the chin.

When she drew my blood so it could be analyzed she made a comment on its color. "It's slightly darker than normal."

A hour later and the results are in. "I have to say Ruby, this is highly unusual. You have cells that have an odd coating of some kind. Your normal blood cells are just that, normal. However some your blood cels have an odd membrane." The Doctor commented. She then went on with medical babel that went over mine, dad and mom's head.

"Now that is out of that is out of the way, I think Ruby should not continue being a hunter." Doctor pain suggested.

"Why?" I asked, distressed.

"We don't know what the membrane does and could heavily hamper her abilities as a hunter." The doctor said.

Mom nodded. "It's understandable but Ruby will continue being a hunter." Mom insisted.

"But-" Doctor pain began.

"One of her friends has the same thing and yet he isn't hampered in any form." Mom said.

After talking to doctor pain a little more we went clothes shopping.

Jack's POV

Today was hectic, media, the rescue, I need a drink. I blame Cite for my drinking.

I walked to a bar. I ordered some wine, I don't have a taste for beer, I guess I can blame Cite for that too.

"I didn't know you drink." Qrow commented. I shrugged.

"When you live my life, you kinda find yourself drinking every now and then." I commented as the bar tender pours my drink. "Don't tell Summer or Ruby, I won't hear the end of it." I added as an after thought.

"Don't want to get in trouble with Ruby?" Qrow asked taking sip of his own drink.

"Qrow, women, which is now including Ruby, are terrifying when they want to be." I said seriously.

Qrow snorted. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. "What did you teach Ruby?" He asked. I smirked as I felt slightest bit of fear coming off of Qrow.

"Why? Are you scared that I taught Ruby how to kill? I did so. Or are you scared that I taught her ways to cause us men extreme pain? I did that too." I said.

"Why would you do that!?" Qrow asked dramatically, faking absolute terror.

We laughed and continued to joke around and told stories of our travels and I also told him about stuff that happened at Beacon.

"So did you find that dancing Ursa?" Qrow asked laughing a little.

"Nope, I'm surprised that no else noticed it during the dance." I said.

Qrow was about to say something else but I felt a lot of rage coming our way.

"Hey Qrow, how many people you have taken on at one time during a bar fight and won, don't exadrate." I asked.

"10, why?" He asked.

The bell on the bar door opened. "That's why." I said. Thirteen Atlas hunters in training walked into the bar. I fished out some Lein and placed it on the bar. "For the damages." I explained to the bar tender before turning to the new comers.

"Erebus, we finally found you." The leader of the group said. He was reasonably built and not much else that stood out.

"Goody, what do you want?" I asked sarcastically as I undid my belt for Havoc's sheath and layed it against the bar.

"We are bringing you back to Atlas to face trial." The leader declared.

I laughed like a madman with a matching grin, unevering the Atlas hunters. "Better men and women have tried kid, you think you can do better?" I asked getting up.

The students prepared to fight. "It's 13 vs 1. You can't win." One of the other Atlas students said.

"I know the General taught you this lesson, it's about quality not quantity." I countered. The leader charged along with with his lackeys.

Once the leader reached me I delivered a kick to the groin. The leader bent over in pain, I took advantage of the position and kneed him in the face, hard with a little bit of aura added to the mix. He went unconscious from the blow to head and I threw him to the side.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The lackeys charged with reckless abandon. One tried to swing a sword at me. I caught her arm and twisted her arm enough to be dislocated. She screamed in pain and then I threw her into two more Atlas students.

A student attacked me from behind but missed my head. I grabbed they're arm and vaulted them over my shoulder. They slammed into the ground hard.

I charged at one of the students. As I charged, two Atlas students fired at me but missed and hit each other. I reared my hand back and punched the poor student through the window. "Sorry!" I yelled as the window was shattered as the the student flew through the window.

There was a small crowd gathering outside. I turned around and studied the situation. Four Atlas students where just plain knocked out, one was just holding her arm. The other customers where just hanging out in the corners.

Two Atlas student, who looked like twins, charged at me once. One of the twins had a bo staff which I stole by grabbing the twins arm and breaking it. I used the the bo staff to strike the stomach and then strike them in the head, knocking him out.

I kicked an Atlas student into the wall but he got back up. I ran over and grabbed a cigar from a customer. I punched the student and pinned him against the wall. I pressed the cigar against his face, causing him to scream in pain and cuss up a storm. I then smashed his head into the wall.

The last three standing were near the bar. The two in front charged at me when the last one egged them on. The last didn't hold any maclious intent at all and seemed kinda bored and and ashamed. The other two, rage and fear were the dominant emotions.

I grabbed a beer bottle that was on a nearby table and smashed it on one of the students head and took out the other by smashing her head into a table. Do they have arua cause that was kinda easy.

"Where they using arua at all?" I asked.

"I don't know actually, honestly though that was quite the performance." The Atlas student commented.

"I agree thought the part with the Cig seemed a bit much." Qrow said.

I shrugged as the bar tender refilled my wine while he gave the Atlas student a new glass and poured him some wine as well. "Mr. Erebus payed for the damages and then some, everyone gets a round!" The bar tender announced. The other bar goers cheered.

"This has happened before to you, hasn't it?" The student asked.

"You have no idea kid, and Qrow, it's not like you've not that yourself." I pointed out, remembering a particular story that Qrow told me.

I drank all of my wine as a familiar scent of Roses entered my nose.

I turned around a faced the crowd. Summer, TaiYang, and Ruby, who was still in the full body suit that Blood Thrown gave her which had a small modification on it, are in the crowd. "Hey guys." I said nervously.

Later on

After a lecture, a promise, a frozen coat and a some orders to give, I was standing on the ledge that Ozpin launched us off of months before.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Ruby was dressed in a high neck décolletage blouse, she still wore the red black coloring but instead of a belt it was a corset. A black belt held Creasent Rose and the needed clips. She wore long stalkings that had a thorny Rose. I knew she the pistol I gave her somewhere in the boots she wore.

Ruby I know now is certainly a far cry from the innocent girl I met while I had a migraine.

"Yep, so we are heading into the forest." Ruby stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, we are gonna head to a clearing I found a while back." I said.

"Then lead the way!" As Ruby said as she went to a path down the cliff. I grabbed her hand before she got any further.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Ruby asked.

"I never said anything about walking." I stated. I let go of Ruby's hand and transformed into Farsight.

"You saw me and Weiss ride that nevermore, didn't you?" She asked. I bobbed my head to look like a nod.

"Sometimes I feel like your stalking me." Ruby commented as she got on my back.

I shrugged as much as I could. When Ruby was holding on I took off into the sky.

Third Person POV

"You know I had this covered." Sort said to the student from Atlas that did not fight with Jack.

"I know but i want to see as it happens and to be apart of it, being immortal is boring and I'll keep my interferance to a minimum and I have sealed 98% of my power." The boy said as he transformed into an older man.

The man was decently tan, wore a black T shirt and black slacks. A sheath with a sword in it was on his back. He was also wore black sunglasses that matched his pitch black hair. When he removed his sun glasses, it revealed piercing golden eyes.

Sort sighed. "That sounds good, just don't mess anything up Jun."

"That's Jango your talking about, not me." Jun claimed

At The airport

A young man with black hair and brown eyes walked out of a bullhead. He wore a blue jack which was open, displaying a green shirt. Hilts with no blades hung on the man's belt. "Time to find Jack." He said to himself

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

Ruby's POV

I put my hand up as I was close to a cloud. It felt airy and a little wet. I wasn't really worried about falling because either, A. Jack would catch me, B. I could turn into rose petals and gently land.

I enjoyed flying without using my semblance and not being in a Bullhead. I let my mind wander and it landed on my current problem. Before I could even began to think though, Jack let out a screech and dived to the ground.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as he dived, I gripped Jack as tight as I could. When Jack landed I got off and started to giggle a little from hysteria.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked amused after he transformed back into himself.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after calming down.

"First, you will kill some Grimm, I want to see your growth spurt has any effect on your fighting ability." Jack said as Grimm charged out of the forest. An odd feeling radiated from Jack.

I pulled out Crescent rose. The first Grimm that I came at me was an Ursa, which was dispatched with slice at its head. I cut through the horde with ease, I guess growing up had some upsides.

Once the last Grimm fell down dead I turned to Jack who was clapping.

"Well done, I will fight you as one my Grimm forms later on. But for now, let's see what makes you tick." Jack said.

He asked some questions, some where fairly normal while other made me blush heavily. After going through all the verbal ticks that Jack can think of, he drew Havoc.

"It's probably triggered probably by extended combat, like my own." Jack explained.

I nodded then a realization hit me. "Wait. You just asked those questions so you could get me to blush!" I said.

Jack smirked. "What can I say? You look very cute when you blush." He stated.

I glared at him for a second and then charged at him. I swung at Jack's body but, ducked low and fired at me. I rolled sideways. We began a series of blows against each other's. as the fight went on, I started to go for more lethal attacks. Jack also started to do the same thing, along with psychotic smile on his face.

Sort's POV

I sat down on couch. The fact Jun is here will a problem, but I can probably use his help.

My thoughts turned to my enemy, Xorc.

Flashback

I pointed my crystalline blade at Xorc. "Lay off." I said.

"Why should i? Just cause you say so?"Xorc asked sarcastically with his blood red blade in his hands.

We were standing in an old warehouse. There was a window showing the snow outside. Crates of dust with the schnee logo was spread across the the space.

"No, because I order you to." I said with venom.

"You know your not a general anymore?" Xorc taunted.

"I know." I said charging in. He blocked my initial swing but I countered that by using a small pistol that was hidden. The bullet grazed his side, Xorc hissed in pain.

"I'll get you for that." Xorc promised as he swung at my head. I blocked it and tired to shoot him but Xorc used the inhuman agility we shared to jump out of the way. I followed, shooting at him as I go.

He tried to hit me midair but I used my blade to stop the swing and used the momentum to get behind him. I swung but again he blocked again. He turned around and swung at me with a over head swing, that was a mistake.

I swung my blade across his stomach, drawing blood. Obviously annoyed he jumped to a dust container and cut through the side. Red dust spilled out. Oh, elders.

Xorc took a crystal and threw it at the ground. I vanished into the neither and reappeared on nearby road. The explosion rocked the ground. Sirens started to blare as personnel started to arrive at the scene of the explosion.

Clever, he used one of the escape tactics only meddlers can safely pull off. Regardless, the fact he got away stung a little.

Flashback end

I ran my fingers though my hair. It's getting troublesome with Xorc around.

My eyes turned to the bed in the next room. This one the few times I wished that I still had the need to sleep.

Jack's POV

Well that was interesting way to end a fight between blood thirsty people. Hugging a psycho isn't usually is not how I would stop them but, with Ruby, I think it will become my preferred method, after a grueling duel, of course.

We were laying down in the field. The stars were bright, doesn't help that we are a few miles from civilization.

"So how what's gonna happen for the Vytal festival?" Ruby asked.

"You'll participate in the fighting but Oz will make sure I'm not fighting when you are." I said nonchalantly.

"So the match ups will be rigged." Ruby stayed even though it sounded like a question.

"It shouldn't surprise you, there's also the chance that Cinder will try to rig it as well." I said observing the unobstructed stars. We fell into a comfortable silence.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.

"You just did." I said.

"You know what I mean." Ruby said in light huff. "It's about what happened before I left for mount Glenn." She said a with tinge nervousness.

Let's see where this goes. "Sorry if caused any discomfort, it-" I began.

"NO! I mean-" Ruby stumbled over her words as she sat up. She calmed down by taking a deep breath. "I uh- liked it. I just want to know why?" Ruby asked.

I sighed. "I was worried, I had a bad feeling in my gut and I care about you, more than a friend should." I stated

"I was wondering if we can-." Ruby began to ask before I hugged her.

"You know your putting your self in harms way, I have made a lot of enemies in five years." I said quietly.

"I don't really care, plus I think I that I can defend myself." Ruby said confidently.

"Come on, let's get back." I said

Third Person POV

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port said through his microphone.

The Colosseum was filled with people watching the epic clash. Taiyang and Summer where watching they're daughters with pride. Team JNPR, and 75% of team Jail cheered as they're friends fought.

Jack kept his eyes on Ruby, with his foot on the stairs and his coat hanging loosely on his shoulders. Jun was sitting as an Atlas student watching interest and amusement.

Ruby had fired her hidden pistol at Bolin, who had snuck up on her. He narrowly dodged the shot.

"Where the hell did you hid that!?" Bolin asked.

Ruby jumped back. Her cape obscured her body for a second. She stood up, with Creasent Rose in scythe mode, the pistol no where to be seen.

"I think you rubbed off on Ruby boss." Al commented. Jack didn't respond.

Bolin charged at Ruby but she jumped over him and hit in the side, sending him tumbling off the side.

Jack sat up as Ruby stared at the where Bolin disappeared over the side. Jun noticed from the other side of the colosseum.

"This should be interesting." He muttered quietly.

The fight continued in haste until only one remained. Only two people in the crowd of hundreds could tell that Ruby had death on the mind, Jack who could feel it, and Jun who have seen the same look on Ruby's face a million times before on others faces.

After Yang and Blake hit two of the remain three off the stage. Arsalan, who was the only one standing was met with a violent Ruby. Even as Arsalan's aura dipped into the red, Ruby kept on attacking without mercy.

The crowd was in shock. This has never happened before in the history of the Vytal festival. Some just watched slack jawed, others whispered fearfully. Only a few noticed Jack running down the stairs. Taiyang, Summer and team JNPR watched in worry. Team Jail watched in interest.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss just stood still, no knowing how to stop Ruby. "Die!" Ruby yelled. People in the crowd screamed in terror as Ruby brought down Creasent Rose.

"You picked the worse time to snap." Jack commented as he stoped Creasent Rose with Havoc. Ruby his glared at Jack. The duo separated and started and started a deadly dance.

There was a tense air as the two fought. Arsalan regrouped with her team, far from the warring duo.

"What are they?" An Atlas hunter in trading asked to no one in particular.

"We know Erebus is the Reaper, why not call the Girl the bloody Rose." Another one suggested.

Back in the arena. Ruby and Jack were ramping up the combat. Ruby turned into Rose petals and flew at Jack. As soon as Ruby got Jack within striking range, she returned to her regular form and sliced at Jack. He jumped over Crescent Rose.

Ruby zoomed away and took aim at Jack with with Crescent Rose and started to fire. As Jack dodged, he transformed Havoc into its second form and loaded a earth Dust clip. The blade darken slightly. Jack then started to slice the bullets in half.

"This quite the display of skill ladies and gentlemen. I've never seen this level skill in kids so young before." Port praised. Having realized that shooting at Jack from afar was a lost cause and decided to attack head on.

Ruby charged as petals and changed back into herself at the last moment and tried to hit Jack. He blocked with Havoc and pushed her away. He then ran at Ruby and kicked Crescent Rose out of her hands, drops havoc, gets behind Ruby and hugs her tightly. Unable to escape Ruby struggled but couldn't escape. She then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You calm now?" Jack asked gently as he loosened his grip.

"Yeah, thanks." Ruby replied leaning into the hug. "How badly did I scare people?" She asked quietly.

"Bad enough that I feel absolute terror for some people, though that is coming from team ARBN." Jack explained.

"I'm a monster." Ruby said quietly.

Jack chuckled. "Your not a monster, i am and I deserve being call as such." He said calmly.

Few minutes later

"How do we calm Ruby when she is in that state?" Yang asked.

"It's relatively simple, if Ruby doesn't respond the first time, tire her out and then try to snap her out of it." Jack explained.

"You know I'm right here?" Ruby asked, annoyed.

"We know." Yang said.

"Anyone else hungry?" Ruby asked as her stomach let out a low growl.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake said calmly before her stomach growled loudly, embarrassing Blake.

"Gee, If only there was somewhere on campus to get food." Weiss said sarcastically. The maze tents made it obvious. "Oh wait."

Ruby giggled a little. Jack smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He kept sweeping his eyes over the area.

"Come on, I know just the place!" Yang said.

Weiss took out her Scroll when it started to ring, the caller ID said father. She glared at it and ended the call before it even begin.

Emerald popped out of thin air with a red wallet full of Lein. "Hey! It might be hard to eat with out this!"

The Schnne Estate

Jacques schnee was walking down down one of the many hallways that is in his home. His scroll went off. The caller ID was unknown.

"This Jacques speaking." He greeted

"Hello you connard." The man the other side greeted angrily.

Jacques sneered. "I thought you died, Nicholas." He said angrily.

"Please, that assassin is on my pay roll and I pay him a lot more." Cite revealed.

Jacques cursed. "What do you want." He demanded

"Stop trying to control your daughters, it will only lead you to your own defeat." Cite said sternly..

"Why should I?" Jacques asked.

"You will see in time and by the way, your the one who brought about the Reaper." Cite said ending the call.

Jacques stood there, with his scroll in hand. "Are you alright Father?" Whitely asked as he walked around the corner.

"I'm fine, a old friend of mine just called me." Jacques lied.

Author: for those who think I rushed Jack and Ruby's relationship (how can I? It's been over 20 chapters.) they've known each other for months and have constantly talked and trained together.

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

Jack's POV

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" port said.

I blinked. "Well, at least Jaune had things under control." I said.

Ruby was about to say something when an airship flew over head. A groan escaped my lips. "Dammit, Winter is here." I said.

"You know Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Every time we meet, we try to kill each other." I said flatly.

Few minutes later.

"And Qrow is already fighting her. I'm gonna try to play peace keeper" I commeneted

Ruby sighed. "Don't hurt them too much Jack." She said.

"Yes dear." I teased before I kissed her and ran into the fray.

Qrow and winter were about to clash when I jumped in. I blocked both strikes with the armored parts of my coat.

"I'm hurt guys, you started with out me." I said with fake hurt. Winter glared at me while Qrow just had a smirk.

"Winter, can we not try to kill each other?" I asked nicely.

Winter summoned a white Beowulf who charged at Me.

"I guess not, hey Qrow! Want to put the ice queen in her place?" I asked jumping out of the way of the Grimm.

Qrow shrugged. "Why not?" He said before attacking Winter.

Even though Winter was trying her absolute hardest to ever us, and yet we are not giving it our all and we are beating her soundly.

Winter fell onto her butt as both Qrow and I kicked her.

I heard a cough behind me. I've been around Ozpin and Ironwood to know what they smell like normally. "Hello Headmaster, General." I greeted, not turning around.

"Mr. Erebus, Qrow. Can you two please explain why Ms. Schnne is on the ground?" Ozpin asked.

"Qrow probably did something to enrage Ice queen, she attacked me after I tried to have both of them stop fighting by blocking both attacks from both parties, only for Winter to attack me afterwords, probably due to past grudges." I explained evenly. I then proceeded to slap the back of Qrow's head.

"Why did you do that?" Qrow asked rubbing the back of his head

"For probably starting the fight, Ruby didn't want me to rough up you two much." I explained. In truth, I would have just slapped the back of his head, like i did just now. Winter in the other hand, I thought a proper beat down was required.

"I would think you took orders from no one but your mentors and Ozpin." Qrow commented with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "If there was one thing Cite taught me, treat your girlfriend with upmost respect, especially if they wield weapons of death and destruction." I said seriously, nothing but my mouth moved when I said that.

"Specialist Winter, walk with me." Ironwood said

"Scram!" I yelled with authority, the crowd that had gathered dispersed. I noticed that the air around me had darkened a little.

Third Person POV

"Winter, I want you to stop all hostilities with Jack Erebus." Ironwood said seriously.

"Sir, I have to ask, why are you defending a murder?" Winter asked.

"I had to chose between two evils, and I chose one that will work with us and not commit mass genocide of an entire species." Ironwood said.

Winter faltered for a second. The duo walked in silence for short bit.

"What should I do about with Qrow?" Winter asked.

"I don't know." Ironwood said.

Qrow's POV

"Wait, What!?" Yang yelled in shock.

I took a swig from my canteen. Jack and Ruby are heading to the fair, hand in hand and Yang just noticed.

"Huh, never thought Ruby would be the one to get a boyfriend first." I commented.

Yang stood still for a moment before racing off. "I'm gonna keep an eye on the two of them." She yelled. I shook my head in amusement, she will have to learn the hard way.

"I wonder what trouble those two will cause." Ozpin said walking next to me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Ruby seems to attract trouble wherever she goes and Jack has many powerful enemies. Trouble is bound to be around the corner." Ozpin said.

"You've got a point there Oz." I said. Now a problem that has been bugging me came to mind again. I know the name Erebus means something but what?

Yang's POV

Jack and Ruby maneuvered through the maze of tents while I tailed them.

They stood in front of a stand that had baked goods, I hid myself in a near by booth either hearing range. Ruby looked up to Jack.

"You don't have to beg." Jack said amused. He bought some chocolate chip for Ruby and some oatmeal raisin. Ruby gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and started to munch on her chocolate cookies. Jack rolled his eyes amused at Ruby's antics

Jack and Ruby went around to several different tents, laughing and sharing quick and chaste kisses. How did they get that close so quick?

They found a bench to sit on and I hid in a bush near by.

"Today was fun, except for the whole I-almost-killed-someone part." Ruby said leaning on Jack who snorted.

They stayed silent for a time, just enjoying each other's presence. I was about to leave when Jack spoke up.

"We are gonna have to sate that Bloodlust of yours." Jack stared.

Ruby was silent. "Who is it?" She asked. I'm shocked that Ruby would be open to killing someone.

"A man name Ottis Tole, a mass murder of innocent people." Jack said angrily. The couple stayed silent after that. I snuck away but I stepped on a twig.

I looked over my shoulder. Neither Ruby or Jack moved, probably to busy with each other.

When I turn a corner I got a message on my Scroll, it was from Ruby. 'Nice try sis.'

Third Person POV

"How did you enjoy your trip?" Cite asked as Violet stepped out of a bullhead that landed.

"Jack left quiet a mess, the men were lucky that Jack moved them out of the blast radius." Violet said walking up to her husband.

"If I remember, your the one who instilled the sense of dramatics in Jack." Cite said smugly.

"And why would you say that?" Violet asked innocently.

Cite laughed and grabbed Violet's hand and led her inside.

"So what did I miss?" Violet asked.

"Jack's and Ruby's fights. Besides that, not much else.

Flashback

"Welcome to the first fight of the Vytal festival, thank you for being patient with us as we dealt with a criminal organization. The first fight is between Team JAIL of Vale VS Team TALC of Atlas. Good luck to both teams." Port said as the two teams walked out onto the arena.

"So this is team JAIL and they're leader Jack Erebus. I apologize for my fellow Atlas students blunder earlier." The leader apologized sincerely. He was a skinny guy with red hair.

Jack nodded. "They were idiots and did not represent Atlas, if they did, I would be represented as well, since I was born in Atlas." He explained casually.

The leader of team Talc blinked. "Didn't see that coming." He admitted.

Jack nodded and took his normal combat stance as the clock ticked down. As soon as the clock hit zero, Iris and Al raced forward while Jack hanged back a little, Lily only took aim.

"And the two teams are off. Thanks to the Headmasters of both schools, we get to talk about both teams." Port stated.

"Let's start with team TALC. Despite they're unfortunate name, TALC is one of the best teams of Atlas. They have gone on several missions, all went perfectly." Oobleck stated. Both teams charged at each other.

"And now our own team JAIL. Only formed a few months ago, they quickly became one of the strongest teams in Vale. While they have only went on two missions, one them had an another hunter in training's life on the line." Port announced. When the two teams clashed, it became a one Vs one.

It was an even fight. No one was gaining ground on either side. "What's your plan?" Tom asked as he swung at Jack's legs with his katana.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, trying to act oblivious.

The two blades clashed. "Men like you always have a plan." Tom replied seriously.

Jack smirked as he blocked a slash. "Your right, Lily!" Jack called.

She took a shot at Tom, hitting him in the arm. "What the?" He asked before getting kicked in the chest and sent flying. Jack pressed a button and the blade of Havoc elongated. He then placed a fire dust clip. The blade turned red hot.

"Okay, did not see that coming." Tom commented. His team was thrown into the same direction. "This not gonna be good." He said realizing the situation.

Al split into three versions into himself and opened fire. Team TALC tried to dodged as much as they can. "Checkmate." Jack said smugly. He swung Havoc in a X. Two streams of fire erupted from havoc.

"You have to be kidding me." Tom said as his team was enveloped in fire.

Flashback end

"He hasn't used that particular feature in awhile." Violet said as she flopped onto the couch.

"At least he didn't channel his aura into Havoc." Cite said sitting down, warping his arm aprons Violet.

"Here's another nickname for Jack, corruption." Violet said amused, laying her head on Cite's shoulder.

"We have to stop giving Jack nicknames like that, they make him out to be the bad guy." Cite joked.

"How was Ruby?" Violet asked after a while.

Cite sighed. "Bloodlust." He said simply.

Violet stayed silent. "Poor girl, so is she?"

"Jack sped up Ottis's execution. Ruby's doing the executing this time." Cite said solemnly. The couple stayed silent after that.

An hour later

Ruby's POV

Jack led me to Curtain hotel, gripping my hand tightly, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. When we entered the hotel, some of the clients gave us an odd look, while some of the employees subtly straightened.

We immediately entered an elevator. "Base level." Jack said as soon as the doors closed.

The elevator moved after a second. "The elevator is equipped with a camera which has a scanner that scans DNA, there is also several mikes with voice recognition software connected to them." Jack explained.

"So you guys own the hotel?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yea, most of the employees are Shattered moon operatives." Jack explained.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The room was filled with people milling about. There was info on holographic screens that made little sense.

As we passed people, most ignored us however some gave subtle nods.

We entered a hall way. There was rooms with windows showing what's inside. We stopped at a room with a bald man standing outside. There was a man inside, tided to a metal chair.

"So this is who's going to be our executioner." The bald man commented.

"What do we have available?" Jack asked. The bald man waved to a tray. On it was a gun, a needle, a taser, and a knife.

"Pick your weapon of choice." The bald man said. I brought Crescent Rose and the bald man snorted.

"And I thought one Reaper was enough." The bald man commented.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"As much as I can be." I responded. Jack solemnly opened the door.

I walked in front of the man. When the man looked up, he looked downright insane. "So your gonna kill me? I bet you couldn't hurt a fly." The man taunted.

I prepared to swing. "Your just a little girl trying to become a monster." The man said. I felt something coming from him. It felt like he was scared.

"Your a!" He began before I cut off his head. It dropped to the floor and rolled to the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind.

I felt.. satisfied. It felt really strange and honestly i am disturbed that ending a human like is so easy.

"You okay Ruby?" Jack asked. He was hidden the corner, covered by darkness despite the dim light in the middle of the room.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." I said.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he ran his finger through his pitch black hair. Red flakes where prominent in his sky blue eyes. "I'm glad that your not beating your self up about it." He said with a smile.

We walked out of the hidden base and out of the hotel heading towards the colosseum when we get forced into an alley. A guy who looked remotely similar with twin dust blades.

"What the hell Jet! We haven't seen each other in five years and you push me and my Girlfriend into a dark alley!?" Jack yelled. Jet narrowed his eyes at me.

"Get away from Jack." Jet ordered dangerously.

I looked at Jack who looked mad. He made eye contact with me and let out a small breath of air.

"Why?" I asked. Jet attacked with with dust blades, going for my neck. I turned into Rose petals and zoomed behind him and shot him close range with Crescent Rose. He grunted as he was launched forward, into Jack.

He slammed Jet against the wall and held him at knife point. "Jet, whatever your blaming Ruby for is utter Grimm dung." Jack said.

Jet glared. He then sighed a mumbled something. "I'm sorry." Jet said.

Jack let got and sheathed the throwing knife. "You could have been a little less rough." Jet complained. "Sorry for the confusion, name is Jet Erebus. Jack's older cousin. Last time I remember Jack, he wasn't wielding an Uzi machete and can afford a expensive hotel like the Curtain." Jet explained.

"While I would love to hear what Jack was like a while back, but I think we should get back to the colosseum." I chimed in. Both men nodded.

Third Person POV

Jun and Sort where hanging out in a hotel room. "Those two were impressive for some they're ages." Jun said, playing with a dark miasma.

Sort nodded. "Both have the skill to put most people out of commission, honesty the only problem is that they're mortal." He commented.

"Ah but mortality is the key to living." Jun said.

Sort shrugged. "True."


	31. Chapter 31

 

Jet's POV

When I first met Jack, I expected a young man who was tired of fighting and longed for revenge. What I got was a caring boyfriend and a charismatic leader. But something was off. It was in both of they're eyes, it was much less prominent in Ruby's eyes but in Jack's eyes, it was like black flames amount a field of orange flames.

I shook my head, I probably just imagined it.

Ruby went off with her team, so it's just me and Jack. We were sitting at table, not saying a word.

"I remember one time, when dad tried to cook, he knocked the both of out." Jack said. I snickered, uncle was never good at cooking, actually he was absolutely terrible cooking.

"Yeah, remember concoction X?" I asked.

"How can I forget? I swear that is the only thing that can poison Grimm!" Jack declared. We both laughed.

"So where have you've been all these years?" I asked.

"I've been everywhere." Jack said smugly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep, but I'm more interested in what you've been doing." Jack stated.

I sighed. "Did some odd jobs, and continued the family business." I said sadly. The Erebus family were assassins, uncle decided to not follow in our family's footsteps.

Jack chuckled. "So have I." He said.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull. "What?!" I yelled.

"I didn't earn the nickname Reaper by being a normal hunter." Jack said.

I sighed. He really did take up our family business and with gusto.

Thatch's POV

I watched as the body turned to ash. One of my men spread the ash across the floor that already had ash spread across the floor.

"Sir, the regional leaders are waiting." A awakened said.

"Thank you." I said.

I entered a room which had many monitors on one wall. Ryan, the regional leader of Vale, stood in front of the screens which were blank.

The screens then lit up. Fanus and humans alike filled four screens.

"The insane ladies and gentleman of Shattered Moon, it's good to see you all again." I greeted. All of them chuckled.

"How is Cite and Reaper? I trust the both of them are okay." A wolf Fanus asked. Tristan howl, a former 'employee' of the Schnne corp, he and his wife escaped from they're clutches, ironically by Jack and his family.

"Cite is off with his wonderful wife, Jack is hanging out with his new Girlfriend." I stated. That the groups attention.

"It was only a matter of time." Sarah Sol, age male human commented. She was a petite women, but she could really pack a punch, she had to as the Atlas regional leader.

The insane are divided into in two groups, field operatives and regional leaders.

"Before I go any further, let's discuss the status of the regions as we are supposed to." I said before we can go any further into Jack's love life.

"Vaco has been quiet as of late, beside minor crimes committed not by our own men, it's been quiet, that worries me." Tristan said.

I nodded. "Silence is bad in our line of business when comes to a entire region. I assume this is the same for the other Regions?" I asked. The leaders all nodded.

I uploaded pictures of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. "These three are deemed threats to Remnant, they implanted a virus into cct but Cite has it under control." I announced. The leaders all nodded.

"I assume it's moon rise?" Ferus stone, a human male asked.

"Yes, prepare for midnight." I said.

Third Person POV

"The randomization is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your double tournament fight!" Port announced.

On screen, it showed Emerald and Mercury. The second group was Iris and Lily. The shock was evident. Emerald and Mercury looked over to Cinder who was scowling, she gave a nod.

Lily and Iris walked on to the rocky arena. "Like our little surprise?" Iris asked smugly.

Mercury narrowed his eyes. "So you guys are responsible for the fixed match?" Mercury asked.

The screens showed the count down. "You infected the cct. You now gonna pay the price." Lily said confidently.

The timer ticked to zero and Iris charged forward. She ran at Emerald, striking her in the stomach before she could even a little.

Lily struck Mercury in the boot, tripping him. Iris then hit emerald in the head dazing her and then shot gun Emerald in the stomach, drawing her aura into the red.

"That was a quick take out and I know quick." Oobleck commented.

"That you do Oobleck, they must have identified Emerald as a threat and dealt with her swiftly." Port said.

Mercury grunted as he got up. "This is really bad." He muttered. He started to break dance and shoot dust. Soon an entire of flying dust encompasses Mercury. Unimpressed, Lily shot him in the chest, sending him flying.

"Ugh, I hate this." Mercury said before being held down by Iris.

"You'll probably hate this even more." She said. Lily had put her rifle on her back. She slowly drew a estoc that was hidden in her rifle.

"Oh hell." Mercury said. Lily stabbed Mercury's hand. It drained his aura until it was in the red.

"And that's a wrap. The end to this match was brutal in my opinion." Oobleck commented.

"I'm not surprised, they're leader himself said this 'we must learn a balance between grace and brutality." Port said.

Cinder looked at her Scroll when it rang. Someone messaged. "I warned you once. I'll give you another chance before I will take any further actions.- Jack

Jack's POV

"I warned her." I muttered.

"Say something Jack?" Jet asked.

"Nope, listen I have to go meet someone." I said getting up.

"Who Ruby?" Jet asked.

"No, one of teachers." I said taking off.

I entered the Curtain hotel and took the elevator up to Cite's room.

When I entered the penthouse I heard nothing. "Don't tell me." I groaned.

I went over to Cite's and Violet's bedroom and knocked on it, hard. I heard something hit the ground and some cursing. Cite opened the door a bit ruffled. "You really chose a bad time to knock." He said a little ticked.

"Be glad I didn't open the door." I quipped. Cite scowled at me. I smirked.

Cite sighed. "Violet's going to sleep in. I found a maiden under Beacon, though she is in critical condition." He said.

"What the hell Ozpin. This is going to end badly." I said, then an idea sprung into my hand. "Who do we have on standby as medics?"

Cite caught on to what I was thinking. "Again with the hair brained ideas, but I see where your going with this. I'll se what I can do with the maiden's life support." Cite said.

I smirked. "Cinder is playing with Fire, time she gets burned." I said.

Cite shook his head in amusement. "Sometimes I swear you love to mess with people." Cite said.

Third Person POV

"I really hate Jack." Mercury muttered.

Cinder had her eyes closed, frustrated with the outcome. "Jack Erebus has become a real thorn in our side." She said.

"So what do now?" Emerald asked.

Somewhere in vale

"Sir!" A Shattered moon operative said.

"What is it?" Another one asked.

"The blade has ordered us to station near Beacon academy, the rest of the order is on this scroll." The first operative said.

The second operative read through the order. He chuckled. "Well I'll be. Let's get moving, there's a maiden to save." He said getting up.

Sort's POV

The golden filament of fate was bright as a sun, it's annoying as all hell. I touched it and a sorrowful tune but a hint Hope was hidden in the tube. I shook my head, being meddler sometimes is no fun.

I entered the neither. As usual, it's cold, dark and not a soul to be seen. I exited the neither in front of the sleeping fall maiden. "There are worst fates than sleeping peacefully. I wish I could do that." I muttered.

I take out a small computer chip. "Too bad it's almost time for to get an arrow to the chest. Let's see if we can make it survivable." I muttered. It's not impossible, then again I don't really have a good frame of reference.

I opened up a panel and started to mess with some tech. Thank the elders for those tech classes, well one elder in particular. After a while I secured the chip, i thought back to what Xorc and I used to be before we became Meddlers.

Flashback

The explosion rocked the ground as my battalion charged. Taking cover behind a building, I opened fire with my M4.

Eric ducked into the cover next to me. "Another day in the office huh, Aron?" Eric asked, his hazel eyes filled with grim determination.

"I wouldn't say another day in the office but it's not that different from normal." I replied, firing at the enemy.

"Look at us, soldiers at war and yet we treat this blood shed like it's nothing. Grenade out!" Eric said throwing a grenade. It exploded and the poor souls on the receiving end where into a bloody mist.

"We are gonna have problems back in society but for now let's focus on the fight." I said before charging into new cover.

Flashback end.

Things where simpler then. Politics where far from my mind and all I had to do was defeat the enemy, I had a family to go back to and I could sleep sometimes. Now, I'm the guy pulling the strings, I have nothing to go back to and I don't need sleep, which is more of a curse than anyone realizes.

It's hell but, there's a much worst fate, one that Eric or Xorc is going through. They say hell is the worst possible punishment after death, I've been to somewhere much worse but being turned into a what Xorc is, I don't wish that on my worst enemy.

Third Person POV

"Who are you?" Salem asked the intruder in her home.

"My name is Xorc." He said introducing himself bowing.

"Why are you here and how did you get here?" Salem asked, staring into the cat eyes of Xorc.

"I come here to join forces, we have a common foe and I see no reason not work together." Xorc said smirking as straightened out.

"What can you provide to our cause?" Salem asked.

"Lady Salem, I can obtain any information that you need. I can also steal anything, in a high tech vault or an ancient ruin, it's all fair game to me." Xorc said.

"While that is quite the boast, I would like to know how did you get here." Salem demanded.

"A highway to a worlds, sadly only I and one other person can access it. I will also provide you with vital information." Xorc said holding out a photo of Jun's disguise.

"Who is this?" Salem asked.

"The disguise of a man named Jun. Have all of your people avoid him at all costs. He is extremely powerful and is considered life itself from where he is from." Xorc said seriously.

"I assume it's earned?" Salem asked.

"Very much so." Xorc said.

In an apartment

A dark form dissipated. "Hm, interesting." Jun said.

"While it's sad that I was found out so quickly. It doesn't matter in the end. How can you stop something, in the end, will always win? " jun asked himself.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Yang's POV

I looked around in confusion and fear as security personnel surrounded me. I watched in horror as I attacked an unarmed hunter in training. The security was about to arrest me when a voice rang out. "Stop!"

General Ironwood, Ozpin and Cite were walking toward me. I heard a commotion in the stands and saw something that confused me. Al had Emerald slung over his shoulder, walking out of the stands with Iris looking pleased. What is going on?

"Thank you for stoping a terrible mistake but Ms Xio Long's rampage is the result of sabotage." Ozpin said.

One of the officers step towards the trio. "Sir, I don't mean you but, how do know this?" She asked.

"Ozpin had the fore thought to hire a security firm to monitor the Vytal festival." Ironwood explained.

"We planted aura sensors in the stands just in case some tried something." Cite explained.

"And the commotion in the stands?" The officer asked.

"The perpetrator is being taken into custody." Ozpin said. The officer sighed, and walked out of the arena.

"Ms Xio Long please follow us." Ozpin said.

Third Person POV

Cinder was sitting in the stands. "I warned you." Jack said sitting down next to her.

"You had something to do with it." Cinder stated.

Jack smirked. "Of course I am." He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Listen, whatever your planning, it will end in failure."

"Why's that?" Cinder asked.

"Vale is a mini fortress. It will survive and prosper." Jack said with conviction.

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked.

Jack leaned back. "Have you heard of the Greeks?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." Cinder said confused.

"They believe in a pantheon of gods and primordials. One of the primordials is name Erebus, the primordial of darkness." Jack stated.

"What does it do with anything going on?" Cinder asked confused.

"It's not just a name, it's a legacy." Jack said before getting up. "By the way, if you guys try something one more time, I won't hold back."

Jack's POV

Ruby looked a little troubled. "You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, it's just there's a lot of stuff going on, it's a little hard keeping up." Ruby said with a sigh.

I nodded. "It's pretty taxing, let's just enjoy what time we got." I said.

Ruby perked up. "Great, so cookies?" Ruby asked.

"Your gonna end up fat from eating all those cookies." I commented with a smirk.

"I will not!" Ruby said pouting, looking really cute, even grown up.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine." I said flatly. Ruby grabbed my arm and started to drag me. I watched, amused, as I we passed people.

Then I noticed something off. There was Rose petals flying off me, I was a mass of Rose petals and so was Ruby. Huh, so she can turn other people into masses of Rose petals. Though I'm not surprised she gets this particular ability when dragging somebody to buy cookies.

When we arrived in front of Ruby's favorite bakery, we turned back into ourselves.

"Ruby, you do realize you just used your semblance on me." I stated.

"I did?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yep, it was amusing really." I said with a smirk.

Ruby was quiet for a short moment. "Cookies!" Ruby yelled as she went inside the bakery. The cashier inside practically had the Lein symbol in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched as Ruby chowed through the cookies. I frowned as a headache started to form. "Get out!" I muttered.

"You okay Jack?" Ruby asked. I nodded and took some headache medicine.

"I'm fine, a minor headache." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Summer and Taiyang walking hurriedly down the street. I refocused on Ruby when I heard stop eating.

"Since your done committing mass genocide on those poor cookies, lets go check on Yang." I said. Ruby nodded and got up.

As we walked back to Beacon, I noticed my men moving around quietly. Good, because I can feel the fear in the air. I stole a glance at the wall of Vale. I doubt they didn't feel it too.

"Jack, what's going on?" Ruby asked as we approached Vale.

I looked at Ruby with a grim expression. "Are you ready for a war?"

Third Person POV

Prryha and Penny face each other with the clock ticking down. The people who knew the truth about penny looked on with a grim expression.

"It seems that the dice have landed in Salem's favor." Jun commented in his disguise.

Sort nodded, sunglasses covering his cat eyes. "She has won the battle" Sort begun.

"But the war has just begun." Both Jun and Sort said at the same time.

Down on the arena, Penny attacked with knifes but Prryha released a burst of aura. The knife went backwards. The wires that where connected to the knifes cut through Penny just as Jack and Ruby entered the stadium. "No!" Ruby yelled.

Fear rippled through the crowd and Jack's eyes flickered. "Dammit!" He said.

Prryha looked on, horrified at what she had done. The screens flickered, a red background appeared with a black Queen.

Cinder's voice rang out. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.

They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

Ruby turned to Jack pleadingly with tears in her eyes. Jack shook his head and looked to the screen, eyes turning blood red.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." Cinder said. She was about to speak again but when screen went black. A familiar shattered moon appeared.

"Thats because you've been manipulating events, Cinder Fall." A distorted voice said.

A huge horde Grimm ran out from the trees. The Atlas defenders held sting but ultimately had to flee the wall.

"You are trying so hard to place blame on Ozpin and general Ironwood and yet your plan came falling apart by the seams. You said that you've seen no honor or mercy, you lie. You've seen plenty of honor and mercy but you lie to make Ozpin seem like a bad guy." The voice said.

"I would not trust anyone in Atlas with the academy or the army but General Ironwood. The rest who are capable are too young and inexperienced and the others, they are corrupted by money and the pleasures of life."

Ironwood relaxed slightly at those words.

"This is a tragedy but one that will only repeat should the headmasters of each academy do not take action and restart the war against the Grimm full stop. I too will join this eternal war and this time there will be a clear victor."

"This no accident, this I agree Cinder. But it happened because of you Cinder Fall. Your people orchestrated these brutalities and you shall pay for it dearly. Mark my words, death shall claim you, your cronies and your boss Salem! You shall fall, Servant of Grimm." Voice said before cutting out, the screen went blank.

The crowd was silent not knowing what to think. They where given two sides to a duel of words. One placing blame on Ozpin and Ironwood. The other rebuked those claims and pinned them on Cinder.

Griffons and a nevermore descend from the sky, ready to kill as sirens blare. Ruby got up and wiped her tears away, preparing herself for combat. "Ready?" Ruby asked gaining her enthusiasm back by a little.

Jack smirked, wincing a little due to the sirens. "Do you have to ask?"

In the sky

White Fang Bullheads flew through the sky unopposed until flack started to explode in the sky, taking down a few Bullheads. "What the heck is going on!"

"Sir! They have anti air batteries firing at us! It's like they knew we were coming!" White Fang pilot.

In an Atlas Air ship

"Ah, thank you Neo." Roman said as he got out of his cramped and dark cell. The umbrella weilding girl smiled and started to walk with Roman.

Two silent bursts of lightning struck the duo from behind them. They spazed out and then fell.

Two men in Atlas uniforms walked out of the shadows and picked up the fallen duo. They walked to a bullhead and loaded them into it.

"You guys ready?" One of the duo who carried Neo and Roman onto the air ship to a trio who also wore Atlas military garbs.

"We will be fine sir. It's nothing we haven't done before." The leader of the trio commented.

The man shrugged. "Well, good luck. We are taking these two to the mirror." He explained.

The trio shivered. "I would not trade places with those two." They said in harmony.

"You guys sounded like the quadruplets." The man said before the hatch closed.

The trio walked off to the bridge of the air ship.

Down on the ground Vale robots kept the Grimm at bay while the citizens evacuated. A shattered moon operative brought out a mini gun and started to fire. The Grimm couldn't move much due to all the fire power that was laid against them.

Ruby's POV

The nevermore dissipated, a small bit floated in Jack's ungloved hand. His glove was in his pocket. It was ripped from when I swung Crescent Rose to close to him.

"That was close. Let's check on your team." Jack said.

I nodded. I quickly sent a text to Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "Let's go, I hope they haven't got into too much trouble." I said as we started to get out of the colosseum.

When we exited the arena Jack stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"An extremely powerful Grimm is coming. It's more powerful than any other Grimm I've faced before." Jack said, looking at Beacon.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"For now let's focus on our teams. I would bet Havoc that Al is looking for Yang." Jack said.

I nodded.

We ran to the edge of the platform. "Hopp on!" Jack said. He ran off the platform. I did the same a few seconds afterwards. I landed on Jack as far sight.

He cawed and soared where the battle was raging. Gun fire lit up the land as the defenders fended of the Grimm.

A Nevermore tried to attack me but Jack went higher and grabbed it. He bit its head off and dropped its body. He then dived into an alley. I jumped off and he transformed back into himself.

"Let's go join the fight." I said. We ran into the fight. Robots made up most of the front line with humans and Fanus made up the rest of the line.

A Goliath charged through the broken wall. "Ah hell!" One of the hunters yelled. I use Creasent Rose to launch myself at the Grimm. I caught the leg of Goliath. I fired a shot and it cut through the leg before the Goliath could lifts its leg.

"Wait what?" Someone asked. When the Goliath was about to fall on me, a boartusk flew squealing into the Goliath knocking it sideways.

Jack jumped into combat by cutting a tusk off the Goliath.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, had to give some orders." He explained. I aimed up with a lighting dust clip loaded. It pierced the hide leaving a gaping hole. Jack pressed his hand onto the hide and started to absorb it. I ran out and jumped up. I switched to a regular clip.

I aimed Crescent Rose at the Goliath's head. I swung with the boost from the high caliber rifle in Crescent Rose. I cleanly cut off its head, Jack weakening it helps greatly.

"Holy cow! What has Ozpin been teaching that girl!" Someone asked.

"Stealing my kills Ruby?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Stop it Jack." I said. I take a quick look at my scroll when it rang. Blake is in trouble.

Third Person POV (a few minutes before)

"Adam?" Blake asked in shock. Adam stood over the body of a aAtlas solider. Outside Students fought, keeping the the Grimm that Adam had had brought at bay.

"Hello my sweet." Adam greeted. Blake got into her fighting stance with Gambol shroud at the ready.

The two rush at each other. They battle for awhile, always making sure that the other did not gain an advantage.

"I impressed my sweet, you have certainly improved since the last time we saw each other." Adam commented. Blake kept on fighting.

Adam, after a while of a stalemate with his former girlfriend, found an opening. It went down hill from there for Blake. Adam kicked her side after beating her up.

"You'll pay for turning your back on me and the White Fang." Adam said driving his blade through Blake.

He looked up. "What the hell?" He asked before two figures crashed through the window. Ruby turned into Roses and dragged Blake away.

"Adam Tarus, a self proclaimed monster, leader of the local White Fang and a bad boyfriend. I'm not any of those three. I am a monster since I am a Grimm, I am the blade of Shattered moon and I respect my other half and will never hurt her on purpose." Jack said staring into Adams eyes.

"You demand respect through fear and you wear masks that are supposed represent Grimm, an insult to Grimm. You call yourself a monster, let me show you a real one." Jack continued. Each word was like a whip, each strike to enrage the bull.

Adam glared at Jack and charged. The two clashed, the two clashing blades as different as they could be in form but extremely similar in purpose.

"You fight for a equality through fear, I order men and women who human and Fanus and my predecessors have been Fanus not just humans and our men are allowed to challenge us if they think something isn't right, there is only fear when they step outline for they're own personal gain." Jack scolded.

"Just fight." Adam growled.

In the next room Ruby was applying basic first aid to Blake when Yang arrived. "What happened?" She asked in horror.

"Adam tours happened, he stabbed her, luckily as far as I can tell he didn't do to much damage." Ruby said as she wraped the final bandage.

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said. Ruby smiled and got up.

"Why that little! I'm gonna make him pay!" Yang said angerly.

"DON'T YOU DARE YANG!" Ruby yelled. Both of her teammates looked at Ruby in shock.

"Adam is way out of our league and Jack is already taking care of him." Ruby said sternly.

"But he stabbed Blake and." Yang said.

"Jack also has a personal grudge against Adam and he's the only one among us who can take on Adam for sure." Ruby said sternly. Yang and Blake exchange glances.

Jack sliced Adam's arm creating a nasty cut. They clashed but each time Adam gave up some ground every time.

"Where's your bravado? Seems like your a dog with only a bark." Jack said laughing.

Adam attacked recklessly. Jack caught the blade and wrenched from his hand. The blade clattered far away. Jack then cut across Adams chest. He then grabbed Adams wound and started to punch Adam in the face.

"This is for the innocent people you slaughtered!" Jack yelled as continued to punch Adam in the face. He then forced Adam onto the ground.

"Before you make a comment about the innocence slaughtering, I never killed an innocent." Jack said kicking Adam's stomach. Adam coughed out a black substance

"You called yourself a monster, now your gonna become one." Jack said.

Adams Skin turned pitch black. Jack then severed Adams head, who dispersed into wisps. "And you die as one." Jack muttered.

Blake poked her head out the door. "I assume he's dead?" Blake asked seeing only Jack.

"Yea." Jack said picking up wilt and Rose. "I think I'll this."

Ruby walked next jack. "That was close." Ruby said. Jack nodded then snapped his head to Beacon.

"Hey Ruby, I got one more thing to do. It will be quick." Jack promised

Ruby poured and sighed. "Fine, I'll see you soon." She said kissing Jack. He smirked and flew off as farsight. She held her fist to her chest.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby said to herself.

"You say something Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Ruby replied.

Prryha's POV

I blocked the attack from Cinder. I had absorbed Amber's maiden power but now I have to fight Cinder.

We exchanged blows but she is much stronger than I am. She continually beat me to the the edge. She kicked me and fell onto my but on the edge of the tower.

She transformed her sword into a bow and took aim at me.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the arrow to the chest.

It never came. I open my eyes and familiar person in front of me. "Prryha run, tell Ruby I'm sorry." Jack said. I just stared.

"Vous avez scellé votre destin, servant of Grimm." Jack said before collapsing onto the ground.


	33. Chapter 33

 

Prryha's POV

Ruby's is going really heart broken. Jack laid dead in front of me. Cinder looked smug but there was an edge to her. I tried to slowly crawl away. But Cinder took aim again when Jack started to get up.

I watched in awe and confusion as Jack got up to his full height. Then I noticed his scared hand. It started to turn black. It spread like wildfire across his hand, the scars turning red instead of black. Soon his hair turned white as snow. Jack threw his head back and let out a piecing Beowulf howl echoed.

Cite's POV

I watched as the battle with the Grimm on the ground started to wind down.

"Im glad this nightmare is over." Tai said. Summer nodded in agreement. I was about to say something when I saw something that made my blood run cold. The essence of dying Grimm started to float to Beacon.

The familiar howl of Beowulf caught everyone's attention. "What was that?" Summer asked.

"Tai, your wrong about the nightmare ending, it only just begun." I said with fear in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked as joined us.

"Jack has died and now a Grimm unlike any other known to Society has been unleashed." I said seriously.

"How are you sure jack died?" Jet asked shakily.

"Thatch, Jack and I theorized what would happen if Jack dies. We came up with one single out come. He becomes a Grimm and any dying Grimm within a few clicks would be absorbed, we call it the Beacon of Darkness." I said looking towards Beacon, how ironic.

Prryha's POV

The last of the black Grimm essence flowed into Jack. I could practically feel his aura or lack of. It just felt like pure corrupted power.

Cinder just took aim and fired the arrow that was already stringed. The arrow flew but Jack caught it. The arrow blackened and fell apart.

Cinder took a step back in surprise. "What the heck are you?" Cinder asked as she separates her bow.

Unfazed, the darkened Jack charged with only his fists. Cinder dodged the punch. She sliced Jack skin but it was like scratching a Goliath hide.

Jack punched downward and missed Cinder, cracking the ground.

I slowly made my way to the door as I watched the one sided fight. Cinder while agile and strong but what ever happened to Jack made him into something else and he was tough before.

Cinder swung to far and Jack took advantage of it. He broke her arm such way that I'm pretty sure that she won't be using it for awhile.

She held her one blade while dropping the other.

"Jack?" Ruby asked as she walked though the door with Jaune, Ren and Nora.

The Grimmfied Jack turned to Ruby. While his human features were still there, they were overshadowed by the discoloration, the black color brought his completely red eyes.

"You okay?" Jaune asked me as he knelt next to me. I nodded

Jack stood there for a second before falling forward into Ruby's arms. He returned to normal except for that he wasn't breathing.

I started to feel drained and Cinder began to straightened out.

Ruby started to call Jack's name realizing that Jack wasn't breathing. It was heart wrenching when something. The Grimm dragon poked its head inside when Ruby's eyes glowed sliver. An explosion of energy which rocked the ground.

When the energy dissipated, Ruby collapsed on top of Jack who was steaming a little.

Jack took a shuddering breath surprising everyone present.

Jack's POV (few minutes before) [after life]

I opened my eyes. I was in a white hall way. "Hm, so this the after life?" I asked.

I wore everything that I wore in life, down to the missing glove that used to belong to my left hand.

I took a look around the hall and smirked. It's the main hall way for Shattered moon's main base of operation that was in the center of remnant.

I slowly walk through the hallway. A sense of nostalgia and regret overtakes me. Nostalgia because of I haven't been in the real world counter part in a while. Regret because I'm leaving Ruby behind as well as the rest of my friends.

"Jack? Is that you?" A female voice asked. Guess I really am dead.

"Mom!?" I yelled. In front of me was my dead mother, Andrea Erebus. Of course I was cautious as all hell, but I died so why would it matter.

She looked the same as I remember. She had fair skin, sky blues stared at me. She wore a simple gray t shirt and blue pants. Brown hair cascaded over her shoulder.

She ran into me, giving me a bone crushing hug. "Jack!" She said.

"Hi mom." I said.

Mom let go and took a step and looked a little upset. "How did you die?" Mom asked a little pissed.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I took an arrow to the heart." I explained sheepishly.

Mom glared at me. "What? I was saving a friend." I said.

Mom sighed. "Should have known, so what happened while I was dead?" Mom asked.

I told my life story after she died. She was surprised on what I became, mad on becoming a criminal, happy that I joined Beacon, and a bit ecstatic when I started to date Ruby.

"Jack while I am disappointed in some your life choices, at least you died saving another, I just wish that you lived a full life." Mom said sadly.

I was about to say something when felt something coming, it felt very odd and familiar. A hand cuff that was attached to a chain. It locked on to my wrist.

"What the?" Me and mom said at the same time.

It started to pull me towards the direction where i came from. "I guess your getting your wish mom. See you later." I said before it yanked me me again.

[mind scape]

I blinked and I was back in the forest I call my mind. Fenrir walked over to me confused.

"How am I back? I'm not sure myself. Magic is my guess." I said to Fenrir. Ovar flew over and landed on my shoulder. "What happened when I was dead?" I asked

The trees and everything else was bathed in a sliver light that started up in the sky. "Ah hell."

Third Person POV

"How's the state of the former Maiden?" Thatch asked.

"She's in a stable state, things can go sideways however." The shattered moon doctor revealed.

Thatch nodded. "When's the earliest you suspect?" He asked.

"Right now but, realistically three days, could be more due to complications." The Doctor said.

"What do you think of Jack's recovery?" Thatch asked after a moment.

The doctor sighed. "Unnatural, but this is the blade we are talking about, he has made friends and enemies of strange people, he himself is unnatural." The doctor said. Thatch nodded.

"There's is actually one thing that also strikes me as odd with Jack currently." The doctor said as an after thought. Thatch raised an eyebrow.

"His brain activity is matched when he used battle cognition when he was near Mrs Ruby Rose." The doctor explained.

Thatch's grin grew and his eyes widen, making a very creepy look. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Hold your Grimm Thatch, it's very unlikely that blade will regain his former semblance." The doc said. "Then again this is the blade we are talking about, plus with his girlfriend around, I doubt much of anything can stop them. The brothers themselves would be the ones that would have to stop them." Doc praised.

In a regular hospital

Summer sat down next to her husband tiredly. He wraped his arm around and held her. "Ruby's gonna be fine." Tai said reassuringly.

Summer sighed. "I know but it's the first time Ruby used it." Summer explained.

"Used what?" Jaune asked with Prryha next to him. She had some bandages warped around her arm and stomach.

"Summer and Ruby share a secondary ability., it makes them sliver eyed warriors, people who have the power to destroy Grimm with a glance." Tai explained. Everyone paled.

"Not everyone who has the ability to become a sliver eyed warrior, it takes a traumatic event and they're aura to be unlocked." Summer explained. Everyone stayed silent.

"Has anyone with sliver eyes be injected with Grimm essence before?" Jaune asked

"I can answer that, no at least in recorded history, why?" Cite asked walking into the room, interest piqued.

"While I understand the personal reason, i would do the same if it was Pyrrha." Jaune said not looking at said girl, with dusting of red on his cheeks. "But there seemed to be something else. He was afraid of not only losing Ruby but I overheard Al mutter to himself after the rescue. Something about a medallion that was a last resort." Jaune said.

Everyone turn to Cite who sighed. "Jack should talk to al about this. The medallion is a last resort, only the insane, Jack, Thatch and I have one. It's a transmitter. What happens afterwords is what makes so dangerous. The weapon has only been used twice, two times too many in my humble opinion." Cite said.

"What is the weapon?" Prryha asked quietly

Cite's face harden. "That is high level secret, but let's just say that if the brothers did exist, the weapon would be the younger brother's favorite man made weapon." Cite said tightly. "As for what Jack was afraid of, he was afraid of what he was trying to stop." He continued.

Nora spoke up"Why, I mean sure it's make people all Grimmy, stiff and what not but what else is there to be afraid of." She asked.

"You all know Jack loves his legends and history right?" Cite asked. Everyone nodded. "He came across an old diary in Shattered moon library. It was a diary of sliver eyed warrior. Apparently he was fighting a particularly strong Grimm. It was a draining battle and the day was a emotional roller coaster. He noticed something that filled him with fright."

Cite began.

"As Summer could attest to, the power of a sliver eyed warrior does not bother plants, animals or humans. Though it does affect maidens as we found out today. Anyways, the man was emotionally empty and pretty close to being a broken shell. When he blasted the Grimm, the land behind it was destroyed and dead." Cite explained.

Tai, Summer and Jaune paled, the rest was just confused. "So what your saying is that it's possible that the power of a sliver eyed warrior can be corrupted by Grimm?" Jaune asked.

Cite nodded. "Let's get off this topic, and if you want to talk about this, ask Jack since he's well versed in this area, after he wakes up of course." Cite said

Everyone nodded and kept quiet again. After a while of playing in the internet Cite gained a devious grin. "You know Jack's sacrifice was well thought out." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked with his wife sleeping on his shoulder.

"First, he was supposed to kill Cinder and Ruby was supposed to destroy him by unlocking her powers." Cite stated.

"He would use Ruby like that!" Tai muttered angerly.

Cite chuckled. "I'm joking, he probably did it on impulse. He would never harm his girlfriend on purpose." He said.

Tai sighed. "Well least ended well enoug- wait WHAT!" He yelled, waking his wife.

"Tai whats wrong?" Summer asked sleepily.

Tai started to mumble incoherently.

Ruby's POV

A foreboding tingle went down my back. "I think dad found about us dating Jack." I said while tracing one of his many scars on his left hand.

"Well, looks like I'm going back early." Jack joked. Fenrir snorted and Ovar was cawing that sounded like laugher.

"Shut it you three." I said.

Flash back

The blinding light dimmed and then I fell into a pool of water. Memories that weren't my own flashed before my eyes.

Flashback [flashback-ception!]

Two chubby hands that weren't mine reached up to man with black hair and grey eyes. "Dada."

The hands had a wooden blade. The man with grey eyes also had a wooden blade but was moving really slow.

I barely felt something grab my hip.

The man with grey eyes and a women eyes like Jack's stood across with wooden swords.

Fenrir growled at me. I had a normal machete in hand.

A women's intestines were out side her body, hanging from her open stomach. The machete from before was covered in blood.

I was sitting in cave. My hands had a few scars on it, Grimm essence dripped from the flesh scars.

Jack face was staring at me through a mirror. Face unscathed but his body is a different story.

I saw Finn and Sherry throwing snow balls at each other, laughing with glee.

Havoc was in front of me, steam curling of the various serrated edges.

A practical army stood in giant room all cheering.

Body parts were strewn across a bloody floor, havoc soaked in blood.

My own face stared up at me kindly.

Memories of the more recent events flew by. It wasn't hard to discern that I'm watching Jack's memories beginning to end.

I was suddenly dragged out of the water and laid on a beach. "You know Ruby, this getting out hand, first you getting kidnaped and now sharing memories with each other? And I thought my life before you came into it was strange." Jack said chuckling weakly.

"How did I get inside your mind?" I asked. Jack's own memories told me where I was just not how I got here. We were on the edge of Jack's 'memory lake' where all of his memories are stored.

"I'm not sure but let's just relax a little. Taking in all those memories is a bit tiring." Jack said. Taking in memories? I blushed heavily as I realized Jack probably saw my own memories.

Flashback end

We don't understand what happened but, who really cares?

Fenrir was laying down at our feet sleeping. Ovar was watching from a branch above cawing every once in awhile.

We are ourselves are laying against a tree on the edge of a forest. Jack was smiling down at me with his arm wrapped around my stomach. I rested my against Jack's chest.

We actually looked different in Jack's mindscape. While the scars where there, Jack looked younger than he was in the real world. With the sky always cloudy I expected red flakes in his eyes but instead his eyes where clear of the flakes.

I myself looked like what I was before the kidnapping only a little taller and what Jack says a little less innocent but more innocent than my body in the real world. I don't know what he means.

The Grimm avoided us completely, except for Fenrir and Ovar of course.

"So uh, how are we gonna deal with your father?" Jack asked

I looked up at Jack with a smile. "Are scared of my father?" I teased.

"Not really, your mother is who I am absolutely scared of, it's just that Summer seems much more understanding than your father. Your father seems very protective of you and I don't want to hurt your father if I can help it." Jack said.

"I'll try to convince dad to lay off but you might have to convince himself." I said.

Jack groaned. "That is gonna be torture." He complained dramatically.

I giggled. We will have to deal with dad when we wake up, for now we will enjoy each other's company. Jack snuck in a kiss when I was lost in thought, looking smug.

Jun's POV

I snorted as Sort collapsed into the arm chair. It rare to see a meddler sleep, it only happens when they exhaust them selves to the absolute limit. Bringing a soul back to its body is one way to drain a meddler.

Sort knew that Jack was gonna die, that was a given. What the mortals don't know is that Jack would have lived even without our interference but would have left Jack in a weakened state with amnesia, forgetting everything after the day before his family was kidnapped. A sad fate but one that we avoided.

Jack and Ruby are a interesting couple. They represent two sides of the same coin, Ying and Yang, not Ruby's sister but the Japanese philosophy. It's poetic and quite literal in this case, considering the two's condition.

Those two have a long road ahead but by the end of it all, a semblance of peace will come if they succeed. For true peace will never come.


	34. Chapter 34

  
Third Person POV

Four people sat a table. Cinder was sitting at a seat, missing an arm and severely scared. Author Watt looked at Cinder with contempt. Tyrgain was crouching on his chair muttering madly. Hazel Rainart just crossed his arms and stared into space.

Emerald and Mercury entered the room then stood at Cinder's side.

"Yes, yes please control your posse." Watt sneered.

"Don't criticize the girl, she was almost was killed by two opposing elements." Xorc said surprising everyone.

"Who are you?" Tyrgain asked.

"His name is Xorc, he will be working with us for the foreseeable future." Salem said walking into the room.

"Cinder I'm curious, what did you see during your fight?" Xorc asked.

Cinder, with Emerald helping, explained what she saw.

When she talked about Jack's transformation back into himself Xorc slams his fist into the table. "Kuso!" He yelled.

Everyone looked at Xorc in confusion. "Jack Erebus is alive." He stated.

Salem raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?" She asked

"He should have turned into smoke that all Grimm turn into. Knowing my nemesis, he had a hand in it." Xorc stated maliciously. "And I though we would be free of that particular blade of the moon." He continued.

"Shattered moon? Sounds positively dreadful." Tyrgain commented.

"Shattered moon will be one of our biggest obstacles if not the biggest, they have people everywhere." Xorc explained.

"I assume you know the command structure?" Salem asked.

Xorc nodded. "There field leaders who report regional to regional leaders. The regions are really just the kingdoms. Then you have the big three, the light, shadow and the blade of the moon. All three of them are in vale but it's ill advised to attack." Xorc explained.

Ruby's POV

I don't know if it's spending time in Jack's mind or something else but Fenrir is really smart. I'm currently playing chess with him and Fenrir is winning! Jack was watching from the side really amused.

The world dulled for a second and refocused again. "I think I'm waking up." I said. It's kinda useful having Jack's memories.

"All good things must come to end. Ruby let's keep the fact we shared memories, you know how much I love to mess with people's minds." Jack said with rare glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

[real world]

A white ceiling was the first thing that greeted me.

"It's good to see you awake Ruby." Uncle Qrow commented. "Your mother almost had a heart attack when you unleashed your power."

I blinked. "I did?" I asked.

Qrow nodded. "It petrified a lot of Grimm. The only reason that we are in Vale's hospital is because your boyfriend's group is keeping a close eye on things." Qrow explained.

I nodded. "How long was i out?" I asked. Jack wasn't sure how fast or slow time was moving compared to the real world since he died.

"Surprisingly only a day. Your boyfriend however is still knocked out." Qrow explained.

A nurse walked in and did a quick check

"He wont be for long." I said

A nurse walked in and shooed Qrow away. "You seem okay, just take it easy for today." Nurse said.

. I quickly got dressed. When I left Qrow was waiting outside the door. He handed me Creasent Rose and and the pistol that Jack gave me. "I would figure you would want these back." He said.

When we entered the waiting room everyone smiled in relief. Mom hugged me tightly. "I'm glad your okay." She said crushing me.

"Mom, your *gasp* crushing me." I said with a little difficulty.

"Sorry." Mom said after letting me go. I smiled while catching my breath.

"-ess, still it's good to see you alive Jack." Jet said walking out with Jack.

"I know." Jack said smugly before spotting me.

Unfortunately dad spotted Jack at the same time. He marched over to Jack trying to be intimidating. Jack just kept eye contact.

"Jack if you hurt Ruby I will!" Dad started

"Will what? Mr Long I have fought Assassins, mercenaries and Grimm that would make you wet your self with out a second thought. My fear is reserved for your wife and daughter. They give a whole new meaning to 'looks that can kill'." Jack said with out missing a beat.

Mom and I smirked a little. Dad stood speechless for a second before shaking his head.

Third Person POV

"Ugh, where are am I?" Roman asked getting up. He was a decent room with everything he would need. There was bed, a table, coffee table and giant mirror in the middle of the room.

Roman walked up to the mirror, he was still in his regular clothes and had everything but his cane. "Still a handsome devil." He said to himself.

The Roman in the mirror moved on his own. "Your an idiot." It stated.

The real Roman stepped back in shock.

"You knew something was up the moment you caught the women at the Curtain Hotel was staring at you. It was like you were being dissected from a distance!" The mirror image.

"Now hang on for a moment!" Roman yelled.

"And little Red! I mean sure she was handy with that scythe of her in beginning and probably that's it but later on? I mean come on! What kind dainty little girl cleaves through Grimm like nothing and fights with that boyfriend of hers in hand to hand combat' HE'S THE GODAM REAPER!" The mirror Roman yelled.

"But the pay out was so good!" Roman argued back.

"Money is nice isn't it?" The mirror Roman said. "There was probably better pay SOMEWHERE ELSE! I mean it was some pretty big numbers but, you should have got out as you knew something was up!" He continued.

"Hm, who are you?" Roman asked.

Mirror Roman faced palm. "I'm you, you nitwit! The one who would have gotten out of there immediately!" He said.

With Neo

Neo woke up with a yawn. Blinking the tiredness out of her eyes. She spotted the mirror and walked over to it.

She posed in front of it when her mirror image, like Roman's moved on its own. "You failed." It signed.

"What are you?" Neo signed.

"You isn't it obvious?" The mirror Neo signed tiredly. "You should have checked that there wasn't anymore soldiers behind you."

Neo didn't move for a little.

"You failed to kill that blond bimbo because you decided to draw it out, you should've got it done with." The mirror Neo signed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that I would get interrupted!" Neo signed.

Jack's POV

Ozpin, Ironwood and I where at cafe since we agreed that Beacon isn't the best of places to meet at.

While we were able to save a lot of people, the same can not be said for property. The Vale CCT tower is good example. A white Fang Bullhead crashed into the tower after avoiding flack. While unfortunate, it really doesn't affect Shattered moon in fact it helps a lot.

"Did you predict that the CCT tower was going to fall?" Ironwood asked.

I nodded. "The towers are giant weakness, so in case a tower was taken down we set up a system to be used by our operatives and the public." I said.

Ozpin sighed. "While that is nice, that's not what we want to discuss." He said.

"Right, sorry Oz. For now, I think we should the hunters in training home. Using the time the students are away we could build a place for hunters to train in safety in while defending the relics." I said. Ozpin and Ironwood looked shocked for a second before nodding.

"Reasonable, and considering your position of power, it's not surprising that you know of the truth of the relics." Ironwood said.

"We've kept an eye on the relics like you have but have not touched any of the relics." I explained. We continued to talk about what to do, from where to place the relic to how to deal with Salem, Cinder and they're cronies.

Cite sent me message. 'Your mother is finally beneath the earth.' I smiled. I got up.

"Hey, I have to go. There's something I want to do." I said getting up. Before they can even say a word I was off as Ovar.

I landed in a forest with Grimm. I was focused getting to the grave and not caring about the Grimm.

The grave was simple and on a ledge. Summer's own grave was off to the east.

While I stood at my mother's grave, I started delving into my mind. No Grimm, Ruby wasn't next me, Cite and Thatch wasn't teaching me. I was alone.

I really have lost everything. Parents, home, humanity, and now life. I mentally laughed, I had essentially claimed my self. A great irony.

I turned to my thoughts to my friends. While I seem to the world either a bloody, merciless killer or a cold and emotionally dead. My friends know who I really am, a friendly guy who is not like everyone else. A monster and they don't care. I'm glad that they stayed with me, even when I became not only a monster but death incarnate as well.

Ruby becoming something more than friend was something I never though that would happen. I knew what love was but in a way I was afraid of it. I had love in the form of adoptive grandparents, freinds, and mentors but Romantic? I thought no one will love me like that.

But Ruby, as the extraordinary women she is, broke through my expectations. She re shaped me in a way that only I know.

I looked back as the world came back a little. A single Rose grew next to a tree.

I've faced my demons, accepted and over come them. Ruby hasn't and I'll help her do so.

I held a ungloved finger over the Rose and let a bit Grimm essence drop down upon it. The Rose petals turned black, making it into a Grimm Rose. I then plucked it and laid it on my mothers grave.

Third Person POV

Stalin was watching Seth rip through his own men. Seth continued to beat down the men while Stalin took notes on what could be improved.

"Stalin, there someone who wants to see you." A blood Throne grunt said.

Stalin nodded. "That's enough. We will pick this up tomorrow." He said into mic.

Seth stops swinging his dual swords around. The various soldiers that were pitted against Seth weakly.

After walking into a meeting room Stalin was met with hazel standing stoically. "Who are you and what brings you here?" He asked.

"My name is Hazel, and I'm here to make deal." Hazel said bluntly.

Stalin nodded. "Let's hear it."

"You money and supply's, we got them and we will give them to you if you attack some places of our choice and give us everything you know on Jack Erebus." Hazel said.

Stalin stayed silent for a few minutes. "Deal." He said.

Hazel raised an eye brow.

"I have pretty good idea of want you want who your employer is. Walk with me." Stalin said. Hazel walked next to him as they walked down a hall. "I'll skip what is probably public and get to the point. Jack is half human and half Grimm, we call people like him Darkbloods." Stalin explained.

That piqued Hazel's interest. "How is that possible?" He asked.

"We experimented on humans and found the perfect balance. As a darkblood Jack's aura is dependent on Grimm since Jack generates very little aura." Stalin explains.


	35. Chapter 35

  
Ruby's POV

"I can't believe we are going home so soon." I said.

"I know but a lot of people are not very happy with this." Yang said. She was right plenty of people didn't look very happy with the decision.

While some there was people who where estatic that they get to go home. While others were grumbling.

Then said grumbling students got a messages

"I still don't understand how Jack kept the CC going." Yang said.

"Trade secret." Jack said walking up to us.

"So what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"This and that. Honestly it's really just house keeping. I'll be going back to my home afterwords. I'll visit a few days afterwards." Jack explained. Jack subtlety flashed a series of hand sign. 'clearing white Fang holdouts, tell you more later.'

"Jack!" Cite called.

"Gotta go!" Jack said walking away.

"Anyways, what are you gonna tell your friends back at signal?" Yang asked.

"Im not sure but we will cross that bridge when get there." I said cheerfully.

"Ready to leave girls?" Dad asked.

We both nodded and started to walk to where the bullhead was going pick us up. We could take a boat but with White Fang running about and Cinder's disappearance, we weren't taking any chances.

As we walked to the landing pad I noticed people hiding in plain sight. Every time I made eye contact they nodded and disappeared.

Jack told me a little after the announcement that students will be going home, he told me that he has operatives watching me. I was upset being treated like I was defenseless but Hack explained that they would only interfere when I would get overwhelmed. I felt a little better about it,

As I walked through a door way I felt like I should step back. It was really odd.

Al's POV

I plopped into the living room couch. I was back home, it's on the outskirts of Vale, there was plenty of shady people around here but why would you attack a mob boss's son?

"You okay sweetie?" Mom asked. She was dressed in a baggy shirt and a pants. Mom was in no way submissive to dad. More than once they argued about important topics, criminal or not she will get her two Lein in and she will not let anything get past her.

"Yep, I'm just tired." I said.

Mom gave a calculating glance that sent shivers up my spine, she could be really scary sometimes. "Okay. So how was your time at Beacon?" Mom asked.

"With out Jack? Pretty cool. With Jack? Dad's training is nothing, I swear Jack just loves driving people into the ground, literally sometimes." I muttered the last part.

"Is it really that bad? Mom asked.

"He had us fight a horde of Grimm in Emerald forest with Ozpin's permission!" I expaimed

Mom raised an eye brow. "Really?" She asked

I nodded. "It wasn't all bad but Jack really knew how to push us."

Flashback

Jack and I stood across from each, weapons drawn. I have bank in its mace form. I need heavy hitting against Jack and bullets won't cut it.

I charged as fast as I can and swung. Jack rolled left and fired a spray of bullets, forcing me to dodge.

I've seen and fought with him enough to catorgize his fighting styles. All them tax opponents in ways they don't expect. Jack's current style is really basic, a set of simple light and hard swings with a burst of bullets. I'm hurt glad he's sticking with that style, the one where he goes wild or when he adds his Grimm forms are way too much.

I swung again. Jack jumped over the swing and swung at me. It always came back to this, Keeping Jack out of reach. Havoc is dangerous enough without the Uzi part.

As i was swinging Jack body checked me. Since Jack is 150 pounds and his coat is probably the same or over Jack's own weight, it was very painful.

"Owww!" I groaned. Aura may prevent actual injury but pain? Yea I feel the full brunt of the attack.

"You left your self open with that swing, most Grimm wouldn't take advantage of it but humans will." Jack explained.

"Most Grimm? Besides you?" I joked.

"No there are some pretty smart Grimm out there. I know there's like 3 or 4 in vale there more in the other kingdoms due to the harsh terrain or environment. The longer a Grimm lived the stronger and smarter a Grimm becomes." Jack said helping me up.

"Maybe you should take us to one and have us fight it." Iris joked before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Not a bad idea, now which one? The whale up in the glaciers or the one in Vaco in where there are massive sand storms." Jack muttered.

"You think he serious?" Iris asked.

Lily deadpaned. "Yes he is." She said. Iris and I gulped audibly. This is not good.

Flashback end

Mom blinked in surprise. "Really? He's not scared by Grimm?" Mom asked.

"Yep and we had to complain to his Girlfriend. She's the only one who could control him." I complained.

"Enough about Jack, what about you?" Mom asked.

Iris's POV

I was going through my scroll looking for anything that would be entertaining. Team JAIL, like other teams, are being split up because all of us are going home.

Honestly I enjoyed the experience. Working with others who could match and outmatch me was really fun.

Drain, my Staff/Shotgun, was laying against the seat. It was gift form a old friend before they passed away. I shook my head to shake away the memories.

I live alone. It's easy living alone, no one to else but me to care of and I don't live in style, it's easier for your enemies to find you that way.

"Hello cutie." A boy said. Ugh, another one of those guys. I usually struggle these types of guys along until he falls unconscious from aura depletion or dead depending if they're my target.

"Don't talk to me. I'm not in the mood for any funny business." I said threateningly. The offending guy looked average and nothing special. That is, until I noticed a shattered moon medallion.

The guy smiled. "You noticed, not bad." He said. "May I sit down?"

"Sure, just don't try anything." I stated.

The guy laughed as he sat down. "Yao Tatogawa, born on a island off of Mistral, I'll be sticking around until you arrive your location. You are on your own from then on." Yao explained

We chatted about different things. Yao apparently was not very high up the ranks, just high enough to be free walk around with out an active supervisor.

I soon got off and started to walk home. The walk for the most part, peaceful. Kids where running about and people where just milling about, not to different from Vale.

I pulled out the key to my apartment and opened the door after having a quick chat with the land lord. It was extremely dusty inside and the food in the fridge no doubt has gone bad. After throwing said food away and buying some more I sat on the couch.

Lily's POV

I bounced my heel as I waited for the truck to stop. I'm uncomfortable with flight, but I don't show it since sometimes it's necessary. Still I prefer ground vehicles like the truck i am in.

The truck stopped for a second before continuing on. The truck stopped again and this time, it was my stop. I hopped out and started for home.

I live with my mom and little brother. The deal I made with Jack was to send some money to them every month. We aren't wealthy by any stretch of the imagination and lot of our money goes to my little brother who has a unknown disease.

I knocked on the wooden door. My mother opened it. "Lily?" She asked

She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a brown shirt and a some pants.

"Hi mom." I greeted.

Mom hugged me tightly. "It's been so long." She complained, cat ears twitching.

I hugged mom back. "Sorry but it was a last second decision." I said sheepishly.

Mom let go of me. "Come on in, Ridley misses you a lot." Mom .

When I walked in Ridley was reading a book. He perked up suddenly. "Lily!" He said. Ridley had bandages wrapped around his arms and he was wearing a shirt and short.

"Hey Ridley, sorry about not coming home, you probably know why." I said sweetly.

"Yea, You did awesome! You showed them not mess with you!" Ridley said. I chuckled as I patted his head.

I frown. "Ridley, did they unlock your aura?" I asked.

"Yep! They said that my aura is keeping the disease back." Ridley explained.

Now that I think of it. His disease turns infected area pitch black. That kind of effect sounds familiar.


	36. Chapter 36

  
Jack's POV

I listened to the reports that the regional leaders each gave. The public handled the attack on Vale well enough. They praised Atlas for the defense of Vale, which was fine by us. The Aristocrats of Atlas are going to be holding a fundraiser to help reconstruct Vale's CCT tower. Sarah sol is going to attend.

All in all things were too quiet. "Keep an eye out on White Fang. I terminated Adam Tarus, i expect to find a rotten fang by the end of the week." I said. The power vacuum, the road for the corrupt and cruel to power. But I'm about to use it as a trap.

The basic idea is this, the new ruthless leader will be reckless and probably hair brained. We will use that to our advantage. Plenty of our operatives are trained to use weapons or used weapons before joining Shattered moon, they will attack when White Fang will send they're people out again and after a while, dare I say, shatter they're morale.

"Reaper, there is something all of us want to talk about with you." Tristan said.

I sighed. The regional leaders, while not the actual leaders, had a lot of power and tend to play a hand in everyone's lives including to the light, shadow and the Blade.

"Your actions during the Invasion of Vale, your successful sucide to be exact." Tristan said.

I chuckled. It's not everyday that you hear that you succeesfully committed sucide. Deciding to play with them I spoke up. "What about it?"

"What about it!? You died by taking an arrow to the heart! You left us with a Blade for few minutes! Who would you have take your place!" Sully Makin, a human who was the regional leader of Mistral.

"Ruby Rose would have been my replacement. While inexperienced, Thatch and Cite will take of her until she is fully ready. Violet will major help as well." I explained calmly.

"Is there another reason for your choice?" Sarah asked amused.

"I only found it fitting that a post of power should belong to a skilled Sliver eyed warrior after the death of a Darkblood, in laymen's terms, a Grimm with human skin." I said. I kept degrading myself to show one thing. I don't place myself above anyone and hate what I was turned into but will use it to uphold the goal of Shattered moon. guide and protect.

An hour later

I was flying as Farsight. Stress was weighing heavily on me but being a Grimm is one way for me to release it. I saw a familiar town come into view, home. The towns name was string. A simple and mundane but the message to those who live in string is there, we are all tied to together by string.

I landed in the forest near by. I changed into Fenrir for a bit and ran around. Honestly I'm most relaxed in Fenrir's form, I guess it's because he was the first Grimm I 'invaded'.

After dispatching of a lone Ursa I went to edge of the forest. I transformed back as soon as I crossed the last tree.

As soon as I entered town, I was swarmed. I guess it's not everyday that the best hunter in the village just gets accepted into Beacon and flatten Atlas's best team.

"You were awesome!" A kid says with awe. I chuckle as I heard similar words of praise from other kids.

"Really? And I wasn't going all out." I said with a smirk. The kids knew what I can really do after a group of bandits decided to attack while I was here and I was in a merciful mood.

The kids here are slightly more mature than other kids I have met. They learn responsibility early on and how to fight without aura. Bullies don't really last unless they have really deep and rooted hatred.

"So the Grimm in Hunan skin returns." Ah, think of the devil and he shall appear.

I glared at Ryan before heading to my house. I heard him call me a coward but I don't care.

I entered my house and locked the door with the key I have hidden in the house. I put Havoc on the table and took off my signature trench coat. I entered my bathroom and took off my shirt.

Scars ran all across my body. There was small patches of unmarked skin but it really didn't matter.

90% of the scars are from battles but the other 10% where just me being stupid.

Ruby's POV

"I hope your ready to land because there seems to be a crowd forming." The pilot said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm guessing that this bullhead is the only one going to Patch?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Yep, I also hear this will be the last flight for civilians. Though you guys might not be coming back as civilians from what I hear." The pilot said.

"Do you have any idea why the council decided to declare a no fly over the entirety of Vale." Qrow asked.

"Someone with a lot of power suggested the idea. That someone also terrified one of the councilors." The pilot explained. All of us had a certain trio in mind who had that kind of power and could scare people like that.

"Any ways, we are about to land." The pilot said. We landed softly. "Well off you go."

We departed and as soon as Uncle Qrow walked off the ramp, the bullhead took off.

The crowd was silent with shock. "Summer?" A women croaked.

Mom smiled. "I'm back." She said.

The crowd practically exploded.

"Ruby!" A familiar voice called.

A girl in violet clothes ran up to me. "If wasn't for the fact that you had sliver eyes, I wouldn't have recognized you." She said.

Sapphire Lilac was and is my best friend from patch. She has brown hair and light blue eyes.

"A lot happened at Beacon." I said.

"I bet. Come on, the others are waiting for you." Sapphire said as she start to drag me away.

Sapphire led to me to a small park where the rest of my friends were waiting.

Cite's POV

"Ready?" Violet asked, whip in hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask?" I replied. We were standing face to face in a back alley. I had hack, my pistol/knife drawn, and well there was some adrenaline at the though of raiding a blood throne base.

"Just making sure, I still think we should do this at a later date." Violet said.

"What's wrong with stirring the pot a little?" I asked.

"I swear that Jack is rubbing off on you." Violet complained.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure this is the Cite you married, not the cold and calculating leader." I teased.

Violet smiled. "Your right, lets go." She said.

We walked silently to where the entrance to the Blood Throen base.

"Would you open the door love?" Violet asked sweetly.

I smiled. "It would be my pleasure." I said.

The two guards flaking the entrance clutched they're ears in pain as I mess with they're communications.

Both of us jump down. "Poor fools." Violet muttered.

The door opened with a wave of my hand. "I'm show off, I've know that since I was a kid." I said before Violet could say anything. She rolled her eyes in amusement

"Halt!" A robot command.

Violet whipped the robot across its chassis, ripping it open.

"What the hell!" A blood throne thug said before I shot him in the head.

"Back to your old brutal ways?" Violet asked.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I wasn't as destructive as Thatch. Fire storm was and still is a understatement." I said.

Violet smirked and continued on.

We walked side by side. To be honest it must be a strange and terrifying sight. A beautiful women who could have been easily a model and a man who can just as easily be the most respected programmers in Atlas, tearing through a base. And to think we hated each other.

Flashback

"Stuck up prick!" Violet yelled in my face.

We were glaring at each other.

"Enough!" A voice yelled.

The voice belonged to a man in light grey military fatigues. He had a clean chin, grayish hair was neatly trimmed and his hazel eyes were soul piercing. Gram Balc, the current Blade of the Moon.

"Sir!" We said unison.

"What has the two of you so agitated?" Gram asked, clearly agitated himself.

"He killed my best friend!" Violet declared.

"He was using you Chienne!" I yelled.

"Are you sure of that?" Gram asked.

I nodded. "Extremely sure of it, guy tried poisoning me when I tried to bring up." I said stiffly.

Violet glared at me, while Gram looked unamused. "You need to work on your people skills Nicholas." He said

I shrugged. "Computers are much more interesting." I said.

Flashback end

Something felt off, Jack Erebus off, meaning a dark blood.

"You feel that too?" Violet asked. All operatives are trained in aura sensing, and Jack's is very... different.

"This is not good." I said.

 


	37. Chapter 37

  
A women walked in front of us. "For Stalin Mao!" She said.

Her form wavered and a small King Titju was in front us.

"Ah hell." I said. Darkbloods are hard to kill if Jack is any indication.

The darkblood slither at high speeds and lunged at me. I narrowly dodged being bit.

"I will not be bit again by a titju!" I yelled as I shot at the titju.

"Well last time it was your fault!" Violet yelled as she whipped the Darkblood.

"Hey! I was young egotistical and a Jerk!" I said.

"That is so true." Violet said in agreement as she tried to whip the snake.

The dark blood changed back and tried to stab me, probably out of frustration.

"That was a mistake." I said. Violet's whip tied it self around her neck tightly. She tried to change but she was shocked, interrupting her transformation.

The darkblood clawed at the whip, undoing it. She back away, breathing heavily. "What the hell are you two?" She asked.

"We are husband and wife and we both are insane." Violet said proudly. That threw the darkblood for a loop.

"What? Never mind, DIE!" The darkblood yelled as she charged at me.

"They're over here!" A blood Throne Grunt yelled.

"If Gram wasn't retired... I got the darkblood!" Violet yelled as she faced the transformed Darkblood.

"Right, we are taking her to the main base once we knock her out, I'll let Reaper know about this." I said.

I opened fire into the grunts while I defend Violet from them. A particularly brave grunt charged at me while I was reloading. I changed Hack into its knife form and prepared to take him head on

He ran at me with a club. I dodged right and the thug kept on charging. "You Oaf!" The female darkblood yelled as the grunt ran into her.

Violet took advantage of the surprise and broke the darkblood's arm. A scream of pain exited her mouth.

I continued to fire at the incoming grunts. To be honest, I was splitting my mind in two, one keeping an eye on the fight while the other side focused on the tech surrounding me. A grin crosses my face.

"Love, you done back there?" I asked as the screams stopped.

"Yep, what is it?" Violet asked.

"I want hug you for a second, things are going to shocking." I said.

Violet smirked and walked over to me. She embraced me and soon as that happened, sparks flew and the smell of cooked flesh entered my nose.

When the sparks stopped flying we let each other go. "Well, I think that we should drag little miss Grimm along as we clean up this base." Violet said with a smirk.

Jack's POV

I had Adam's blade in my left hand and Havoc in my right. The balance was off, I know that but that what makes it using the two blades extremely deadly.

They also sorta symbolic. Havoc represents my Grimm and wild side. Wilt and

rose represented my calm but methodical side. Both are equally deadly.

I swung the blades a harmony that was unnatural but unfortunately it was a new thing and not as effective as just using Havoc.

"Dual wielding? So you found a blade that you think that will work with Havoc?" Finn asked.

"Yea, its called Rose and Wilt." I said.

Finn nodded. "It's been awhile since we've had a brawl." He said with a smirk, mist surrounding his fists.

I sheathed both blades and laid them on the ground.

"Lets go." I said with a smirk as I took off my coat. It'll be a stress relief, freaking out your grandma is a bit stressing.

Flashback

I was resting my eyes when there was a knock at my door. "Hold on." I said as I opened my eyes.

I walked to the door and opened it. Gran was on the other side.

"Hi gran." I greeted with a smile.

"Jack Pladius Erebus!" Gran said angrily.

"What did I do!?" I said.

"You died for one thing!" Gran yelled.

I sighed and let gran in.

"What do you want to know?" I asked after getting gran some water. I have operatives let Gran know what I do to settle her mind, but of course my successful sucide and subsequent revival would out right worry her.

"Why did you do it?" Gran asked angrily.

I sighed. "I don't know, it was a spur of the moment." I said. Gran's eye twitched ever so slightly. "And before you say anything else! There was a maiden involved and yes I mean the ones with powers." I explained as an after thought.

Gran deadpanned. "Only you Jack." She said.

"Not just me apparently, a.." I trailed off as I tried to classify Ruby. "A girl in a women's body named Ruby Rose has the same kind of luck, combine the two and anything short of the world blowing up randomly is possible. To add some icing to cake she's a sliver eyes warrior." I stated.

Gran sighed. "Anything else that probably and will give a headache?" Gran asked.

"Besides the fact she was kidnaped by Blood Throne and responded to Grimm sludge? She's my girlfriend." I stated.

"Tell. Me. EVEYTHING!" Gran yelled.

Flashback end

Telling Gran about Ruby and mine's relationship was proably a bad idea.

I barely dodged out of the way of a freezing fist. I grabbed his arm and tried to flip him. He landed on floor. The grass turned to ice as he went along.

I picked up the icing the floor tatic from Finn but I know how get around it. Either going up, down or outright breaking the ice. I decided to go with option A.

I transformed into Ovar and flew up and then transformed back into myself and then into Fenrir. I slammed down onto a patch of ice, shattering it.

"Dang it." Finn muttered as he swing at me again. Yes, Finn can create and control ice, which is one of the reason he is one of the few people who can actually fight me and due to the fact he has trained with me when we were younger.

Finn punched the air and two fists of ice formed and came flying at me. The brawls between me and Finn are usually one on one, fist fights mixed in with usage of Semblance and it's gets destructive from time to time.

I dodged the fists which cracked the tree behind me.

I swiped at Finn, grazing his sides after charging at him.

A few minutes later.

We punched each other in the face, hard sending each other a few feet away from original position.

I relocated my jaw and heard Finn do the same. "We have to stop doing that." I stated.

"I know but it always seems to end up like that, want to Grimm hunting?" Finn asked casually as I got my swords.

"Lead the way." I said with my hands behind my head.

Third Person POV

Sort yawned as he opened his eyes. Rubbing his cat eyes he got out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

Jun was meditating when sort opened the door. "I refined your blade while you where out, also let you have access to some shadow abilities." Jun explained.

"Which ones?" Sort asked slinging, the sheath onto his back.

"Spear and wolf. Travel would be useless and I doubt you'll need the more powerful abilities unless HE comes through." Jun said casually.

Sort nodded. "Any news on Xorc?" He asked.

"Teamed up with Salem, typical villain play." Jun said.

"Thanks for the update, Jack, Ruby and the others probably want an explanation." Sort said.

"Good luck." Jun said as Sort vanished into thin air.

Jun waved his hand and a lit candle appeared from the shadows.

"Good symbolic choice." Jun muttered. "Stand against the darkness that is Salem and last until the end of time." He continued to mutter.

Jaune's POV

"Morning Jaune!" Thatch greeted heartily.

"Morning Thatch." I greeted tiredly.

"Can I have a quick look at your shield and sword." Thatch asked with his immortal grin.

I stepped back. "Why?" I asked carefully.

Thatch eyes dimmed a little. "A functioning family heirloom is all well and good but is it ready for this day and age?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Who are our enemies?" Thatch asked.

I have Thatch a raised eyebrow. "It's the.." I trailed off. Thatch raised his eyebrow. I was about to say 'it's the Grimm' but now?

Cinder's face came into my mind's eye and I scowled. "Our enemies isn't just the Grimm, it's Cinder and who ever works for her. It's our own people." I said.

"It's those who want to create despair and hate in the mind and souls of the people." Thatch corrected.

I nodded. "Crocea Mors was made mostly for fighting Grimm, not intelligent beings." I stated, realizing the problem.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's quite heavy and it's storage mode doesn't help much." Thatch said. I nodded again.

"I could have it reformed with lighter and stronger materials and!"

"No." I said sternly.

"Hm?" Thatch questioned.

"Crocea Mors is an Arc family heirloom. I stole it, so I will have it returned but not before I make something for myself to use." I said sternly.

Thatch eyes brightened a lot. "I see what your doing! Very well, I'll see what I can do!"

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Lily's POV

I was playing chess with Ridley. Since Ridley can't do anything too physically demanding, like running, due to the disease, much to his dismay, he plays broad games and he just so happens to focus on chess.

His disease was interesting. Even though most of it was in his arms, it effects his entire body. Breathing gets pretty hard if he exerts himself hard enough. The more I think about it, the more I think I need to call Jack.

"What's wrong sis?" Ridley asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just thought I might want call Jack, my team leader." I explained.

Ridley stayed silent and then checkmated me. "What was Beacon like?" He asked.

I snorted. "It was chaotic. I had team mates who constantly argued, another team mate who could be a pretty decent guy one second, and a utter psycho the next. Don't me started started on the eccentric professors." I said.

"I'm sure they're not that bad." Ridley said.

I deadpaned "Oh yes they are. Professor Port, besides a few times he was actually serious, would exaggerate about his accomplishments. The history professor, Prof. Oobleck would zip around the class while teaching and speak in a really fasts pace, while also Sipping coffee. Said coffee is said to be used as the fuel for his weapon." I explained.

Ridley's eyes widen. "Really?" He asked.

"Thats not even beginning of the madness that is Beacon." I said.

Ruby's POV

Mom and I were in the forest that was nearby. We wee training my SEW abilities.

"Our powers that stem from our eyes are heavily effected by our emotions." Mom explained. "Positive emotions make them easier to handle but weaker and the complete opposite with negative emotions."

"So what can we do exactly?" I asked.

Mom smiled. "Our eyes can either destroy Grimm out right or petrify them. We Can do it in a blast, streams of energy, or little pellets that a cat as bombs." She said, forming a pellet.

"So uh, how do I use our ability?" I asked.

"Our ability uses another energy than aura but it functions similarly, focus on you eyes and you'll see what I mean." Mom said.

I focused on my eyes. A strange feeling took over and pressure start to build.

"Once you feel the pressure behind your eye, imagine a wall an push it." Mom ordered.

Figuring out what mom wanted me to wasn't hard. I 'pushed' the pressure and a beam of energy erupted from eyes. I heard a roar of pain in the distance.

"I know you have a sniper but by the elders, I only know of one person who can hit an enemy with out any help." A familiar voice said from behind a tree.

Sort walked out of the foliage, he looked.. better as in he has more energy than usual.

"Sort. This is a surprise." Mom said surprised.

Sort shrugged. "Eh, I though to help you train Ruby using her powers. I've trained other kids with eyes that can do stuff." He said before his eye twitched. "Freaking Uchihas."

"Okay but how can you help train Ruby?" Mom asked.

"By letting you guys know what your tapping into." He said. That caught both mine's and Mom's attention.

"W-what?" Mom asked bewildered.

"The energy that you tap into is what balances this world." Sort started to explain. "When the brothers left this world they left two different energies. One is what allows Grimm to be formed and the other balances how powerful aura is." Sort said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Takes Yang's semblance for example, you know how powerful her punches become when she uses it." Sort began. Both mom and I nodded. "Imagine if the blows she took where multiplied by one thousand or Jacks old Semblance, he could have easily stopped time for him and moved a high speeds in that state, he would be untouchable." Sort explained.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It could be possible that our semblances can go that far!?

"Then there's the opposite, Powerful Gimm would be every where and intelligent life would not exist, besides Salem. A choice between two extremes." Sort said gravely.

What Sort said reminded me when I asked Jack a question. Why did they let crime happen and where criminals themselves.

Jack's response was this "if we got rid of crime, humanity would have only one enemy , Grimm. People would become complacent and lax and when someone finally takes advantage of it, society is more than likely to fall."

"You guys draw on the energy that the older brother left behind. On its own it just prevents a lot of Grimm from being created but, it is weaponized when a SEW uses it." Sort explained.

"And you won't tell us how you know this." Mom stated.

"Yep!" Sort said cheerfully.

I leaned next to mom. "Is this normal?" I asked.

Mom sighed. "Thankfully no."

Ren's POV

I sighed as I navigated the crowd.

Nora disappeared again. So I am looking for her before she causes any trouble.

I heard a man screaming, then a body flew over my head and landed out of sight with a thud. Not wasting a second, I darted forward.

Nora smashed a thug with her hammer, slamming him into a wall.

"You okay Nora?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yep, not so sure about the bad guys thou." Nora said cheerfully. Thugs were stuck in the ground and in several walls.

Both of our scrolls rang. It was from Jaune, he wanted to meet us at the hotel.

"I wonder what Jaune wants? Oh! Maybe we will go an adventure, I'm kinda stir crazy. Or! We will break someone's legs!" Nora said cheerfully. She went on listing possibilities, more than a few drew fearful look from the public.

When we reached the hotel Pyrrha was waiting for us. "Do you know what Jaune wants?" I asked with Nora rambling on in the background.

"I have a pretty good idea, stir crazy?" Prryha asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"PANCAKES!" Nora yelled suddenly. Everyone in the area jumped. People who had weapons went to draw they're weapon. A bellhop that was near by, after realizing it was Nora, face palmed.

"I should have expected that." I muttered.

We went inside and into our room. It had a kitchenette and a dinning room. There was the screen with a couch, a love seat and several armchairs with a gaming console. There was also a weapons rack that hidden in the corner.

There was four separate bedrooms and two bathrooms. I have a sneaking suspicion however that only three of the bedrooms are used at any one time.

Jaune was sitting on the love seat hunched over, deep in tough with his hands laced together.

"Jaune!" Prryha called.

Jaune percked up from his thoughts. "Prryha!" Jaune greeted with a smile. They kissed for second before separating.

Those two grew close pretty close really fast, but from what I've heard, it's not that hard to understand. Prryha was constantly fighting in constant contest, being treated like a celebrity while Jaune wants to make a name for themselves.

Of course Jack's interference was needed and for some reason he need some olive oil.

"So what's up?" Nora asked.

"I've decided that we've been cooped up in Vale for long enough and that we are be going somewhere." Jaune said.

"Where are we going and why?" I asked.

"Three reasons. One, so that Nora won't be stir crazy, at least. Two, to get me a new sword and shield. And third, for you Gus to kill the Grimm that destroyed your home." Jaune explained.

My eyes widen. "H-how?" I stuttered.

"Thatch told me. He said that Shattered Moon took notice but was unable to do anything due to how strong the Grimm is without drawing attention. He also said that they didn't kill the Grimm because they saved it for the survivors of the carnage." Jaune explained.

I took a deep breath. Shattered Moon knows a lot. "I assume we won't be alone on our journey?" I asked.

Jaune nodded. "Apparently we are on the reader of some high profile criminals besides Cinder and the like. Thatch assigned us an Actor." He explained.

Thatch's POV

"So, the former maiden woke up." I said casually. Amber was sitting on the medical bed with her staff in hand.

"Yes, no one has approached her yet. After all, she is on edge." The doc explained.

I nodded and went inside.

Amber stood quickly. "Who are you?" She asked warily.

"My name is Thatch." I greeted with my eternal smile.

"Okay. Where am I?" Amber asked cautiously.

"In a medical facility. You've been unconscious for awhile. What do you remember?" I asked.

"I was being attacked and... My powers!" Amber yelled in terror.

"Yes, your powers are gone completely however that is a recent development. " I explained.

"How am I alive?" Amber asked.

"A little luck and and some state of the art medical machines." I said.

Amber sighed and was silent for a few seconds. "So can I go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Soon, you just need a check up and you will be on your way." I explained.

Amber sighed as a nurse entered the room. "One more question. What happened to powers of the fall maiden?" She asked.

I walked to the door and opened it. "Cinder, the person that led the attack you, has the powers of the Fall maiden but she paid for it." I said closing the door.

A operative walked next to me. "Knock her out and transport her to a safe house in vale." She asked.

"That's a given"I responded.


	39. Chapter 39

  
Jack's POV

I was flying as Farsight away from string. Two reasons, I spent a lot of time here, and Sherry has been unleashed.

I got the message about the captured darkblood but I put it off until now.

The Main Shattered moon base is located in the middle of Remnant. It's hidden so no one can just happen upon it.

I flew down to the entrance. I placed my hand a rock and after a few seconds a door opened up. I walked in and then the floor opened up.

After falling a little bit, I stopped in midair. Oh the wonder of gravity dust.

I landed softly on a tile floor once the gravity was normalized. "Good to have you back Blade." A voice over the speakers said.

"This just a short visit. I want to check in on my newfound kin." I explained as a door opened it.

"Alright sir." The voice said.

The main base has several entrances that are like the one I just took and some conventional ones. There was some garages for Shattered moon Vehicles to enter and leave. The base is self sufficient with small farms.

I turned into Ovar and started to fly. There was operatives milling about. Despite the rather limited ranks, there was actually a lot of different divisions that make up the operatives.

I flew into the containment area and landed next to Yao Tatogawa. "Any thing interesting to report?" I asked.

"Apparently she can only change into titju." Yao explained.

I brought my hand to my chin. "Interesting, how was Iris?" I asked.

"She was fine." Yao said. I nodded. My new kin was pacing back and forth.

I opened the door and she rushed forward. I punched her in the face sending her flying back. Yao closed the door behind me.

"Who are- Reaper." The girl hissed.

"So your the one that Cite captured." I stated

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just why are you following Stalin, how you became a darkblood and why you won't change into you other forms?" I said. The girl in front of me felt different. The sludge is there but there's something off about it.

"I'm not talking." She said angrily. Confusion showed on her face only for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I said walking around. "While i am rather good at killing people, I need info and unfortunately I don't have anyone under my employment who can read minds or control electrons." I drew one my throwing knifes and started to play with it.

"What?" The girl asked. Fear started to show.

"Judging by the fact you can only have one Grimm form, Stalin's scientists came up with something. The old way of doing things was a bit costly and had a high death rate but made the lucky few that survived the process much more dangerous. The new way, tell me if I'm close, has a much higher survival rate, much more cost effective but unfortunately is weaker than the original version." I said casually.

The girl flinched. "How?" She asked, surprised at my deductions.

"Kid, I've been studying under two of the most dangerous criminals who have a brain. It's not hard, your practically an open book, compounded by the fact I have easy access to your negative emotions." I said calmly. "I also based off a pretty basic principle, sometimes people go for quantity over quality. Especially when the product of the quantity version is better than what most others are weaker than said product."

"I didn't understand a word of that." The girl deadpaned before lunge at me as a Titju.

I rolled to the side and ran out the door. Yao slammed the door on the Girl's snake face.

"I thought she was a snake in the grass when I first met her." Yao said smugly.

"You fancy your self a comedian?" I asked.

"A little." Yao admitted.

"I'm thinking of sending her to mirror. Might break her, though..." I trailed off.

Yao nodded. "Her Grimm aura might screw with the mirrors." He said in understanding.

I nodded. "Keep her here for now. White wall." I ordered.

"Got it." Yao said pressing a few buttons on a control panel in front of the cell. The walls inside turned pure white.

"Also, I'm assigning you to watch Iris." I continued.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Word of advice, don't piss her off." I warned.

"I know, I would kinda want to keep my aura." Yao joked.

Ruby's POV

"Whats up with you sister and her hair?" Sapphire asked as Yang beat Jasper into the ground. Jasper was a chronic prankster, always thinking of a way to tricking various. Most of the time his pranks are harmless but, if the person wronged him or his friends he's really vengeful. But like now, he makes some stupid choices.

"I have a feeling we will never know." I said as Yang finally let up.

"Next time, remind me not to mess with Yang's hair." Jasper said, his hazel eyes were swollen, his blue hair was ruffled. Bruises where everywhere on his body that were exposed.

"You never learn Jasper." Sapphire said shaking her head.

"Why do i need to?" Jasper said laughing a little. His wounds where healing quickly, the bruises were gone already. "When I can just bounce right back."

"And I'll knock you right back down." Obsidian said as he approached. Obsidian wore dark clothing and had black hair, his eyes were like charcoal. He was a loner most of the time, always staying in the fringes of the group. But when it came to us, he was very active and countered Jasper.

Jasper glared at Obsidian and Obsidian glared back before they started to laugh.

I giggled a little before I spotted Sort with some sunglasses on to hide his eyes.

"Who's that?" Sapphire asked .

"A family friend." I whispered.

"So these are your friends." Sort said walking up to us.

"Yep, this is Sapphire, Obsidian and Jasper." I said, introducing my friends.

"So, your name is sort, Ruby here never spoke about you." Sapphire commented while sending a look towards me.

"There's not a lot to tell before she breaks a promise." Sort said. He glared at each of my friends, each one of them shivered under his gaze.

The promise that Sort is talking about

"Quick question, do you know what happened to Ruby when she was kidnaped? She won't say a thing about it." Obsidian commented .

Sort frowned a little. "I can not. The secret that binds Ruby, binds me as well." Sort explained. Sapphire frowned at Sorts response. "Oh and Ruby, for right now it's just moving pawns around, nothing serious for now."

"Nothing serious? It sounds like Ruby is part of something illegal." Jasper pointed out.

"No, it just that I'm working with and against powerful people." I explained quickly.

"What happened? You never kept secrets from us." Jasper said.

I smile sadly at my friends . "People change Jasper, and it just so happens that I keep secrets now." I said.

"What happened when you where kidnaped. Besides your sudden growth, there's something off about you." Obsidian pointed out.

"A lot of things happened, most of it was a wake up call." I explained.

The next day

I was standing next to dad as we watched students learn to fight with they're weapon of choice. I cringed at the slow swings and the obvious openings.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Dad asked

"It's just.. I'm seeing a lot of mistakes that can be easily fixed." I said as a kid was showing off by swinging his nun chucks around. His opener just shot him in the gut.

"Hm, I can see that." Dad said.

"Where's mom?" I asked quietly.

"Shes with Yang, trying to prevent Yang from exploding each time someone damages her hair." Dad explained. "Okay everyone, fall in."

The students formed a half circle around me and Dad. "You guys did well but you can always improve." Dad said optimistically.

Dad then started to lecture the students, after they sat down on the green grass, about the finer points of fighting. I add my two Lein when it came to anything related to speed, agility and balance.

"That went well." Dad said as we walked home.

"Since you already forged they're weapons I wasn't able to help much and there wasn't any scythe users in your class." I said.

"Well, you can always tell what you did when you where on your mission." Dad suggested

I nodded. My scroll rang, it was 6:00Pm. "I've gotta go." I said.

"Training?" Dad asked.

"Yep." I said turning into petals and I zoomed away.

Mom was fiddling with her weapons. Sort was reading a book.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Honestly, the only thing that really needs to be worked on is control." Mom said.

"So instead of working on control, you can do that on your free time, you and your mother will be working on creating new attacks with you abilities." Sort said with a laugh and a familiar glint in his eyes. It was the same glint Jack got when he was a little.. off.

"Why do I attract the crazies." I muttered.

I started to experiment with my abilities. I found that I can transfer the energy to my weapon, making it much deadlier to Grimm and Darkbloods.

I started to play with the idea that I could dictate what would happen to a Grimm. Either it gets destroyed or petrified.

"Are you done playing with eye lasers of death?" A familiar voice asked from above.

Jack was standing on a branch. (I don't under stand how the branch hasn't snapped yet).

"Hey Jack. Yes I'm done, for now." I added as an after thought.

Jack sighed as he jumped down. "I swear, you are gonna be the death of me." Jack muttered playfully with a smirk.

Jun's POV

I wander the wilderness, looking for trouble.

It's the alliance, info gathering time and as well as training time. There's not much for me to do. So decided to fight somebody, avoiding anyone would be important to the timeline.

Seeing as no one was attacking at the moment, I commanded electricity to jump between my fingers. I have a lot of power, that sentence doesn't even have the full scope. Let me try again. Destroying Remnant would be child's- no that doesn't work either. In short, the brothers have nothing on me.

I stoped the electricity as soon as I felt people hiding in the trees. I put my hands in pant packets and put on a lazy smirk. It might only be a short burst of Adrenaline but it'll do for now.

Five figures drop from the trees, all wearing Grimm masks.

"Give us all your stuff and we will let you live." One of robbers demanded.

I drew my Tesla diamond blade, Monardo. "How about no." I said plainly as I pointed Monardo at the bandits.

"Your funeral." A robber said charging at me with a sword.

The robber swung at me. I side stepped to the left and loped off the Robber's arm, I then spines around and kicked the Robber away.

The robber cursed as he bled to death. "Your all pathetic and weak." I taunted.

"I'll kill you! Ugh!" A robber shouted before getting stabbed by my shadow chains. The chain retracted, pulling the poor Robber with it. As soon as the robber got close to me, I sliced his head off.

The remaining trio took a step back. "Let's get out of here!" One of the robbers yelled. The took of running. I lazily waved my hand. A wall of darkness blocked the robbers pathway.

"What the hell!" One the of the robbers yelled.

I summoned three shadow wolves. They looked like wolves and acted like them but they didn't look completely corporal and was black as night.

"Feeding time." I said. The wolves charged forward towards they're prey.


	40. Chapter 40

  
Summer's POV

"So when did you get here?" Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"A few minutes ago, I was just memorizing the lay out of the island for a bit before I came here." Jack explained.

The duo started to walk away while talk about nonsense.

"Sort, you can see the people's fate right?" I asked once they got out of hearing range.

"Yes, why?" Sort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to know what happens to Jack's and Ruby's relationship." I said.

"You know that knowledge of the future is dangerous." Sort said with a dark undertone. He has told me multiple times that knowledge of the future is dangerous for normal people. The only reason that meddlers get away with it is because nature made them that way.

I sighed. "I know but, with the world the way is, I'm worried about Ruby's future." I said looking where the young couple left.

"Fine, those two will go through harsh times but." Sort laughed. "Both of them are heroes, despite what Jack says about himself." Sort said.

"That didn't answer my question." I deadpaned.

"They're a lot of questions I won't answer. This is one of them." Sort said. "Like I said before knowing the future is dangerous for normal people. There's a reason my people are the only ones who have the ability to traverse the neither." Sort explained. "But what I will say is that both are loyal to they're friends and loved ones."

"That does not help." I said a little annoyed.

Sort laughed. "Meddlers are supposed cause pure chaos. It just so happens that a group of us decided to help." Sort explained.

Jack's POV

"How far are you on your training?" I asked.

"Pretty far, it actually didn't take to long. I honestly thought it would take 3 years." Ruby said.

I laughed. "Yea I would prefer no time skips." I said. I then started to kick myself mentally, no fourth wall breaking!

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Out of the corner of my i saw a girl and two guys approach, no negative emotions radiated from any of them. I did a quick scan of they're faces, just curiosity.

Ruby spotted the trio. "Hey guys!" She called happily.

"Ruby! Who's this?" A guy with red hair and red eyes asked, Jasper as I recall.

"Jack Erebus, Ruby's infamous boyfriend, am I correct?" Sapphire asked.

"Yea, and you three are Sapphire, Jasper and Obsidian." I said naming all three of them.

The trio was shocked for a second. "Ruby told you didn't she." Jasper stated even though it sounded like a question.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget my friends!" Ruby said.

The small group of friends talked amount each other seemingly forgetting me, though the series of hand movements told me that she hasn't forgotten me, quite the opposite.

Ruby's fluent hand motions told me something interesting. Either she has been practicing or my experience with the hand signs have transferred over. That piqued my interest

"Hey Ruby." I called.

"Catch." I said as I threw Havoc. Ruby caught it expertly even though she was surprised.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Try and hit me." I said.

Ruby's friends looked at me like I'm crazy. Ruby just shook her head and swung Havoc.

I dodged left as Havoc flew at me. As I dodged, I studied how Ruby was Gripping Havoc. One handed, tight grip, no wasted movements. The swings were fast. She is copying me.

I smirked and surged forward. I grabbed Ruby's fore arm that was linked to the hand that had Havoc. She brought her leg and kicked me in back of the leg. Ruby's friends were barely moving. What?

Ruby must have saw my face. "What's wrong?" She asked as she helped me up.

I am having trouble understanding what just happened. I turned to Ruby's friends.

"Did you guys see what just happened?" I asked my finger rapidly tapping against my leg. Even with the personality wipe, I'm still sorta a scholar.

"Not really, You just went forward and then you were on your knees." Jasper explained.

My eye twitched. If I moved faster, that would be understandable, my former semblance was what allowed me to do that. The fact that Ruby was able to counter me AT THE SAME SPEED IS TOTALLY IM- I'm not going to continue that sentence.

"I'm going have to do a lot of research into souls." I muttered.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Obsidian asked

"I think a violation in the soul limit, the Freud law and psychics." Ruby said, probably drawing from my memories. She must have realized the same thing I did.

"Correct, Anyways, who wants to play a game?" I asked. This is going to be a interesting week.

Third Person POV

Roman was forcefully shoved into a metal chair, with his hands bound. While he was dressed as normal, his eyes spoke of a man who went through a lot of mental stress.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Thatch asked with his eternal grin.

"My... other self pointed out the men that captured me. You could have taken over the ship with out Neo's interference." Roman explained.

Thatch leaned back. "We do not take control of anything unless its needed. We let the villains have little victories because people ultimately grow from defeat. But that is neither here or there." Thatch said waving his hand back and forth.

"What do you want from me?" Roman asked angerly.

"You chose what we do with you. Join us or start a new life." Thatch said easily.

"What? Why would I join you?" Roman asked.

"Shattered Moon is old, so naturally, we know a thing or two about the world. We, as you would expect, have various means to gather Lein, so any treasures laying around in the field is yours too keep." Thatch explained.

Roman chuckled dryly. "What happens if I chose to live new life?"

"Well, we will teach you some useful skills and then drop you in a town in the middle of nowhere with some changes to appearance and DNA to keep you from being remembered as well as your fingerprints" Thatch explained.

Roman remained silent. "I'll join. I don't think I'll ever be done being a criminal, it's just too enticing."

Thatch smiled. "In an hour you will be shipped to base in Mistrial. There you will be brought up to speed in anything that you lack as well as the Shattered moon code of ethics." Thatch explained.

"What happened to Neo?" Roman asked concerned.

"She made the same choice. Same reason." Thatch said getting up.

Shattered Moon operatives helped Roman up. They led him to an unmarked bullhead. "Quick question, why haven't you guys unbound me?" Roman asked.

"Standard procedure. You'll learn about it." One of the operatives explained as they boarded.

Blake's POV

Sun was admiring my home. Fanus were roaming freely, free of prejudice with the few humans that live here.

I spotted a fellow cat Fanus staring at me. Brown fur covered her ears that matched her hair. A dark clothes covered her body.

"Blake, you there?" Sun asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I just got distracted." I apologized.

"Okay." Sun said.

Sun stowed away on the ship I was on. He was a great help defeating a Grim that attachment the ship.

The women I saw earlier creeped me out earlier though, a lot people creeped me out in Vale and they were numerous during the last few days.

My home soon came into sight. Sun whistled in appreciation. "That's a nice home." Sun commented.

I nodded and started my way down. I approached the front door and took a deep breath and knocked.

My mother opened the door. She was around my height, same black cat ears. She wore a black coat with some fur trimming

"Blake!" Mom yelled before hugging me. After a little bit she leaned back. "We were so worried about you." She said.

My memory of the encounter with Adam surfaced. The scar where Adam stabbed me throbbed, I winced.

"Who's this?" Mom asked, not noticing my grimace.

"This is Sun, a friend I met a Beacon." I explained.

"He's kinda cute." Mom whispered to me.

I blushed and my ears lowered. "Mom." I whined.

"Oh hush." Mom said with a smile.

Weiss's POV

I was practicing summoning glyphs. It was the one of the most advanced glyphs anyone can preform, though I have heard of glyphs that were made of blood that were much more complex.

I shivered at the thought. Blood glyphs were heavily frowned upon among the Schnee family. The most common repercussion was death, because the combination of a persons life blood and they're own aura almost always draws out the soul. The ones that survive some how were the ones that were corrupt.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening. Winter was the opened the door. I let out a small sigh. My father and younger brother looked down on hunters.

"How are you coming along Weiss?" Winter asked

"Decently I just-" I began before the Glyph shattered "have to keep it together." Weiss finished quietly.

Winter nearly smiled. "Your getting better. Focus harder and don't let anything distract you." Winter said.

"Thanks." I said before focusing on making the glyph. It started to form again. I blocked out the world as I formed the glyph.

Sweat started pour as the glyph started to power up, the form of a Alpha Beowulf formed in my mind.

The Gylph flared. In the place of the Gylph was a the Alpha Beowulf but instead of black, white took its place the same with red which changed to blue.

"I did it!" I yelled happily.

I turned around. My father was standing in the door with my brother Whitley. "Barbarian." I heard him say.

I glared at him. Of course it had no real effect.

Lily's POV

Ridley aimed the pistol that I bought for him. It's getting dangerous, so training my little brother to fire a gun is probably a good idea.

Ridley fired his gun at a target. He was actually not that far off from the bullseye. He shot his pistol several times. The pistol was silenced so it won't harm either of our sensitive ears.

The shots were clustered together. Good accuracy, his precision needs a little work. My little brother pouted. "I didn't hit the bullseye." He complained quietly.

"While you didn't hit the bullseye, you had a good cluster, I know plenty of people who can hit a bullseye but can not do it continuously. A little practice will help you hit a bullseye." I said.

My brother looked me in the eye and held out the pistol. I rolled my eyes and loaded a new clip. He wanted me to show him how it's done.

I aimed the pistol for a second. I fired five shots in quick succession. My brother was understandably confused, there was only one hole.

"Are sure you fire times?" Ridley asked. I smirked, reloaded and fired. No new holes appeared.

"The shots are going through the same hole, the shots are barely scrapping the sides of the hole, so you can't really tell that multiple bullets have been shot." I explained.

Ridley's eyes widen. "Wait, that's possible?" He asked.

"It's part of the reason I was invited." I said. It's actually part of how I got the name silence. I took down my targets quickly, silently, and one bullet. Most people don't realize that someone died unless they see it, thus silence.

"Do you think I could do that?" Ridley asked.

I smiled. "With a ton of practice, probably." I said.


	41. Chapter 41

  
Neo's POV

We landed somewhere in Vaco, the ever shifting sands don't really give an idea of where we are. The guards led me out of the Bullhead. The base was bustling with people, Fanus and human alike.

The guards undid my cuffs and gently led me through the crowd. "You'll get used to this pretty quickly." One of the guards said.

They led me to a room. One of the Guards took off they're glove and put it on a scanner and it opened the door. "Your hand print has already been keyed to the door." A guard explained. "Your mentor will see you in a bit."

The room was a decent size. It had a couch and TV. A bed was tucked neatly in the corner. My umbrella was leaning against the bed.

I got settled in when there was a knock on the door. I opened and a women with purple hair was standing in front of the door.

"You must be Neo." She greeted kindly. "I'm Violet, I'll be your mentor until your a certain rank in the Shattered Moon."

"So, what do we do first?" I signed.

"A tour of the base." Violet said smiling.

We walked around the base. Violet showed me the communication room, there was many people with headphones on. Only one person was standing in the center of the communications room. She just stood there, unmoving.

"That's Mari Hermes. She's one of the quintuplets, she and her siblings have a direct communication to each other mentally, distance means nothing for them. Important communications only." Violet explained

The cafeteria apparently had a lot different types of foods. "People have different tastes, so we don't restrict the types of foods."

There was a training area. It was huge and there was a lot of people who were training. Most had a person to the side, watching them. "You and I will be down there soon enough."

We passed the armory. "Your umbrella will do but, its required to have a secondary weapon on your person." Violet explained as she pulled back her sleeve, a combat knife was strapped to her arm.

We passed many rooms and Violet would give a comment. I tapped Violet on the shoulder. "So when do I go on any missions?" I asked.

"A few days, you have to learn a few laws and a combat styles." Violet explained.

"Fighting styles?" I asked.

"Two styles, one for single combat. Another for multiple combatants." Violet explained.

We continued to walk the compound. "Who's at the top?" I signed after a little bit.

"There a three people at the top. You've actually met two of them." Violet stated. "Jack Erebus who's the blade, his job is to lead major combat missions, hunts traitor, and the main administrator of death to prisoners." Violet said.

Erebus's skill with a blade and dust made sense now. He was unnaturally skilled, a kid of seventeen can't just master a blade and dust like he did.

"The second one you met is my husband, Cite. He is the shadow, Cite is charged with monitoring criminals and major corporations. He also is charged with choosing targets for assassins and for mercenaries that we hire. There are more responsibilities but that info is restricted until you got a certain rank." Violet explained.

We walked back to my room. "That's all for today. Your training will begin tomorrow, you can wander freely." Violet said before walking away.

I flopped onto my bed. The people who were at the base seemed like normal people but, there was something that seemed be familiar.

I yawned. Time to go to sleep.

Iris's POV

"I thought I would be on my own." I stated as me and Yao walked down a street.

"Blade wanted me to watch you, so why not have conversations with you?" Yao asked with a smirk.

"Jack doesn't trust that I can't protect myself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he just wants people around you that he trusts that will help you should you want or need it." Yao explained.

We walked down the rest of the street quietly.

"So what did you do to catch Shatter Moon's attention?" I asked.

Yao pulled out a black wallet. "Your a thief of aura and souls. I'm thief of physical items." Yao explained

"What!?" I yelled. I check my right pocket where it was supposed to be, Yao was to my left.

"I'm the best thief in Shattered Moon, kinda helps that I can phase in and out of reality." Yao said with a smirk.

"Really? Speaking of thieves, can a sample of your aura?" I asked. I could take his aura without question but it was a common curtesy, even among thieves, especially among thieves.

"Sure." Yao said cheerfully.

I touched his neck. A drained a small part of his aura. It felt hardened, like all shattered Moon agents. Yao's aura also felt like water, unyielding, and free. It also felt, unreal, transparent.

"What's it like?" Yao asked.

"Really odd." I said.

There was also one more thing. His aura was particularly... enticing.

Thatch's POV

I hacked at a dummy. The flames of my aura licked the stone dummy. As I hacked at the dummy, it melted into its liquid form.

I've have always used stone dummies. My aura allowed me to control fire and to be immune from it, but it doesn't mean I'm immune to the heat but much more resistant to it.

I sheathed my blade, the flames flickered and died.

I left the training room and into my washroom.

A slight glow was coming from my hands. I waved my hand and the water from the faucet started to flow. I put my hand under the water. Steam poured from my hands. The glow faded.

I dried my hands and walked out. I walked to the main training room. As usual mentors trained they're underlings. There was no set pace for training, people go at they're own pace.

Mentors are usually actors who had at least a five months of holding the rank. It brought the quality of our men to high standards.

The only time that a blade took in a students is to train a shadow and a light, and viscera.

I beckon over a operative. "Operative, get me a recruitment report, its getting close to high rise" I ordered. The operative nodded and started to jog. High rise is one of the four alert levels.

Moon rise is where we take small actions against , participate in big events only to disappear into the shadows and high recruitments. High rise is where we lower recruitment levels and increase activities and we are more in the open. Midnight is where recruitment is slowed greatly and we start taking control of Remnant. Eclipse is where we take complete control, and recruitment is stopped completely.

We've actually only got as far as midnight, Eclipse is purely theoretical.

A loud thud brought me out of my musing. One of the bigger trainees was thrown onto the ground by a smaller one. Typical.

Tai's POV

Teaching was something that I find comforting. It definitely helped when Raven left and when Summer 'died'. Imparting knowledge was always cathartic for me some reason.

Except for now. The class was staring at Jack who look just annoyed as I am. "Can you guys not?" He asked. They didn't respond.

Ruby was patiently tapping her foot. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'll just go into the forest." Jack said after a moment and he did just that. Ruby just sighed and joined him.

I sighed and started to teach, a bit irritated. The ret of the day went well. The class was wrapping up as an explosion rocked the forest.

The kids, probably with a lot of curiosity, ran into the forest.

What the students saw shocked them and me. Jack and Ruby fought each other, that wasn't surprising me, it was what they were fighting with that surprising.

They fought with each other's weapon. They fought with the weapons like they fought with them like they fought with them for years.

It also scared me. They both had a look in they're eyes that spoke of psychos, people who love to kill.

The duo clashed again and again until they had each other's blade at they're throats with psychotic grins. It was terrifying in Jack's face, the scar only added to it.

On Ruby's face it terrified me as well but for a different reason. The innocent face twisted into a psychotic killer scared me more than anything else.

Jack and Ruby sighed at once. "You got better quickly." Jack complimented. "It also seems that we have company."

Ruby disengaged. "Hey guys." She greeted nervously.

"What the heck was that!" One my students yelled.

Ruby fiddled with Havoc. "Extreme training." She said but it sounded like a question.

"Well the ending of it." Jack commented. He threw Crescent Moon to Ruby and she did the same.

They both caught it and sheathed they're weapons in near sync.

One my students, who was bit impulsive, charged forward. Both of the teenagers looked on amused. A quick glance between the both of them. The boy tripped on his own feet.

The class laughed. The boy got up. "You tripped me!" He declared.

I face palmed.

After 3 hours

We were having dinner. Summer cooked some pasta, Ruby prepared the table, and I did nothing. Qrow was coming as well as Jack, who decided to stay with Qrow.

I don't know how to feel about the kid. Besides being the boyfriend of my youngest daughter, which would put any guy on my watch list, he was a known killer and well, him being part Grimm put me on edge.

Qrow and Jack sat at the table. Qrow sat next to me and Jack who also sat next to Ruby. Of course Summer and I sat together. Yang was seated next to Summer and next to Ruby.

Ruby chatted with Jack and Yang. Qrow was being scolded by Summer when she spotted him taking out alcohol.

"So, how was your time off?" I asked the darkblood.

"It wasn't really a time off. I did a lot work, clearing out White Fang, intense training and research." Jack explained.

I would ask but I'm scared to know so I chose to ask something else. "I'm kinda curious on how you survived when you crossed Remanent." I said.

Crossing Remanent is a dangerous, Grimm and criminals shared the roads.

"I spent most of my time as Fenrir. Criminals gave me a wide berth, hunters were the only issue." Jack explained, his eyes then furrowed. He then smirked.

"You know, Grimm don't have a reason to kill a harmless Qrow." Jack said, amusement in his voice.

Qrow froze. He then twitches his eyebrow. "You did that because you were bored." Qrow said unhappily.

"Maybe." Jack Said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you." Qrow said quietly. Qrow began to give Jack a death glare, who just smiled.

Qrow and Jack both then were cowed. Summer was glaring at Qrow. Ruby was doing the same to Jack, but with a bit glow in her eyes.

Both trouble makers gulped. Honestly, it was like Qrow was a younger brother being chastised by an older sister. With Jack, he's whipped, simple as that. Then again, so am I.

Yang was snickering at the pair's misfortune. "Whipped." She murmured. Jack glared.

I put on my hand on Summer's knee. She calmed a little and smiled. I relaxed, I felt better that Ruby had some control. Still, with they're youngest, good parents careful about who they're youngest date.

 


	42. Chapter 42

  
Jack's POV

[Mind Scape]

I was playing chess with Over. A bit odd, but he was good.

A unknown sound caught my attention. A man that had tan skin, hair darken than night, same with shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Interesting, human and Grimm. Forcibly fused together into a single body and yet, both sides are starting to get along spirituality. A greater and stronger than we ever intended." The figure said.

"Who are you!?" I yelled, drawing Havoc.

"I am Ganon Dio, also known as the younger brother in the legends you so fondly study." Ganon stated calmly.

I couldn't move, the shock made me still as the dead. The Younger broth- Ganon is right here, in my mind. I could feel myself and the Grimm around me being pulled in.

I didn't know what to do. "S-sir." I stuttered.

He put his hand up. "You have questions, ask them." He demanded.

"How long have you've been truly aware to my presence and what happens now?" I asked.

"When you died, it was very... catastrophic and for what happens now? You live your life." Gabon began.

"But?" I asked.

"But you must do two things and they all have to deal with Grimm" Ganon stated.

I nodded.

"First, deal with the Grimm that was your father, it has the same absorption property as you." Ganon explained. Then he looked pained. "Second, ensue the defeat of Salem Dio."

"Wait what? Salem's your daughter?" I asked surprised.

Ganon chuckled. "How else would she control Grimm?"

"Okay." I said regaining my bearings.

"You are strange, your dating a sliver eyed warrior." Ganon commented.

I shrugged. "I don't really care, she's who she is." I commented.

Ganon nodded. "Good luck to the both of you."

[real world]

My eyes snapped open. A small bit of sweat trailed down my head.

Well, that happened.

Al's POV

My father's men went flying back as I whacked them with bank's mace form. Most landed on they're backs, groaning in pain. A few however landed on they're feet.

My Father was standing to the left arms crossed, with my mother who's smiling. The remaining men charged forewords. I changed bank back into its tommy gun form. I loaded fire dust and pulled the trigger.

Flames spewed from Banks barrel. The flames blocked the advance of the men. I quickly changed to ice dust. I made a wide sweep. I heard grunts from the other side.

"Stop!" My father commanded.

It was a formality. My opponents where lying on the ground unconscious. "Well, you got better certainly. You won in three minutes." Dad said with a smile.

"I expected that." I stated. I rubbed my shoulder as a phantom pain settled in. Getting rammed in the shoulder by 300 pounds is extremely painful.

"So, I'm curious. What was your friends like?" Dad asked.

I gave him a raised eyebrow.

Dad sighed. "I just want to know what they're like, can't a father know how his son think of his friends?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm quick friends with Jack, he's slightly intense but, considering what he's been through, I don't blame him. Then there's Lily, she's really quiet and we get along well enough. Iris... we bicker a lot, she also steals my aura just to annoy me." I explained.

"Your team sounds very.. interesting. What about your friends outside of your team?" Dad asked.

"I hang with some guys every now and then. I spend a good amount of time with Team RWBY and JNPR." I explained. "Ruby, the leader of team Ruby, she's Jack's girlfriend, Ruby is quite sweet and has the air of innocence around her, though I think she's not that innocent anymore." I began

"Then there's Blake, she's quiet and a cat Fanus. Blake also reads smut. There's also Weiss, she was all uppity but she got better later on. Finally there's Yang, she's..." I trailed off.

"She's what?" Mom asked knowingly.

"She's fun and bit of a flirt. She's also protective of Ruby." I said reeling in my emotions.

"And what else?" Dad knowing that I could say more.

I just remained silent.

Third Person POV

Xorc watched with Salem as Cinder caught Grimm with a slightly altered arm. It had a long metal strip with two words. Zodiac Inc.

"That's an amazing piece of equipment you acquired." Salem praised as Cinder cut through a Boartusk's armor like it was paper.

"Sadly I can't steal anymore tech like it. My kind that sided with Sort started to guard the building." Xorc said with a bit of annoyance.

Salem cut through the final Grim panting. "Your good but if you were to fight Erebus now, he would win without bating an eye." Xorc snarled.

"Rest up Cinder." Salem commanded.

Cinder nodded. As Cinder left, Xorc's unreadable eyes followed her.

"Xorc, how long do you think she will take to recover?" Salem asked.

"Two weeks, SEW energy is no joke. It would take longer but I helped her healing process along." Xorc explained.

Salem hummed. "Tell me, what do you know of Remmnat?" She asked.

Xorc raised an eyebrow before smiling demonically. "I know quite a bit."

Blood Throne Base

A man was injected with altered Grimm sludge and took a deep breath.

The doctors waited for an hour before moving him to another room.

"That's another beta." A scientist murmured.

"We've meet the quota, now we wait" a doctor said.

"Has anyone made progress on the sliver eyes energy?" The scientist asked.

The doctor shook his head"From what I heard we can't even recreate it, so neutralizing it is impossible."

"I wouldn't say that, anyways I can't wait to see the girly go down, along with her boyfriend." The scientist said evilly.

Jet's POV

After exploring Vale I started to Jack's home town.

It was a nice town, quaint and a bit removed. I spotted a difference in the ground several times, the dirt seemed a bit fresh.

It seemed to be a place my ancestors would have settled down in and honestly we still keep up that tradition, you rarely find an Erebus living in a dense populated area, visiting sure but, living? That's a rare occurrence. I guess it's because our family was a family of killers.

I walked through the town. There's quite a few people for a small town. I spot an old lady who might know where Jack lives.

"Miss!" I called out.

The old women turned to me. "Yes?" She asked kindly.

"I'm looking for where Jack Erebus lives, I'm his uncle Jet." I said holding out my hand.

"You can call me gran. I'm the one that took Jack in." Gran greeted with a smile. "Follow me."

"So what was Jack like when you first met him?" I asked.

"Empty, but he got better. Though he retained the roughness, and cruelty to those who wish unnecessary harm." Gran explained. "He did steered those who committed minor crimes in the right direction."

I nodded. "Its good to hear that." I said.

"He's well respected in the town, keeping the criminals out of the town, helping the kids and help keep our hunters on they're toes." Gran explained.

We arrived a small house, somewhat on the outskirts but pretty near to the center of the town. "And here we are."

"He's definitely an Erebus." I say.

The old women cocks her head in confusion.

"The seclusion, remote towns." The killings I thought to my self. "Typical of an Erebus, even I am guilty of it." I explained

"Never thought it was a family trait." Gran said.

"As far as I know, the Erebus family has existed for a long time. It's hard to follow the family tree sometimes, it's because our ancestors were a too through, they erased themselves from the annals of history. It's only through rigorous research and some luck that uncover who they are." I explained

Gran opened the door with a set of keys. I explored inside, it's was barely decorated.

The statue forms of Grimm where prefect down to the last detail.

"His photographic memory was a blessing and a curse." Gran said sadly. "Remembering where thugs were was quite helpful but when someone brought up his time at the blood Throne base.. sometimes I feel like I'm the one that's young, not him."

I looked around the house some more. I found a journal, when I opened it, it was filled with code, I didn't even know where to begin because it was a complex code.

"He let anyone read it, since no one can understand stand it. To understand it, you have to translate the first one into another cypher and then another one and so on.

"What's the journal for? He has photographic memory, what purpose would a journal have?" I asked.

"I guess it's a way to persevere his memory so that others can remember him. If not by his deeds then by a complex series of ciphers that is nearly impossible to solve." Gran said.

"That would make him famous. A cipher that refuses to be solved, one that stumps the geniuses." I said.

I filled a page and found three words written in a bold red. Operation New moon.

Third Person POV

A wrinkly old man with short white hair was sitting his home.

"I always wondered what immortality was like." The old man said.

Jun stepped out of the shadows with a smirk. "When you don't have a enemy that is on your level or something else to constantly do? It's boring as all hell." He said creating a tea cup out thin air with tea in it.

"What can young man like me can do with a fossil like your self?" The man asked.

"For one thing how did you sense me?" Jun asked taking a sip of the tea.

"You should know, the older you get after a certain point, the less you become aware of the world you and the more you become aware of the world that has been long forgotten." The man stated with a slight cough.

"A second thing, are you follow the events of the world?" Jun asked curiously.

"I'm a former blade, I'm very aware." The old man said with a smile

"The events that guide this world to it's golden age or to its downfall are coming faster than I would like. So, I need you to help me slow down the events." Jun said.

"How would a man like me slow down the events?" The old man asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's simple Gram, introduce new events that push back the events that we want to happen later on." Jun said dropping the tea cup which just vanished.

"Wouldn't the events still come to pass?" Gran asked.

Jun shook his head and stood up. Electricity sparked to life and connected Juns hands.

"You see, yes certain events must happen." Jun began. Several beads of electricity appeared on the arcs, some bigger and brighter than others. "By adding more events that interfere, the main events are pushed back." Smaller beads appeared and the arc grew, the bigger beads were spread further apart.

"Of course those events will have to happen unless certain key players are removed, then the entire time line just collapses and the world is thrown into chaos and ends." Jun finished. A single large bead disappeared and the entire arc started to freak out, surging within Jun's hands until it crackled out of existence.

"Of course, those events can be circumvented but it would take some serious good or bad luck and/or some serious planning to have avoid those events. So pushing them back is the best thing to do." Jun added as an afterthought.

"Hm, just one question. How are you going to get these old bones up and moving, I'm not exactly fit." Gran complained.

Jack smirked. "That is a simple problem, what is age?" Jun asked sarcastically.

Gram's eyes widen. His white hair darkened a little, wrinkles faded.

"A few years shouldn't get me yelled that by my wife." Jun said laughing. Gram chuckled as well.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Jaune's POV

I should have expected this. Nora just came into a the forest riding in on a dying Ursa.

The Ursa collapsed with Nora unhurt. "Aw it's broken." Nora complained sadly.

Prryha just shook her head amused, I just face palmed while Ren just sighed.

"I should have figured, the three always had strange friends and allies." A male voice said from the tree line.

I spotted the figure. The figure jumped down. "Names Yao." He said.

"You already know all of us." I said.

"Let's get this over with, I've got a deadly girl to monitor." Yao said annoyed.

I just ignored that comment. "Do you know how far the forge is?" I asked.

"Hope you packed for a long trip, then again I wouldn't mind eating some berries." Yao muttered.

I took out my scroll when it buzzed. Apparently I was sent the map of the shortest route.

"Take as many stops as you want, time isn't the essence here, though I would prefer it if your hurried along." Yao said offhandedly.

I ignored the operative. The path passed a few towns, so I guess we won't be short on supplies unless some stuff goes terribly wrong, which is sadly very much possible and likely.

"You okay Jaune?" Prryha asked, bringing me out of my musing.

I looked to the face of my girlfriend. I'm grateful that Jack told me.

Flashback

Jack dragged me out of Beacon a bit irritated.

"Jaune, you are blind." Jack said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Prryha likes you, a lot!" Jack said annoyed.

"Uhhhh." I said stupidly.

Jack face palmed. "I had only Angelo r and disdain for four months and yet I could see it clear as day." He muttered angrily. He was loud enough for me to barely hear.

I took a slight step back.

Flashback end

I was such an idiot. I smiled.

"Just thinking about the journey." I said happily. I quietly slipped my hand into hers.

I hope thing wont go to hell, but if they do. I think we will be fine.

Roman's POV

So far I've been buried, burned, electrocuted and several other ways that could have killed me. I'm starting to understand why the operatives I've met are a bit off, the nearly die everyday!

My mentor is named Angelo, he's a giant of a man but he's really fast. I swear all of the operatives can just run really fast.

"You've been doing well." Angelo praised as I dusted myself off.

"I have to if I'm gonna live." I responded.

"Take a shower." Angelo said

I did just that and met with Angelo again to go over some more laws. The laws were the laws of the laws of Vaco, Mistral, Atlas and Vale. If I had know half of these I would be making a fortune and not be a wanted man.

"Today, we will going over the rule that govern hunters." Angelo said.

Angelo was a gentleman giant, from what I've heard when I wandered but he's brutal in training.

I was based somewhere in Mistral, the windows were extremely tinted.

"Let's start with rules of an Atlas hunter they, out of all of them, are the most complex." Angelo said tapping his scroll.

Third Person POV

Jun was staring off into space agitated.

"What's up." Sort asked as he grabbed a clip of bullets.

"Thicket." Jun said angrily.

Sort went shock for a second. "Wait Thicket? The parasite!?" He explained.

"He's trying to make his move." Jun said.

"If he gets through the barrier... you'll have to fight him at full strength!" Sort stated worriedly.

"Let's hope the barrier holds." Jun said.

Ruby's POV

I was chatting with Yang.

"So you won't mind?" I asked.

Yang smiled. "What kind of sister would I be?" She asked rhetorically

Sort appeared next to the girls, scaring the living day lights out of the both of them.

Ruby quickly shot the pistol she had hidden. Sort blocked with a quick draw of his crystal sword.

"Dammit Ruby. I only appeared out of thin air, you don't have to try and kill me!" Sort said as the electricity surged through the sword.

"So, uh what are you doing?" I asked

"I am going to explain a few things." Sort explained

My family and Jack gather in our house. Mom and dad were seated on the couch together with uncle Qrow on the end. Yang was is seated in an arm chair while Jack and I sat together on the floor.

"Let me begin with what I am exactly. I am meddler, a race people who has the ability to travel anywhere we wish, and we can see the the filaments of fate, basically I can accurately predict the future." Sort explained. "Also I have a crystal that gathers energy and magic so I can use it." Sort explained.

"I'm kinda curious about your blade, it's not made of any material I've seen before." I said remembering the sword he blocked my shot with.

Sort unsheathed his crystal blade. It looked like a common straight sword. "It's made out a a special type of diamond. The type of diamond is not one you would find in this world." Sort continued.

"Ruby, I took your mother to another dimension so that she won't be hunted by Salem or her cronies." Sort explained. "If I hid her somewhere in Remanent, it would be likely a Grim would find her and Salem would find her, which void all my work."

"Why tell us now?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sort sighed. "There is trouble brewing and there will be many questions. I just wanted to get a few out of the way."

"Okay, so what kind of trouble is brewing?" Dad asked.

"It's best that I don't say. I'm pushing it by telling you about it." Sort said. "It's very personal to a good friend of mine."

"Exactly how bad is it going to get?" Jack asked. He had wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt it tighten.

"If the the trouble enters Remmnat, Salem would be a mouthless flee in comparison." Sort said.

Jack started to laugh like a maniac. I sensed fear rolling off Jack. Was there something that strong.

Third Person POV

Ozpin is standing in the basement of Beacon Academy.

"Where did you?" He asked quietly.

"Vaco, she was taken to A Shattered moon safe house in Vaco." Jun said appearing from the shadows.

"How did you know and who are you?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"Shattered Moon moved in the shadows and the shadows are my domain. As for who I am, I am a pile of dust." Jun said casually.

"So what do you want to speak about?" Ozpin asked.

Jun leaned against Amber's cyropod. "Your role in this mess." Jun said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"You know what I mean. Old men like us always are involved in the big mess. So, I am gonna ask again, what will be your role in this mess?" Jun ranted.

"I plan to sit back for now and relax for now. I have a feeling that they have enough mentors. I plan not to interfere until the new school grounds are built. You?" Ozpin asked.

"I plan to keep my nose out of it. Of course, if things get really bad, I'll clear the board." Jun said casually.

"Your that confident in your power." Ozpin stated.

"I have to be, otherwise i am a poor guardian." Jun said as he started to walk around the room.

"What are you guardian of? You are just gonna watch the events of this world like a simple spectator." Ozpin pointed out.

"I'm a guardian of many things and I said that I will be watching." Jun said with a smirk. "Anyways I have to go and check in on some one. A certain black bird that is wandering."

Raven's POV

I was nursing a drink. I am in a tavern in Vaco, so I can relax a little. There's a lot of movement in criminal underworld. I hear whispers of an an ancient group coming back to life, though the name eludes me.

"Hello Raven." said man with black hair and golden eyes who slid into the chair in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend." The man said

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To tell you some news. Your role in this world in this world is already been fulfilled, there's entire organization that can offer. What's one expert vs a thousand experts who can agree?" The man asked.

"What!?" I asked angrily.

"You'll do better with your daughter and not wandering around like a nomad." Jun said leaning back.

I tried to reach for my sword but a black chain wrapped around my arm. I looked up and the man, who had a smug smirk.

"Now, now. There is no need for violence. I'm not an enemy." The man said smugly.


	44. Chapter 44

 

Raven's POV

I hate this guy so much. The smug look was very irritating.

I looked away from the man's golden gaze. My heart skipped a beat.

No one was moving, not even breathing. Everything was perfectly frozen in space.

"Finally noticed? I had to talk while not being interrupted. Freezing time was a safe bet since I am well versed in its rules." The man said casually.

"Anyways, I think I've spoken long enough. Go to your daughter. Don't make the same mistake I did, hate is a powerful thing." He said darkly as he got up.

As soon as the man left the bar started to move again. A waiter came over. "Would you like anything miss?"

I shook my head and stood up. I payed for what I got and walked out of the bar. A paper fell out as soon as I left the bar. "If you do not return to your daughter in three days, I will drag you over. -Jun"

I crumpled the piece of paper. Who does this guy think he is!?

I see some more writing on it. I smoothed it out. "Just a elder god level entity."

What did that even mean?

Third Person POV

"You did not." Sort asked on the verge of laughing as jun appeared from the shadows.

"What can I say? Being over a thousand years old does strange things to you." Jun confessed.

Sort shook his head. "I think it's a family thing." Sort muttered. "Anyways, lets see how the heros deal with this mess."

"Have you checked the board?" Jun asked as sat down on a chair.

Sort smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. " we have kept most of our original pieces, which is good but, as you would expect Xorc brought in a ton of pawns." Sort said.

"Quality over quantity." Jun said in a sing song voice.

Sort smirked. "We will have to see."

Ruby's POV

My eyes snapped opened. Beads of sweat trickled down my face.

Another nightmare. I get them every so often, not enough to deprive me of sleep and I usually can back to sleep.

Unfortunately, this is not one of those times. Luckily I had a project I've been working on.

I slip out of my bed and and walk to the work bench in my room. I had some posters around of people, but I don't pay attention to those anymore.

On the table was Crescent Rose and its schematics. There was a pair of gloves hooked up to a computer.

It was an idea that though up while I was kidnaped. A hunter's weapon is extremely important and I felt extremely vulnerable with mine.

I had ran computer simulations, ones that Cite and Thatch gave me before I left Vale. But I am gonna test it for real.

I disconnect the gloves from the computer. They were a deep red and padded a little.

I put them on and held my right above Crescent Rose. I channeled a tiny bit of my aura and Crescent Rose jumped into my hand. I smiled widely.

I snuck into a forest clearing. I put Crescent Rose down on the floor. I walked a little bit aways and held out my arms. I channeled my aura into the gloves. Crescent Rose came flying at me spinning.

I caught Crescent Rose with some flair to get rid of some of the momentum. All in all, I think a successful test, now I just to test it in a combat situation.

"Ruby?" A male voice called.

I quickly turned around. It was Obsidian.

"Hey Obsidian, what are you doing up?" I asked putting Crescent Rose on my back.

"Insomnia, you?" Obsidian asked walking forward from the tree line. 1

"I had a nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to test something and it was a success." I said smiling.

"What was the nightmare about?" Obsidian asked.

I titled my head ever so slightly. This was out of character for Obsidian, Jasper is usually the one that's extremely blunt.

"It was when I was kidnaped, more specifically, the first few days, they were the most painful." I said shivering.

"How so?" Obsidian asked worriedly.

"Every part of me was being stretched and pulled. I was constantly hungry. And then the actual experiment, I felt like my entire body was on fire." I said pained remembering the injection.

"I-i'm sorry that you had to experience that." Obsidian said stuttering a little.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" I said

I talked with Obsidian with a few moment longer before my scroll rang.

Third Person POV

"We have decided who will be our leader." A White Fang member said on a stage.

"Apohphis Necros." The White Fang Member declared.

A snake Fanus walks on to the stage with an evil smile.

"Friends, I am sad to see Adam dead but." apohphis began. "We will get revenge on those who Killed Adam and then we will make humanity pay!" Apohpis yelled.

The crowd of White Fangs members cheered. A white fang member member walked up to Apohphis. "The guests are here." She whispered.

Apohphis nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly

After leaving the cheering crowd he approached two figures.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Xorc stated.

The snake Fanus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's some people you should avoid at all costs and some you have to prepare for." Xorc explained

"What happened to her?" Apohphis asked noticing Cinder.

"Two people of the later category. One she killed but upon death he unleashed a powerful Grimm, the second blasted her with a sliver energy." Sort said.

Cinder stood stiffly to the side. She watched her surroundings carefully.

"Anyways, that's not why we came. Your predecessor had deal with us, we wish to renew it." Xorc explained

The snake Fanus nodded. "You brought powerful weapons to us, it was Roman's fault for the failure, you are not blame." He said.

"Good, I would hate to force your arm behind back." Xorc said cheerfully.

Apohphis looked at Xorc strangely. "You are a very odd person." He commented.

Xorc shrugged. "There are odder people out there, if you wish, I could have them meet you." He said.

"No thanks." Apohphis said before walking away.

"That was short and sweet. Good, I need to do some spying pretty soon." Xorc said.

Cinder sighed in relief.

"Ah but first!" Xorc yelled. He grabbed Cinder and disappeared.

Jack's POV

Blades, as well as shadows and lights often retire because of old age

It's actually rare for the retired to visit the current generation.

So that's why I am freaking out mentally. Gram Persudo is coming to Patch.

"Morning Jack." Qrow greeted as he walked into the living room.

"Morning." I greeted calmly. I am so glad that I can control my outward emotions.

"Did you sleep well?" Qrow asked taking a swig from his canteen.

"Well enough, the Grimm in my head aren't exactly cooperative." I said.

I took a peak at my scroll. Not long until Gram reaches patch.

"Qrow, my predecessor, Gram Persudo, is coming to Patch." I said.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Is that anything special?" He asked

"It is, I haven't seen the man or spoken to him sense I became the blade." I explained.

"So, any ideas what he wants?" Qrow asked.

I shook my head. "Not a clue, Gram is pretty hard to predict, i think it's trait that all blades end develop. Kinda have to if you want to keep Shattered moon under the radar." I commented.

A piercing head started suddenly. "SCREW OFF SALEM!" I yelled.

I could feel Salem in my head. The pain is making it hard to focus.

Mindscape

"Hello Jack." Salem greeted.

"Salem, I thought I said to stay out of my head!" I said angrily.

"I just want to talk, you are an interesting character." Salem said.

I leaned in a near by tree. "Fine, your persistent so you'll just give me another head ache."

"Your a lot like my brother, Loki. He always wanted a good fight. He was also very annoying." Salem said. "It's that similarity is what I want to talk about."

"Why?" I asked.

"You see, both of you have an affinity for violence. You two spilled a lot blood. Of course you two spilled blood for different reasons. Loki spilled blood for the heck of it, why do you?" Salem asked, her typical purple fog remained behind her. She probably doesn't want antagonize me.

"I fight for humanity and Fanus, I kill those would oppress those who can't defend themselves, and make sure Remnant won't be over run by criminals by making said criminals into its defenders. I kill people like you." I said calmly.

Salem kept her eyes locked with mine. "You have similar eyes."

"Jack?" A familiar voice echoed.

"It seems that we have a visitor." Salem commented.

Ruby quietly walked into view. "What's going on?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: hey guys, so I need help determining what to do with characters like gylnda and Raven.  
> Please comment and I might use your idea.


	45. Chapter 45

  
Ruby's POV

I'm back in Jack's mind. I could tell due to the cloudless and sunless sky, the snow covered ground and trees.

"You have similar eyes." I heard a female voice said. The voice sent shivers up my spine and a burning sensation began behind my eyes.

I walked into the forest. I saw Jack's signature coat.

"Jack?" I asked.

There was a women standing across from Jack. She had paper white skin, black veins. She had eyes that are a deep shade of red.

"Ruby?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It seems that you have entered Jack's mind, I'm curious how you got here." The women stated. It a moment longer but I put name to ugly face, Salem.

Salem's eyes flickered between me and Jack. There seemed to be a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this chat, you've overstayed your welcome." Jack stated as he stood up.

Grimm poured in from the forest, all growling at Salem. Fenrir strode up next to Jack and Ovar landed on my shoulder.

Salem didn't look all that happy. Then the purple smoke around her started to catch on fire. The trees around her had sliver running down they're trunks.

The Grimm slowly started to advance, though more than once they looked over at me, like they were waiting for something before continuing on.

"This is your warning before I forcibly eject you from my mind." Jack said not moving at all.

Salem was then wrapped in her purple fog and vanished. Most of the Grimm then disappeared into the forest.

"So, that was Salem." I said.

"Yep, as you can guess, she's the one that we must kill." Jack stated coldly.

I nodded in understanding. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Wake up, your probably sleeping on your feet." Jack responded.

I sighed. "Okay." I closed my eyes.

Real world

And I was back in reality.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked concerned

I nodded. "Yeah." I said cheerfully.

I was walking with mom, sharing stories with her that happened after she disappeared.

Mom looked like she wanted to know what had just happened but didn't pry.

I continued on with my story telling, Yang's antics caused mom either to laugh toe be disappointed.

Pryha's POV

"Are we there yet?" Nora whined.

Nora has been repeating that question for the last few minutes. Ren looks like he couldn't care less, Yao's eye was constantly twitching, Jaune looked sightly annoyed.

"NO, WE ARN'T! How do you guys even deal with her!?" Yao demanded.

"Practice, Nora, at this pace we will be there in an hour or two." Jaune said calmly.

Yao huffed and started muttering to himself.

"Yao, what can you tell me about the town we are coming up to?" Jaune asked.

Yao calmed down to answer. "It's nothing all that special, it's more of rest stop than anything, no Operatives live in the area but some do pass by often. The town people value a honest fight, so they are fans of Prryha." He said automatically

Jaune didn't looked to pleased.

"Passing operatives have noted there are a few criminals that are not ours in the area, so be on your guard." Yao said as an after thought.

Yao, for the most part kept quiet and always in the back, like a shadow.

As we approached I noticed the town. It definitely looked like it was ready for a war. The streets were wide and it was surrounded by a cement wall. There was quite a few watch towers on the wall, all were manned.

"That is a bit over kill." Jaune commented.

"What kind of Grimm so they expect to attack or how many?" Ren asked darkly. I looked at him. Did something happen?

"None, it's honoring the past, it used to be fort before it was torn down in favor of a town center. The Fort is famous or infamous, depending on your view, for the being the last known place to be attacked by beast. The name comes from how he treated his victims, he was a cruel man." Yao explained.

"I thought you said the town wasn't anything special?" Ren asked

"The town itself? It's like any other. It's history on the other hand, we've got the original accounts." Yao explained.

"Lets go." Jaune said as he started for the town.

We approached the gate that was closest to us. It was open so that people free to go and leave as they please. However there was security at the gate.

I was almost immediately recognized. "Y-your Prryha Nikos!" A guard exclaimed stuttering in surprise.

A small crowd started form. I was uncomfortable because of said crowd. I could handle large crowds that were far away from me, like in a arena.

There was a cry in the crowd. "Thief!" Someone yelled.

It went on from there. Purses, house keys and simalir objects were stolen in a matter of minutes. The crowd became a mob and they found they're target of they're ire. One the crowd/mob spotted one of the stolen purses and started to run after it.

They didn't trample us as they parted around us.

"How did you do it Yao?" Jaune asked casually. That's something I've noticed about Jaune, while he's still a goof sometimes, other times he takes impossible and completely chaotic situations and take them in stride.

"Had an orphan help me. The mob has no idea about the kid though." Yao commented as he walked up to us. "I'm gonna head for a bar or tavern to pick on any new news."

I was going to ask where the hotel was. "Follow me guys." Jaune said suddenly.

Apparently Jaune had known where the hotel was.

Jaune looked backed to us. "Typical sleeping arrangements?" He asked. We all nodded

He walked up to the reception. "Three rooms please." Jaune requested.

The receptionist looked and looked at Jaune with bored eyes. She looked to me and her eyes widen.

She got three keys off the wall. "That will be 100 Lien." The receptionist said happily.

Jaune handed handed over the Lein.

The hotel was a bit small

and sparsely decorated. It was just mostly white plaster and decent lighting.

"Here you go." Jaune said throwing a key to Ren with Nora falling to intercept the throw. Ren shook his head and helped Nora up.

I rolled my eyes at Nora's antics.

Jack's POV

I waited at the dock for Gram's ship to approach.

"Sticking to the no fly zone policy?" Qrow asked.

I nodded. "We don't want to draw too much attention." I explained.

"Makes sense." Qrow said taking a sip from his canteen.

A ferry came into port. Only three people got off the boat.

"Blade Jack Erebus." Gram greeted as we grabbed each other's fore arms.

"It's good to see you, old geezer." I greeted.

Flashback

"Sir." I greeted respectfully.

Gram smiled. "Stop with the sir, I'm old enough as it is. You can old geezer if you want." He said sarcastically.

I nodded. "Okay, old Geezer." I said with a smirk.

Gram immediately frowned and face palmed. "I should've have not said that." He muttered.

I laughed.

Flashback end

The old and wizened man smiled with amusement. "It's been awhile since you said that." He said chuckling as we let go of exhibition others fore arm.

"It's been awhile since the last time we've seen each other." I responded with a slight chuckle.

Gram turned to Qrow. "Qrow Barwen, you've caught Shattered Moon's attention over the course of your life, so it's good to meet you personally." Gram said as he held out his hand

"Same." Qrow said.

Gram then turned to me. "We have a lot to talk about."


	46. Chapter 46

  
Gram's POV

I smile at Jack. The young man in front of me is no doubt the strangest blade Shattered Moon has ever had. First off, he's a Grimm human hybrid, which puts him on a level above others due to how the Grimm sludge effects his body.

Then there was his scholarly part of him. It was rare but when there hasn't been any targets or something that he doesn't all ready know caught his attention, he'll head for the books, and I know the previous blades did not do that.

I looked to the man next to Jack. Qrow Barwen, he's part of Ozpin's little group. Skilled with sword/scythe, he's come toe to toe with some of our operatives, gaining our attention. It's amusing that all encounters that Qrow has with our operatives is when he was completely smashed and yet he fought like a hunter who had not just drank 3 bottles of whiskey, talk about functioning alcoholic.

I motion to the two operatives that were my bodyguards and they boarded the ferry without a word.

"So what brings you to Patch?" Jack asked casually.

I narrowed my eyes at Jack. Hands folded behind his back, evil smile and mischief flickering in his eyes. I taught Nicholas, Thatch, and Violet so I know when one of my former pupils is being invoked.

"Watch it Jack, i see Nickolas in you." I pointed out.

Jack's shook his head. "I knew that Cite rubbed off on me." He said.

Qrow shook his head. "I don't think I'll understand blades." He commented.

I chuckled. "Your not the first to say that and you won't be the last." I responded. We started for Qrow's house.

Blake's POV

It's been a few days since I came home. Dad does not like Sun at all. It's a mix of being an overprotective father and Sun's antics that irritated him, antics that I found enduring. Mom was fine with Sun, she even teased me about him.

My parents thought that the white Fang was righteous, both Sun and I where angry at that. I had a feeling that they're opinion was about to change.

I am barely awake. Last nights nightmares kept me awake, I wish I had never met Adam Torus. It was abusive relationship, that I know. I was so blind back then, until I ditched him on the train on that faithful day.

"You okay sweetie?" Mom asked as she walked next to me.

I nodded. "I had a nightmare, that's it." I explained.

"What was it about?" Mom asked worriedly.

I hesitated. Dad would absolutely freak but, this is mom, so she might listen to reason.

I sighed. "It was about my ex boyfriend, we didn't have a healthy relationship." I said, knowing that mom would get how unhealthy it was, because mom herself had been in a similar relationship before dad. Mother like daughter I guess.

"Where is he?" Mom asked dangerously, hackels rising.

"He's dead. His body no longer exists either and possibly his soul too." I stated firmly.

Mom's widen in surprise, ear perking up. "How?" My mother questioned.

"There's was a lot of powerful hunters at Beacon this year." I said as a way of explanation

Mom didn't speak.

"Adam made the wrong enemy, like so many others." I muttered the last past.

Mom shook her head. "Lets.. get off that topic for now, how did meet Sun?" Mom asked with a smile.

I started to tell mom, grateful for a change in subject.

A few hours later

I was reading ninjas in love when Sun dropped onto the seat next to me. I nearly jumped out of my seat, I placed my hand over my heart as I felt like it was going to burst.

"Sun!" I scolded as I gave him a death glare

"Sorry Blake." Sun apologized, sounding not sorry.

I glared at him a little more before getting resettled onto the couch and started to read again.

"Hey Blake." Sun called. "What do you think the others are doing right now?" Sun asked.

I peeked over my book, annoyed at the interruption. I then sighed, kneoning that sun would not give up.

"I have some idea about what Weiss would be up to. Working with her sister to train her Gylphs and probably go to some party that she hated." I stated

Sun nodded. "Neptune is probably thinking of Weiss." He said.

I shrugged as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Mom said as she walked to the door.

On the other side was three people with red robes and they were clearly Fanus, White Fang. Sun and I immediately jump to our feet. I dropped my book onto the couch and grabbed my weapon with Sun doing the same.

"Hello Mrs. Bellodana." The first of white Fang trio greeted.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked venomously.

The leader of the trio didn't flinch.

Amber's POV

The last few days were a whirlwind.

I don't exactly understood what happened. Luckily Ozpin could probably tell me what's going on, unfortunately I don't know where he is.

Vale is different from how I remember it. Despite it being lively, the people seemed to be on edge, the scars of battle stood out.

There was also the people who stood in the shadows. I don't know what to think as only o caught fleeting glimpses.

I bumped into a guy. "Sorry." I said.

"No prob, wait your Amber, the former fall maiden." The guy said.

I nodded, a little shocked.

"I'm Al Capain. My most of my team wondered where you went." Al commented.

"Most?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Ozpin wants to speak with you and I'm only doing this because most of the other students don't know who you are or what the maidens are exactly or that they exist." Al explains.

Al led to Beacon. When he got to the entrance he pulled out a roomy gun. "Some Grimm might be wandering the halls, we believe the spruce is the giant Grimm on top is a dragon, which you probably saw from a distance." Al explained.

Al was right as a few Grimm were wandering the halls. We cut through them quickly. Al made witty comments on the Grimm inhabiting the school though he was oddly respectful of Beowulfs.

We reached the elevator with very minimal aura lost.

The elevator ride up was short and quiet with Al looking at his Scroll, muttering about something.

The elevator doors opened and revealed Ozpin looking through the window in his office.

"Oz!" Al called out.

"Hm?" Ozpin hummed, probably deep in thought.

"I found Amber wandering around Vale, Also it appears that White Fang will be much more agrrsive in the coming days." Al explained.

"Thanks for leading Miss Amber here." Ozpin thanked.

Al then smirked. "Professor Goodwitch is also looking for you, she didn't seem to be in the happiest of moods." He warned before going into the elevator.

Ozpin paled and gulped at this particular bit of news. He shook his head and regained his composure.

"Amber, its good to see you healthy and awake." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, what happened when j was asleep?" I asked.

"Many things, several school years, Summer's return, a student kidnaping, and the most pronounced, Vale being invaded." Ozpin said casually as if all those things were normal, well

I guess a school year is quite normal.

"Vale was invaded!" I yelled surprised.

"We were attacked by White Fang and Grimm. There were casualties but they were minimal." Ozpin explained.


	47. Chapter 47

  
Blake's POV

"Leave." I said angrily. Sun nodded with his nunchucks in hand.

"Blake, what's gotten into you?" Dad demanded as he walked up to the door.

"White Fang was the ones who attacked Vale, if I remember correctly." Sun commented off handedly.

The leader of the trio glared at Sun.

"You are not the age were your memory shouldn't be failing and yes your correct." A voice said behind the White Fang Trio.

They wore casual clothes and all were Fanus. The female dog Fanus with brown floppy ears."I would do as the kitten says." The women said.

"Why would we do that?" Said the White Fang member that was to the left of the leader.

The Shatter moon operatives pulled out weapons. The two to the sides pulled out dust rifles while the the middle pulled a sword breaker and held it in reverse.

The White Fang members visibly too a step back. They were trapped, three people where on one edge of the bridge who where armed and same with the other side.

"Blake, what is going?" Mom asked quietly.

"I'll explain later." I responded, not taking my eyes the White Fang members.

"If you want your lives, calmly walk past us and leave the island completely and do not come back." The lead operative said nicely.

"And if we don't?" A White Fang member asked.

The women shrugged. "This moat wouldn't be the first I've turned red." She said casually.

I heard of the White Fang members gulped and started to walk foward. The dog Fanus stepped to the side. The White Fang member walked by then the dog Fanus Yelled "Boo!" That sent the White Fang member running.

The dog Fanus smirked and turned to the remaining White Fang. "You have 1 minute to make your choice." She said.

One minute later twin shots rang out. The remaining White Fang members dropped dead into the moat.

The two other operatives jumped into the moat and hauled the bodies out. They disappeared with the bodies.

Mom and Dad just watch in shock.

The dog Fanus walked up to us. "Lupa Roma." She said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I greeted.

"Sorry for the mess, White Fang will only get more violent before things settle down." She said.

"Wh- why did you kill those two?" Mom stuttered.

Lupa shrugged. "It's either that or having them kill innocents, I just took action."

Third Person POV

Flames rose from a small town. Buildings were in shambles, dead littered the streets.

A small team of Shattered Moon operatives raced into the town. They all wore black

"Shite, we are way to late." One operative said.

"Look for survivors." The Lead Operative demanded. The rest of the team nodded.

Inside a basement

A small family was huddled together.

"Are they gone?" A little girl asked, who was the daughter of the couple who too the right and left of her.

"I think so." The father said as he approached the hatch. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"A piece of timber must have fell on the hatch." The man said sadly.

"What do we do now?" The man's wife asked.

He sat down the floor. "The only thing we can do, wait." The man said as he closed his eyes.

"Anyone down there!" Someone yelled.

"That didn't take long." The wife said as she got up.

The operative help the family up and offered to blindfold the daughter to protect her innocent eyes from the from the gore on the streets.

Similar scenes were rare but they happened.

"How may?" The lead operative asked.

"130 and counting." An operative said over an ear piece.

"The original population?"

"2,500 , more or less." The operative replied solemnly.

"Fuck."

Similar events where happing all over Remenat, of course the attackers didn't always get away with it

String

A small battalion of White Fang Members stealthy approached the town. It was night and expected the inhabitants to be sleeping.

Finn was awake as he got the short end of the stick that night.

He was playing with ice, the cold keeping him awake. His eyes scanning the environment.

"Attack on three." A white Fang member whispered.

"One." All White Fang members inched foward.

"Two." Finn made a stick of ice

"Three!" White Fang sprung foward. One of them was speared and giant wall of ice sprubg up in front of them.

"What the hell!" A white Fang grunt said as she rubbed her head. A Siren started to blare.

"I though the towns were supposed to be easy!" A grunt yelled.

"Go around!" An another White Fang member yelled.

They're eyes were met with sight that made them very nervous and rethink the attack.

Atlas robots were popping out of the ground and Hunters were rushing to them and to the other group.

"How the hell did this town acquire Atlas Robots!" A grunt yelled. The wall of ice shattered next to them.

Finn was amoung a small group of hunters with six Atlas robots.

"Retreat!"

Raven's POV

"Breaking news, several towns were attacked today. It's predicted that there won't be many survivors." The news anchor reported.

I had stopped to listen to the TV. A lot of people did, somber looks were a common theme.

"It's is suspected that White Fang is responsible for the attacks." The news anchor continued.

Angry whispers broke out. I shook my head, idiots. A thought occurred to me, people are being killed and Yang might join them.

I sighed. The guy from earlier was infuriated but he was right. It might be best if met with Yang again and acted like a mother.

"Made your decision yet?" A voice said.

I drew my sword and swung on instinct. I hit flesh and bone. I hear something drop to the floor.

"Well, this hasn't happened for a century or so." I heard the man form earlier say but it was coming from the ground.

I looked at the source of the mans voice. His head was on the floor with his body leaning on the wall. I expected a lifeless head laying on the ground. What I got was a amused head with eyes that were full of life.

"I heard people getting ahead, but this is a bit much." The head commenced.

The body picked up its head an placed on where the head connected to the body.

I didn't know how to react, people who can reattach they're heads are not exactly common.

"You probably want to know where Yang is." The man said. I just stared at him,

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, I'll take you to a location close to where Yang is located, do mind the carpet." He said before grabbing my arm and shoving me into a wall.

Only I didn't hit a wall, I went through. For a moment the feeling of wrongness sighed into my skin. I felt the contents of my stomach starting to crawl up my throat.

I stumbled out of where ever I was. I rushed over to a near by sink and empty the content of my stomach.

I look up and saw a sliver pair of eyes.

"Hello Raven." Summer greeted calmly.

Salem's POV

I was walking the through the hall. Cinder has recovered well but Xorc has advised Cinder to avoid sliver eyes warriors and I agree.

I stopped walking as I passed a red door. It's where I kept my brothers personal disappeared one day but not with out speaking to me for one last time.

Flashback

Loki was leaning against a tree, looking tired.

"Hello sis." He greeted tiredly.

"Loki, what is it?" I asked, not wanting to play any of his games.

"Are you sure you want to destroy humanity and Fanus?" Loki asked, his red eyes stared into mine.

"Yes." I answered.

Loki sighed. "At least your not doing it out of hate." He said. "Sis, I once though it would take an army of highly trained warriors to defeat you or me." He admitted.

"And now?" I asked.

"At minimum, me." Loki said with a cocky smile. "But for other than myself? Two people, one who possesses a small and honest soul, tempered by the other, a cursed soul." My brother continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "You must have spent too much time with them." I said.

Loki laughed. "Probably, but listen, when that time comes know this, we both have cursed souls." He said before picking a rose that was next to his feet, the petals turned black almost immediately.

He walked away with the Rose in hand. "Good bye sis, let's hope the next time we meet, it will be peaceful."

Flashback end

My brother was a fool for thinking that only two people is what it took to defeat me but, now that I have meet both of them, I have feeling that the foolish comment isn't so fooled.

I felt the absolute smallest bit of fear creep into my mind.


	48. Chapter 48

Jack's POV

I was looking over over the mission information that Cite sent me. I was getting bored even though training with Ruby is extremely adrenaline pumping. Repetition may allow one to prefect a craft but it gets boring very quickly.

Of course I can't get tired of Ruby herself, of course that's part having a good relationship.

The mission that we took was one I have personally done a few time before, a kill and steal. The target was Atlas Noble who decided to back Blood Throne and wasn't careful about it. Shattered Moon hackers will deal with the Lein stored in the net.

Any other operative could have dealt with him but, White Fang is being a true problem and we are inserting more of our operatives into they're ranks.

Ruby decided to join and I can't exactly say no and the fact that Gram agreed to does not help in the slightest. Doesn't help that I've had a really odd feeling. I can identify what it is, fear. But where the heck is it coming from?

"Jack." Ruby called, snapping me out of my musing.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do when we get to port?" Ruby asked, she had the gloves that she had invented on.

"Violet will meet us at the dock. Unfortunately your pretty much an operative at this point and Violet hasn't taken on a student." I warned. "And she'll probably use me as the test subject."

Ruby looked confused until she blushed. "Oh." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I don't mind but, Violet is Violet." I said.

"So how are we going to infiltrate the gala? Ruby asked after a little bit.

"I'll be going as Arthur Doyle." I explained. "I wasn't exactly planning for someone to join me." I added.

Ruby smiled.

Flashback

Gram and I were telling Qrow about the misfortune of ours that didn't reveal any of our secrets.

"So wait, both of you can't do seduction at all?" Qrow asked surprised.

We both shook our heads. "Blades aren't exactly known to be all that charming, blood and scars will do that a person." Gram explained.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Qrow said.

I already knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ruby." I greeted as said sycthe wielder walked in.

Gram looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked.

"Morning Jack, you must be Gram, the blade before Jack." Ruby said as she held her hand out to Gram.

He shook her petite hand warily. Ruby held back a smirk at the Former Blades wariness.

"I have many fragile and petite men and women. While many were just that, peteite and frail, the others not so much." Gram said, shivering at the thought. "I'm really glad I was taught to regonize poisons."

I rolled my eyes. "I assure you, Ruby has not taken up using poisons." I said.

"Yet." I added quietly.

"So, what brin-" Qrow was cut off when my scroll rang.

I pulled it out and reviewed the message.

"A mission, most operatives are either working on locating White Fang hideouts, training new operatives, or do not want to take it." I explained.

"What's the mission and who or what is the target?" Gram asked.

"A Blood Throne supporter. He wasn't so careful in hiding his collaboration with Blood Throne in the last few months, he has painted a target on his back. Adolf Visen is the targets name." I stated.

"I assume your taking it?" Gram asked.

I smiled. "Gram, I will make sure that Blood Throne shall cease to exist and no human supremacy groups won't be coming back for awhile." I said with conviction.

I felt the slightest build up of energy and faced Ruby.

We had a silent conversation, the movements of our eyes the only thing the gave it away. (Shattered Moon has came up, over the years, very complex ways to silently communicate. It just shows how committed Shattered Moon went to keep it self a secret.)

Ruby then put on a heart melting puppy face. I swear it should not work with a adult body but it did.

"Fine but, your mother has to agree." I said resignedly.  
Ruby smiled and walked out of the house.

I put my hand on my face. "What have I created?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

I sighed. "Ruby wants to join in." I explained.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "How did you get that? You two just stared at each other." Qrow stated.

Gram narrowed his eyes. "Jack, how does Ruby know silent eye?" He asked suspiciously.

Flashback end

Summer, for some reason, agreed.

Summer's POV

"So, where have you've been?" Raven asked carefully.

Raven and I held off this conversation when Tai walked in and immediately walked outside.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said placing a cup of coffee in front of Raven.

"Try me." Raven said.

"Fine. I was taken to a different dimension by a meddler, someone who can hop through time and space." I stated as I took a sip from my own coffee.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting. I was transported here by being thrown into a wall."

"Raven, I meant to ask a long time ago, why didn't stay and take care of Yang?" I asked softly while keeping eye contact.

"I was trying to gather information." Raven stated.

"And you didn't come back and physically be there for Yang, your lucky she doesn't hate you to make want to kill you." I stayed with a hint of anger.

Raven tried to say something but couldn't.

"Unless you were in some deep cover operation, you've could have used a portal to pop in and say hello." Summer lectured.

Raven stared at her coffee.

I sighed and took a sip. "At least you can make up for lost time." I said.

"Summer, can you tell me of anytime that Yang put her well being into serious danger." Raven asked.

"One stands out, it was during the invasion of Vale. She tried to get involved in a fight with Adam Torus." I stated

Raven clenched her hands. "How bad could have it been?" She asked

"At worse? She could have lost her life." I stated

Neo's POV

"I think Neo, your ready to go out." My teacher, Tia Vanco, stated with a smile.

Violet apperently was a temporary. Tia was appointed to be my mentor but she was in a deep cover operation.

"So what am I going to do?" I signed.

"An assassination mission, since it does seem to be your specialty." Tia explained.

I nodded. We headed towards the vehicle bay.

"Your target will be a poor soul who decided to try and devolved a drug that can kill people in droves." Tia explained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Jack's POV

I was looking over over the mission information that Cite sent me. I was getting bored even though training with Ruby is extremely adrenaline pumping. Repetition may allow one to prefect a craft but it gets boring very quickly.

Of course I can't get tired of Ruby herself, of course that's part having a good relationship.

The mission that we took was one I have personally done a few time before, a kill and steal. The target was Atlas Noble who decided to back Blood Throne and wasn't careful about it. Shattered Moon hackers will deal with the Lein stored in the net.

Any other operative could have dealt with him but, White Fang is being a true problem and we are inserting more of our operatives into they're ranks.

Ruby decided to join and I can't exactly say no and the fact that Gram agreed to does not help in the slightest. Doesn't help that I've had a really odd feeling. I can identify what it is, fear. But where the heck is it coming from?

"Jack." Ruby called, snapping me out of my musing.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do when we get to port?" Ruby asked, she had the gloves that she had invented on.

"Violet will meet us at the dock. Unfortunately your pretty much an operative at this point and Violet hasn't taken on a student." I warned. "And she'll probably use me as the test subject."

Ruby looked confused until she blushed. "Oh." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I don't mind but, Violet is Violet." I said.

"So how are we going to infiltrate the gala? Ruby asked after a little bit.

"I'll be going as Arthur Doyle." I explained. "I wasn't exactly planning for someone to join me." I added.

Ruby smiled.

Flashback

Gram and I were telling Qrow about the misfortune of ours that didn't reveal any of our secrets.

"So wait, both of you can't do seduction at all?" Qrow asked surprised.

We both shook our heads. "Blades aren't exactly known to be all that charming, blood and scars will do that a person." Gram explained.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Qrow said.

I already knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ruby." I greeted as said sycthe wielder walked in.

Gram looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked.

"Morning Jack, you must be Gram, the blade before Jack." Ruby said as she held her hand out to Gram.

He shook her petite hand warily. Ruby held back a smirk at the Former Blades wariness.

"I have many fragile and petite men and women. While many were just that, peteite and frail, the others not so much." Gram said, shivering at the thought. "I'm really glad I was taught to regonize poisons."

I rolled my eyes. "I assure you, Ruby has not taken up using poisons." I said.

"Yet." I added quietly.

"So, what brin-" Qrow was cut off when my scroll rang.

I pulled it out and reviewed the message.

"A mission, most operatives are either working on locating White Fang hideouts, training new operatives, or do not want to take it." I explained.

"What's the mission and who or what is the target?" Gram asked.

"A Blood Throne supporter. He wasn't so careful in hiding his collaboration with Blood Throne in the last few months, he has painted a target on his back. Adolf Visen is the targets name." I stated.

"I assume your taking it?" Gram asked.

I smiled. "Gram, I will make sure that Blood Throne shall cease to exist and no human supremacy groups won't be coming back for awhile." I said with conviction.

I felt the slightest build up of energy and faced Ruby.

We had a silent conversation, the movements of our eyes the only thing the gave it away. (Shattered Moon has came up, over the years, very complex ways to silently communicate. It just shows how committed Shattered Moon went to keep it self a secret.)

Ruby then put on a heart melting puppy face. I swear it should not work with a adult body but it did.

"Fine but, your mother has to agree." I said resignedly.  
Ruby smiled and walked out of the house.

I put my hand on my face. "What have I created?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

I sighed. "Ruby wants to join in." I explained.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "How did you get that? You two just stared at each other." Qrow stated.

Gram narrowed his eyes. "Jack, how does Ruby know silent eye?" He asked suspiciously.

Flashback end

Summer, for some reason, agreed.

Summer's POV

"So, where have you've been?" Raven asked carefully.

Raven and I held off this conversation when Tai walked in and immediately walked outside.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said placing a cup of coffee in front of Raven.

"Try me." Raven said.

"Fine. I was taken to a different dimension by a meddler, someone who can hop through time and space." I stated as I took a sip from my own coffee.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting. I was transported here by being thrown into a wall."

"Raven, I meant to ask a long time ago, why didn't stay and take care of Yang?" I asked softly while keeping eye contact.

"I was trying to gather information." Raven stated.

"And you didn't come back and physically be there for Yang, your lucky she doesn't hate you to make want to kill you." I stayed with a hint of anger.

Raven tried to say something but couldn't.

"Unless you were in some deep cover operation, you've could have used a portal to pop in and say hello." Summer lectured.

Raven stared at her coffee.

I sighed and took a sip. "At least you can make up for lost time." I said.

"Summer, can you tell me of anytime that Yang put her well being into serious danger." Raven asked.

"One stands out, it was during the invasion of Vale. She tried to get involved in a fight with Adam Torus." I stated

Raven clenched her hands. "How bad could have it been?" She asked

"At worse? She could have lost her life." I stated

Neo's POV

"I think Neo, your ready to go out." My teacher, Tia Vanco, stated with a smile.

Violet apperently was a temporary. Tia was appointed to be my mentor but she was in a deep cover operation.

"So what am I going to do?" I signed.

"An assassination mission, since it does seem to be your specialty." Tia explained.

I nodded. We headed towards the vehicle bay.

"Your target will be a poor soul who decided to try and devolved a drug that can kill people in droves." Tia explained.


	50. Chapter 50

Ruby's POV

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. The last few days were a bit strenuous. Violet took to teaching me like a fish to water. She refined my new found skills, which I blamed on me being a weapons smith and me helping Yang prank people.

One field that we spent a lot of time in was seduction. We focused on the innocent aspect of my looks and it seems it works, if Jack's lapses of self control are anything to go by.

Speaking who, Jack has kept himself to the library, pouring over hard cover books, scientific thesis, and ancient scrolls, taking full advantage of his photographic memory.

The operatives teat me pretty well. Apparently the entirety of Shattered Moon betted on the kind of that would catch Jack's attention.

Flashback

Jack and I walked into the main part of the base hand in hand. He stopped and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's going?" I asked.

"Quite a few operatives are either angry or depressed and the others are filled with greed." Jack stated confused. "And they're not even try to hide it."

"Maybe there was some kind of accident?" I suggested.

"But why would.... CITE! THAT SON OF AN URSLA!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

I cringed for two reasons. Jack's volume, which was like standing next to active turbine. The other was the name Ursla, it's a type of Grimm that should not be talked about.

Every Operative also cringed for probably the same reasons.

"Sorry." Jack said before angrily muttering to himself. I caught pieces of extremely elaborate and painful torture methods. He then took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing that Jack found about the bet." Violet said with an amused tone.

Jack sighed. "Everyone is starting to gang up on me, again." He complained. Of course he wasn't actually complaining. It's running joke for anyone who knows Jack's winning streak I.e. The entirety of Shattered Moon and me.

End Flashback

"You've been progressing well, I honestly think you could be an operative." Violet said.

I smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm good where I am." I said.

"I understand. As you probably know, we have mercenaries and assassins work for us. Like them, you'll be payed and do not argue." Violet said as I opened my mouth to argue.

"Fine." I said.

Lily's POV

"Come on." I muttered to myself.

I was staring down the scope of my rifle. A titju made the mistake of slithering into my sight.

I grinned. I took the shot. Of course the titju was a bit far, 3 miles but there's a reason I don't always use a suppressor.

The projectile hits the head, which bursts open.

"Wow sis, I actually didn't think you could do that." Ridley said amazed.

"Don't doubt me when comes to hitting something from a distance. I haven't missed yet, and I don't plan to ever miss." I explained

"Whys that?" Ridley asked as we started to head home.

"I've seen what happens if someone misses. Sometimes, it changes nothing, other times it can mean life or death." I said

We continued on in silence. "Sis, how do you that?" Ridley asked.

"I met people who missed they're shoot, and it ruined them." I said.

We walked a little further until we reached the park. Ridley stiffened in his chair.

"Kids still bothering you?" I asked.

"They just don't understand." My brother said quietly.

I nodded sadly. "People are afraid of what they don't understand. To the tell the truth, if I am right, they'll be even more scared" I said truthfully.

"Why?" Ridley asked worriedly.

"I'll have to do a test." I said.

We got home and I rushed to get a glass of water. I should have done this earlier.

"Lily, what are you doing?" My mom asked.

"A test." I said as I got a knife.

I crouched next Ridley. "I'm gonna cut your arm okay." I said softly.

"Why, why do you need to cut my arm?" Ridley asked fearfully. It broke my heart but I need to know.

"I need what's in your arm. I could recognized what's in your arm." I stated.

"What could be in Ridley?" Mom asked.

I made a small cut. Black liquid dripped out of his arm and into the cup below his arm. The liquid hit the water and formed a black sphere. It greyed the water slowly.

I gulped.

"What is it?" My mom asked worriedly.

I took out my scroll and dialed Jack's number. It buzzed a few times.

"Lily, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"My brother has Grimm essence in his arm." I stated. I heard the scroll drop.

"Are you sure!?" Jack asked.

"Yea, it hasn't spread past his arm but it has stopped there. It also shut down his ability to walk." I explained.

The line was silent. "I'll be there soon, wait for me out of the sight of the wall." Jack said before he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"A friend." I said.

I walked out into the desert and waited for awhile. A nevermore landed with Ruby on its back.

"That was quick." I commented. "No that I'm unhappy with Ruby coming along but why is she here?"

Ruby jumped off of Jack and he waved back into his regular form. "One, I wanted to get here as soon as possible, two Ruby can destroy Grimm completely, as you may recall." Jack said offhandedly.

"More like he didn't want to be separated from me by distance."Ruby commented.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Amusing."

We walked into my house, Jack took the lead pretty quickly, probably sensing the essence that is in my brother.

"Dear, who are these two?" Mom asked as I led the both of them into my house.

"Mom, Ridley. This is my leader Jack Erebus, and she is Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY." I said.

Jack kneeled in front of my brother. "How are you feeling Ridley?" He asked kindly.

"Fine." My brother said.

"Can you feel your arm?" Jack asked as he reached for his glove.

"No." Ridley stated.

Jack's scarred hand removed the bandages that were wrapped around my brother's wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" Ridley asked.

"Swords, claws, Talons, dust, and the occasional tooth." Jack said casually

Jack then furrowed his eyebrows. The air around jack darkened slightly. Ridley's arm lighten up a lot.

"One day, I will find out how Grimm sludge interacts with the human body." He muttered. "Ruby, I'll be a block away."

He left the house without saying anything else.

"Why is he leaving?" Mom asked.

"What I'm about to do can kill him." Ruby said.

"What are y-" mom began.

Ruby held out her hand and her eyes glowed a sliver light before a sliver ball of light appeared.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Ruby stated. "It'll cause a lot of trouble if you do."

"What kind of trouble?" Ridley asked.

"You don't want to know." I said before the sliver orb exploded.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

Third Person POV

Stalin is looking over his men. Many where brainwashed into service, many where unfortunately souls, easy to turn.

Of course some 'recruiters' have gone missing. Some returned and soon became Grimm. No doubt a 'Gift' from Jack.

A Blood Throne officer walked up to Stalin.

"Report." Stalin demanded.

"We have acquired your requested amount of subjects. However, our 'recruiters' have been found dead after the last batch." The officer reported.

Stalin's eye twitched. "Anything else?"

"Yes, subject 13 has been spotted but it was during travel as a nevermore. Assassins and mercenaries have begun to kill they're contractors and stealing anything of value." The officer reported.

"Have this order spread to all field personal, do not engage Jack Erebus, subject 13 or whatever you call him. Same with Ruby Rose." Stalin ordered.

"Huh?" The officer asked dumbfounded. "Sir, if we just let subject 13 run wild-"

Stalin put his hand up. "We should have done that earlier, but now Erebus is a true menace and I would not be surprised if Erebus trained Rose. Officer Knight, if anyone tries to argue this order, send them to me, I'll have a private 'chat' with them."

Knight nodded. He ran over to a group of Blood Throne grunts that were going to leave in a few minutes.

"Steel!" Knight yelled.

"What!" Steel yelled back.

"Stalin has ordered to not Engage Jack Erebus or Ruby Rose." Knight said.

"What for?" Steel asked, already having an idea why.

"Both have been deemed too dangerous to fight." Knight stated. Steel nodded in agreement.

A Blood Throne grunt snorted. "They can't be that dangerous."

Steel looked over to the grunt. "Have you ever fought Subject 13 or Ruby Rose?" He asked.

The grunt shook his head.

"Subject 13 is a complete pyshco! When we fought him, Subject 13 was laughing like a madman and slaughtered our men!" A older grunt yelled, other grunts that have met Subject 13 nodded.

Knight nodded. "Ruby Rose was kidnaped by us, but so was Subject 13. It would be safe to assume that Ms. Rose is now a extremely dangerous threat." He stated.

The grunt that dismissed the duo as non threats took his fellow Blood Throne agents words.

Knight continued to make his rounds, telling each outgoing team Stalin's order.

When he was done, Knight returned to his quarters. Once inside he went to his lab top. Pressing control, alt, S, the hidden camera let out a little beep.

"Too easy." Knight said with a smirk. Knight is a Shattered moon agent, even though he's is the best pilot but he was also a damm good infiltrator.

"Report: Stalin has assigned Blade and Rose as ultra combat targets, possibly forming a hit squad." Knight typed. The message scrambled into a line of code, then into a French and then into English thought the message was very different.

"Message: all field teams, beware Subject 13 and Ruby Rose, Stalin has decreed them too dangerous to fight." The altered message said.

"Warn the enemies, warn my allies." Knight thought as he sent the message.

Cite's POV

I was in a hideout in Atlas. Old anger burned under my facade as I thought Jacques.

Violet wasn't here, so she couldn't curb my anger. We would spar, talk it out and variety of other methods. Never drugs though, they're just horrible.

Jacques and I met at a college, I wasn't trained to be hunted unlike my brother but I accidentally unlocked my aura, but it doesn't combat Grimm, at least not directly.

Anyways, we hated each other once we made eye contact. I could see the selfish Pride in his eyes and the false superiority. Jacques saw a man that would help the less fortunate rise and that I had considerable power and resources.

We were bitter rivals and the school knew it. The students and the professors would bet who would win one of fights of words. While we argued with big fancy words, it would be uncommon for it not degrade to cruising each other out. New cruse words invented by the boat load during those four years.

Jacques's hate of me grew during those four years. Jacques would try and seduce a girl with charm and money, I would then rip the rug from under him and exsposs him for what he really is.

It was slightly amusing, seeing Jacques getting pissed off, acting like a spoiled child that didn't get his way.

It was after I got my masters in tech that Jacques tried to have someone assassinate me.

Flashback

Violet gently played with my hair as I laid in her lap. It was only a year ago that we hated each other and now she can calm me in a instant. The world is really strange like that.

"You okay web?" Violet asked quietly.

"Yea, just thinking of my rival." I said absently.

" Jacques, that pile of Grim dung? What about him?" Violet asked.

"Guy is unstable as they come, in just wondering if he'll send an assassin." I commented. "Speak of the devil."

An operative, Flack Walker, a Snake Fanus, walked in.

"Sorry if I am interrupting." Flack apologized.

Violet shook her head as I sat up. "Nothing that can't be continued later, what is it?" Violet asked.

"My client has payed me to kill the shadow." Walker stated.

"What's with men and making enemies that want to kill them." Violet muttered.

"OI, I resent that!" Walker and I yelled at once.

"And don't talk about me like I'm not here." I muttered.

"Aww, is big baby boo upset with me?" Vioet said tauntingly.

I smirked as the watch on my left wrist built up a charge in my skin, not enough to hurt but enough to be shocking.

My hand darted to Violet's and the static stored in my body was discharged. Violet gave a short yelp of surprise.

"I assume that it was Jacques Case." I asked as Violet glared at me.

"Yes, he wanted you to disappear." Walker reported.

I smirked. "Then I'll do just that."

Flashback end

I took all Shattered Moon related items and returned to the Atlas base that was near by.

I put my mind into the web.

Jet's POV

I have to face facts, finding Jack is like getting dust to work in space, not happening.

So I decided to do the next best thing. Figure out the history behind mine and Jack's family name. People have tried but, there was plenty of road blocks.

Currently I was at the family home, it was quaint place, near to the capital of mistral. It was quiet, as it should as no one should live here.

I started to check the floor boards for any secret compartments. My brother and I found a few in our youth, so it would stand to reason there would be more.

I walked on each floor boards until I found one that had a hallow sounding creak. Bingo!

I ripped open the floor board and found a safe, it was small safe, the door of the safe had a sharp needle point with a small pool on the bottom.

I pricked my finger, the crimson liquid slid down the needle. When my Blood hit the bottom of the needle, the safe opened and sucked in air. The safe was apparently a vacuum.

Inside was a book and a black knife. I grab the book, on the front cover it had a black flossy letters. "The history of Darkness."

I chuckled a little. Most people wouldn't get it since the Greeks are a minority that people don't pay attention too.

I opened the book. It had detailed information on family members before us. Some were small time assassins or a one time assassin so they enact they're revenge. Others were big time assassins that people feared and they're was some Ancestors that only had a name.

Jack had things up to when he was 6 but it ends there. There was also pages which were completely blank. I tucked the book away.

I drew out the knife. It was a ceremonial knife, made out of obsidian, it was constantly at its sharpest, which means its sharper than any other blade out there. The knife's edge is 3 nanometers and is reinforced by some ancient preservation technique.

I taped the edge against my finger. It immediately drew blood. I pulled out a special sheath for it and put the knife away.

As I was leaving o saw a group of mask men approaching the house. Probably thieves that think this will be an easy steal.

"See, the place is empty and it's out of the way. Prefect for a hide out." One of the men said.

I heard the men walk into the room. I walked out from behind the wall and ignited my dual swords.

"The Erebus family doesn't take well to uninvited visitors." I stated. We really don't.

The criminals took a step back in surprise. "I thought you said this place was empty !" One of criminals yelled.

"There's only one of him and four of us, we can take him." A criminal stated.

I may not like it, but I'm not let these scum use my home as a base.

Jack's POV

I stared into the mirror. My famous (or infamous, depending on your point of you) scar that ran across my left cheek was covered with some false skin, thankfully there was some anti itch compound that makes up the glue that makes it stuck to my face.

I had contacts on that darken the color of my eyes and made the red flakes invisible. I am wearing a pure white suit with a neatly folded blue handkerchief. I wore blue gloves and white shoes.

Personally, I think look really weird.

I closed my eyes. I went through all the memories that held huge victories where I could have been arrogant as all hell. I rolled my shoulders back and opened my eyes.

Yep, I look a arrogant prick.

The door opened. It was Ruby, she was wearing white dress that clung to her curvy figure, training and genetics were very kind to her. She was wearing a pair of short heelsc I'm hoping she won't trip over feet, like during the dance at Beacon.

She wore a a light amount of make up, not only make her more beautiful it's also made it hard for anyone to identify her that wasn't me. Her deadly but attractive sliver eyes was now a stormy grey.

"You look stunning." I said standing up.

Ruby smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

"So, are you ready?" I asked.

"As much as I will be." Ruby stated.

I pulled out a chair. "So what's up? Your usually still training with Violet at this time " I asked as I motioned her to sit down.

Ruby shook her head. "We finished early and Violet wanted me to be ready for the trip tonight." She explained.

I nodded in understanding. The reason we are even dressed up like this is because we are not only seeing what we will look like during the gala and prefect our personas, it's also to set up out personas in the public eye.

"Violet did want me to do one more thing before we left." Ruby said.

That's when I noticed Ruby's tan lips had a glossy look to them instead of having any type of color other than the natural color. I have a pretty good idea what Violet wanted Ruby to do.

We started to make out hotly. The intoxicating smell of roses envelopes my sense of smell as I wrap my left arm around Ruby's waist and my right hand cradled Ruby's head while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel a spark pass between us.

It started to get even more heated before separated for air. This is really has been taxing on my self control, not that I mind.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing this again." I said with a smirk.

A flushed Ruby with swollen lips grins and we move to make out some more. Unfortunately we were interrupted by the door opening.

Violet was grinning like cat that caught the cannery.

I glared at her.

"What? Not happy that interrupted your alone time?" Violet asked smirking.

"Your evil." Ruby said.

Violet shrugged. "Hey, its revenge for the times you interrupted Cite's and mine's alone time." She said.

I have a feeling that she'll do this again.


	52. Chapter 52

Third Person POV

  
Jack and Ruby are sitting in a hotel in Atlas, getting the final preparations done for the operation.

On the table in front of the duo was all the supplies they will need. On the table were several knifes, regular and throwing. There was four vials, two were liquid, They were a specially made poison name moon water, orderless, tasteless. However one can quickly build up a resistance to it. The prefect poison for such a large group like Shattered Moon.

We had the powder version, predictably moon dust. There was also put two pistols, each with a lightning mag as well as two earth mags each.

There was also a map of the layout of the mansion as well as info on our target and his wife.

"Son let's go over our objectives." Jack said looking at Ruby.

"First we take out Adolf Visen, a man we found out was a Blood Throne supporter. Rich, he's the one that's holding the gala." Ruby stated.

Jack nodded. "No immediate family besides his wife. We are pretty fortunate with this one." Jack said.

"Then we steal several items that would be worth quite a bit that can fit into the hidden pockets in our clothes." Ruby said.

"Correct. If anything unexpected happens, we'll play thing by ear." Jack said causally.

"How likely do you think is that Visen's wife is going to have the same views as his?" Ruby asked.

Jack considered her question before smirking. "What happened to the innocent little Rose that I met in front of the dusty hotel?" Jack asked.

Ruby shrugged. "She died when I was kidnaped."

Lily's POV

Mom didn't trust Ruby or Jack's word so she took Ridley to the hospital.

The doctor returned with news of the blood sample they took earlier. He looked like he was in shock a few minutes ago.

"In all my years, I've never seen a disease be destroyed so quickly. At most 2% survived and it seems that it's not spreading anymore. What happened?" The doctor asked.

"A friend of mine extracted as much essence as possible and another destroyed the rest." I explained. "The one that extracted the disease knows how to safely dispose of it."

The doctor eyes widen and then narrowed. "How did your friend dispose of the disease?"

Flashback

Jack popped his head through the front door. "Are you guys done ?" He asked.

Mom's eyes widen. "If your affected by what ever just happened, that means your.."

"Part Grimm, yes, yes I am." Jack said casually. "I've been like this for five years and been under high stress conditions, I haven't lost control."

"Anyways, I've extracted as much essence from his cells as possible to reduce any chance of damage." Jack explained.

Ridley's arm was deathly pale. His veins are viable against his overly pale skin. I knew it was much weaker than his other arm.

"Do you think I could use my arm again?" Ridley asked looking at his pale arm.

"Most likely, its that pale because of the absence of pigments, which should return. Maybe some time in the sun would do some good." Ruby stated. "Though I would like to know how Ridley got infected."

Mom hugged Ridley. "He was infected when he four, and we don't know how it happened." Mom said quietly.

Ruby and Jack lock eyes.

Jack then made a small grunt, stood up and started mutter to himself.

"It's possible that Ridley could have been poisoned by someone." Ruby said.

Mom gasped while Ridley's eyes widen in fear. My narrowed her eyes.

"For now what's done is done, we'll try and find the culprit." Jack said as he picked up a s drank the glass full Grimm essence.

Flashback end

I shook my head. "It's classified." I said, it's not lying exactly, but Jack doesn't want his status as a darkblood to be known by the public.

"Classified?" The doctor asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Doc, the 'disease' is much more dangerous than you think, my friend is rightly keeping it a secret."

The doc sighed. "Fine, fine. Ridley, I'm pleased and shocked to say that you'll be able to use your arm again." The doc announced.

Yao's POV

Shatter Moon operatives often develop very minor quirks to keep some measure of sanity. This group is the definition of quirky. You got Nora the girl who can absorb lightning, who wields a hammer, acts like a child and Ren who probably has feelings for Nora and is the only person who has some semblance of control of Nora.

Then you got Jaune and Prryha, a pair of lovers that won't leave each other's side. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was in a RomCom.

It was stormy night, we set up the tents and it was my watch. This definitely one of many times I'm glad that my semblance is intangibility. The rain hurt fell right through me.

I opened up my scroll and opened the map. We are about a week out from the forge But three days from Ren's home.

I changed the screen to a notes screen. It was my digital journal for the journey. I typed up the what happened today and sent it to my personal library.

A window opened up that was black as night. "How's the trip?"

"Well enough, I'm assuming Shadow?"

"Light, I'm just checking in. I would check in with Jaune but I need info on any of our enemies movements in the regions you are visiting."

"No movements as of late, 3 days out from the horsemen."

"Good, I assume you will ask Blade for help?"

"Weakening it, the horsemen is old."

"Good hunting."

The window closes and I shut off my scroll. It's Jaune's turn to watch.

Third Person POV

"Hello brother." Ganon greets calmly.

"Ganon, it's been awhile." Arthur greeted.

"Last time we talked was after our mortal bodies died." Ganon confirmed.

Arthur smiled and then frowned. "Let's get down to it."

Ganon nodded. "It seems that someone is trying to barge through the dimensional barrier." He stated.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why here? We don't exactly have the strongest nor the most diverse of energy."

Ganon shrugged. "Beats me, Dust doesn't work outside of remnant." He stated before his hand to his chin. "Though.."

"Yeah, yeah that old theory. Unless we want to announce ourselves to mortal world, that's not happening." Arthur said annoyed.

"We are getting off topic. I think we should ask one of the elders." Ganon suggested.

Arthur's eyes widen and then closed his eyes and punched the bridge of his nose. "Like the elders will give us any sort of attention."

"Like I'm doing right now?" Jun asked as stepped out of a wormhole.

"GAH!" Arthur yelled in surprise as he jumped into his brother arms.

Jun started to laugh and had hard time breathing.

"Damm hosts and they're worms holes." Arithmetic muttered as he teleported away from his brother.

"Hey! I take insult to that!" Jun stated with devious grin.

Ganon chuckled a little before calming down. "This is a bit surprise, Boombox."

Jun's eyes take on a metallic glint to them. "Yes it is. Though I do suppose that it does make sense due to Jun's... eccentric nature."

"Since we were just talking about you. Do you have any idea why would anyone want to invade our dimension?" Arthur asked.

"I can do one better. John Thicket is trying to break through the barrier, for what reason? One guess is because of the killers that live in this dimension." Boombox stated

"What?" Ganon asked.

"Think about it, trained in stealth but can handle raging beasts. Perfect minions, also helps they can actually think." Boombox stared. "There also many other possibilities but, besides my son, I know Thicket the best."

"Back up, Thicket? That outworld experiment gone horribly wrong!" Ganon yelled.

"Yep, unless you know another Cruel and manipulative parasite that has a strange obsession with my best friend's niece?" Jun said as the glint vanished.

"I take it there's more to this visit." Arthur said a a moment of silence.

Jun nodded. "Some time from now, a grand child of both you will be born."

Both Gods looked at jun that said 'go on'

"The boy will be a Sliver eyed warrior and and a Darkblood." Jun continued

The Brothers' eyes became saucers,

"I ask that you two won't make things hard for hi-them. They will get enough of from they're family alone." Jun stated.

"You do realize what you are talking about, right? Grimm and sliver eyes warriors, Purity and Corruption!" Gannon pointed out. "Having both sides of the coin in one body, that's practically suicide!"

Jun rolled his eyes in amusement. "Turn your eyes to Ruby Rose and you'll see the impossible."

Ganon was confused until a memory clicked. Arthur just looked lost.

"Y-your not serious!?" He asked in shock as a little color drained from his face.

Jun shrugged. "I've known stranger things to happen."


	53. Chapter 53

  
Third Person POV

"This is it." Lucy said quietly.

"Just keep a calm head." Arthur said.

Lucy smiled and leaned into Arthur's arm, adding to her look of innocence.

As the couple walked into Mansion they drew eyes. Whispers broke out among the aristocrats.

"Who's she?" Asked a rich women as she watched the couple walk in.

"She seems to be Arthur's wife." The rich women's friend said as she spots a diamond encrusted ring on Lucy's left hand.

"What does she provide him?" The rich women asked.

"Only the brothers know." The rich women's friend commented.

Arthur and Lucy sat down at a table with another rich couple.

"Titus! It's been awhile my old friend!" Arthur greeted.

"Yes it has Arthur. It doesn't help that your practically a ghost." Titus commented.

Arthur was about to speak when he realized his mistake. "Ah, silly me. Titus, Slivya, this is my Wife, Lucy."

"Hello, it's nice to meet Arthur's most trusted business partner." Lucy said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Doyle." Titus's wife, Slivya, greeted in kind.

"Please, just call me Lucy." She said.

"So where's our gratuitous host?" Arthur asked.

"He's coming down in a minute or four. Not everyone is here but, as you know, he'll have to start soon." Titus stated.

Arthur hummed in agreement. "Hear anything interesting?" He asked.

"Besides baseless rumors? There's supposedly a human supremacy group that's popped up here in Atlas." Titus said.

Arthur nodded. "I've heard about them, they want kill all Fanus for some stupid reason." He said.

"Idiots, can't they see that Fanus do more good alive than dead?" Titus asked no one in particular.

"I'm afraid some people are just that blind." Arthur said before someone tapped a microphone.

"Welcome Ladies and gentleman to my gala." Adolf said jovially. The man was pale, with grey hair and forest green eyes. He wore a suit similar to the one that Arthur was wearing while only shade darker than the pure white Arthur wore.

His wife, Elizabeth Visen formerly Báthory, was blond, with chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth's dress was dark blue, it tightly hugged her upper body, it became flower around her legs, with a slit to show off one of her legs.

Arthur closed his eyes and focused on the negative emotions that were swirling in the air. Greed was the most prominent. Lust was there too, Jack expected as much, there probably a scandal in the making. There was small amount of blood lust floating off of Ruby and Jack but that was to be expected, they both had that personality trait now.

There was extra bit of blood lust that did not belong however. Jack opened his eyes and pin pointed the source. It was Elizabeth. This made things a little more complicated, nothing that they couldn't handle through.

"-joy the night!" Elizabeth said as the band, which was on stage near by started to play some classical music.

Waiters and waitresses started to come around and take orders.

Adolf and Elizabeth walked down to the crowd and sat with Arthur and Lucy.

"Mr. Doyle, I didn't believe you would actually attend." Adolf said.

"It just happened that I did not have any prior engagements today." Arthur said taking a sip of wine that was just set on the table

Yang's POV

"How was training?" Dad asked.

"I had my arm nearly chopped off several times but otherwise? It was great!" I said enthusiastically.

After Summer gave my mother an ear full, they started to reconnect a little, though it is a little awkward at dinner.

Things were slowly being patched up being mom and I, it wasn't the best mother-daughter relationship but it worked.

Dad rolled his eyes. "I swear, Ruby and you are going to give me grey hair." Dad complained.

I put my hands up. "Hey, I can't help it if danger follows us like a lost puppy." I said as I fed zero and his siblings some of my food.

Summer smiled in amusement. "I'm surprised you haven't already have grey hair." She commented.

This was common thing, dad would complain about something, I would make a comment and either Summer or mom turns it on him. Uncle Qrow just watch extremely amused.

Uncle Qrow stayed at home for several reasons, he won't tell us why but I have a pretty good idea why.

I got up and washed my plate. "I'm gonna go out." I said.

I was going on a walk when I bumped into obsidian.

"Good evening Yang." Obsidian greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing mu- actually, can I ask you a question?" Obsidian asked confidently.

"Shoot." I said.

"What do you know of Ruby's boy friend?" Obsidian asked with his arms crossed.

"You don't trust him." I stated

Obsidian nodded. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

I sighed, he probably won't let up. "What do you know about him?"

"He's the leader of team JAIL, a team that wiped the floor with all of they're competitors, an accomplished swordsman, as far the public knows, he's undefeated. His semblance is unknown, making him possibly the most dangerous hunter in training. He's also a known killer."

I nodded. "He's trained Ruby from the start. Fighting Jack at full strength is is something that the even the teachers won't dare to do. As far as I know Ruby is the only one who could defeat and kill Jack."" I stated.

Obsidian raised an eye brow. "I thought you said the teachers can't fight him?" Obsidian asked.

"It's just how Ruby is, she's trained by him. So it only make sense that she could defeat him." I said.

Third Person POV

"How's Jack and Ruby?" Jun asked.

Both dimension hoppers were sitting in a forest, Grimm swarming below them.

"The connection between them is getting to be pretty solid." Sort explained.

Jun's golden eyes gazed to the Grimm below. "ETC?" Jun asked.

"About 1 week, they're bonding pretty quickly." Sort stated before looking irritated.

"Not looking forward to the time warping?" Jun asked.

Sort snorted. "You got that right, Jack doesn't know how his original semblance really works. He's messing with time and he's thinking it's just his reaction time reaching astronomical levels and his body speeding up!" He raged.

Jun rolled his eyes at Sort's ranting. "Calm down dead man, lets see if can't whip something to help with the nausea."

Sort started to mutter angrily.

Jun, highly amused by the meddlers antics, pulled out some metal scraps and started to play with them.

"This is gonna be long day." Jun murmured as he messed with the metal scraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: sorry for the lack of updates


	54. Chapter 54

  
Third Person POV

Lucy subtlety scanned her counterparts face. Elizabeth was an exquisite women on the outside, but Lucy saw past the facade.

"So how long have you and Arthur been married?" Elizabeth asked as they're respective partners talked business. Titus and Silvia up earlier to speak to some other aristocrats.

"A few months, we met a year before by chance." Lucy said.

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. "That interesting. You know, there's a certain rumor going around about your husband." She stated.

Lucy raised an eye brow. "Really?" She asked

"He's got the rumor mill in quite the spin, of course there's one thing that everyone agrees on, nothing about him is by chance." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Lucy asked, tilting her head when her husband put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we dance?" Arthur offered with a smile. Lucy grinned widely and stood up.

The duo walked onto the dance floor and started a waltz. Arthur held Lucy close as they danced.

"How was your chat?" Lucy asked.

Arthur groaned. "I was barely paying attention. I'm glad we're killing the guy and I only just met him!" He muttered.

Lucy laughed. "While the conversation was interesting, I don't think Elizabeth is any better than her husband."

Arthur hummed. "It just adds the body count at this point." He said annoyed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, how are we gonna move the items?"

Arthur smiled. "The LAP has come fruition." He said with pride.

Lucy eye's widen. "How did they get around the intensity problem?" She asked in wonder.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He asked

Flashback

"I think your gonna like this." A scientist said giddily as he led Jack to a lab.

Jack nodded. "If your this excited doc, I'm think that you found a way to have dust work in space." He said.

Doc smiled evilly. "We are getting close to understanding dust."

Jack stumbled a little. "Let's… let's focus on LAP." He said.

Doc nodded. "The two main problems we ran into was heat distribution and the foci." He explained.

"I assume that dust came into play?" Jack asked.

Doc nodded. "We can't seem to get around dust. Though we are getting around to creating a element to cool it, for now we are using a scale down version of your coat's cooling system. As for the issue with the foci, grounded clear dust on a concave tempered glass lenses did the trick."

"I assume that the clear dust acts as very short term energy storage?" Jack asked as they approached the lab.

Doc grinned. "We were able to manipulate the dust so that it would focus the laser into a constarted point."

The lab door opened seamlessly. The air was a bit stale but the excitement was palpable. Scientists were chanting with each excitedly.

"I thought we hired hardcore scientists who cared little about ethics, not school children!" Jack yelled coldly, getting everyone's attention. All the scientists sheepishly apologized and scurried back to they're stations.

"To think, a fifth-teen, nearly sixteen year old girl can control you, the GRIMM Reaper." Doc said with a knowing smile.

Jack punched doc's arm.

"That's gonna bruise." Doc muttered as he rubs his arm.

"Man up Doc." Jack said. Doc grumbled and led Jack to where LAP, AKA the Laser Application Project was being tested.

"You used one of my pistols as a prototype." Jack drained as he saw the pistol he lended the scientists earlier in the week.

"No, we had worked out the modifications before hand. We thought it best to give you the modification, for your upcoming op."

Jack smiled widely at the results. "Doc, I'm giving you a vial of my blood. This is going to give us a very big edge over our human enemies, I think it's about time we get a bigger edge against the Grimm."

Doc eyes widen. Fellow scientists who heard the news looked to each other. "I do believe this is what historians call a 'turning point'" a scientist muttered.

Flashback end

Lucy stared at Arthur for a moment before laying her head on Arthur's chest. "I'll figure it out, after we finish what we started." She said as they swayed to the music.

"Lucy… I don't think we will get much of a break." Arthur whispered.

"Salem?" Lucy asked.

"Who else?" Arthur muttered.

Third Person POV

Unknown Void dimension

A man with black hair and purple eyes ground his teeth as he floated in darkness.

"DAMM HIM!" The man screamed.

The man took a deep breath. "A set back, plan B then." He muttered.

The man held out a pale hand. A purple ooze leaked out of it a formed a purple sphere.

"Find one with power and a broken heart, kill Jack Erebus and Ruby Rose. Avoid Father." The man said with absolute loathing, disgust and hate.

The orb slammed itself into a invisible wall. It shrunk by a very small amount before returning to the man.

"Tch, well until I break this damm barrier."

Reverse time (a few hours before the op)

Weiss's POV

I brushed my hair as I prepare for the fundraiser. The fundraiser was to raise money for the damage dealt to Vale, mainly to repair the CCT.

I sighed. Dad, of course was not doing it out of the goodness of his heart, dad is just a using the fundraiser as way to seal more business deals.

I sigh. Dad was probably the most selfish man I know. I shook my head and started to brush again.

Once I was ready I left my room. Maids and butlers were like worker bees, setting up decorations, buffet tables and the donation table. Cooks set up the rich food on the buffet table.

Dad did not seem to be in the very best of moods.

"Do not talk to me about that dégénéré sac de merde!" Father yelled angrily at a butler. Dad has been acting explosive when people mentioned some guy that dad knew college, he was always bit testy when people talked about him but lately, he's become very angry when this guy was mentioned.

The butler scurried away with his held low, clearly afraid.

Dad straightened up and fixed his tie. "Weiss." Dad called.

"Yes Father?" I asked.

"During the fundraiser, act on your best behavior, tell Winter that as well."


	55. Chapter 55

  
Third Person POV

"Little brother." Apohphis called.

A snake Fanus that looked like a younger version of Apohphis. he wore a yellow shirt with a thin green tux jacket that had a light scale pattern. He wore black pants with black shoes. A good covered his left eye, which was a deadly green.

"Apohphis? It's been awhile brother." Apohphis's brother stated with a smile.

"Yesss it had been Jade." Apohphis greeted with a smile. "But I'm afraid this is not going to be a social visit."

"Oh?" Jade asked interested.

Apohphis sighed. "There seems to be a monster attacking medicine supply trains." Apohphis lied smoothly.

Jade narrowed his eye. "Who is it?" He asked angrily.

"A man named Jack Erebus, he's dangerous foe and we don't know much about him." Apohphis stated, pulling out a picture of Jack

Jade stared at then picture. "When do you want me to attack?"

"I'll let you know. We have to come up with a trap, he's impossible to track so luring him into a trap is the only way to get to him." Apohphis explained.

The duo talked some.

Apohphis left his brother and met up with his escorts.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why send your brother?" His escort asked.

"My brother is an excellent hunter so, if any one was to kill Erebus, it's him. If Erebus does kill my brother, it's no loss, he's started the process to becoming a liability. It's unlikely he will die of course, he has a teammate always with him." Apohphis explained

Back with Jade

Jade laid back into his seat. "I know your there, Verde." He said calmly.

A young women with dirty blond hair stepped out of the shadows that kept her hidden.

"So, we are off hunting again?" She asked shyly.

Jade nodded. "When my brother signals us, then we are off hunting." Jade said.

"Should we gather the rest of the team?" Verde asked.

Jade shook his head. "I don't think we will need the team for this hunt. The last time said the target was tough, he was a pushover."

Verde smiled softly but she was running her hand up and down her arm nervously, something that Jade noticed.

"Verde, what's wrong?" He asked.

Verde blushed and looked away. "I-it's just that." She looked down and took a breath and looked up. "I just have a really bad feeling about this hunt."

Jade smirked and stretched. "We will be careful but honestly, how dangerous can this guy be?"

Gala

"Arthur, I think we should mingle a little more." Lucy whispered.

Arthur nodded and slipped a pistol into the folds of Lucy's gown. "There's a button hidden on the handle. Press it when your ready to get out of the vault."

Lucy nodded and kissed Arthur on the cheek and the deadly duo separated.

Lucy approached a group of women that happily accepted the sliver eyed warrior into they're little group. She planted metaphorical seeds that would erase any prejudices against Fanus.

Arthur was quickly dragged into a group rich men discussing stocks and the like. He praised companies that secretly funded Shattered Moon, he also like his wife (girlfriend) he planted the seeds that would undo any prejudices, although it will take time.

People started to leave the gala when Adolf approached Arthur. "Mr. Doyle, some of associates and I are discussing some…. Interesting topics and thought you might be interested." He suggested.

Arthur nodded. Adolf led Arthur to a parlor where other 11 men were sitting. They obviously filthy rich, gold was seen onto clothing as well as platinum and other valuable metals.

Arthur, studied each one for second. A smirk played at the edges of his lips.

With Lucy (Ruby)

Lucy, knowing plenty of tricks, slipped away from the group of women she was chatting with. She carefully maneuvered her self around people so that she reached a hallway without anyone noticing. She instantly burst into rose petals. Every once in awhile, a few petals, which were supposed to be red, came out a pure black.

She soon arrived at the vault door. It silently swung open automatically and Lucy strolled inside, the vault door closing as to not arouse any unwanted attention.

Inside was a private collection of art. There was several rings that was extremely expensive as it was laced made with platinum with beautiful engravings and a red diamond. Lucy, as carefully as she could, removed any valuables that can be carried easily.

"And what do you think your doing?" Elizabeth asked. She was standing inside the vault. It seems that the silent vault door proved to be a problem, for the both of them as the vault door closed again.

"Oh just taking about 15.7 billion in jewelry." Lucy stated calmly.

"I wonder if your husband knows that your a thief?" Elizabeth accused.

Lucy smiled. "Like you said, nothing happens on accident where my boyfriend is involved." She said before shooting Elizabeth in the head.

The body hit the floor with hard thump, blood pooled around the body.

Lucy faced an empty wall. Lucy took a quick look at her scroll. She aimed the pistol Arthur gave her and pressed the button. She pulled and held the trigger. A red beam emitted from the pistol barrel. She cut a decent size hole.

With Arthur

Twelve of the thirteen men were a bit drunk. "So how about it, will you find Blood Throne?" Adolf said drunkenly.

Arthur nodded. "Mind if I get another bottle?"

One of the men nodded. "Get one of the bigger bottles."

Arthur grabbed a large liquor bottle, he discreetly slipped Moon water into the wine. He then filled each glass with the poisoned wine.

"Too life!" Arthur said with his wine glass to the others.

"Too Life!" The other twelve men said as the clinked the wine glasses and drank the poisoned wine. Arthur did as well, hiding a evil smile.

30 minutes later

Jack's POV

Well, honestly the op went pretty well. Well always my side of things anyways but I doubt anything went wrong on Ruby's side of things.

I exited the manor. Most people have left already, the limo we came in with is still there. I entered the limo without any fanfare.

Ruby was fiddling with the pistol I gave her.

"Figured it out yet?" I asked as I closed the door.

"No, I kinda don't want to damage it." Ruby said, sounding like child who got her favorite toy taken.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. "How was your side of things?" I asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. I did kill Elizabeth with a head shot but that's about it. Though using the laser function was fun."

"True." I said slightly amused. I peeled off the false skin on my face. I hate the false skin, even if it doesn't itch, I also have a dislike for the weight frame. To keep myself from moving at my full speed, I'm wearing a frame that restricts my movement, like how my coat would.

A few hours later

I sighed in relief as slipped on my coat. It may be heaven but it was much more comfortable. It helps that I have Havoc strapped to my side again. Ruby probably feels the same about Crescent Rose.

Third Person POV

"Arg! Why!" The scientist cited out. "All I ask for is a virus that can kill all men, is that too much to ask for?!"

"What is argh!" The scientist cried. A single blade was sticking out from his heart. Neo, placed a bomb with a timer on the table the scientist worked.

Neo strides out of the lab. An explosion rocks the earth and flames lick out from the entrance.

"That was quite well done." Tia praised.

"What else did you expect?" Neo signed with a smug look.

Tia shook her head. "Don't get cocky."

"That's Roman's job, not mine." Neo signed.

Tia smiled. "Let's get back to base."


	56. Chapter 56

  
Gram's POV

I've spent my time on patch being an old man, not a retired leader of criminal organization, isolated from society.

I regaled kids who dared to listen with grand stories. The stories were altered accounts of Operations that gone really well.

Currently I was sitting on a bench with my eyes clothes, bathing in the warm glow of the sun. My home is set in a remote location in Atlas, I'm used to the cold settling into my bones, so this is a nice change.

I heard the soft crunching of leaves coming from my left. I instantly reached for a non existent knife. I chuckle to myself, some habits never die.

I crack my left eye open. "What can an old man like myself do for a young women like yourself?" I asked.

Summer sat next to me. "What do you know of Jack's family history." She asked bluntly.

"I have it from good authority that you've been asking around about Jack. I thought that was your husband's job?" I asked closing my left eye.

Summer was silent for a moment, probably rolling her eyes. "I just have this constant uneasiness about him and Jet." Summer confessed.

"That's understandable, after all, Jack and Ruby's relationship is an anomaly." I stated.

Summer was silent again. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"As you know, the SEW have existed for a long time, so has the Erebus family." I explained. "It just so happens that things between SEWs were almost always violent."

"I heard that when Ruby and Jack meet, they were on good terms." Summer said.

I looked over at summer. "That's the crux of oddity. It may be who they are that allowed them to be friendly towards each other. Ruby, at the time, was righteous young girl and won't let irrational anger control her, even one that originated from her blood." I began.

"Jack is an entirely different situation. Instead of anger, fear must have been implanted into his blood." I said. "It is ironic in its own way."

"How so?" Summer asked, curiosity peaked.

"Instead of intense hatred, love blossomed." I stated. "Jack is unique in that he fears very few things. He told me this once, 'I only fear three things, a cruel warrior who as unbelievable power, the SEWs, and himself'"

"I only know one person who could fit the first, you know both people of the second." I stated.

"Who meets the first?" Summer asked.

I stare at her for five minutes, she quickly became uncomfortable. "A parasite with purple eyes." I said.

Third Person POV

Ozpin walked down the street. People went on they're merry way.

"Oz." Sort called from an alley.

Ozpin looked over to the meddler. "Sort, it's been awhile." He greeted.

Sort nodded. "Tea?"

A few minutes later

"Are sure?" Ozpin asked.

Sort looked up. His gleaming cat eyes causing Ozpin to curl his left hand.

"Only Thicket has a purple fate, it can continue till the end of everything." Sort said gravely.

Ozpin shook his head. "Anything else?"

Sort nodded. "There will be a reporter, some one has told her about the specifics about team JAIL."

Ozpin took a sip of tea. "You want me to tell the truth." Ozpin stated.

Sort nodded. "Lying won't do you any good. Explain your reasoning, I will make sure it's true." Sort stated.

"Also, a gift." Sort said sliding a chip to Ozpin.

Ozpin picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. He then looked out the window.

"Do people ever get tired of this scene?" Ozpin asked in wonder.

"Do you ever get tired of looking outside your office?" Sort asked with a smirk.

Ozpin laughed. "Never." He said as looked out onto a brilliant star, with a glowing blue marble underneath.

"I personally never get tired of seeing earth from up here." Sort stated softly.

A few hours later

Ozpin was sitting down eating lunch at a cafe when a young women with a camera man walked up to him.

"Headmaster, would you mind if asked you a few questions?"

Weiss's POV

During the OP

The fundraiser, currently, was exactly as expected. Snobbish rich people bragging about the riches and talking bad about Vale and how the invasion would never happen at Atlas.

The only thing that redeemed the night was when some snobbish guy tries to impress Winter, thinking he has a chance.

Every time Winter would turn them away almost instantly. Winter stomped on they're toes with her heels if they were really stubborn. They never complained however, because they didn't admit they were defeated by a women even if said women is a specialist.

I walked over to painting and pretended to be starting at it when I was really not paying attention.

"That's a nice painting." A man commented with blond hair. His green eyes peeking through the side.

I nodded.

"You were there during the invasion if my memory serves me right." The man stated.

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Do you know what happened to Adam Taurus? He was last seen during the invasion." The man said.

I nodded. "He was beheaded and fed to the Grimm." I lied.

The man eyes widen by a fraction. "Thank you for the information Ms. Schnee." The man thanked.

"Your welcome Mr?" I asked.

"Osiris. Call me Osiris." He said before walking away. Strange man.

A younger man decide walk next to me. "It's beautiful. You two match." He said. I'm not gonna get any peace am I?

"Yes, it is lovely." I said coldly, trying to drive the guy away.

"So that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How did I do?" He asked cheerfully.

"You left a lot to be desired." I deadpaned.

"Figures, well I enjoyed your brutal honesty." The guy said as he brought up his arm. "Names Henry Marigold."

"Weiss Schnee." I said.

"I know, that was a wonderful performance." Henry complimented. I turned back to the painting.

Jade's POV

I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my uncovered eye. Finding information on Jack is practically impossible, at least info that I didn't know already.

My scroll rang and I pressed the answer button. "Speak."

"Its Osiris." He said as his face popped up on screen. He had his contacts off so it showed his natural eyes, which were beady yellow eyes, just like a hawk's.

"Osiris, what's up?" I asked. Osiris was a hawk Fanus, and one my teammates. He's the voice of reason of the team, always keeping us from doing something incredibly stupid.

"I would ask you the same thing, you look dead." Osiris commented.

"I feel dead." I muttered. "I'm have a prey that I'm hunting but at this point I'm running my head into a wall."

Osiris looked a little amused but sobered quickly. "Speaking of prey, I found out what happened to Tarus." He said.

Osiris has been hunting Taurus for a few weeks and was on his trail until the invasion of Vail, then he just vanished.

"According to Weiss Schnee, Tarus was beheaded and fed to some Grimm." Osiris explained.

"You don't believe her." I stated.

Osiris threaded his fingers. "I believe that she mostly told the truth, the 'fed to the Grimm' part is where I'm skeptical." He explained. "One of my contacts finally got back to me and gave me some interesting info."

"Oh?" I asked.

"First, Tarus's aura flat out vanished instead. Second there was an aura that could not be identified, probably Tarus's killer." Osiris explained.

Aura slowly disperse when someone dies, so out right vanishing is almost unheard of.

"The aura was that suppressed?" I asked.

Osiris shook his head. "Quite the opposite, there was a large amount of it, an unatrual amount. What's more, is that the aura itself was unnatural, my contact says it exists between existence and nonexistence."

I sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"If your prey suddenly goes missing, I would assume that it was this 'ghost'."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Later Jade." Osiris said cutting the connection.

I leaned back again. Something in my guts tells me that I'm going to meet this 'ghost' sonnet than later.


	57. Chapter 57

  
Jack's POV

I sighed as I set down the book I was reading. We are heading back to Patch in the hour and Ruby was in the kitchen, murdering bunch of cookies.

I had just returned to the base a few minutes ago, dealing with a horsemen. I shift my coat around, it was 20 pounds heavier.

I started to review what I knew. The connection, that's what I'm calling at this point, allows us to use combat cognition but we only used it once and it was on accident.

I needed a new source of info….. well, Salem is extremely old and I would like to know what who was Loki exactly.

I closed my eyes and forced myself asleep.

Dream realm

I was at the edge of the forest, as usual.

The horsemen, that's what I'm calling from now on, glared at me. I glared back and it looked away. I rolled my eyes and I walked into the forest.

I figure that since Salem could access my head, I figure there would be a representation of it in my mind scape.

Ovar landed on my shoulder. He titled his head. I swear he acts just like a Fanus or a human.

"I'm going to meet Salem." I stated, that made Ovar nip my ear, hard.

"Ow! Yes I know, but I won't reveal any information, plus I think I won't be the one to fight her." I said.

Ovar stared at me before looking foward. I rolled my eyes and started up again.

The trees of the forest lost the sliver lines they gained when Ruby first entered my mind after a certain point and looked like they were infected by Grimm essence, I'm probably heading in the right direction.

A few hours later

I sighed as my hair stood up on end. Ruby had her pistol on her lap as she tried to hold back a laugh. At least I'm not stunned.

"S-sorry Jack-k." Ruby apologized as she slowly stopped laughing.

I smirked as an evil idea came to mind. I suddenly leaned foreword and kissed Ruby on the lips, shocking her in the process.

She jumped back in shock.

I had on an evil smirk, which I am told is terrifying to normal people. "Quid Pro Quo." I said.

Ruby just huffed slightly annoyed. Her annoyance with me was short lived however, as we docked with Patch.

On the docks was Summer, Tai, Yang, Gram, and Ozpin. Why do I feel like a theme is starting up with him?

"Let me guess, I'm not going to be back for dinner?" I asked as leaned onto the rail of the ferry.

"I'm afraid so." Ozpin said with an apologetic expression.

Ruby looked to me. "Don't make too big of a mess." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, I don't need the media chasing after me with they're microphones just yet." I said with a smile.

Ruby kissed me on the cheek and walked onto the dock.

"He will be only be away for a week at most." Ozpin stated as he boarded the ferry.

Jet's POV

I should have payed more attention. Blood was rushing to me head as I dangled over a pit of spikes. The rest of the floor wasn't to at away, so if could start swinging and time it right..

I grabbed one of my swords and ignited it. The glowing blue blade lit up the hallway, making the spikes a little more threatening.

I leaned forward and backward, repeating this motion to the point where I'm swinging over to the rest of the hallway. As I swung foreword I curled my body a little more each time.

As i swung forward I cut the rope that held me up. The momentum shot me forward, clearing me over the pit. I was going to land on my face but I thruster my hands toward the ground and start to flip.

I landed on my feet and extinguished my sword. After putting it back on my belt I stepped over the trip wire that was right in front of me and stepped on a stone that sunk a little.

"Prépei na se gelás!" I cursed as the ceiling opened up and the sound of a boulder echoed from the opening.

I started to run as fast as I can, I do NOT want to be a bloody pancake!

I nearly tripped over my own feet several times as I ran from the boulder. I'm starting to wonder why my ancestors made this hallway and where the gamó did they boulder from?! There isn't a mountain around for miles!

This is probably take awhile, as I can't see the way out. Sometimes being an Erebus sucks.

Al's POV

I opened my eyes. I feel extremely drained, freaken Iris.

Speaking of which, she is currently being chastised by Lily, who looked fairly annoyed.

Ozpin had gathered us so that we could do favor for him. Apparently the Shade academy headmaster requested our help with rooting out a heavy Grimm infestation. I don't think we will have much trouble with it.

"- alright?" Lily asked.

"Finnnnne." Iris whined.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You okay Pone?" She asked.

The some of the civilians that passed us gave us an odd look. I mean a group teens that's armed to the teeth is a bit odd, and on the international station?

"In fine, just a little tired." I said with a yawn.

Lily nodded and sat down.

A minute later Jack and Ozpin showed.

"Hey Boss." I greeted tiredly.

"Hey Al, Lily, Iris." Jack greeted with a smirk.

Jack turned to Ozpin. "They'll be expecting us correct?" He asked.

"Of course, the headmaster of Shade, Cloud Umbra, will give you the rest of the information when you arrive." Ozpin explained.

"I hope we don't run into any trouble on the trip." I said. I then get wacked on the back of the head by Iris with her shotgun staff.

"You just jinxed it!" Iris yelled. Passing civilians looked at us weird.

I mumbled sorry and rubbed the back of my head. I did, didn't I.

"You got the tickets guys?" Jack asked.

I fished out mine, Lily held hers out and Iris got it out of her bra.

Jack shook his head. "I'll get mine and we will be on our way." He said as he walked away with Ozpin.

A thought occurred in my sleep addled mind. "How's your brother doing? Last time you spoke of him, he was infected by a strange disease?" I asked.

Lily smiled at the mention of her little brother. "He's doing much better, anyways how was you time off Al?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It was nice, I got to talk to my folks about what happened. Though sparing with the grunts of the mafia isn't really that invigorating as sparing with you guys nor as challenging." I said.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I don't think some thug off the streets can ever fight like us." Iris started with a smirk.

"Most thugs, yea that I can agree to. Some others not so much." I stated

Iris opened her mouth then closed it and sighed.

"Actually Iris, how was your time off?" Lily asked.

"Boring." Iris stated.

At that exact moment Jack came back alone.

"You guys all set?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yea, where's Oz?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "He just went off to do his own thing, come on. O think the train is going to leave in a few minutes." I said.

He was right, the train was actually going to leave in a few minutes.

We got on the train and sat down and it started on our way. My eyes started to become really heavy.

Third Person POV

Team JAIL's train was heading through a forest approaching the Vaco border. Inside the train, Al was fast asleep, snoring like a lion. Iris was also asleep with ear plugs in, as she was unlucky enough to be right next to him.

Lily was reading a magazine on something while Jack was just staring off into space.

On the outside of the train, several miles ahead

"5 minutes." Jade stared as he looked at his watch. "Ready?"

Verde nodded shyly. "As much as I can be." She said. The duo was hiding on a tree branch next to the rails. Both were armed, Jade had equipped a set of twin Kamas, which were smaller versions of scythes.

Verde had a giant spear strapped to her back.

Jade nodded. The train came into sight coming in fast.

"Here we go." Jade said. The duo jumped onto the train as sped by they're hiding place.

They landed on the train with a thump.

Inside the train

"Act natural." Jack ordered quietly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, pretending to read her magazine, moving her rifle closer to her.

"Two hostiles just jumped on to the roof of the train two cars in front of us. Unknown target." Jack stated as he stared at the image that is reflected on the window.

"Should I wake up the other two?" Lily asked.

Jack was silent for a moment. "No, they'll wake up on they're own. One car in front." Jack said.

On top of the train

"Got him." Verde said.

"Which one?" Jade asked.

"3rd row, left side, last chair." Verde stated.

Jade moved right over Jack.

"Go-" Jade said before he was almost shot in the head.

Inside the train

Civilians started to panic as Jack lower his pistol. "Haven't done that in awhile."

Lily deadpaned. "You've done that before." She stated.

Jack shrugged. "You haven't?" He asked.

Lily sighed as Jack fired into the ceiling again, wincing a little. He then smashed the window and climbed out.

"Here we go." She said.

On top of the train

"How the fuck did he know that we were here!?" Jade yelled, the wind making speech hard.

Jack swung on top of the train with Lily right behind him.

Jade drew his twin Kamas with Verde with her spear in hand.

"Let's get this over with." Jack murmured to himself as he drew Havoc.

Jade and Verde charged forward. Jade swung his two Kamas, trying to sever Jack's head.

Verde tired to stab Jack but Lily directs the spear into the roof. "Don't worry, snake face will be alive by the end of it, probably." She says.

Verde glared at Lily and tried to trip her. She was successful but Lily brought Verde down with her.

Jade stepped back, heavily winded. "What the heck are you?!" He exclaimed.

Jack shrugged. "I say this everyone that asks that question, a monster." Jack smiled savagely.

The forest soon gave away to a desert and Jade gave a relieved sigh.

"Verde!" Jade yelled.

Verde, who was wrestling with Lily, smirked. "Say goodbye to your eyesight." She said.

A desert storm suddenly picked up, blocking Jack and Lily's eye sight. Verde escaped Lily's grasp, disappearing into the sand and Jade simply vanished.

"Dammit, I can't see a damm thing." Lily complained.

"Lily, stand your ground, I'm more than sure that a snake could see through this mess." Jack stated with a smirk as his form wavered.

"I should have listened." Jade stated.

Verde nodded and then her brows furrowed. "That can't be right." She muttered.

"What?" Jade asked before a Titju attacked Jade.

Jade wrestled with the snake Grimm, trying too keep it from bitting his face.

"This is so messed up on so many levels!" Jade yelled.

Jade, who was throughly freaked out, threw the titju to the side. The sound of a rifle shot echoed and a blast of fire dust impacted Verde and throws her back.

The sand storm settles down. Lily sauntered up next to Jack.

"That was simple." She commented.

Jack shrugged. "Your silence, you can't miss."

Lily rocked her head back and forth. "True."

"Why did you guys start without out us!?" Al yelled as he ran up with Iris.

"You guys were rocks! I freaken shot my pistol several times, through the roof!" I stated.

"Oh." Al and Iris said at the same time.

"So, what are we going do to with slither here?" Al asked.

"Al, lay down covering fire. Iris, drain his teammate. Lily, don't kill them." Jack ordered.

Bursts of dust flew towards the Jade and Verde.

"I wonder if my brother set me up." Jade stated.

"It's kinda obvious now. Well rounded team, extremely deadly prey. He either wanted you succeed or he knew it would end up like this." Verde stated.

Jade looked to Verde, wincing bursts hit him in the shoulder. "I think, I prefer this version of you Verde." He stated, off topic.

Verde blushed a little. "Just focus on the fight." She demanded, slightly embarrassed.


	58. Chapter 58

~~~~

  
Third Person POV

Jack and Iris charged forward.

The sand storm started to pick up again but Lily disrupted the storm by sniping Verde with a burst of air dust to the leg, tripping her up.

"Verde! Shoot!" Jade exclaimed as bursts of dust came flying at him. He was dodging each of the bursts until Jack ran up with his coat off and punched Jade in the gut.

Jade flew down the train, and started to tumble when he first hit the train. He nearly tumbled off the train but, Jade skillfully jammed his Kamas into the train roof, scaring the passengers inside.

Jade hissed and hauled himself onto the roof.

While that was happening, Verde rolled to the side to dodge to avoid being hit by Iris.

She had to scramble to avoid being hit by the bursts of dust being fired by Al.

She flipped onto her feet and took a fighting stance but was peppered with the bursts of dust. Iris took advantage of the distraction and whacked Verde in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

Iris then grabbed Verde by the throat. Verde tired to fight back and grabbed the hand that was choking her with her bare hands. Unfortunately that only sped up how fast Iris drained her aura.

Jade blocked Jack's jab to his hit but it still hurt a lot.

"Dammit." Jade swore as a burst of dust, that was fired by Lily, hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Jack took advantage of the situation and knocked Jade onto his feet and quickly drew a pistol and aimed it at Jade's head.

"I advise you to stop fighting, or your teammate has her soul ripped out of her body." Jack explained coldly.

Jade looked over to Verde. She was clearly unconscious and was deathly pale. Iris still had her hand on Verde's neck, smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world.

Jade sighed. "How long until we get to the Vaco station?"

Ruby's POV

This is interesting.

"Hello Ruby." Raven greeted coldly.

"Hi." I greeted, unsure on how to react to the situation.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me. I turned around, it was Gram who looked fairly amused.

"Raven, lay off the poor girl. She's just as unsure about how to approach this situation." Gram stated with a lazy smile.

Mom, who was looking on nervously, let out a sigh as Raven softened a little.

"Thank you." Mom said in relief.

Gram shrugged. "I dealt with a bickering duo who hated each other's gut. This is nothing more than a simple case of both parties in unfamiliar waters." He stated.

Gram then turned to me. "May I speak too you in private, I meant to talk to you and Jack but Ozpin mucked things up." He stated, some what annoyed.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"History is written by the victors and the spys." Gram stated cryptically.

Jack's POV

The look on the police officers faces when we brought out our prisoners was priceless. Actually, prisoner is a strong term, guest is probably a better term.

Jade walked out of the train. He wasn't shackled in anyway, and had his Kamas at his side.

Verde, as she stepped it off the train, was laughing with Iris.

Headmaster Umbra obviously was intrigued by the situation.

"This is possibly is the last thing I would have thought when I actually get to meet Ozpin's kill team." Umbra stated.

I shrugged casually. "Personally, I kinda expected it, I seem to have a affinity for odd events." I said airily.

Lily seemed slightly annoyed. "I'm kinda annoyed at Oz, I leave Vaco only to go straight back." She complained quietly.

"At least you get to spend more time with your family." I said with a shrug.

Lily sighed and nodded. "That is true." She conceded.

"Shall we go?" Umbra asked.

I looked to my teammates and our guests. My teammates really didn't care as for our guests..

Jade shrugged. "We are in your care for now." He said. Verde nodded in agreement.

"Right, I think we ready to go." I stated.

Umbra nodded. "Very well then." He then looked to our guests. "What are you going to do with your… guests?" He asked.

"They will be coming with us, they were tricked into the job." I explained walking forward.

Umbra locked eyes with me for a second before tiring away. "Follow me." He instructed.

We walked through the city. As we walked by some people gave us curious looks. A select few nodded when we made eye contact, an Operative.

They seamlessly blended into the crowd, as they kept up with us.

I smirked, just another day at the office.

We entered the academy and students definitely noticed our entrance.

"Headmaster, are some of your students aura sensors?" I asked. Umbra and Jade looked at me with an raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Umbra asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said folding my hands behind my back.


	59. Chapter 59

  
Third Person POV

Stalin's heavy breaths were the only source of noise in the room, anger etched into his face.

Various members of Blood Throne were stoic but the majority were scared. One was even inching towards the door.

Knight was one of the few who were stoic. He was standing behind Stalin, not caring about the man's building rage.

"How was Adolf killed?" Stalin asked, rage spilling into his voice.

One of the councilman who scared of Stalin answered. "A-Adolf-f was poisoned, along with 11 other men." The councilman explained.

"Was the poison identified?" Stalin asked.

The councilman gulped. "No-o, it w-was un-nlike anyt-thing we ever se-en bef-fore." He stuttered.

Stalin held back a growl. "Knight, how is the darkblood training?" He asked.

"It is going well, they are exceeding my expectations." Knight lied stoically.

Stalin let out a sigh. "Finally, some good news." He said, eyeing his council who all sunk in they're chairs.

"I also have an idea why Adolf was targeted." Knight stated.

One of the councilmen looked at Knight like he was an idiot. "Your just a-" he began.

"I'm just an officer, and yet I can very clearly see why Adolf was targeted. What's your theory?" Knight asked.

The councilman glared. "Obviously he was murdered for money, his bank accounts were wiped and many precious objects were stolen." He stated.

Knight scoffed. "If only."

"What was that!?" The councilman yelled.

As this was going on, Stalin looked on with interest. The councilmen, where annoyances but necessary, well the being annoying part applies to most councilmen.

Most think themselves better than any other part of Blood Throne because of they're position of power and they know better.

Knight rolled his eyes. "Think about it this way. Adolf had a will but it only pertained to his wife and any possible children they may have. Obviously his wife was murdered and he did not have any children. " knight began.

"This begins the issue of inheritance, Adolf doesn't have heirs so it go to his parents, who mysteriously died. Because of this it would go to his grandparents, who are also dead." Knight continued.

Stalin eyes widen by a fraction as he realized what Knight is leading up to.

"What are you saying?" A councilwoman asked curious of the outcome.

"Due to Adolf's…. lacking in family. All of Adolf's possessions and estates would be given to Atlas, and thus to Ironwpod. All of that is because Adolf couldn't resist boasting." Knight finished.

The female council member nodded. "I noticed that Adolf tactlessly said that he hated Fanus, it wouldn't take much for Erebus to figure out he supported us." She explained.

The room was again silent. Knight eyed the female council member, the corners of his mouth twitched very slightly.

White Fang hideout

Apohphis threaded his fingers together and sighed.

"I sssshould have known." He said to himself.

"What do you mean?" A grunt asked as they monitored communications.

Apohphis eyes the grunt before closing his eyes. "Erebussss isss enigma, he can easssily kill with out mercy and esssscape easssily. And yet, he goesss and befriendsss hisss would be killer." He stated before opening his eyes again.

"Isss everything ssset up?" Apohphis asked.

The grunt noddded. "For the most part, the ones that were delayed is because of Vale's no fly policy."

Apohphis nodded. "Undersssstandable, messssage all of them to ssstart ssscoping out the area for possssible targetsss." He ordered.

The grunt nodded and started typing.

Salem's realm

Xorc slashed at a horde of Grimm with his blood red sword. He popped in and out of existence, striking Grimm one after another.

When the last Grimm fell, Zorc turned to side and his cat eyes met with red eyes.

"You truly don't need to sleep." Salem stated.

Xorc smirked. "Perk of being a meddler." He said smugly. "Anyways, what do you need?"

Salem studied the meddler for a moment. "Besides your spying abilities and you mastery of sword. I've been wondering what you can do."

Xorc shrugged. "I'm skilled with guns and other weapons. Of course I couldn't stay in any place for long." He explained

"I assume Sort caused you problems?" Salem asked.

Xorc shook his head. "Meddlers have a natural enemy. They chase us relentlessly, and unless we kill them. They were the reason I was moving around." He stated.

Salem moved over to a Grimm corpse that hasn't dispersed. "Will we have to worry about your… hunters?" She asked.

Xorc shook his head. "It's too dangerous here. Too many people have skills that can over well them." He said. "Speaking of which, I want to have a little spar with you."

Salem looked to Xorc as the once dead Beowulf started to stand up. "Why?" She asked.

Xorc raised an eyebrow. "Your the leader of our little group, I just want to make sure you aren't a weakling." He explained.

Salem held out her right hand. Black tendrils creeped out of her sleeve. The twisted around each other until they formed a black rapier.

She pointed at Xorc. "I can assure you, this will not be easy."

Hotel

"Found them yet?" Sort asked.

Jun shook his head. "They are hiding they're presence." He stated annoyed.

Sort's eye twitched. "I hate parasites, they're fates are wild and uncontrollable." He said.

Jun snorted. "At least you don't have to keep him bay."


	60. Chapter 60

  
Jack's pov:

I leaned back in my chair. My team and Jade and Verde are staying at the Shade Academy's dorms. Currently it was just me and Jade.

"You wanted to ask me questions, go right ahead." I said airily.

Jade looked at me and with a smirk replied "You read my thoughts, because I wanted to ask you a few questions. But can I ask the questions at a bar I know, it's been great help to me."

I thought about it and nodded. It might be idiotic to most people but I've got back up just in case things go wrong.

Jades pov:

The bar is a favorite information brokers. There was several reasons for that, it was close to CCT tower and several government buildings and the bar has booths that have they're own secure connection to the networks.

When we entered the bar, I noticed at least one person watching us.

"Don't mind the watcher." Jack stated.

Verde, who joined us as soon as we left the room, raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked as we sat down together on one side of a table and Jack on the other side.

"He is one of my operatives." Jack stated.

When we got settled, I made eye contact with my persudo captor.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

Jack chuckled clearly amused. "Sorry but, your probably the only person in about 4 years who asked that particular question like that."

Jack's eyes harden incredibly quickly. I've seen this kind of eyes before, my own are somewhat like that sometimes. That worries me.

Behind the gaze of a seasoned killer, was a gaze of predator which only purpose was to kill, a Grimm.

"Like I said before, a monster." Jack began. "Human and Grimm were never meant to mix, and yet here I am."

I took breath and decided to ask another question. "How much do you know about me?" I asked after a waitress takes our orders.

"Project Cobra, your family, I know more than Verde here will know about you." Jack stated.

"How?" I asked surprised, then a thought occurred to me and, using my biotic eye hidden under my hood. The watcher, a women, was leaning back with a cup, probably tea, her pupils were focused on me.

"Wait, if you know about Project Cobra, what do you not know?" I asked. Project Cobra was, in the public eye as medical trial, when in reality it was test of dangerous implant.

The implant was a biotic eye, it had several capabilities but at a cost. It connected to the nervous system and when it did, the the eye would overload the nervous system and kill the host.

I had lost my eye to my brother Apohphis during my rite of passage, it was an accident, or at least, that's what I believed at the time.

When it was my turn to get the implant, it hurt beyond anything I could imagine and I had fainted. When I woke up, I was back home, with my family in a angry state, well Apohphis was apathetic.

"How far do you reach?" Verde asked quietly as a waiter set down our drinks.

"Far enough." Jack commented, taking a sip of scotch.

Suddenly we heard a voice scream "some one help me please!"

I immediately stood up with verde. "Mind if we take care of this?" I asked, remembering our, unique, situation.

Jack nodded. "Just don't try to escape." He said casually.

Third Person POV

A group mercenaries surrounded a women and her daughter. "L-leave us alone." The women stuttered.

The leader of the mercs smiled cruelly. "Why woul-" he began before a sand storm picked up out of thin air.

"What the hell!?" He asked shocked.

He looked around for his comrades but the sand storm didn't allow him to see very far at all.

Screams of the mercs leader's comrades echoed despite the roaring of the wind.

"Show yourself coward!" The leader of mercenaries cried out in vain.

The screams stopped after a few more moments, and as fast it came the sand storm came to an end.

In front of him, his comrades were all unconscious and Jade and Verde looking at with him with deadly glares.

"Oh no."


	61. Chapter 61

 

Jack's POV

I watched from the bar as Verde and Jade handled the mercs.

I took a sip of the scotch. Project Cobra… in some ways it was like the Darkblood experiments. We both could have died but yet we didn't, and people have died before us.

The only thing different between the trials and the experiments is the cost. Besides nearly dying, it also required him to get a heart transplant, due to how, for a time, the bionic poisoned him.

We both paid a price, but I paid a price that is being forced upon others no doubt.

I nodded to the operative and she smiled and relaxed.

I watched as Jade moved his hood. The merc leader froze up. A few seconds after he fell to the ground lifelessly.

Of course I know that the guy was hanging on by a thread. That is part of the biotic eye abilities.

It sends the users aura into another person through eye contact. The body would act like it would to a virus, it would use its own aura to push out the intrudeing aura. A little intruding aura is not a threat to the body but a large amount posses a threat to the body.

A large amount of aura causes the body to start trying to expel the aura but, due to the amount, to expel its own aura. If done correctly, you can knock out someone without actually touching then. An excessive amount amount will kill the victim.

The biotic eye uses a common concept and puts it use, the idea that the eyes are the windows to the soul. In sense it's correct, Iris confirmed this for me as well as Ruby and Summer.

A few minutes later

Officers of Vaco took the mercs.

Jade was talking with the mother and daughter.

"-Kay?" Jade asked as I walked up.

The women nodded. "Just a bit shaken."

It's time to get to work

Cite's POV

"This is so twisted." Weiss commented.

I would have to agree, some of these blood glyphs are dark.

It's been several days since I helped the schnee sisters over throw they're father and let me tell you, revenge is one sweetest things out there.

The girls invited me over so we can go books in the schnee library and we came across a book on glyphs. As it so happened, it had an entire section dedicated to blood glyphs.

Some of the glyphs definitely were made to harm people. Excruciating pain till death, haunting visions, etc.

Of course there was ones that were heroic. An example turned the user into what basically amounted to a revenant, a vengeful spirit that didn't stop until the job was done, only

The glyph had the revenant only target Grimm.

There was few others like it but we were focused that were made to harm people.

"Why am I not surprised." I muttered.

Winter studied the page for a moment. "It would be wise to destroy this book." She said.

I studied the pages of blood gyplhs that were designed to benefit allies at the cost of ones life. The printer sprung to life on my command.

Weiss and winter spun around and reached for weapons that they didn't have on hand. I chuckled at how high strung the sisters were, of course if it was an operative, the printer would have several holes in it by now.

"Easy there, that's a prefecture good printer, no need to waste money." I said amused.

Winter gave me a look that said she wasn't amused. Weiss on the other hand looked a little sheepish.

The schnne sisters had me over for two reasons, one of which is to sort through glyphs in the library as they're father limited access to the library and to this book especially.

The second thing was for finance. While the sisters had some knowledge in dealing with money, they lacked the understanding for the scale.

I put the glyph book to the side. "Let's address the second reason I'm here." I said motioning to the other side of the table.

Weiss and Winter sat across from me. Winter had on a emotionless mask while Weiss was fidgeting.

Using my scroll i projected a graph of the company's profits.

For over an hour we went over parts of the company that affected profit. The sisters spent plenty of money on reworking the working environment for the Fanus, they also increased wages.

Several employees were fired because of they're treatment of others and others were promoted. I'm pretty sure that there will be an uproar.

"Thank you got your help Mr. Ironwood" Winter said.

"My brother is the real Ironwood out of the two of us, just call me Cite." I said as I stood up.

A few hours later

Penny's POV

I continued to explore the endless expanse of white. I don't know what happened but one moment I was being ripped apart the next in this place.

There's something about this place. Of course I've figured out that this was a digital space but that begs the question were is the data?

"Your doing quite well." A male voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and a man with a white coat was right behind me. "If your wondering, you the only set of data here."


	62. Chapter 62

  
Jack's POV

The entirety of my team, Jade and Verde is huddled in Umbra's office. It wants to different from Ozpin's office but this is the headmaster of shade academy, there's more than likely a hidden compartments or three.

Umbra projected a map of the surrounding. "For sometime now, there's been a huge increase of Grimm coming from the north and it's taking most of our hunters to keep them at bay." Umbra explained.

Lily stepped forward. "I've noticed, using my rifle scope, that they are gathered in great numbers in one area." She stated.

My eyes narrowed. "Grimm only gather around negative emotions, and Grimm ignore animals." I stated.

My team immediately regonized the situation for what it was. The others, however did not, that I blame them, this is a tactic that may have been accidental.

"Someone has a base hidden the sands to the north, unfortunately, someone is.." I stopped before closing my eyes, and focused on any and all negative emotions.

"Someone is what?" Umbra asked impatiently. I ignored him.

I could feel fading traces of blood lust and anger that came from beyond the town walls.

"Al, I'm going investigate alone. If there are no innocents, we will be only fighting Grimm." I stated, thinking of the Grimm dust I have stored in my coat.

Jaune's POV

"So, what do you think of this little adventure?" Yao asked as we were eating.

We just arrived at Lance, the town that Thatch pointed us too. It was decently sized and plenty of people were milling about.

There was actually quite a few forges doted across the town but we are looking for one in particular.

"Why do you ask?" Pyhrra asked.

Yao deadpaned. "Besides the failed invasion, this adventure is your guy's first real taste of combat with other people. Add to the fact Darkbloods attacked as well, this was bit extreme." He pointed out.

I had to concede on Yao's point, this was definitely not the kind of outing I was expecting.

"I have to admit, this has been bit of a wild ride. Definitely did not expect this when I enrolled into Beacon." I admitted.

"Same." My team agreed.

Yao smirked. "Good, cause this is only the beginning." He said. "Anyways, I'm going to check up on something." He said as he got up.

An hour later

"You okay?" Prryha asked from behind me.

I jumped a little. "I really should have gotten use to this by now." I stated with a small smile.

Prryha giggled a little and then she calmed. "You didn't answer my question."

I sighed. I couldn't hide much from Prryha these days. "I'm just thinking about my family." I said sourly.

"I'm guessing things weren't exactly great." Prryha guessed as she frowned.

I shook my head. "While my younger siblings adored me, my older siblings on the other.." trailed off.

I let out a breath out my mouth. "They saw me as a failure, I wasn't like them." I began. "Before I joined Beacon, I was clumsy and and not exactly tough. I wanted to be like my ancestors, brave, strong and fearless."

"My mother treated me no differently from the others but my father on the other hand, he wanted me to be the prefect Arc, since I'm the only boy. He tried methods that were pushing my limits and achieved nothing but failure." I said bitterly. "You can guess the rest."

Al's POV

Jack walked out with out another word. Sometimes the guy gives me chills.

Jade looked to me in confusion. "What does he mean?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "Jack, has in possession a dust crystal that has been, altered." I stated.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Altered how?" He asked.

I looked to lily. She shrugged and I sighed. "He'll probably turn everyone into Grimm that isn't a prisoner using the altered dust.." I said.

"Wait what!?" Jade and umbra yelled in unison.

I raised an eye brow but I shrugged it off. "It's possibly a painful process, at least that's what think, no one has or had told anyone what it feels like to be forcefully turned into a Grimm." I stated.

"Did Jack do that to Adam Taurus?" Jade asked.

I shrugged. "Unlikely, he probably the essence that his body produces." I stated.

Umbra rubbed his forehead. "Ozpin certainly has a strange student." He stated.

"You have no idea." Iris said deadpaned.

Ruby's POV

I was doing maintenance on the pistol that Jack gave me when mom opened my door and leaned in.

"Hi mom." I greeted distractedly.

Mom sat down on my bed. "How was you day!" She asked.

I put down the pistol. "Well enough, its been great hanging with my friends again that have not participated in any real battle." I said.

Mom smiled. "They don't seemed to have aged much." She said, sounding loss in memory.

"And I've aged so much." I stayed with a sad smile.

"Hey mom, what was Beacon like when you attended?" I asked curiously.

Mom thought about it for a moment. "It was kinda boring, there wasn't much we could actually do and Ozpin certainly didn't have a kill team." I said.

I laughed a little. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said with a slight shrug.

"That is true." Mom said. "I'm guessing that Ozpin commented on your eyes."

I nodded. "He did the same with you?" I asked.

Mom rolled her eyes. "I swear he only accepted you into Beacon early because of your eyes." She claimed.

I have a feeling she wasn't entirely wrong.


	63. Chapter 63

  
Third Person POV

Cite looked on with a blank mask with the regional leaders staring at him through monitors attached to the wall of his abode.

"As it stands, White Fang's first contact with Blood Throne will happen in about a day" one of the regional leaders reported.

Cite nodded sagely. "Divert some operatives to potential combat areas. Stage cleaners as well." He ordered.

The remaining blank screen flickered to life. A male human with grey one hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Vlad. How is the Horizon?" Cite asked. The regional leaders shift a little at the metion of the Yamato.

"The old Girl is doing well, we will have to make a landing in about a week." Clad reported

"And the MASD?" Cite asked.

Vlad sighed. "I really hate that thing, anyways I'm about to get a status report on about it, I'll let you know. Also we are setting down in the south sea."

Third Person POV

South of Vale

A large tempest cloud slowly descended to the ocean below. A nevermore flew close to the cloud when its head exploded and started disperse as it free called to the ocean.

Inside the tempest was a large flying ship with four large silent turbines. It was slightly boxy and on the side was the Shattered Moon logo. Several large thin poles sprouted from the main ship. Lightning sprouted from the towers and the clouds darken.

Inside the airship control

An operative stood amount a sea of people and consuls.

"Status check!" She demanded.

"Stabilizers are green."

"Generators are working at full capacity."

"Batteries are full."

"Nimbus systems are running smoothly."

"And the MASD system?" The lead operative asked.

The entire room went so silent, a pin drop could be heard.

An operative shifted very slightly and moved a pin off the table and landed on the floor. That knocked everyone out of the weird zone they were in.

"Fully operational." An operative stated coolly.

Clicks and the occasional snores started up again as the room returned to normal.

The operative rolled her hazel eyes in amusement.

Turing to an operative who was walking towards her. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think they are all lazy asses." She stated frankly.

Her replacement shrugged. "I agree but, you can't really blame them. While this is an important job, it's boring as all hell."

The first operative moved her head side to side a little before starting to head out. "See you on the next shift change."

The replacement officer took his place his eyes became half lidded and his breathing shallower a little.

"He fell asleep didn't he." An Opertive at a council with the word MASD on the screen.

"Zzzzzzz" her fellow operative was sleep, with a little drool coming out of her slightly ajar mouth.

"Really?"

Under ground facility

White Fang members walked around the place with pride at being undetected.

A black bird stealthy moves across the halls.

"I hear that the Reaper made it over here." A white fang member commented as they walked with another white fang member.

"Good, that means we can take him out when we attack." The other white fang member said arrogantly.

The bird hopped around in the rafters until it reached a rather gritty part of the base.

The bird waited for a short time when a white fang member walked out. The bird dived in into a prison.

It was empty, a fine layer of sand coated the insides of the cells. The sand wasn't disturbed in anyway. The smell of smoke lingered in the air.

The bird looked up a saw a vent and flew through it. After navigating the ducts, the fans just broke on contact.

The bird flew to the central cooling system and wavered into Jack. Before landing, the red of Jack's trench coat lit up with a soft red glow. When Jack landed there was no sound and the metal beneath him didn't bend.

Jack pulled out his Grimm dust. He studied the pitch black crystal. "utrimque autem ad defectum tuus arbitrium." he muttered.

Jack crushed the dust. Black particles quickly started swirl around him and spread throughout the vents.

The base went into a panic as members collapsed in pain. The members skin started to blacken as they were turned into Grimm. The screams of pain came to a stop as they were all turned into Grimm.

Some time later

"And Blackjack." Jade said triumphantly.

The entire groaned as they laid down they're respective hands. Al cursed a little, upset that he had lost another hand.

"At least we weren't betting anything." Lily commented as she hung upside down from her bunk.

Al rolled his eyes while Iris just restocked the deck.

Verde smirked but it faltered when she saw Lily's cat ears twitch. Lily looked to the only window that looks to the outside of the room.

A single black bird stood outside on the window still.

"Al, can you please get the window." Lily ask kindly as she got back in properly onto her bunk.

Al looked over to the window. "Break time is over." He announced as he opened the window.

The bird flew and wavered.

Gram's POV

I watched as Yang spared with Ruby. The young women fought at a fast pace as they clashed. Unsurprisingly a few pieces of earth were missing.

Students from Tai's class watch in awe behind me.

"I really can't believe how fast they've grown." Tai commented wistfully

I smile. "I know the feeling. Seeing the growth of youth is really quite something." I said before cringing. A very terrible memory flashes before my mind.

"What's wrong Gram?" Tai asked concerned.

I let out a bit of shaky sigh. I may be the previous blade of Shattered Moon but there some things no one should ever witness.

"Let's just say that Shattered Moon operatives see something terrible things in they're lifetime." I explained.

I refocused on the spar. It was clear in the different ways they were trained.

Yang was clearly brute forcing it. The way she punched had nothing but pure force behind it. It was reckless and destructive, however she's aiming for nonvital points on Ruby's body, while preferable since this is a spar but, this Ruby Rose.

Speaking of which, scythe wielders often have a certain grace to them. Ruby takes it up a notch. Ruby had a deadly grace that promised a swift defeat. Ruby, unlike her older sister went for more vital points but, she didn't actually try to kill Yang.

Of course this is not only just a spar but a warm up. About two hours earlier operatives saw boats heading in our direction. Ruby knows of course, so she's not putting her all into her spar.

I discretely brush my hand against my brass knuckles. It's about time I put these things back on.

Third Person POV

A small group of 10 speed boats of with five white Fang members each, the fifth being a giant of a Fanus.

"Do you think this a bit much?" A white Fang member asked.

The leader spared a brief glance at his skipper. "The island has several well known hunters on it. Tai Xio Long, Qrow, Raven, and Ruby Rose." He stated.

The skipper looked at the water for a second. "Doesn't Rose have a sister?" The skipper asked.

The leader shrugged when the radio on the dashboard crackled to life. "Sir, 10 minutes till we hit the LZ."

The leader nodded. "Let's show them death."

Over with Team JAIL and co.

A powerful sneeze by the the Beowulf kinda shocked everyone.

"You okay there?" Jade asked.

The Beowulf nodded but seemed a bit irritated.

Back with the suci- I mean the white fang group

The ten boats landed on the beach smoothly. The entire group got off the speed boats when fire dust flew by they're faces at terminal velocity.

"Ah fuck." Cursed one of the giants as some of its comrades are sent flying as the rest of the boats go up in flames.

"You know, it's rude to invade someone's home, didn't your parents teach you some manners?" Gram asked amused as he walked onto the beach.

The old man's eyes turned sinister as he slipped on his brass knuckles. "arebant herbae et inclinentur umbræ mortis." He stated.

Gram’s POV

Why Latin? It's a dead language, very few people can speak it. It's amusing seeing your enemy be aboustly confused on what your saying before beating them into the after life.

And it got the intended effect.

It's been awhile since I spilled blood.


	64. Chapter 64

  
Third Person POV

The air with thick with tension as the invading group waits for a second then attacks as they're leader ordered the charge.

The old man lazily watched the charge when a portal opened up behind the invasding force. Raven and Qrow stepped out with they're weapons in hand. They both charged two giants from behind.

Two giants let out a yell of pain as they were hit from behind. They turned around, enraged at the attack.

In the front the grunts charged. One or two were picked off by a certain rosey sniper. Yang jumped from the trees and smashed one of the grunt's face.

"What the f-!" The leader yelled before being yanked into the forest beyond the beach by a chained sickle.

The grunts tried to surge foward but was met with flying rose petals. Ruby transformed back into herself and cut down a swath of the invaders.

Yang ducked and rolled between gun fire and melee weapons as she punched the lights out of the unfortunate invaders. When an invader got lucky, it was always a melee weapon, as the gunners were distracted, unconscious, or dead.

The hit only made things worse for White Fang, as it only powered the force of her punches. As a result some of the invaders went flying into the air.

Qrow and Raven kept the attention of the giants handily. Each time that the attention of one of the giants was about to turn away but one of the siblings struck the giant, enraging them. It was slow going however, the giants, as expected were tough and blunt force didn't much.

Qrow ducked under one swing but was hit by another in the stomach. He went flying into the surf. He got, only slightly pained. Annoyance was clear on his face. "Freaken giants, always freakishly strong." He muttered as he then glared at it.

The offending giant then became unbalanced. It swing back forth and then fell backwards. A white member had his blade straight up, in preparation of an attack when the giant fell on them. The blade pierced the neck of the giant, going straight through.

Raven on the other dodged each strike and slashed with the blade a emerald green as each strike sliced through the skin. At time she was flying through the air because she was continuously vaulting her self over a giant. It forced the giants to punch each other as they tried squash her.

Gram was smiling as he punched White Fang. The brass knuckles were put through the paces as they used punch armor, deflect bullets, and stop blades mid-swing. The white fang brutes were infuriated at the old man but also fearful. Gram was serene in the midst of combat which made his enemies weary.

Ruby became a whirlwind of blood and body parts. Some invader were lucky enough to be knocked out yes, but most were not so lucky. Ruby had a smile, thou small.

Ruby's swing, which was aimed at a severing of a single grunts head when it was stopped by a single blade. Her opponents eyes a cold brown but, there was also something else. His stance was protective yes, but there obvious ways to incapacitate the offending Fanus.

Those flaws in the style were not mistakes, they purposeful but subtle. Ruby only picked out the flaws because of the train she went through and the memories she has. An operative.

Ruby didn't hesitate for a second and tripped them. She wacked them with the butt scythe, knocking them out. The mask cracked a little due to the blunt force and went on her way.

From above, in the trees, Sort watched with a solemn look on his face. "At least, there will never be a utopia." He commented to himself.

Vaco

Grimm wandered around. Most were death stalkers, keeping in the area until one of them faced a single direction. Six figure walked over a dune. The line death stalker clicked, drawing the other Grimm's attention. They growled in unison.

"Looks like we lost the element of surprise." Jade commented offhandedly.

The entirety of team JAIL smirked. Jack's had no real emotion just a reflex imbedded in his DNA. Iris's was playful, like all this was a joke or a game. Lily's was a hunter begging a hunt. Al's was simply because he agreed but it didn't really matter to him.

"Does it matter? In the end, the result will be the same, they're dead and we will be fine." Al said confidently.

Jade nodded and turned to Verde, who was always at his side. "Let's show them what we can do."

Verde smiled and nodded. Jack looked through the side of his eyes, then focused on the Grimm before.

The Grimm roared and charged as Jack's eyes turned blood red. Lily immediately picked off some of the Grimm.

The rest charged forward. Al stopped short and started to surpress the Grimm. When the rest clashed with the Grimm, it was a massacre.

Iris, unable to drain Grimm without killing herself, wacked and blasted the Grimm, interchanging between Drain's forms constantly. She was only slightly annoyed by her predicament as she smashed a Beowulf's face with her foot. Lily then swung Drain around in shotgun form and blasted a Death stalker in mandibles.

"When life gives you a blade.." she muttered.

Jade and Verde worked together in perfect tandem. Covering each other from any harm that came. They sliced through Grimm like a scythe through wheat. They were did not flinch and kept going.

Jade wounded a Grimm with his Kama and then focused on the other in the leg when Verde speared it through. A Death stalker tried to grab Jade when it imploded. Jade let his fleshy hood cover his artificial eye with a slightly tired sigh.

Lily and Al had it much easier but still killed as much. The kept Grimm from being overwhelming. Death stalkers emerged from the sand right next to Al and Lily, in attempt to kill them.

"You have no idea what your messing with!" Al yelled as he rolled from the stinger attack and shifted bank into its mace form. He jumped and smashed the stalker's face.

Lily spunky and behind the stalker trying to kill her and drew her espoc. The death stalker whirled around only for Lily's thin blade to go straight though one of its eyes, killing it.

Jack was right in the midst of it. He was Fenrir, tearing through Grimm with tooth and claw. When he was injured, dying Grimm's essence flowed into him, healing the wound. Jack roared in pain as a death Stalker ripped off his arm. Glaring at perpetrator, he took his good arm and ripped through tail, cutting off the stinger. He then dug his claws under the Death Stalker's armor and ripped it off, making it squeal in pain. He then ripped into the unprotected back with his jaws.

Lily let out a tired sigh as she sniped the last Grimm. Al leaned against his mace as he was low on aura, and the rest expect Jack were in a similar situation. Jack, as Fenrir, was simply sitting down and snatching his head like a wolf would.

Jade raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I didn't know Grimm acted like actually animals." He stated.

"While they're not animals per say, when they're actually pretty similar to they're living counter parts." Jack explained when he shifted back to being human.

Before Jade can speak a loud metallic sound rand out beneath one of the dunes. "Okay, who as some aura to spare?" Jack asked.

Lily raised her hand, same with Verde. Jack nodded.

"Iris, transfer to Al." Jack ordered. Iris pouted, but did what she was told.

Lily held out her arm. Iris gently touched her arm a drained some aura and transfer it to Al.

"What now." Jade asked, not really sure how the team operated. Verde just watched silently.

Jack pulled three decently sized fire dust crystals out of his coat. "We blow things up."

Back on patch

Gram sat sat in a room with the operative sitting on chair were they were loosely bound.

"So, why attack here?" Gram asked a little amused.

The operative shrugged. "Not exactly sure but, its portably an attemp to take over patch to prevent this place being turned into a fortress.

Gram sighed, having already figured it out. "That would be plausible, however there could be another motive." He said tiredly. "I'm too old for this shit."

The operative snorted at the comment. "So what happens now?"

"Now? We wait for the Reaper to come and do his job." Gram stated.


End file.
